Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What if given up by his parents for a lack of magic, Harry had found a power within that he uses to leave behind his wretched relatives and lead a life of crime however, what happens when the magical world wants him back in his grasp and what will he do well you'll just have to read to find out. Dark Harry, Telekinetic Harry, Criminal Harry, Pansy x Harry,Rated M for Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Where it Begins)**

It's been nine long years since the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort with the Potter brothers surviving, but at the cost of the eldest brother Harry becoming all but a squib in magical ability while his brother was hailed as the boy who lived. As it wasn't long before he was cast aside and sent to his Aunt and Uncle for this lack of magic at the behest of Dumbledore someone that Harry would come to hate for this as ever since then instead of the love and affection of parents he would only know the hate and scorn of being a freak

As he would be forced to do chores and labors while they got to relax and it didn't help that every single time that he excelled in something that Dudley didn't they would punish him for it often time beating him physically and emotionally as they'd demean him about being a freak of nature. Yet this didn't discourage him as it only served to fuel him more and more as he hated them and wanted to make them hurt and it was soon thanks to a gift he managed to discover at an early age that would make his plans come to fruition

* * *

 **(St. Anne's Elementary School, 4:20 Pm, October 9th 2009)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 in the afternoon as a young Harry Potter soon was in the classroom that had been let out as he sat at a desk reading one of his favorite books that had been a constant comfort to him in his harsh childhood under the Dursley's that being Dante's Inferno and was on one of his favorite parts as he read over the sins of those guilty of Wrath. As he waited for Dudley and his cronies to beat him up like they always did however, this time Harry would be ready for them as he was going to give them a day they'd never forget

 _"Right on schedule."_ Harry thought as he saw the Dudley and his trio of cronies

"Hello cousin nice of you to stop and see me." Harry said with barely contained spite

"You already know what happens know as there isn't anyone here to help you out you freak." Dudley spoke with his cronies all hyping him up to beat down on Harry who they knew wouldn't fight as most of the time he'd run away or they corner him

"Oh yeah this where I'm supposed to run away and you and your infestation of maggots come and beat me up well I have bad news for you but…" Harry said before trailing off

With that he stared at them as his irises turned a deep pumpkin orange and taking on the design of a saw blade while the white of them became a harsh cloudy gray like the ones you'd see during a thunderstorm that it bordered on black as the door to the room locked itself shut around the entrance to prevent anyone from leaving

"As this time none of you are going to leave here alive." Harry told them as he made a stabbing motion as the bully to Dudley far right began to wail out in pain

As Harry pretended that a large knife was stuck in his gut as Harry twisted it around and forced to go deeper inside of the bully's stomach until it sunk its way in as he moved in an almost casual manner as the invisible knife tore apart his organs in an almost methodical manner. Until he fell over with his shirt stained a bright crimson from the fact that his internal organs had been torn to ribbons as everyone stood there in horror of what had just happened paralyzed in fear

"Now then I think you're next blondie considering you always were the one to steal my lunch money for the fat turd you call a friend." Harry spoke as he levitated a nearby pair of scissors and let them sail across the room and fly into the blonde kids throat with him falling to the ground clutching his throat in an attempt not choke on his own blood

Dudley and his remaining cohort decided to try and make a break for the door to get away from the homicidal 9 year old before them only for him to stop that as he slammed Dudley into a nearby wall by having a desk crash into his stomach hard enough that you could hear the crack of his lower ribs.

"You can go, but if you dare tell anyone of what you saw today then you'll find out how bad of a boogeyman I can be do you understand." Harry told the frightened cohort

"Y-Yes don't worry I-I won't tell n-nobody." The bully stuttered as Harry unlocked the door for him to leave as he bolted out of there like no tomorrow

Meanwhile Harry decided to drag a chair and sit at the desk his cousin was pinned to as he put down his book and stared at him with those hellish eyes of his before talking in a voice that sounded more akin to a serial killer

"Now then Dudley do you know why I'm doing all of this?" Harry asked in a innocent enough question

"Because you're a freak that we should've left at the orphanage." Dudley spat back as the desk pressed further against his stomach to where it was nearly crushing his organs

"Wrong answer, but nice try it's for something else though as to put it simply I hate you, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as I hate you all far beyond for what a child is supposed to hate someone for bringing us to your current situation." Harry answered him having developed an immense hate for them

"But we've treated you exactly as you should as a freak or I guess a monster as just wait till I tell my dad and mum about this you'll be in so much trouble." Dudley told him knowing that his father and mother would punish his monster for a cousin when he heard about this yet Harry smirked upon hearing that

"Well about that he won't be giving me punishments at all considering that as I had gotten to school so late because I've already taken care of them so to speak." Harry told him his smirk widening at Dudley's frightened yet angered expression

"What did you do to them?" Dudley asked in a mix of anger, fright and curiosity

"Well it's simple as soon as Uncle Vernon left the house I went to go in and see that Aunt Petunia was cleaning your room like always so as she was coming down the stairs all I had to do was make sure she took a little trip downstairs and as you can put together she's now on the Stairway to Heaven." Harry spoke in an almost jovial manner at how easy it was to break the woman's bony neck before he continued

"And after that all it took for me to get rid of the fat man was after he took me to Mrs. Figg's house so that she could drop me off here at school since he doesn't want to tarnish his reputation by being seen with the evil boy who lives with the perfect family on Privet Drive. I used my gift to cut the break lines to his car and by from what I heard when I snuck into watch the news in the teacher's lounge he won't make it past tonight considering that they said he got hit by a semi truck that supposedly caved in his chest." Harry answered him matter of factly as Dudley began to weep tears of sorrow at how his parents were now dead

"Hey don't worry Dudders because after today you'll be joining them soon enough so at least take peace in that, yet the sad news is that the way you'll be getting to them isn't going to be in a peaceful manner." Harry told him standing up from his seat as he raised his hand towards Dudley

"Don't do this please I'm begging you if you don't then I'll give you all my toys, I'll never pick on you again, I'll give you all the money I take from everyone just please don't kill me I just don't want to die!" Dudley pleaded with tears streaming down his face as he begged for his life as Harry looked at him with apathy stuck on his face those hellish orange eyes staring right back at him

"I'm sorry Dudders but I don't listen to the words of the dead because where were my words heard when I asked why I was treated as an outcast or when I was forced to work as a slave in all but name or how I was tormented almost everyday…... no you don't get mercy only death." Harry told him as he used his gift to have the desk press against Dudley's stomach

It wasn't long before Dudley's cries of pain rose in tempo as Harry was glad that the teachers and students were let out early for Halloween otherwise he wouldn't be able to get away with this as it wasn't long before the sickening crunch and splattering sounds were heard. As Dudley's lower half of his body was severed and fell over in a bloody heap as he watched the life drain from his cousin's eyes as blood flowed heavily out of his mouth

 _"Telekinesis the best thing about it is nobody to trace back whom the murderer is."_ Harry thought as his eyes turned back to normal before he grabbed his book

* * *

 **(4 months later, March 10th 2010, London, Britain, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 as Harry was running through the streets of London as ever since the murder of the Dursley's; Harry with nowhere to go decided that it was better he'd disappear off the face of the Earth and to do this had adopted a new identity as Adam Belladonna. After the two musicians that he'd hear on the radio from bands that he remembered listening to yet instead of being famous for music like they were he quickly became famous for murder having gone through London's underground as the Ghost of London considering that in his wake he's done over a dozen murders all for the sheer thrill it gave him.

Which now brings us to his current predicament as his most recent one had brought him under the chase of some local thugs yet in his defence they started it when they decided it'd be fun to rob him of what money he's been pickpocketing to survive and in retaliation he snapped one of there necks

( From now on Harry will be referred to as Adam)

"Get back here you little bastard!" One of the gangsters who had bright red hair and dark blue eyes said rushing after the black haired 9 and a half year old with a baseball bat in hand

"Hey you started it when you mugged me you bloody dickheads so I consider us even." Adam responded as he used his powers to throw over a knock over a trash can as an obstacle

"Well gonna get it now." The gangster's counterpart who was a black haired and amber eyed man who wielded a switchblade

"Or how about all of you can kiss my ass." Adam retorted cheekily weaving through the streets he's wandered through all this time

As due to the fact that the he's had to keep constant evasion from the law getting to him he knew his way throughout much of London's various streets and areas from the high class parts to the red light districts Adam's young mind mapped it all out so as an effort for him to maximize his chances of survivability

"Damn it where did the little bastard go?" The black haired thug wondered

"He couldn't have gotten far since I just saw him run through here." The red haired thug replied having saw Adam run through this alleyway

"Well he has to come out sometime." The black haired thug spoke as unknown to them Adam was behind a nearby dumpster concentrating as he made it levitate over them

"Alright you bloody little shit come out now and we won't beat you into a bloody pulp." The black haired thug called out his switchblade ready to stab the little shit for killing off their compatriot

"Yeah, if you show yourself maybe we we'll play real nice after all we have a little present for you." The red haired thug spoke with his baseball bat hefted behind him ready to bash Adam's head in

"And now it's time for me to take out the trash." Adam muttered as he slammed his hands onto the ground

With that dumpster floating 10 feet above the thugs dropped down upon them with the black haired thug having dove out of the was in time while his red haired compatriot was crushed by hundreds and hundreds of pounds of metal and garbage crushing him to a pulp

 _"And that's my cue to make like Michael Jackson and beat it."_ Adam thought as he soon bolted away

"Like hell I'm letting you get away." The red haired thug growled as he chased after the young green eyed boy

Adam used his powers to knock over whatever he could to trip over the red haired thug as while he'd made progress in using his power he knew that he was still a child and that meant that he had to wear this guy down before anything could be done.

They continued to run until the thug stopped knowing that he reached the gang territory of one of the most infamous gangs in London that belonged to one of the major crime syndicate this one in particular had the strongest foothold in London and were known only by what they did to punish traitors…..The Blood Eagles. Yet his anger over his two cohorts being murdered overrode his common sense as he chased Adam into the territory of one of the most powerful crime syndicates

"Come on you want to kill me dead don't you? And yet you're getting outpaced by a nine year old maybe you need to stop with all the crumpets and do some cardio you out of shape bastard." Adam taunted using his powers to increase his jumps from place to place in an effort to outrun his pursuer

"Just you wait boy once I'm through with you you're gonna be crying home to mommy!" The thug exclaimed

"I don't have mother, but then again at least she wasn't a whore like yours was." Adam shot back as he threw out a wave of telekinetic force that sent the man flying several feet

It wasn't long before Adam found himself cornered into a dead end as the red haired thug soon caught up with him as he dragged his bat threateningly across the across the ground thinking that he now had him at his mercy

"Nowhere to run now little boy, any last words before I break those legs of yours?" The red haired thug questioned as Adam eyed some chains lying around the ground around them

"Yeah however, I can't quite hear you properly since it sounds like you're choking up." Adam told him as he used his powers to have the chains slither towards the thug

With that the lengths of chain swarmed towards him wrapping around his neck like a noose as it also bound his arms and legs together to immobilize him as he squirmed and struggled as he was forced to let go of his bat from his hands being bound together as it was minutes upon minutes before he finally suffocated to death

"Oh fuck me sideways." Adam thought as he'd saw a car nearby that was opened and the man inside had watched the whole thing and decided to step out of it and come towards Adam with a Walther P38 in his hand

Adam quickly grabbed the baseball bat and held it aloft as he couldn't block bullets, but he was damned if he was going to be killed without a fight as the man got closer and closer he saw the man's full appearance. He was in his late 30's to early 40's with combed back thick auburn hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes that stood at five foot ten with a small jagged scar on his face as he wore a wore a navy business suit with black dress shoes and a dark orange matching tie as he strode over towards Adam

"You know if you're gonna be murdering someone in broad daylight at least do a double tap." The man told him as he fired his pistol twice into the man's chest who let out to sharp gasps of pain before dying as they hit him in his lungs

"Well thank you then Mr… Adam tried to say but didn't know the man's name

"It's David Taylor mind you and all of this is my territory, but nevermind that step into my car." The now named David told Adam

And the black haired young boy decided to do as the crime lord told him and followed him into his car as David told the chauffeur to drive them away from the murder scene

"You know I never would've expected the infamous Ghost of London to be that of 9 year old boy." David spoke surprising Adam at how he knew

"How do you even know that?" Adam asked as he'd made sure to cover his tracks

"Well let's see you match the description of being pale like a specter, having hair black as the night and eyes like the devil himself who can move things without even touching them as you've built up quite the reputation for yourself." David told him as he was just as surprised to find out the person whose murdered 15 people in cold blood was a little boy

"Dang it sorry about that as I swear I forget to turn this off sometimes and also what makes you so interested in me Mr. Taylor as I'm just a some street punk who can move things with his mind what does someone like me have to interest a guy like you?" Adam questioned as his eyes turned back to their bright emeralds as for a crime lord to want someone like him had his curiosity pipqued

"Simple young man someone with what you can do is very important to people in my line of work as tell me something do you have any parents and next of kin that will have any problem with you stepping into my world. One where in all due time you can soon rule this place like a king, destroy and hurt whoever gets in your way, have the power to bend people to your will yet this doesn't come without having to crush innocent people in your way and ruin many lives in the process. Therefore are you willing and ready to step into criminal underworld very well knowing that you'll lose your soul in the process and be feared and hated by the masses are you ready to put yourself into this line of work?" David asked wanting to know if he could commit to a life of crime because if so then the Blood Eagles would be able to conquer the British underworld in no time

"Let's see I have no family left so my getting into your world is done deal because I want people to fear me and for me to have the chance to do what I've been doing and get away with it whenever I want and soon have power, fear and respect oh where do I sign." Adam answered back as though he was young he knew the benefits of getting into crime would give someone of his rather twisted mind

"That's the answer I wanted to hear now then I hope you like the high life young man as you're gonna be living it from now on." David replied as Adam extended his hand to shake the crime lord's

"So then when do I start?" Adam asked as a grin spread across his face

"I like your spirit already." David replied as he shook the young man's hand

* * *

 **(June 19th 2015, 5 years later, 6:39 Pm, London)**

It's been 5 years since Adam Belladonna or the formerly known Harry Potter had made the deal to join the Blood Eagles and since then he's gotten everything he wanted as the now 15 year old was now a high ranking member and one of the top enforcers who thanks to his now controlled London's criminal underground and were now looking to expand themselves into other parts of the British underbelly to take it all over as thanks to his inclusion they'd now dominated everything from having military grade weapons, the courts on their payroll and having little to no opposition in terms of rivals

Which brings us to now as Adam along with his two most trusted friends and allies were at a London shipyard to take care the last remaining dregs of resistance that had gathered there

"Alright Max, Cristina you guys know what do right?" Adam asked his two trusted friends

As no longer was he some scrawny gutter punk, but now he was someone that looked like they've hit puberty early as instead of looking like teenager who could very well pass for someone in their early 20's.

With dark emerald colored eyes, obsidian colored shoulder length hair and rough beginnings of a beard that made him look like the twin of Richard Sunjennson of The Unguided along with him being built to where he looked like he'd been carved out of stone giving him a almost statue like appearance with broad shoulders and highly defined muscles topped off with a rigid jaw line and prominent brow. As he wore simple black jeans, absinthe colored high tops, a Warbringer t-shirt over this was a jean jacket with the sleeves torn off at the bicep showing his muscular arms

"Hey come on Adam when have we ever failed you?" Max asked his longtime friend

"Come on besides just think after this we'll be moving up to bigger fish to fry." Cristina told him as they've rarely failed a task given to them yet

Cristina was of 19 years of age with dark scarlet hair that curled around her face and went down to the nape of her neck as she had almost pale skin and unnervingly large bright blue eyes that combined with her smile that seemed innocent no matter what her mood was made her look like a serial killer. With her being on the short side of 5 foot 3 she had some modest curves to her along with looking like a professional gymnast in build with her having a high B cup bust, long almost slender legs and a nice bubble butt she would catch any man's eye. As she wore black cargo shorts, navy converse and a Tech 9 t-shirt as her hair was held back in a bandanna but the most noticeable thing was the machete strapped to her thigh along with a dozen throwing knives tied to her cargo shorts

Meanwhile Max was of 17 years of age with him having dark brown hair that frizzes out in an untamed afro and being heavily tanned and having dark almond shaped brown eyes and crooked teeth from all the times he and Adam would fist fight as he was built like a middleweight boxer. With him wearing gray jeans and a brick red sleeveless Spiderman shirt with the black suit spider logo on the front in jet black as he had a silver cross tied around his neck with a chain and strapped to his back was a Dragunov sniper rifle

"I guess you guys are right but hey a healthy dose of paranoia is great every now again." Adam responded as he hefted up what was probably his favorite weapon his Saiga shotgun that had an extended clip to fire 20 rounds, and 10 gauge shells that could switch between regular and explosive

"That's fair enough anyways we might as well get in position and Adam remember unleash God's wrath." Cristina told the black haired psychopath who had a face splitting grin as he slung the shotgun across his back

"See and that's why we get along so well." Adam responded before using his powers to fly over towards the abandoned warehouse where the last remaining dregs of resistance to the Blood Eagle's power base were

"Why do you tell him to do that as you know everytime you tell him to do that the collateral damage usually looks like a Michael Bay movie?" Max asked with a sigh wondering why she'd allow him knowing that he loved to cause pain and destruction

"He's gonna do it anyways Max no matter what we tell him besides it's awesome having him go on a rampage." Cristina replied bringing out her razor sharp machete with malevolent glee

"I swear you two are made for each other." Max swore knowing that out of their trio he was usually the voice of reason

"Hey the guy is like my little brother, so for you to even say that would be like my commiting incest you sick fuck." Cristina retorted as Max rolled his eyes at the redhead

"Whatever just be ready to do your part when Adam goes all rampage happy." Max told her knowing that there was really no arguing with the redhead

"Ok let's do this shit!" Cristina cheered in a happy go lucky tone of voice before running off

"Why I'm always the voice of reason I'll never know?" Max asked himself

As the reason to why they all worked together so well despite their love of metal music they were all fucked up with Adam being the charismatic and homicidal sociopath, Cristina being the almost constantly cheery pyromaniac which explained her high pain tolerance and then their was Max being the stoic and calmed anti socialist. Together they formed the most unlikely team and group of friends yet together they formed one of the most efficient teams in the syndicate having barely failed a mission together

"Then again when you have friends like mine nothing is rarely normal." Max thought to himself with a small grin knowing that although his friends were out of the ordinary he wouldn't trade them for a damn thing in the world

Meanwhile Adam was floating over the base his eyes lighting the night with a hellish glow as he had a malevolent and wide smirk stretched across his face as he held out both his hands as one thought was on his mind

 _"I love this part of my being a superpowered criminal."_ Adam thought with sinister glee

With a wave of his hand the roof and middlemost part of the warehouse glowed a burnt orange before being blown apart with the force of a small salvo of artillery shells as some of the gangsters within it were killed from the sheer force behind it, while others were staggering to get back up after being knocked flat on their asses

"You know now would be a great time to pray to you God, but just so you know I won't be listening." Adam told them with a smug grin on his face as they pointed their weapons at him

"Great it's the bloody Ghost of London himself!" A gang member exclaimed

"800 million pounds to the man or woman who kills him!" A gang leader shouted before he and his other gang leaders ran out of there like bats out of hell

With that in mind they all opened fire on him at the thought of so much much money however, Adam countered this with a telekinetic shield that was only visible by the burnt orange glow around him as he slowly descended towards them as their bullets bounced off of the shield with little to no problem and as he touched down he let a sinister grin spread across his face before he sent out a telekinetic repulse outwards. This sent them all careening a dozen feet back their bodies vibrating with pain as they landed with scrapes and cuts on their bodies as Adam merely had a malevolent smirk on his face

"Well at least you didn't start without me." Cristina spoke having now rushed in with her machete at the ready

"Hey what can I say you're combat buddy in every mission we've been on so of course I wouldn't start without you." Adam reminded her as he readied his shotgun against the gangsters that were getting back up

"I swear it feels like everytime we do it's like we're in a game of Grand Theft Auto." Adam spoke as the two had their backs against one another as they were soon began to be surrounded

"Except with more blood and guts." Cristina replied with her machete in hand

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Adam said with excitement as he launched out a powerful wave of force sending many of them on their right tumbling over

With that Cristina and Adam immediately rushed in after the fallen with Cristina using her agility and speed that was above anything to slash them apart with her machete before they could even fully get up or get their weapons ready to fire while Adam blasted their bodies with telekinetic bursts that crushed their bones and nearly pulverized their internal organs. As the two looked like they were having the time of their lives as they were killing them off left and right as soon enough bodies began to pile up

"So Adam tomorrow night you want to go get wasted with me and Max to celebrate us now having full control over London's underground?" Cristina asked as she did the full splits to avoid some gunfire before doing a front flip and embedding her machete hilt deep in one person's skull and then launching her throwing knife in another man's throat

"Sure why the hell not as it'll be nice to get drunk with my friends for a while, but just remember I'm not paying for the tab this time." Adam replied raising up a telekinetic shield to block machine gun fire before using his power to slam the shooters into a wall so hard you could hear the snap of their spines

"Oh come on it was one time I did that." Cristina spoke as she avoided a pistol whip and retaliated with her using her machete to slice off the man's jaw

"And Max and I had to pay the equivalent to 420 in U.S dollars for it." Adam retorted as he used his powers to bring one of them towards and then proceed to blow a hole through his chest via shotgun blast

"Yet I didn't hear you guys complain about it." Cristina spoke as soon enough the group of gangsters and thugs she ran into tried to beat her with crowbars and their emptied out pistols

"Well that's because you ditched us, you prick!" Adam exclaimed as he took aim and unloaded the rest of his clip into several of the men in front of him

"On the bright side the beer was really good." Cristina replied

"Alright that's it." Adam spoke abruptly as he gathered his power to the point where it felt as though the air around them was vibrating

 _"Crapbaskets."_ Cristina thought knowing of what he was going to do and soon made a run for it

With that Adam released a telekinetic repulse that was so strong that the majority of all the gangsters were turned into bloodied paste with the place looking like several sticks of dynamite as Adam was standing there in slight irritation before looking at Cristina and flying towards her

"After this you're paying for your tab this time." Adam told the redhead who sighed as the now green eyed gangster looked at her as she knew she couldn't weasel her way out of this

"Fine, but when Max finishes taking out the crime leaders I want to be able to burn em myself." Cristina conceded however, she very much wanted to just burn something into nothingness as just the mere thought sent joyous shivers down her spine

"Alright you can incinerate them, but first let me contact Max and sees if he's taken care of them yet." Adam spoke in agreement as Cristina began hopping up and down with joy at the thought of burning people to death

"Max did you get them all in place?" Adam asked over the phone

"Yeah the worthless maggots are all scrambling around as I swear just one shot to the spine or knee and they're all just a bunch pathetic whelps." Max replied as he had to admit seeing these powerful crime lords scurry around like mice was pretty hilarious

"Alright we'll be right there." Adam told him

"Gotcha and this time I get to choose what we're playing on the radio and I say we're listening to some Goddamn Soulfly." Max spoke before ending it off

"He really likes Soulfly doesn't he." Cristina said in sarcasm knowing how that was the young man's favorite bands of all time

"Well the lead singer is his namesake so that does make some sense." Adam spoke as for some strange reason all of their favorite bands were with their lead singer's namesake with him being 3 days Grace and Anthrax and Cristina's was Lacuna Coil

"Anyways let's go and did you leave your gear with Max like I told you to?" Adam asked the redhead

"Yes I did Adam jeez don't you trust me at all." Cristina answered back as the young telekinetic sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Well considering the last few times I didn't you torched nearly several buildings." Adam reminded as the pyromaniac had a sheepish grin across her face

"In my defense it felt like heaven when I did it." Cristina admitted shamelessly as she wasn't gonna lie when she said that burning things, people included didn't give her a pleasurable rush

"Fair enough." Adam sighed knowing that he was the same way with killing and inflicting pain

With that in mind Adam grabbed Cristina by the waist and took flight to where Max was as they soared throughout the night sky until they reached Max who was sitting atop large metal crates with his sniper rifle with a duffle bag beside him

"Oh hey you two I was wondering when you'd get here." Max said with his sniper rifle laid down beside him as he watched the gang bosses struggle about the area

"Yeah and I think you forgot one." Adam pointed out as he saw one who pretended to be injured trying to half limp and half run away

"Oh thanks I thought I got them all." Max thanked him as he quickly took aim and shot the man right through the heart causing him to fall over dead as a doornail

"Nice shot there man." Adam congratulated as the two high fived each other

"Thanks now then to send them to hell." Max spoke as he reached into the duffel bag and pulled out what was to be a long range flamethrower that Cristina happily strapped to her back

"I love doing this so fucking much." Cristina muttered to herself as she finished putting on the flamethrower

As she then proceeded to set all of the trapped gang leaders ablaze as a almost face splitting smile crossed her face from the sexual thrill that burned within her body as she watched these fools burn to death as the inferno before her melt the flesh off their bones as their bodies slowly transformed into burnt carcasses. As a dark and malevolent laughter burst out of her mouth as she continued to light them ablaze as joy and happiness filled her as she watched them all burned to death as she only stopped once the incendiary weapon ran out of fuel

"Man do I feel really great about life right now." Cristina said with a massive grin on her face as pleasurable shivers ran down her spine

"And she wonders why she's not allowed to be near fireworks." Both Adam and Max thought at the giggling pyromaniac

"And I forgot to say something to you Adam." Cristina spoke as she walked up to Adam

"What would that be?" Adam wondered

"Happy fucking 15th birthday." Cristina spoke as she wrapped her arm around Adam in a one armed hug

"I almost forgot as, I will say best way to spend my birthday ever!" Adam chirped happily as what better way than to spend your birthday than just straight up murdering people really was one of his better birthday presents

"The better question is how do we keep your unofficial birthday party going?" Max asked as they all looked at each other before agreeing on one place to keep it going

"Dragon's Den." All three of them spoke in unison

* * *

 **(2 hours later, Dragon's Den, 8:40 Pm)**

The trio were now at the Dragon's Den which was a pub that while housed some of London's average Joe would come in for a drink and or smoke also served to house as a base for the criminal underground or moreso one of many bases the Blood Eagle's had in London since they were now running the country unopposed thanks to their help. As we now find them there having a good time just hanging out in said pub just sharing some drinks over their latest victory as now their part was done in making London under their control as suffice to say that they were happy that this would earn them a promotion in the ranks was an understatement

"Man we've finally did it as, of right now the Blood Eagles control all of London!" Cristina shouted in joy as she drank her tenth going on eleventh beer

"While I'm ecstatic that we've done what few crime syndicates can do I think you should stop pounding drinks like crazy you daft pyro." Adam spoke as while he was excited to have helped amass such power he also wished that she'd cut down on the fucking alcohol

"Says the person who's barely had any as you've only had two since we've gotten here." Cristina retorted at the two empty beer mugs on Adam's side

"Well to be fair I enjoy my smokes over alcohol." Adam responded as he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one as he proceeded to blow out a puff of smoke

"Man is there nothing better than the burn of nicotine through your lungs, I'll tell you that much." Adam spoke as he took another inhale out of his cigarette

"Whatever you lightweight that means more for me then." Cristina shot back with the smell of alcohol on her breath

"And yet I have to act like the adult between you two." Max sighed

"I'm not that bad." Cristina spoke as she got a look from him that said otherwise

"Says the person who got trigger happy and decided to burn down an apartment complex because they wouldn't let you party there." Max reminded as Cristina looked down at her beer mug like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar before he turned his attention to Adam

"And as for you don't think you're so innocent as I remember what happened two years ago when you got all pissy and made a human pretzel out of your dentist as thanks to you the man is gonna be permanently in a wheelchair thanks to you." Max reprimanded as Adam blew a cloud of smoke in the air

"So fucking what the man messed up on my fillings he had it coming." Adam scoffed as he didn't give a shit about him being in a wheelchair as the fucker shouldn't have messed up on his fillings

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have done it numbnuts." Max scolded as Adam rolled his eyes

"You act as though I care as you do remember who you're talking to right?" Adam reminded as Max could only sigh knowing that he would very well get nowhere with him

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with trying to reason with you, as I swear to God it's like talking to a brick wall." Max conceded knowing that it was next to near impossible in talking with him

"Good boy." Adam spoke with a smirk as he continued to enjoy his cigarette

They continued to enjoy their night until he saw an elderly and batty old woman wearing a simple worn out gray shirt and dark grayish black jeans with her grizzled gray hair falling down to her jaw with stone cold blue eyes as he recognized her as none other than Mrs. Figg the elderly cat lady his long dead relatives would send him to

"What do you want Figg as you can see I'm busy." Adam told the old cat lady

"Harry I just wanted to come and see you as after the Dursley's died I didn't know what happened to you." Mrs. Figg spoke however, this proved to be her undoing as Adam took out of his pants pocket a Beretta pistol and pointed it straight at her head

"Never and I mean ever call me that fucking name in my presence you understand me?" Adam questioned as he hated to be called by his original name as it was one of the few things that made his blood boil

"But Harry you have to listen to me as, there is something I need to tell you." Mrs. Figg said however, this only served for him to point it near her temples as he cocked it back

"Maybe you don't get it but, my fucking name is Adam you old hag not Harry so say my fucking name." Adam snarled with rage as her form quivered

"Please listen to me it's important that you listen to me Harry as it's about your parents." Mrs. Figg spoke once more only for Adam to pistol whip her hard enough to knock her down to the ground

"I have no parents you crotchety old bitch now then you're gonna say my fucking name right or so help me I'll splatter your brains all over this floor." Adam threatened as he was ready to deliver his promise

"Hey as much as I like your company here Belladonna I'd rather not have to clean another body, so if you have a problem then take it outside." The bartender being a man in his early 40's with dark blonde hair and grayish blue eyes told Adam who luckily relented

"Fine I'll do it this once as she's not even worth the bullets anyways, but the next time I see your wrinkly old ass you better call me fucking Adam." Adam told her as he put away his pistol

"Now then get the hell out of my sight." Adam spoke as he grabbed her by the shirt and physically through her out into the streets

"Who the hell was that Adam?" Max questioned over his friend's irritated state

"Just some old bat that's pissed me off." Adam replied having to light another cigarette after his last one went out

'Do we even want to know what the hell all of that was about." Max wondered as Adam's eyes shifted from the menacing grey and burnt orange buzzsaws to his more calmed absinthe green ones

"No you don't." Adam replied curtly

"Who fucking cares let's keeping fucking drinking already." Cristina spoke now on her almost 14th beer

"I'll agree to that." Adam spoke as maybe some alcohol would help him forget about the bad part of this night

Meanwhile one Arabella Figg was headed towards a relatively well built townhouse that had the paint worn down from age as she entered it to find a relatively well lit dining room where 3 people were waiting for her

One was an elderly looking man that stood at 5 foot 10 with stark shoulder length white hair and a flowing beard of the same color that went to his upper abdomen as he had sky blue eyes that seemed to twinkle and a hooked nose as despite his seemingly advanced age that didn't detract from the fact that he seemed to radiate power. As he wore midnight blue robes making him look like the twin of Gandalf from Lord of the Rings this man was none other than the leader of the light and headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore

The other was a woman in her late 30's to early 40's that stood at 5 foot 4 that put her on the short side as she flaming scarlet hair and almond shaped emerald eyes who had a slender figure with a modest C cup bust and mile long legs and wide hips combined with her fair skin and face that had rebellion written all over it made her quite the beauty. As she wore blue sweatpants and wore a short sleeve red t-shirt with her long hair worn down along with black tennis shoes on this was Lily Potter the resident charms teacher at Hogwarts

Lastly was a man who looked almost like Adam except for the fact that he wasn't as muscular and his features were less rough and menacing than his as he stood at 6 feet dead even having combed back jet black hair with hazel eyes and broad shoulders as well as him having a squared off jaw and rigid browline as wire rimmed glasses sat on his face. As he had on plaid lounge pants and a striped red and gold nightshirt with a lion on the back of it this was James Potter a veteran auror of 17 years and former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

"Oh Arabella what have you come to tell us this late at night?" Dumbledore questioned as to why the elderly woman was out at this late an hour

"I have urgent news." Mrs. Figg announced to the 3 wizards

"Well what is it?" James wondered at what the news could be

"Yeah come on out with already." Lily told her wanting to know what it was

"It's in regards to your son Harry, I've found him." Mrs. Figg told them

With that both parents were overjoyed to hear this as Lily began asking rapid fire questions about what's happened to him asking about what had happened to him over the years and had a mixed reaction as well as her husband James. As while they felt saddened and angry that he'd been abused they were also happy to know that he was in good health and doing much better than before

"While I know the two of you are excited to hear this." Mrs Figg spoke

"Are you kidding me this is, great this means our baby boy alive after all this time." Lily spoke having feared for the worst when she heard news of her sister's family dying she assumed the worst especially when their house was burnt to the ground

"Finally we can see our boy again." James hoped as this meant that his family could be reunited

"However, your son isn't as good as you'd like to believe as he's now a criminal." Mrs Figg told them as shock was etched on their faces

"It can't be that can it?" James questioned as he didn't want to believe his eldest had gone down that path

"I've heard rumors of him beating people to death with his bare hands, killing off families, and massacring people by nearly the dozens and even torturing them and worst of all some of it he does just for the thrill of it all." Mrs. Figg informed them with a grim tone in her voice as they recoiled in shock of what they heard about their own flesh and blood son

"No that can't be possible not our Harry they have to be bloody damn lies they just have to be!" Lily exclaimed in pure shock and revulsion of what she was just told

"There is no way he could've become that as your telling us that our son as become a muggle equivalent to one of those damned Death Eaters is that what you're telling me." James near growled in anger and horror of what he was hearing

"It has to be some sick joke I just know it." Lily spoke in trying to believe it was all lies

"I'm afraid that the rumors are too numerous and have held to much evidence to be true as I only came here to tell you that much of your son if that's everything I'll be taking my leave." Mrs. Figg told them before going out of the door as she felt her heartstrings being pulled at in sympathy for having to tell the Potters of such news

"It's all our fault James I knew we shouldn't have given him up if we hadn't done it then we could've prevented all of this." Lily nearly spoke as she was on the verge of tears from the emotions swirling inside her at the moment

"But what can we do you heard her our son is most likely a criminal what is it we can do in all this." James lamented over their situation

However, all of this suddenly gave Dumbledore an idea one in which would help the greater good triumph over the Death Eaters and make sure his plans of the future would come to fruition as the Dursley's dying did set him back but this now gave him a golden opportunity to put things back on track

"I have an idea to get young Harry back to us that just might work." Dumbledore spoke with a mental smirk

"What is it Albus?" Lily questioned

"Maybe young Harry was coerced against his will into becoming a criminal, as with the death of his relatives and nowhere else to go and therefore these rumors could be true and is doing this because he believes he has no other way but to do so." Dumbledore spoke

"Therefore I suggest we retrieve young Harry from his life of crime and show him that being a wizard is a much safer alternative, as not only that but with Voldemort now on the rise I'd fear that young Harry's life is now forfeit if we do not do so as soon as possible. As better yet his safety would be further guaranteed by not only having his family and the Order to safeguard him but also with how fall term is going to be within a few months Hogwarts would be a great place for him as well and possibly get to make some new friends among the new generation of wizards." Dumbledore advised knowing to say all the right words that would reel in the heart stricken parents as a hidden almost wolfish grin crossed his face as he saw their faces light up at the idea

"By Merlin if the idea isn't risky but, I'm willing to do it if it means I get a chance to bring our family back together and maybe try and teach him how to be a duelist like his old man." James agreed to that prospect

"I'm in it as well if it means I can at least have a second chance with our son and hopefully see him grow into a wonderful wizard like we did with his brother then I'm all in." Lily spoke in agreement with her husband

"Then it's all settled I shall gather the order and convene on the best way to accomplish this." Dumbledore spoke as he heard the overjoyed parents speak about what they'd do in the event they got their son back while he thought one thing

 _"Soon all the pieces will be in place for me to destroy him once and for all and then my plans will be fully realized."_ Dumbledore thought as soon everything would go accordingly with the greater good of wizarding-kind

 _ **Now then the stage has been set for the story of the former Potter now a criminal enforcer to become entangled in the wizarding world the question is will he be shoehorned into being it's unlikely hero or become a worse threat than even Voldemort. Find out more in the new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles**_

* * *

 _ **And end scene there as man was this a bit tricky to write but I think I did it and hope you guys enjoyed it also to clarify something yes this gonna be a modernized story since it gives me more to work with and it'll help with one of the themes surrounding the story, but anyways let's get down to what happened shall we**_

 _ **I hoped you guys liked the first scene as while you can bitch and moan at me for not doing the whole origin story of him going through the years and showing everything of what happened to him like every other author does on this site. I skipped it to just get to him killing Dudley and his friends because this is going to be a dark Harry who will stay dark and as for his powers of telekinesis they will be explained later on in the story as the reason behind why he has them instead of magic**_

 _ **The next scene was more of to how he's now involved in the crime life and also for those of you that want to bitch and complain about his name change from Harry to Adam I'll explain it as this he doesn't want to be reminded of how he was weak and abused by the Dursley's therefore he changed his name to Adam so he wouldn't have that reminder anymore. Also this further showed more of his personality of him wanting to be feared and have the power to do what he wants because he doesn't really want your respect so much as your fear and the fact that he's grown to love hurting people something of which will be expanded on in later chapters**_

 _ **Next up is the scene where he and his two newest friends and partners Cristina and Max helped in a mission given to where they had to murder the remnants of rival gangs in London as it was done to show two things. One to introduce the characters that are like his version of Ron and Hermione except with their own personality issues and also these characters will still have relevance in the story as they both play their part in both the wizarding and muggle world. And to so further growth in his personality in who he and how he'll be for the remainder of the story as unlike the majority of Harry Potter stories where he starts out as dark but eventually becomes a goody two shoes he's staying the way I portray him no matter what**_

 _ **Lastly we have is both the bar scene and the scene at Grimmauld place as I'll get to the former of the two and what they served. The bar scene served to show a bit of the dichotomy between Adam, Cristina and Max as friends as it shows that even though they're all criminals with fucked up personality traits they still manage to have a cohesive friendship with each other and the fact that it showed one of Adam's red buttons in that you don't ever call him Harry. And the Grimmauld Place scene was to set up what would happen very soon in the story as Dumbledore has now manipulated the Potters into getting Adam back by playing on the fact that Voldemort is still a threat and that he'd be safer with them and more over at Hogwarts**_

 _ **With that being all done and over with please favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible as this is my first ever Harry Potter story and I hope for it to do well so please give this as much support as possible. And please give me as many reviews as you like as it let's me know what I'm doing good and how I can improve upon the story with your constructive criticism so long as it isn't flaming**_

 _ **And special thanks to Kourtney Uzu Yato who's been helping me make this story possible as without her this story would've still been in the works for quite a while so special thanks to her and please check out her stories as they don't disappoint**_

 _ **With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the powers of Chaos to give you bigger and better content and next chapter will be more of Adam with his friends as well as what he does in the meantime with them as well as the Order making their move**_

 _ **Year 5 arc Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bad Company by DVSR**_


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix Down

**(Chapter 2: Phoenix Down)**

It had been a little over two weeks after Adam and his friends had helped in assisting the Blood Eagles take complete control over London's criminal underworld and now are going to set their sights on the rest of the English crime world with them having infiltrated various circles with this coming fall they'd go to Liverpool. Which if they'd conquered would prove infallible in taking over considering that there was so much to do considering that they'd make a killing in arms dealing and that was like music to Adam's ears considering he'd like to kill people with firearms which right up there with telekinetically breaking their bones as he didn't know why but there's something soothing about it.

However, Adam couldn't help but have the sense of foreboding as lately he didn't know why yet he had the feeling of him being constantly watched as it was wherever he went he felt like he had eyes upon him and it creeped the hell out of him. But maybe it'd go away when he, Cristina and Max played at the show considering it was one of the few legit things Adam did in his downtime as hey he had to have a legitimate way of doing things that didn't involve murder

* * *

 **(July 5th 2015, Abandoned Warehouse, 9:45 Am)**

Adam had just parked his car at an seemingly abandoned warehouse to do one of his favorite things considering that they just captured a high ranking officer in one of the gangs in Liverpool and they decided to let Adam do what he enjoyed that being torture and interrogation

"Well you guys can go now and once I'm done I'll tell the boss everything I've gathered understood?" Adam asked the two guards that nodded as they didn't want to be around when Adam got to work

As he walked into a dark green room where a grown Asian man in his late 30's to early 40's with combed and gelled back dirty blonde hair, piercing blue gray eyes a rounded face as well as him being a bit overweight with him wearing a ruddy dark blue dress shirt with navy slacks and black dress shoes as he was tied up to a wooden chair with rope. As this man was Marco Kyoko a high up intelligence of one of Liverpool's premiere gangs that Adam was here to get some much needed information out of and he had all morning and afternoon to do so

"Good morning here Mr. Kyoko you know why we've taken you correct?" Adam asked as he set down his duffle bag and began unzipping it

"Piss off you fucking wanker I'm not telling you anything since people scarier looking than some kid with an attitude problem have tried and failed." Marco told him putting up a brave front as Adam took out a serrated Bowie knife

"Really then well looks like I'll have a lot to work with, but let me just tell you that I don't need your compliance as all I need for you to do is tell me everything I want to know and you'll be free to go about your merry way yet if you don't then I'll just make a day out of doing whatever I want to you and I've cleared my schedule so that I have all the time I want with you." Adam told the middle aged man with a predatory smile on his face

"So then first question where is the British triad you're apart of based in at Liverpool since I've heard it's great time to be there as I bet the place just looks perfect for snapping neck in and second the name or names of your bosses so that I can give their families a bloody valentine." Adam spoke as though talking about the weather as the thought of murder made a warm feeling blossom inside his chest

"Fuck off you psychopath like I'm telling you where we're hidden at." Marco spoke in defiance

"Well then since you want to be disobedient that'll cost you a finger and I think your index one will do for your insubordination." Adam spoke before slicing through the muscle and bone as it took Marco's available will not to scream in pain as the teen yanked the dismembered finger away from him and tossed in the trash

"Now then I'll just ask again where is triad hiding and the names of your bosses as unless you want to run out of fingers then I suggest you answer me and do so correctly?" Adam asked again as he dragged the knife blade across his jaw

"Like I said before you can fuck off, as I ain't ratting out the triad to no one." Marco spoke as he flipped off Adam with said hand only for him to subtly coat the knife with telekinetic energy and in a downward slash sliced off his three other fingers

"I can do this all day and you have plenty of body parts for me cut off or break and I love doing both." Adam told him with a malicious grin spreading across his face as he wiped off blood from his knife as he ignored the pained grunts coming from the Asian gangster

"Do your worst you still ain't shit." Marco gritted out through the pain as blood dripped down from his stumps as the feeling of his bleeding stumps still twitching caused him agony that felt like barbed wire being driven through

"Alright I will." Adam replied using his powers and with a flick of his wrist snapped one of the bones in his forearm causing a loud howl of pain to echo throughout

"W-What in the hell did you do to me?" Marco staggered out as he let out a yell of pain from the broken bone he sustained that hurt to even move

"Oh that was one something that I can do when I can get creative for example this." Adam spoke as a sadistic grin painted his features

With that he waved his hand like a conductor would as he made Marcos broken arm raise up from its bindings and contort at unnatural angles the snapping of bones heard as his arm was forced to further twist and twitch violently before stopping hanging limply at his side as he was in shock from having the bones in his arm broken and the muscles in it torn so many times in such a rapid pace

"Come now Mr. Kyoko we've only just started and as much as I like using my gift I prefer doing things the way that'll give me the most satisfaction, so I'll just ask you again where are the triad hiding?" Adam spoke as he took out a baseball bat

When Adam didn't get his answer immediately he swung his baseball bat at the man's face loosening some of his teeth that fell out as he was brought back from shock as pain and blood filled his mouth as the teenager's green eyes bore into him with malevolence that belonged to a heartless killer who'd done his evil craft for decades

"Come on stay with me here as I still haven't gotten my answer so are you gonna tell it to me or do I have to make home run on other parts of your body." Adam spoke and to emphasize his point Adam swung the baseball bat with as much force as he could that he dislocated the man's shoulder

"So the choice is yours Mr. Kyoko because for me there are no limits." Adam told him as to further emphasize his point did something that would make every man scream like a little bitch

That being he took out a blowtorch and superheated his knife until it was glowing red hot and then drove it into to his crotch as the man let out a ear piercing scream as blood pooled around the center of his pants. However, that was only the beginning as like a hammer with a nail Adam hit the pommel of the knife and drove it deeper into the man's dick each strike earning more and more cries of pain as the blade began to sever more and more of his dick until with a thud the cauterized piece of flesh fell to the ground as Marco could only whimper in pain

"Wow that really looks like it hurt you know all you have to do is just tell me what I want and all of this will stop so what do you say you feel like talking or do I have to take the rest of you apart." Adam stated as he was about to go into his bag and get out a car battery and a pair of clamps with wires to attack to his chest and electrocute the ever living hell out of him

"Alright, Alright I'll talk if it gets you too stop the damned torture then I'll talk just don't take off anymore!" Marco explained as the kid was a sadist and at the rate he was going he'd lose more parts than he'd like

"Good now then get to talking and if you're lying we can go back to our little dismemberment game and believe me when I say I'm a great bullshit detector." Adam told him and to make good on this he clanged the clamps together as electrical sparks fell from them

With that Marco told him about all of their hidden bases as well as the names of his bosses and some of the leaders and everytime he got caught in a lie he was promptly electrocuted by Adam as the man was twitching due to the amount of voltage that had been put into his body

"Well that takes care of everything." Adam said as he put away a notepad and pen he used to write down all of the info that was given to him

"S-So you're g-gonna let me go right?" Marco asked before a yelp of pain ripped through him as Adam ripped away the clamps on his chest leaving them raw and red

"Oh fuck no you're a liability besides….." Adam told him before pulling out a revolver and shooting him in the throat as he fell over backwards choking on his own blood

"I don't talk to dead men." Adam told him as the rival gang informant choked on his own blood

Adam soon walked out with a almost Cheshire like grin on his face as there was nothing like torture and murder before breakfast to start the day as he got into his car and drove off happy with how his day was going so far

 _"It's good to be the king."_ Adam thought as he drove away

* * *

 **(4 hours later, Taylor Manor, 2:24 Pm)**

It was six minutes till half past two as he arrived at relatively small mansion that looked like a smaller version of the Wayne Manor from Batman comics as he parked his car in the driveway and walked towards the door and knocked on it and when the door opened Max came to the door

"Hey Max is your dad home by any chance?" Adam asked his longtime friend

"Yeah he's in his office I'll take you to him." Max told him as he invited inside

"So Adam are you ready for the show on Friday?" Max questioned his friend at the show they were playing in 5 days

"Yeah my guitar is set and ready to go." Adam answered back

"Good to know as we open up for Byzantine, so hopefully we don't fuck this up." Max told him as considering that if they did well then this would mean big things for them

"Max why would I fuck up a chance to open up for a band that's in the top 10 of my all time favorites, therefore you've got nothing to worry about." Adam responded as hell the lead singer was one of his main influences for his guitar playing

"Dually noted anyways here's my dad's office." Max told him as they went into a pair of large maple double doors

"Alright well see ya later." Adam told him as he entered the office

He saw his boss and the father of his good friend as he could see how the two were alike as he took after his father in facial features and eye shape but, his mother in everything else as the man had hardly changed in the last 5 years except with the faint streaks of grey beginning to set in but other than that he still looked like a man in the middle of his prime. As he wore a cobalt button up shirt, dark navy slacks and black dress shoes with a teal colored tie around his neck as he sat at his desk going over the report that was given to him by his men from Adam

"Oh there you are Adam take a seat as I've just got done reading your report on the interrogation you've done on him, as I've trusted that everything went accordingly?" David questioned him as the telekinetic teenager took a seat in the large black leather chair

"It sure did boss as it took a while but, for all his bravado he was still a sniveling piece of vermin and like with all I do to everyone that I consider vermin I shot him and watched the piece of garbage choke on his own blood the sight of which was amusing to say the least." Adam remarked as he surveyed the room around him

As he almost forgotten the burgundy and onyx colored room that he was rarely in considering that you were only here unless you did something good or if you disappointed him in a manner where he'd execute you on the spot with a bullet to your brain. Which made the place that looked like a combination business office and man cave of sorts complete with a mini bar and a flat screen television among other things all the more unnerving considering this could be a place of good news for one to receive or one where there lives could very well end.

"Good to know as I've taught you well in making sure that loose ends are tied up." David told the boy whom he helped transformed from a gutter punk to one of his top enforcers and assassins

"Anyways is everything satisfactory to what you wanted?" Adam questioned

"Yes as with what's been compiled here I'll be able to have my moles there give our men safe passage into Liverpool by the first week of September at the earliest and the end of it at the latest, so to say you've delivered on giving me good results as always is a understatement." David spoke with smile on his face proud of the boy

"Well what can I say when it comes to wanting to gain more power, instil fear into people's hearts as well as getting to opportunity to cause future bloodshed in my wake then of course I'll do everything I can to make sure things go according plan." Adam replied with a devious grin on his face at the thought of soon assisting in taking over Liverpool as sinister thoughts of what was to come already began to take root

"I know that much after all that's the reason as to why I've promoted you into being as high in my ranks as you currently are as when I need someone to get the job that I need done you always deliver with a consistent rate of success that never ceases to amaze." David praised in knowing that rarely had their been a moment that the boy failed him and even in those times did the reward outweigh his failings

"Well I do always aim to impress." Adam answered back as ever since he was a little boy he always had a competitive drive to exceed those around him in whatever he could

"However, there is something I wish to discuss with you if you don't mind." David told him as Adam saw no harm in doing this and decided to go along with it

"Sure what is it you want to discuss?" Adam questioned as to what it could be

"Well let's see do you miss your birth parents and the family you had before getting involved in the life of crime you're in now?" David asked as he'd been wondering about this for quite sometime

"Why would I exactly as those two jackasses gave me up to my now dead relatives for some unknown reason to where there isn't a day that if I ever met them that I wouldn't hesitate in murdering them as brutally as I possibly could because I simply can." Adam asked with an unnerving amount of calm in his voice at the subject

"Well it turns out that my men have found them and have revealed something that even I'd have trouble believing if I haven't seen it for myself on a constant basis." David explained to him

"Oh really and what would that be exactly?" Adam wondered

"How can I put it simply without sounding like I've lost my damn mind…your parents are fucking wizards." David told him after a long pause causing Adam to cock his head at wondering his boss was high on something

"You've got to be kidding right as there is no fucking way that this is right can it?" Adam asked as considering that he had telekinetic abilities the fact that there would be magic wasn't that hard to believe

"Well I thought you might say that which is why I have the following footage to back up these claims which has been going on for the past four years." David told him as he flipped on the television

As Adam then watched as he saw men and women do things that could only be considered as magic from teleporting to morphing into animals to morphing objects into different ones to even doing battle with others who were clad in black in a flurry of lights that went on for a solid hour and twenty five minutes before ending

"And that's just some of the footage we've compiled over the years as, we've had our hand in the magical world to getting what we need to know so we can get into the magical underbelly because the first thing I taught you that there are no wrong or right ways in getting power only that you get it." David explained to Adam who was thrown through a loop

"Wow I don't know what to say really." Adam responded considering the fact that he was living in a world where magic is real

"I understand that this is a lot for you to take in however, I did this because I have a mission for you that involves you knowing about this other world." David explained to him

"Really and what would that be exactly as, don't get me wrong I'm all for doing things that will allow me do what I've always loved doing since I got my power yet I still need to know what I'm doing?" Adam questioned still reeling back from this revelation as well as being curious as to what this endeavor would be that he's undertaking

"Simple as recently a terrorist group within the magical world mainly in Britain called the Death Eaters has once again resurfaced and they've been a nuisance as they're being on the move has already fucked up our plans considering that their wizard Nazi's in wanting to kill off or enslave what me and my son are called as muggles. As their leader Voldemort leading the charge as what your mission is Adam is simple you are to go and track down these Death Eaters go through their chain of command, find Voldemort and kill him and any of his followers." David informed him

"I'm in." Adam spoke simply

"Really just like that you're all gung ho about wanting to do this as don't get me wrong I have full trust in your abilities however, I need to know why you are so dead set on doing this if you don't mind me asking?" David asked him

"Simple because from what I remember he's the reason I have my powers, he's the reason I got sent to my bastards for relatives and he's the reason that I have this." Adam told him with venom and hate in his voice as he lifted his hair and revealed a scar in the shape of a jagged saw blade on the left part of his forehead

"So believe me when I say that me killing Voldemort is a personal matter therefore I'm all in for killing the son of a bitch and putting one right between his eyes." Adam snarled in rage as his powers nearly activated out of sheer rage at the thought of the man who set him upon this path

"Well then I guess by all means it's a done deal that you're in this all the way." David said considering that whenever Adam had a vendetta on his mind he'd kill the Devil himself to see it through

"You've got no idea however, I have to ask one thing?" Adam asked as don't get him wrong he felt his anger boiling within him, but he was able to keep his outward composure the same as it ever was

"What is it?" David asked in response

"Why reveal this to me now, as why not earlier I could've handled it?" Adam questioned as to why he was kept in the dark

"Because while you were mentally ready to understand all of this you weren't strong enough to defend yourself should anything happen as you were an eleven year old boy who would've been going up against wizards and witches who can do all of what you just witnessed on that tape. So do you really think that if I told you beforehand that you would've been able to stand a chance at all, because you've not only been an asset to the syndicate but also like my second son and I'd rather not have had you die or worse to them because you got cocky you understand." David explained as while he knew that Adam's powers were exceptional at the time they weren't developed to where he could've handled a group of experienced wizards on his own

"As much as I don't want to admit you're right considering I would've been to reckless and done something outlandishly stupid but, now I know I'm ready and I won't make let myself get killed besides I ain't going out a virgin that's the most bitch made way to go." Adam admitted bitterly to his boss before joking a bit to lighten up the tense mood in the room

"Good that you're seeing reason and is there anything you want to know about your parents while we're at it since my men have compiled some data over the last few years since about them, that is if you want to?" David asked him as Adam nodded before he handed him two thick red and gold folders that looked to be near to bursting

"Thanks now if you don't mind I've got a lot to process." Adam told him before walking out his mind feeling all over the place

And the crime lord of London honestly couldn't blame him as he was only 15 and granted he's a sociopathic murderer he was still a teenager at heart and to find out that there was now a whole new world one of which he'd have to fight against would make anyone feel the way he knew Adam was probably feeling

* * *

 **(5 days later, July 10th 2015, 6:30 Pm, Royal Festival Hall)**

It was now the day to where they'd be playing there show at the Royal Festival Hall as while Adam was excited that he'd be opening up for one of his top ten favorite bands he still had one thing weighing down on his mind. That being the information he read on his parents and suffice to say when he read about all their information especially about the fact that they gave him up and separated him from his twin brother who got to live a life of luxury and go to some fancy fucking wizarding school pissed him off to where let's just say that are a lot less residents and houses in Little Whinging

"Are you ok Adam you seem a little off today?" Cristina asked as she tuned up her bass

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just having a bit of long week that's all." Adam answered back as he put up his guitar to answer her

"Well I'm pretty sure that rampage you went on Wednesday begs to differ." Cristina brought up as Adam muttered a curse under his breath

"Look I'm just going through some stuff alright that I found out recently and still am trying to sort through alright so sue me." Adam responded with a sigh

"Look we're supposed to be your best friends and mates right, so you can tell us anything and we won't judge you any less than what we already do." Cristina assured him

"Yeah besides it can't be anything so bad that we aren't gonna be your friends any more so quit acting like a bitch lighten up." Max told him in a blunt manner as Cristina could only facepalm at her friend's response

"Alright whatever I'll tell you guys tomorrow after the show however, there is only this to do." Adam responded as he used his powers to give Max a telekinetic wedgie so hard it nearly ripped the elastic

"What the hell was that for!" Max exclaimed as to unwedge his underwear from out of his asscrack

"Because you told me to stop acting like a bitch when I'm going through some hardcore life shit, therefore that atomic wedgie you were given was my way of saying fuck you asshat." Adam responded with smirk as he gave the afro drummer the middle finger while Cristina was laughing

"You think this is fucking funny?" Max questioned as he was still focused on getting his underwear unwedged

"Well yeah because you had it coming and come on you getting a wedgie is pretty hilarious." Cristina giggled out as she got up with her bass

"Anyways let's go out there and give these people a hell of a show." Cristina told them as they agreed and got up

They all walked out onto the large stage and saw the floor filled with people ready to hear some high intensity metal as they took their positions as Max sat behind his drum kit and Cristina and Adam started to get ready to play their first song of the night as Max began to build up the hype with thunderous sounding blast beats from his double bass drums

"HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT!" Adam shouted over the mic as the crowd roared as Adam gave a smirk

"GREAT NOW THEN GET THIS PIT FUCKING STARTED BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA GET GONNA FUCKED UP TONIGHT CAN YOU DO THAT?!" Adam asked or more demanded out of the crowd as they roared in approval

"SO BECAUSE BYZANTINE ONE OF THE GREATEST BANDS IN THE WORLD HAS BEEN GRACIOUS ENOUGH TO LET US OPEN UP FOR THEM THEY'VE GONE ABOVE AND BEYOND SO NOW LET ME PRESENT TO YOU MR CHRIS OJEDA!" Adam shouted as a relatively tall man that was bald and had a short yet trimmed white gray beard who wore blue jeans and a Lamb of God t-shirt came over to give him a one armed hug as he strapped on his guitar

"LET'S DO IT!" Adam shouted

(Justinian Code by Byzantine)

Violence it's the only way for me justify

An aggression that bears no face even exposed to the light

A veiled disease planting IED's under the crescent moon

My Enemy, You are not the conqueror this time

We open pits again

As we pile up the bodies so high

Our sense of humanity is tossed away

As soon as we attain solid visual

Decapitate no matter the age or the tribe

Your cavity of freedom is filled with passivity

In the shadows of human tyranny you undermine

We open up pits again

As we pile up the bodies so high

Our sense of direction is lost

Martyrs, assassins

We mourn and move on as the sun disappears

To dig trenches four Caliphs

Our laws are null you abide to no one

Extremists, no leaders

This genocide will destroy your identity

But it has to be

As you dance on the corpses and wail to the almighty above

In this time of war

Let the moon heal the body, sore

We are forever more

Until the ashes sweep under the door, then you'll know

In this time of war

Let the moon heal the body, sore

We are forever more

Until the ashes sweep under the door,

Then you know we're gone

Go forth in the night

You're a compass for us all

Follow what is right

And your stories will be told

Some by force and some by choice

In time you all shall leave me

I do not fear to be alone

Solitary, I will atone

Graves of sand we all are damned

A body count so accurate

We are surgical in our trade

Enslaved you will be trained

Never strive for life unstrifed

We fight out of necessity

This canvas will always be

Chaotic and painted with blood

As we pile up the bodies so high

Our sense of direction is lost

The result was that of Adam sounding like the bastard child between the lead singers Lamb of God and Devildriver resulting in a truly menacing and monstrous voice as punishing guitars and rapid fire drums came together for an aural assault that part way shifted into a slower more subdued part. With almost hauntingly beautiful melodies that were led by Adam's favorite singers with the instrumental of it all making it one where any before picking back up into the progressive and thrash metal hybrid it was

Adam thanked him for playing with them as the rest of the show continued with them playing all several songs off the EP where the crowd enjoyed the volatile mix of melodic death metal, thrash metal and progressive metal that was played before they left off the stage. As it would be hours later before the concert ended with them having gotten to see not only Byzantine play but, also Dagoba, The Haunted, Despised Icon, Vektor and Job for a Cowboy as they were not walking out of the concert hall

"Man I swear this was fucking awesome." Adam spoke as he carried his guitar over his head

"You're only saying that because you got your guitar signed by him." Max responded knowing the reason why Adam was being a fanboy right now was that his guitar got signed by the lead singer for Byzantine

"You'd be acting the same way if you got your drumsticks signed by one of the drummers from Sepultura or Soulfly." Adam retorted as Max rolled his eyes at the insinuation

"No I wouldn't." Max responded even though deep down he would however, he wouldn't admit to him

"Yes you would and you know it." Adam shot back as the two were about to get into an arguing match Cristina promptly gut checked the both of them

"What was that for?" Adam asked as granted it stung a bit but, other than that didn't really hurt that much

"Because dipshits I don't want to hear your arguing." Cristina spoke as she walked over to her motorcycle

"Alright fine, so I guess we'll see you at Adam's for Dungeons and Dragons?" Max questioned the redheaded pyro

"Of course we are if it's fine with Adam?" Cristina asked as he merely nodded as he put his guitar in the back seat of his car

"Alright then I guess guys on Tuesday then." Cristina spoke to them as she then proceeded to drive off with Max following suit as well as he got into his car with his gear in the trunk

However, before Adam got in his car he had the odd feeling he was being watched in the now vacant parking lot as Adam took out a pistol he always kept with him in his back pants pocket and ventured out to see who was possibly watching him yet, when he came up short he returned to his car.

 _"Maybe it's just the stress from all the wizard nonsense."_ Adam thought as he started his car and drove off out of the parking lot

However, in the darkness of the summer night there was a woman with bright and jaw length amethyst colored hair and forest green eyes that soon teleported away

* * *

 **(Adam's house, 4 days later, 7:41 PM)**

It was 19 minutes till 8 at night as Adam, Cristina, Max and Adam's foster mother were playing Dungeons and Dragons together with Adam being a Human wizard, Cristina a Dragonborn Monk and Max an Half Elf Hunter class Ranger and lastly Adam's foster mother was the Dungeon Master. As they've been playing for the past 3 hours with them having had a good time as Adam during the four day period had told them of what he'd found out and they took it surprisingly well telling him that he'd have nothing to worry about as they'd still have his back till the end which made him feel comfort in that fact

"Alright you guys are now fighting a Cyclops since Cristina here decided to get trigger happy with her being able to use Way of the Sun Soul and blow up the rest of his companions, with Adam having rolled 20 on perception how do you want to proceed?" Adam's foster mother questioned

As she was a woman in her mid 40's with thick dark red hair, heart shaped face that while looked stern had an almost overwhelming amount warmth and kindness to it with large amber colored eyes and olive colored skin that had freckles here and there as she had a solid D cup bust, curvy rear and thick thighs that could smother a man. As she was in black sweatpants and a Alice in Chains t-shirt with the album art for the final album they did with their original singer on it while her shoulder length hair was held back by a Motorhead bandana. This was Pamela Mustaine who worked for the Blood Eagles as one of their top tier assassins having had to balance being that and a single mother of two or rather 3 considering she adopted Adam for all his faults however, she besides David was the only one that could keep him in line and the only person that showed him what love really felt like

"Alright well I'll cast Scorching Ray." Adam told her

"Ok then roll your dice to see if it hits." Pamela told him as he rolled his dice

"I got a 27." Adam answered

"Good and lucky you since it has a 6 in intelligence you have the advantage so roll for attack." Pamela told him as he did a number of rolls and smirked

"Sweet I got a 30 dead even." Adam smirked at the great amount of damage

"Well then you invoke this spell and a trio of searing hot beams of solar energy blast forth from your staff before combining into and plowing into its chest as a large burn mark appears on its stomach as the foul smell of seared blood pours from the wounds the size of a man's head." Pamela described as Cristina high fived him

"Alright Cristina it's your move." Pamela told the red haired pyro

"Alright I use Flurry of Blows." Cristina spoke as she started her roll

I got a 19 is that good enough?" Cristina asked hoping that her roll was good enough

"Just barely otherwise you would've shit out of luck now then roll for your damage and try not to get it low otherwise you're gonna get fucked up." Cristina told her with a taunting smile as the redhead mumbled something under her breath as she continued to roll

"Alright my first attack was 8, my second was a 15, my third was a 19 and fourth was a 16." Cristina spoke with a smirk at the great amount of damage she did

"That adds up to holy shit 58 points worth of damage, since you've done nearly 60 points worth damage how do you think it should go down?" Pamela asked impressed by the damage output

"For the first hit I jump up and hit him in the wrist hard enough to knock that club away from him then I jump up to drop kick him in the eye then I backflip off of him to punch him in the stomach doubling him over long enough for me to kick him in the dick." Cristina described as Adam quirked an eyebrow

"What is it and everytime we fight a boss monster you have to kick 'em in the dick?" Adam wondered

"Because it's fucking hilarious kicking people in the dick." Cristina replied bluntly with a snicker as Pamela tallied up the damage

"Alright enough about you being a ball buster Cristina, you're up Max make your move." Pamela informed as the two young men in the room let out a chuckle

"Ok I'm gonna come out from my hiding place and hit him with short-swords." Max spoke as he rolled his dice

"I've got a 18 am I good too?" Max questioned as he rolled for dexterity

"You're in the clear now then roll for your main hand damage and then do the same for your off hand." Pamela spoke as he did so

"Sweet I scored a 21 on my main hand and 26 on my off hand!" Max cheered with a fistpump

"Great so then you dart from your place on high and faster than he can see you slash with both your short-swords across its stomach as you see it now enraged as you're turns have ended and I'd be careful since the cyclops it's looking pretty pissed off at Cristina for fucking it up." Pamela told them with a smirk

"Damn my being a lucky bitch." Cristina cursed

"I told you that you should've used one of your Sun Soul abilities, but did you ever listen nope." Max spoke up as he earned himself a frown from the redheaded pyro

"Hey why am I getting the bitch face?!" Max demanded

"Because fuck you that's why." Cristina retorted

"And I'm ending this before it gets out of hand." Adam thought sensing a fight about to break out telekinetically made them headbutt each other as hard as they could

"What the hell was that for?" Max and Cristina questioned rubbing their sore heads

"It was because you were about to bitch at each other and I don't want to hear you guys do so for hours and ruin D&D night for the rest of us." Adam responded knowing that the two would butt heads and impede the campaign something he wasn't going to put up with at all

However, before anything could be said a 11 year old boy with short dark red hair, and two different colored eyes with one being amber like his mother's and the other a forest green, had olive skin with a bright smile. As he had on a Metallica t-shirt and blue and black checkered lounge pants as this was John the foster brother to Adam and son of Pamela who had an almost worried look on his face

"Hey John you ok?" Pamela asked her son

"Mom there are some people outside and they said they're looking for someone named Harry Potter and I told them their isn't anyone by that name, but they won't leave and they have glowing sticks with them." John told his mother as Adam widened his eyes

"Max I need you to take John to his room and stay with him through this whole thing, I'll get the emergency bags from the basement." Adam told him as his eyes turned into the dark orange buzzsaws they were when he looked at Max whom nodded at the seriousness

"Come on Johnny let's go upstairs things are gonna get crazy." Max told the young boy as he took him upstairs

"Max what's going on?" John asked the afro gangster

"Let's just say that it's about to get really freaky." Max told him as Adam ran downstairs and grabbed the bags and placed them on the table

"Adam what's going on and why did you have my son go upstairs?" Pamela wondered as Adam entered the passcode to his bag to see if all his weapons were there and strapped a knife to his belt loop before summoning his custom shotgun from its hiding place into his arms

"Remember when I told you guys that there were wizards especially after the all the footage the boss gave you guys." Adam told them as he strapped the duffel bag onto his back

"Yeah so what about it." Cristina answered back as she took out one of her homemade molotov cocktails and a homemade flamethrower out with glee

"Apparently what John described out there was them, and apparently for whatever fucking reason they're out there wanting me and as such I'm gonna give them as much hell as possible." Adam responded because if these damned wizards want him then he wasn't going without making someone bleed

"That and they'll get one of my sons over my dead body." Pamela chimed in as she raised and cared for him as one of her own and she wasn't gonna let some idiots with parlor tricks take that away from her

"So then I guess we do what Slayer does at every concert and make it start Raining Blood?" Cristina answered curiously as Adam smirked

"With me is there any other way to go." Adam replied as Cristina sighed as Adam walked over towards the door

"How exactly is it that you put up with him for all this time?" Cristina asked Pamela who only sighed

"Let's just say you'd be surprised at how many times I had to put him in a sleeper holds." Pamela answered back as trying to keep a teenager who had powerful telekinetic abilities under control was as hard as it sounded

"Huh anything else I should know." Cristina wondered

"Yeah homeschooling him is a double edged sword because man can he be a smart ass little prick sometimes that dealing with him could give even a saint a migraine headache." Pamela told her as while Adam was much smarter than people his age easily being able to pass for a college freshman his temper and warped moral compass made things harder than what they should be

"Dually noted." Cristina replied in agreement

Meanwhile Adam walked outside to see a small contingency of wizards outside waiting for him expectantly something of which made his eyes narrow as he was ready to kill them all in a heartbeat and finish playing his game of Dungeons and Dragons. (The wizards coming for him are the same people who consisted of The Advance Guard in Harry Potter canon with the addition of Mundungus for later on)

"Alright why in the fuck are you on my property?" Adam questioned the group of wizards aiming his shotgun

"Harry we came here to get you and…." Emmelina tried to say

However, to the shock of all the order members the upper left side of her head exploded in brains and gore as she fell over dead as a doornail as Adam glared at them all the barrel of his shotgun smoking

"So then in addition to invading my property, you call me by that fucking name so far not off to a great start." Adam told them as they pissed him off coming towards his home and interrupting his D&D campaign and now calling him by that damned name was now setting them on thin ice

"Look we came here to take you back to your parents, as there is a threat and you're in grave danger." Lupin told him as Adam rolled his eyes

"You mean that fucker called Voldemort which by the way isn't all that intimidating of a name, yeah I heard of him and I'm gonna personally put a fucking bullet in his neck and watch bleed out." Adam responded bluntly as he wasn't gonna let someone get in his way

"While your bravado is much appreciated boy, we were sent here to take you back to our base and we aren't leaving until we do." Moody stated as he had to admit so far the young man reminded him of a younger him during his Auror days

"So what're you insinuating old man that you're gonna force me back because I ain't going quietly and believe me when I say many have tried to take me against their will and their six feet closer to hell as a result, so if you value your life then I suggest all of you get the hell away from my house." Adam told them as he really didn't feel like killing anyone as he just wanted this night to be a relaxer, but they were really trying his patience

"We aren't leaving here until you come with us willingly or unwillingly, as we have our mission and we're seeing it through till the end." Moody answered back as Adam sighed

"I like you old man I'll be sure to kill you first, well second considering that I already blew your friends brains out of the back of her skull." Adam told them

"Cristina light em' up." Adam told the red haired pyro who gave him a smile in reply

"With pleasure." Cristina replied as she lit a molotov cocktail aflame

With that she lobbed the incendiary projectile at the group of wizards however Adam used his powers to speed up and increase the molotov so that when it hit it was a large fireball that once it struck all hell broke loose as once the wizards put up the shield spells up they were forced to return fire as bullets fired out at them.

With Adam's side having to take cover as streaks of colored light flew hurled through them as while they didn't want to know what either of them did but, quite frankly they didn't want to know yet on the wizards side they were faring a bit worse considering the bullets were cracking their shield spells with each one fired and had already suffered some wounds

"You know Adam this isn't how I planned on spending my Saturday night." Pamela spoke over the sound of bullets and spells being cast

"Hey how do you think I feel since they're after me, as all I wanted was to play some fucking Dungeons and Dragons, but nope these jackasses want to kidnap me….shit I'm out can you lay down suppressing fire." Adam told his foster mother with frustration

"Already on it." Pamela answered as she was already firing back with her assault rifle meanwhile Cristina was busy trying to light some of the Order members ablaze

"Why won't any of you burn already?!" Cristina wondered in frustration at her inability to have set any of them on fire as she threw yet another Molotov and this time it managed to catch one of them an elderly man ablaze

"Finally I get to turn someone into a human matchstick." Cristina thought as she rushed over towards the elderly man

Dedalus was flailing about in pain as his skin and flesh began to melt off him, yet before anyone could use a Aguamenti charm Cristina rushed in with her homemade flamethrower and with a wide grin on her face blasted the man point blank with white hot flames that made his screams muffled in pain as they traveled down his throat. The Order members could only watch in horror as he was soon burnt to death as Cristina's face held a malicious smile across her face at finally being able to have incinerated that man to death

"Now that's more like it." Cristina muttered under her breath as she threw out another Molotov that was countered by a stunning spell

"Well shit." Cristina cursed as a onslaught of spells coming her way as she launched out a plume of flames from the flamethrower to defend herself when she noticed something

"What in the hell." Cristina wondered as the flames from said flamethrower had fanned out into a makeshift barrier of flames that held strong against them as you could faintly make out the dark orange glow around it

"Why is it that everytime you get to trigger happy I have to get involved?" Adam asked he forced the wall of flames back into them as they managed to get out of the way before it exploded

"Oh sue me Adam they're fucking wizards and I'm just a punk-ass girl with a handheld flamethrower and a Glock with an extended clip." Cristina answered back as Adam rolled his eyes

"I can't fault you for that speaking of which got any bright ideas?" Adam questioned as the smoke began to clear as she began to reload the fuel for her homemade flamethrower

"Just one and that's go fucking nuts." Cristina spoke as she began firing through the smoke

"Why the hell not since at this point it's the only way to go." Adam responded as he replaced his shotgun with machine gun and began opening fire

"You see Adam that's the spirit." Cristina told him in-between gunshots

"Just can it and keep firing you damn pyro." Adam said back as he fired bursts of high caliber bullets

With that the scene continued to unfold into violence as Cristina and Adam continued to return fire at the wizards with Adam having to keep up a barrier to stop the spells from hitting Cristina who were stuck between having to either recharge their shield spells and fire back their own spells to subdue and knock them unconscious

"I swear that these bastards have a hard on to want to get to you as, who the hell did you piss off that they want you?" Cristina asked as she managed to get one of them in the stomach

"Again Cristina if I knew that much I would've had you turn all of their Goddamn houses into tinderboxes!" Adam shouted over all the chaos

"Huh fair enough point." Cristina answered back knowing that she would've done so before they heard an explosion near the wizards that knocked some of them off their feet

"And looks like Pamela found the grenade launcher." Cristina stated as she fired out another one that stunned them long enough for Cristina to get off a couple shots that hit them in their wand arms

"Why am I not surprised that she'd be using that." Adam spoke as he fired another burst that caught one of them in the sides

"Hey she's your mom, so you tell me?" Cristina asked as Adam as they saw a baker's dozen of large bright lights coming there way

"ADAM INCOMING!" Cristina warned

"Oh shit this is gonna hurt." Adam mumbled as he summoned up a telekinetic barrier to defend them

However, the combination of Bombarda Maxima's , Expulso's and Confringo's the result was Adam and Cristina being blasted back with Adam thrown into a car and Cristina right beside him. As he felt two of his ribs broken and his right shoulder dislocated out its socket as his face was scraped up quite a bit not mention the fact 3 small pieces of metal shrapnel had stuck itself in his stomach and the fact that a moderately sized one had stuck itself in his thigh

"Damn it I'm gonna be feeling this one tomorrow morning." Adam said as he stumbled out of the car haphazardly and his eyes widened when he saw Cristina's prone form as he ran over to her

"MOM GET OVER HERE CRISTINA'S DOWN!" Adam shouted as he picked up her body as although he managed to protect them he couldn't negate all of the damage considering her left arm was broken, her clothes were torn and had a trio of large scrapes across her body as well as one of her ankles being twisted and the gash across her jaw along with a jagged piece of metal a few inches below her collarbone

"Oh dear God." Pamela said as Adam gently picked up her body and ran it over to her

"Does bastards got her, take her to a hospital A.S.A.P." Adam told her

"What about you?" Pamela questioned as a figure was creeping up behind them

"Don't worry I'll be fine now….." Adam spoke before something caught him

As before Pamela's own eyes her adopted son had vanished before her very eyes leaving her speechless at the sight however, the only thing she could do now was make sure the girl in her arms got proper medical attention

Meanwhile Adam was subjected to the feeling of his whole body feeling like it was in a trash compactor as well as him struggling to breathe as this feeling continued for what felt like hours on end before the two tumbled down to the floor of the place they were now in as Adam's shoulder had been popped back in place from being teleported

 _"Well it's official I'm probably not gonna shit for a week."_ Adam thought as his stomach felt like it went on a high speed tilt a whirl

"I swear brat you're more trouble than you're worth." Mundungus swore through his bullet wounds

 _"Better take out that wand arm of his so he can't do nothing."_ Adam thought as he raised his arm and focused it on Mundungus's wand arm

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mundungus cried out in agony as his arm had been crushed at the bicep into a bloodied pulp along with his wand as blood, bone, muscle and wand fragments splattered across the place

"Good enough now for the sweet release." Adam muttered as he raised his hand as the wailing Mundungus was now floating off the ground in pain to paralyzed by it to noticed what was going on

As Adam quickly made a fist and soon Mundungus let out a wail of agony as his body was forcibly contorted and compacted as bones were broken and fractured as well as muscles torn and shredded before finally Mundungus's body imploded in on itself sending the crushed fragments of the now dead wizard everywhere

 _"Well that takes care of that mess now then time to get out of here."_ Adam thought as he began to limp his way out of the room he was in as blood trailed behind him

Adam on his way to find an escape route had pulled out the metal pieces of shrapnel and was currently holding his stomach in trying not to bleed out considering they nicked a kidney and his liver as he half ran, half limped his way towards a window

"Jackpot." Adam said as with a telekinetic blast of force destroyed the window in front of him

And soon jumped out of it landing roughly on his side however, pushing through the pain in his chest as he quickly got up and began to try and run as fast as he could in his current state he got a couple of yards until he felt 4 or 5 flashes of red strike his back with the force of a riot shotgun for each one as he felt flat on his back.

The only thoughts he had before he went into unconsciousness from the damage sustained as a pool of blood began to surround him as figures came into his view was this

"Worst….Saturday night….ever." Adam managed to get out before letting unconsciousness take him

 **So then with him having found out about the other side to the world around him and in trying to have a good time to escape the stress of this revelation is now sucked into a world he'd thought left him behind, yet now wants him back. Find out how things will go for him in the next chapter of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles**

* * *

 **And cut the story here and sorry for the wait as with my new part time job and writer's block it's been a bitch to get this out however, the next chapter will be out faster than what this was also Happy 2017 you guys as we finally made it now then let's get onto what's happened shall we**

 **As with the first scene with Adam torturing a man I wanted to show that besides him being a hitman and enforcer for the Blood Eagles he's also one of their best torturers as, I wanted to do this to expand on more of what he does within it and to build upon the fact that he loves causing pain to others. Because here's the thing when all you've known is mostly pain and abuse then you learn a thing or two about how to do it to others besides that it also showed more of his traits in being a sociopath considering he has no real regard for human life evident by him just killing the man on the spot and his continued torture of him**

 **Next up we've got the scene where Adam met up with David to inform him of the magical world something I thought needed to be done considering that if you're running a criminal empire you're for certain gonna know about wizards and witches running about your territory and start making the proper plans to make sure you still hold the cards in your favor. And as to why this was kept secret from Adam for this long you must understand the fact that granted he has powers he wasn't ready at the time to be involved since had he known prior to this he would've been killed off or captured which is why he had to wait to find all of this out**

 **After that we've got the scene where it turns out our Adam, Cristina, and Max are in a band together which was done to show that Adam is more than just a homicidal and high functioning sociopath and does do stuff to fill up his spare time. Because to me it shows that he's more than some superpowered killer and adds some form of depth to the character not to mention is does so with Max and Cristina in making their relationships with one another all the more close knit when you about it**

 **Lastly we have our final scene and sue me for liking Dungeons and Dragons it's fucking fun to play which is where I got the idea to do the first part of this scene as it allowed them to just kickback for awhile and dick around and just have a nice game to relax after all the bullshit that's gone on in their lives. Then for the 2nd part of this I hoped you guys like the firefight between them and the Advance guard sent to get him as it was my first time writing something like that so, I hoped I could do it justice because I really want to make this story as good as it can be.**

 **Now then you guys maybe thinking Adam was taken out and captured so easily well not exactly as there are a number of factors such as this was the first ever real time that he ever fought against wizards therefore he had no idea how exactly how to really fight them. Next one would be that after that barrage of spells he was bleeding out and had broken ribs on top of that as while he can withstand more punishment he's still human and he can only go so far without his powers.**

 **Besides that please remember to favorite, follow, share and review this story and thank you guys again for the support you've given the story thus far I really appreciate it and your reviews are much appreciated since they let me know what you like about the story and how I can keep it going. Not to mention any constructive criticism appreciated because I'm always willing to improve on anyway I can however, don't confuse it with flaming because I know the difference and if you do so then you can stop reading because you're wasting mine and your time in doing so**

 **Also please show some support for Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior two writers here on the site that have been good friends and have helped out with my stories here on the site so please go and check out their stories I promise you won't be disappointed**

 **Now then with all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you bigger and better chapters and next chapter is gonna be the aftermath of Adam's capture and Adam waking up and believe me when I say he's gonna be fucking pissed off so stay tuned for that**

 **Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by the Unguided**

 **Random End Song: Kick You When You're Down by Machine Head**


	3. Chapter 3: Enraged Aftermath

**(Chapter 3: Enraged Aftermath)**

It'd been about a week and a half since Adam's capture by the Order and things were tense considering he was rendered comatose and although he was healing quickly thanks to his powers he hadn't woken up since. And it didn't help that Madam Pomfrey who was summoned to look after him and try to heal him couldn't get anywhere near him since anyone that tried to get with in arms reach was thrown clear across the room like a ragdoll

The only thing they could do now was wait for him to fully recover and awaken as right now time was playing its cruel game with them as the ever growing anticipation for him to wake up was building to critical mass. As a swarm of emotions were inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place as they wondered what was going to happen when he woke up especially for the Potters and their son

* * *

 **(July 24th 2015, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 9:54 Am)**

It was 6 minutes till 10 in the morning as Adam woke up almost having shouted, but not doing so as he saw his emergency bag practically glued onto the ceiling and summoned it from its place on high as it dropped into his lap. As he checked himself over and he was still in his now ruined clothes which made him sigh however, there was nothing he could do about it so with that he got out of the bed as he stumbled to his feet from not having moved for so long, but soon steadied himself

 _"Alright let's see what we got."_ Adam thought as he punched in the passcode 5552666 which was a numerical version to one of the lyrics of The Heretic Anthem by Slipknot

"Perfect." Adam said as he saw the inventory

Which was 4 sets of clothes, his custom shotgun, a Remington 870 12 gauge shotgun, 2 Sig Sauer P226 pistols, AK-47 with an extended clip, a Heckler & Koch machine gun and lastly a pair of Skullcandy headphones and phone charger with the firearms having several spare clips along with a spare Bowie knife

"Now then time to suit up." Adam told himself as he grabbed a set of clothes

As he was now dressed in a Lamb of God t-shirt with the album art for Sacrament on it a pair black jeans, some white high tops with blue saw blades on them like the Whitechapel logo and a black leather belt as he grabbed the pump action shotgun out of the bag and locked it back up and kicked it under the bed

"Now then time to get some damn answers about what the hell is going on here." Adam spoke as he opened the door with the shotgun slung across his back and a knife in his hand

With that he walked out into the hallway careful of anyone who would get in his shotgun trained on all doors in case anyone decided to try and get the drop on him as he was still seething over what happened to Cristina and the fact that he was in some place away from his foster mother and brothers. His rage over which made the walls grow small cracks as he tried to contain it until he could get his answers, but that fact added with how he's been unconscious for who knows how long didn't help.

It didn't take long for him to reach the downstairs as suddenly the smell of food assaulted his nose as his stomach let out a near audible growl at not being fed in so long however, that could wait as he followed the small of food to its source

 _"Questions and possible murder first then food."_ Adam thought as he cocked his shotgun readying himself to probably blow someone's head off

His anger only grew when he saw those who'd recovered from kidnapping him from his house were there eating breakfast and laughing as though nothing happened something that infuriated him

"Those sons of bitches think they can just kidnap me and laugh about it oh someone's getting shotgun blast." Adam seethed as he crept up behind one of the people eating their breakfast

"So then anyone want to tell me what in the fucking hell is going on here?" Adam spoke with venomous rage as everyone's eyes turned towards him as his eyes widened at who he had the shotgun pointed at

"What in the fucking hell am I looking at." Adam mumbled to himself as what he was looking at

As Adam was now looking at a carbon copy of himself that stood as tall as him with the exception of having close cropped jet black hair he looked exactly like him, from his eyes, to his facial features however the key difference was that his scar was shaped like a lightning bolt instead of a saw blade. As he was dressed in a simple crimson t-shirt and black lounge pants as the carbon copy of Adam stared at him with just as much confusion as his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger did at the sight

"Who in the hell are you, and why in the hell do you like me?" Adam questioned as to why he was looking at a damn near perfect copy of himself

"My name is Bradley Potter and those are my friends Ron and Hermione while you have a gun in my face, so I'm pretty sure I should be asking who you are." The now named Bradley told Adam

"Actually Bradley that's what we've been meaning to tell you that right there is your twin brother Harry." Lily told her son whose jaw dropped at the revelation

However, Lily and James had to duck when she nearly got her head taken off by a shotgun blast to the face courtesy of Adam glaring daggers at them as he had his shotgun pointed at them

"Never call me that name in my Goddamn presence you red haired cunt, and my name is Adam so remember it or I'll come over there and make sure you do." Adam told her angrily as he still hated being called by that name

"Hey watch mouth that's your mother you're talking to." James told Adam who rolled his eyes at the man in glasses

"Or what four eyes because I can put this away way right now and beat your ass right here and now, because don't let the hair and shirt fool you I'll still knock you right the hell out." Adam told the man as he cracked his neck as James got up from the table

"Now you listen here young man I might not have raised you, but that give you no right too….." James tried to say as he walked over towards Adam

Only for Adam to calmly grab the barrel of his shotgun and using it like a baseball bat and promptly strike his birth father across the jaw knocking out one of his teeth as Adam just looked down at him

"Oh I'm sorry but, I don't speak little bitch." Adam spoke with a grin as he kicked James in the chest making him roll over

"Mr. Potter I would advise that you stop this." Dumbledore spoke up as Adam for some reason felt his rage and hatred spike immensely when looking at this man

"Who the fuck are you to supposed to be?" Adam questioned feeling overwhelming hatred towards the man

"My dear boy I'm Albus Dumbledore I'm the one who arranged for you too come here as you see these are troublesome times which is why I had you to come for your safety." Dumbledore answered in a grandfatherly tone of voice

It was then that Adam's mind went into searching for a particular memory at the mention of that name until it remembered the day that his parents had given him up and heard the name of the man who was looking at him now made his blood boil furiously. As it was thanks to senile old bastard that the course of events in his life had unfolded as such as his hold on his anger and hate broke like a dam

"All your fault." Adam muttered under his breath as the walls began to crack and the plates began to float in the air

"All your Goddamn fault." Adam repeated as the cracks widened as his shotgun lifted out of his hand pointed directly at the headmaster

"I'm gonna kill you." Adam spoke in such a deep of a voice that it was nearly gravelly yet the malice and malevolence behind it was near paralytic

As in that instant the shotgun cocked back and then fired shooting the elderly headmaster in the chest as he was blown back into the wall into the wall however, before he could get back up Adam leapt over the table in assistance with his powers and proceeded to Spartan kick him through the wall

"I'm gonna repaint these walls in your blood you hear me, you're a dead man." Adam told him as he threw him into an adjacent wall

And before Dumbledore could even say a word or reach for his wand he was promptly punched in the face so hard that it nearly broke his nose, as Adam straightened him back up before punching him in the face again. He repeated this process over and over again as blood began staining his fists as he beat on Dumbledore in a moment of blind fury as all he could currently think about was beating this man into a bloody mess as he did so relentless me as the elder wizard couldn't get a word out as Adam punched him repeatedly in the chest, stomach and face

Everyone could only watch in shock and disbelief as Adam was trying to beat Albus Dumbledore the so called 2nd coming of Merlin himself to death and so far was doing a good job considering that his hands were stained in the man's blood as bruises and scrapes formed on him. However, it wasn't long before they came to their senses and the adult members of the Order whipped out their wands and went out to save their leader before he was pummeled to death by the black haired criminal

"How does it feel punching bag old man? Are you deaf or are you just that much of homewrecking bastard?" Adam asked as he punched Dumbledore in the face again giving him a now swollen and bloodied black eye

Yet as he was about to rain down another punch he found chains wrapping around his arms and chest as he looked behind him to see Lily, Sirius and Remus having conjured them to hold him back

"You think you can hold me back after everything that you've done?!" Adam yelled out as he struggled against his bonds

"Listen if you just give him a chance to explain I'm sure you'll understand." Remus spoke as they had a hard time restraining him as his powers began to flair

"Explain what how I was take from my home, from my friends and everything I've worked hard to achieve in my life." Adam spoke his eyes turning into the ash grey and burnt orange buzzsaws out of pure anger

"Harry just give us a chance to explain all of this." Lily pleaded however, she soon came to regret saying that name as Adam turned towards her those eyes burning a hole into her heart

"How many times to do I have to tell you it will never be Harry…... IT'S ADAM!" Adam roared as he lashed out with a wave of telekinetic power that broke through the chains like wet tissue paper

As he soon lifted the trio of adult wizards as well as Dumbledore into the air and began telekinetically choking them out his face shrouded in anger to where all he wanted was for anyone within spitting distance to just straight out die as his mind was so overloaded with rage that he hardly noticed their faces going from red and straight onto blue. As all he wanted in this moment was to suffocate them before proceeding to snap their necks like twigs with his powers however, in his cloud of rage he saw in those pleading with him to stop his twin brother who didn't shout anything at him but, looked at him with a sorrowful and pleading expression

 _"Damn it all to hell."_ Adam thought as he looked at his brother as, while he had no problem murdering anyone in his way for some reason he couldn't murder that red haired cunt in front of his twin brother

With that in mind he dropped them to the floor as they all began coughing violently as their faces slowly began to return to normal as Adam reached out with his hand and summoned his shotgun towards it as he began walking upstairs

"You know for some reason I can't kill those four jackasses in front of you…..hmph so I guess this is what feeling sentimentality feels like." Adam said as he walked towards Bradley as though nothing had happened

"What the hell just happened." Bradley wondered as his twin brother walked out of earshot as they all heard clapping come from the corner of the room and everyone turned to see Severus Snape their with a smirk on his face

"What's so funny Snivellus?" James questioned as he helped his wife up

"What I find amusing Potter is that you thought that in your idiotic plan to get your son back that he'd fall in line to your happy ending plan all for him to strangle your wife and pistol whip you with that gun of his all of which has proved to be the highlight of this morning." Snape spoke having found all of this hillarious to watch

"What are you getting at things can still work between them?" Sirius responded in defense of his childhood friend

"No they can't you stupid mutt, it's too late in his life to do any of that as he's already established himself in somewhere he could belong but you idiots went and mucked it all up for him and now he's rightfully angry at all of you." Snape responded being able to relate to Adam's circumstances

"You're wrong things will work out you'll see." James shot back in refusal to believe that his son would forever hate him

"Just like those in yours and your son's house brave yet ultimately foolish and stupid." Snape spoke before turning on heel

"Where are you going?" Lily questioned the potion master who didn't even spare her a glance

"I'll be out for a few hours to get a few things so that I heal up Dumbledore and then I'll be back to talk with the man who most likely wants to be you all within an inch of your lives." Snape answered back before apparating

* * *

 **(July 26th 2015, 2 days later, 3:35 Pm, Adam's room)**

It was 5 minutes after half past 4 in the afternoon as, Adam was floating in the room he was in spinning around a knife in his hand lamenting on what's happened in the hours since he's been awake, as he didn't let anyone in from earlier to talk to him knowing full well if he did then it'd end up in a repeat of what happened this morning. So for now he was content in being alone with his thoughts of hoping his friends and his foster family was safe and that all he could do now was just try to keep himself from going into a blind rage like he'd done earlier on no matter how much the thought of slaughtering them all appealed to him

"Look if you want to talk to me then piss off I'm not in the mood to slice open one of your throats." Adam warned as though he'd calmed down somewhat still would be all trigger happy to murder someone as he heard a knock on the door

"Relax I'm not like the rest of those idiots that like your parents who had you kidnapped from your home if that's what you think." Snape told him as Adam descended down from his place on high and walked over to unlock the door and open it

"Come on in." Adam spoke letting the man in as he walked in

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about exactly?" Adam wondered

"Well for starters I want to say that what you did to Dumbledore down there was priceless." Snape told him as Adam had to look at him with a raised eyebrow wondering why he thought it was funny

"Wait a minute you thought me beating up your leader was funny, but doesn't everyone else here have a hard on for the senile old bastard?" Adam questioned bluntly as that's the impression he'd gotten

"Unlike everyone else I'm don't particularly care for or about him really, as matter of fact I found you breaking his nose to be quite hilarious as it's about time someone took him down a few pegs if you asked me." Snape responded as he really only cared about him because he was able to secure him a stable job and life besides that he really wanted the man to get knocked off his high horse

"Alright so far we're off to a good start already." Adam told him as so far he was finding the man to be more tolerable than everyone else here

"Good to know which is why I'd like to request something of you and it's something simple really." Snape told him as Adam was all ears

"What is it?" Adam inquired as to what it could be

"Simple it's that I simply want a mutual respect between the two of us is all, as you treat me with respect and dignity and I'll do the same for you because you seem like a reasonable man and therefore this request is all I really ask out of you." Snape requested as he thought that this could be a chance to have a fresh slate with someone who so far reminded him of a much angrier version of himself

"Sure if that's all you're asking then I can agree to that no problem and to be clear I'd like to be called Mr. Belladonna and not by that other Goddamn name." Adam told him as he refused to be known as Harry Potter an identity that he'd cast off years ago for good reason

"I don't see why not however, I will say this since you've already been informed about the Dark Lord do you really think you can beat him?" Snape questioned as Adam merely scoffed at the question

"Are you kidding me of course I can beat him as, after all the only reason I got captured was because of my inexperience of fighting your kind...no offense to that remark, but once I get some then I'll for sure be able to kill him since no offense but you wizards suck shit at fighting close quarters." Adam told him confident in knowing he could kill the magical version of Hitler and his dollar store Nazis

"Besides the fact that he and his so called Death Eaters which aren't all that intimidating a name when you say it may have caused havoc in your world however, in the real world they wouldn't stand a chance considering we've got assault weapons, tanks, explosives and everything else in between that could wipe wizards off the map in the blink of an eye. Therefore when I say that I know I can kill the idiot it's not my being an arrogant fuck it's just that what I'm apart of has the manpower and firepower to simply annihilate them all before they can even make a token defense against it all." Adam responded in complete confidence that he and the Blood Eagles could destroy any Death Eater if it came to actual war

"Well then I can see that you haven't inherited your father's arrogance unlike your brother that is." Snape said surprised that Adam wasn't a clone of his father

"You kidding me I hate people that are so smug and arrogant which is why I love killing those same people as, you never stop laughing when you see their frightened expressions right before you put a bullet right between their eyes." Adam told him with a chuckle at those good memories of outright murdering those types of people as he never did tire of seeing that

"Exactly what was it that you did for all these years exactly?" Snape questioned the young telekinetic as to what he had done for all this time prior

"Well I'll tell you what I've done if you tell me what you do for living." Adam answered back curious as to what the man does exactly besides where an awesome cloak

With that in mind Adam and Snape began to exchange stories with Adam telling him of what he's done in his time with the Blood Eagles from him being a telekinetic hitman and assassin as well as a damn good torturer something of which had Snape gaining a lot of respect for him in everything he both endured and planned out in conquering London. While Snape had told him of what he did as a Potions teacher at Hogwarts and some of what went on there and while Adam was never really the person who liked school due to his bloated whale of a now deceased cousin he found himself interested in potions considering that he'd help make explosives and some deadly poisons

"I will say that this potions operation you're running sounds pretty good." Adam spoke liking the sound of potions since it would allow him to make some really nasty stuff

"Thank you Mr. Belladonna as not many show your type of enthusiasm at Hogwarts as from what you'd told me about yourself you'd make a great addition to Slytherin house." Snape told him knowing that with Adam's mindset and disregard for rules and people he'd do exceedingly well there

"Oh yeah that's right you mentioned that you were the head of that house and could you explain to me what these houses are anyways?" Adam questioned having heard about them during them sharing experiences

"Well think of them as the equivalent to teams with the one your brother and father are in known as Gryffindor's for the brave and in my opinion foolhardy because they have to be showoffs then there are the Hufflepuffs which are known for being being loyal hard workers and are thought of as nothing really special and are usually the underdogs of Hogwarts. Then you have the Ravenclaws who are your bookworms and have what you may call a hard-on for knowledge and then you have the Slytherins who are ambitious and resourceful and determined in what they want yet do to the amount of dark wizards that have come from it are thought of as the school villains and pariahs." Snape explained to Adam giving him a basic rundown of what the core attributes of the 4 houses of Hogwarts were

"Well then it seems like out of all of them I'm a definite Slytherin considering that what I've done and who I am the house you rin would fit me like a glove." Adam said considering that since he craved power and respect then being a Slytherin sounded like a perfect fit to him

"I can very well imagine that considering some of your traits and if and when you do come to Hogwarts as no doubt that old fool and your idiot parents will have you go then know that you'll be welcomed in open arms especially by those in the house itself." Snape told him with a rare smile on his face never thinking he'd ever like one of Potter's brats until now

"Well can't wait then." Adam spoke with a grin cracked across his face

"Neither can I and thank you for the nice little talk I appreciate it." Adam spoke finding Snape to be one of the only tolerable people hear in the house

"Same to you Mr. Belladonna and sorry about your predicament as I warned them ahead of time not to do this, but they wouldn't listen to me so if it's any consolation I apologize for not being able have prevent this." Snape apologized at having to have him dragged into all of this mess unwillingly

"I understand they're dicks anyways for what they did and this only further cements what I already think about them, so I appreciate the gesture." Adam spoke as Snape walked away with one singular thought in mind

 _"Maybe this one won't be as bad as I thought."_ Snape thought to himself having gone into this expecting him to be just like his brother and father but, instead found someone who

* * *

(The next day, Grimmauld Place, 9:45 Pm)

It was a day later as Adam had still confined himself to his room only ever going out to eat and even then he'd use his powers to make his plate before going upstairs to eat, as he was currently in his room still thinking upon recent events

 _"What the hell?"_ Adam thought as he heard a phone call ringing out of his phone and saw the name on it and immediately picked it up

"Is this who I think it is?" Adam asked hoping for a answer

A silence filled the room for a brief moment before he heard a voice that he was thankful to here among the past two weeks, as it let him breathe out a sigh of relief

"Who else do you think would try to call you when everything's been fucked but me." Pamela answered back glad to hear her son's voice again

"It's been awhile I know and sorry for not calling you, but they put me in a 10 day coma so it's been taking me awhile to get adjusted to my current situation." Adam informed her

"By the way is everyone doing ok?" Adam asked wanting to know if those he was forcibly made to be left behind were still ok

"Cristina just got out of the hospital, Max is doing damage control for your brothers and I'm just trying to keep everything together at the house really." Pamela spoke as keeping the peace around the house was difficult something that angered Adam even more

"Now I've got another reason to hate these dickheads." Adam said over the phone as his feelings towards everyone here had just gone from bad to worse in getting a jist of what was happening with his real family

"Oh believe me there is nothing that I'd like more than to bash their teeth in with a baseball bat." Pamela replied with anger only a mother could have about having one of her sons taken

"And believe me when I say that nothing would give me greater pleasure than to bring this house down on top of all of them and break every bone in their bodies and watch them all get crushed like ants with an honest to God smile on my face." Adam told his foster mother over the phone as the thought of making these self righteous pricks drown in their own blood was very promising

"Then why don't you as you're more than strong enough to do it considering how last April you brought down an entire police station on top itself?" Pamela questioned not seeing why Adam wouldn't have done just that

"Because Mom I'm surrounded by all these magic using fucks and considering I don't know jack shit on how to take them all out yet it wouldn't do me any good to make this place collapse in on itself so that they can take me out again as damn do those fucking spells hurt like hell." Adam responded as despite his craving to murder these jackasses he wasn't stupid to the fact that he was up against an unknown enemy

"Well what's the plan of action then?" Pamela questioned as to what her son's next move would be

"All I really got is just be myself really considering that they're oblivious to the fact that this is me they're going to have to put up with and just keep doing so until they get tired of me." Adam responded as that was the best he could come up with

"And how's that working out for you so far?" Pamela asked

"I'm starting to get them to hate me considering I choked out this ginger fuck-face who wouldn't quit pestering me as never before did I think I could made someone's eyes bulge out of there head before until now." Adam told her finding it hilarious when he suffocated that asshat named Ron

"And what about your smoking?" Pamela asked considering that Adam loved to have a smoke

"Well I'll tell you this much there is no way in hell any of them are gonna take my cigarettes because they're one of the few things that keep me calmed and you more than anyone should know this." Adam reminded her

"How can I forget especially after that last incident." Pamela spoke in memory of that day

As it was where they were at the carnival once and a overbearing vegan fitness instructor kept badgering him about how a 13 year old shouldn't smoke and even threw away his carton of cigarettes while doing so. It was at that day that Pamela didn't think she'd ever she a pre-teen beat someone that hard considering that if it weren't for security breaking things up the man wouldn't have most likely been alive and was now confined to a wheelchair as a paraplegic to where the doctors say he's lucky to be able to even move his arms

"In my defense the bastard shouldn't have thrown away my cigarettes therefore I was justified in doing what I did." Adam defended

"You nearly made him a quadriplegic, so pretty sure that's taking things a little bit too far." Pamela told him as Adam merely scoffed at that

"Big deal you're acting like I made him into a human pretzel like I did that dentist in October." Adam told her uncaringly despite the fact it was funny making the man's body bend and contort like a balloon animal

"Don't remind me as we're still getting calls from the man's wife about how you killed him then again when you break every bone in a man's body that's to be expected." Pamela said with a sigh as considering how many bone shards there were sticking out of him it was amazing as to how he was still intact

"Well just shut her the hell up by putting bullet in her throat and face that'll make her quit her bitching for sure." Adam replied as he was lighting up a cigarette to ease his nerves over his current situation

"It's always the same track of mind for you isn't it." Pamela asked with a small chuckle

"What can I say I like it when all my problems have a more permanent solution, and in my case they involve either a bullet to the face or just crushing them whichever one comes first really." Adam responded as he inhaled from his cigarette and blew out a small cloud of smoke

"And it's thinking like that, that's put you at the top with the Blood Eagles and thinking like that in which I'm proud to call you my son." Pamela told him with a smile on her end of the conversation

"I know Mom which is why as soon as I can figure out some way I'm gonna get back out there and help you guys take over Liverpool and then before you know it all of the British criminal underworld will belong to us something of which I'm sorry I can't help with at the moment." Adam told her with wide smile on his face at the hopes of future carnage and power to be obtained

"And don't worry we're working on a way to get you back with us." Pamela told him

"Really how long does the boss say it'll take?" Adam asked hopeful to know a timetable for his freedom

"Good news is you won't be with them forever however, the bad news is that it won't be until the summer of next year that we can get you out." Pamela informed him

"I understand and can you tell everyone back at home that at least I know my real family cares about me because it's a bitch that I'm stuck here with my birth parents who can all fuck off if you ask me." Adam requested of his foster mom considering that the people he'd known in the Blood Eagles were like his own family

Granted it was a family that did everything from murder, extortion, money laundering, arms dealing, arson and all of that but still a fucked up and dysfunctional family that he wouldn't have traded for anything in the fucking world

"Loud and clear on that Adam, anyways I have to go since I got to take Cristina home." Pamela told him as she had to take the pyromaniac back home

"Understood anyways love you guys and take care." Adam told them as the phone hung up on his end as he blew out puff of smoke

"I swear that one of these days I'm gonna slaughter all these idiots like cattle for taking away all the power that I had." Adam swore as his powers spiked before his knife embedded itself in the hallway hilt deep as he got up to retrieve it

 _"Could've sworn I heard something?"_ Adam thought as he went back to his room with his knife in hand

However, unknown to him it was Dumbledore that he struck with his cheek bleeding slightly from a thin cut on his face and knew that after what happened when Adam awoke from his coma that measures had to be taken to prevent that from happening. As his being compliant and not causing havoc amongst the Order especially his hatred for his parents and twin brother had to be nullified as soon as possible, as an idea to do this came to his mind that just might work

 _"It seems that I'll have to take a trip down memory lane in order to make everything fall into place for the greater good."_ Dumbledore thought as he began to plan out what would be needed to be done

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 29th 2015, 3:45 Pm, Taylor Manor)**

It was a quarter till 4 as David Taylor along with Cristina and Pamela, as Max wasn't there considering he was out on patrols to find out who snitched about Adam to the wizards who kidnapped him. As they're now having a meeting on how they could get back Adam considering that the Blood Eagle's informants in the wizard world told them that he was under the watching eye of Albus Dumbledore who practically ran Britain's Wizarding world with his positions in Wizengamot, The Wizard's version of the United Nation's and Hogwarts made him a virtual dictator

"Well David any bright ideas about how we're going to get my son back?" Pamela asked the leader of the criminal organization

"That and I want payback for them putting me in a Goddamn wheelchair so anything that involves wizards being deep fried is fine with me?" Cristina asked her bandaged body confined to a wheelchair with her leg in a cast as the doctors told her that she'd fully recover by November

"Yes I do as it involves an old bastard by the name of Albus Dumbledore." David answered back

"Excuse me boss but, who in the fucking hell is this prick and what does he have to do with Adam being kidnapped?" Cristina questioned wondering what some old man would want with her friend

"Simple it's because he's over the people that took him." David told them as a scowl was upon Pamela's face while Cristina was already thinking up on what would be the best way to incinerate him

"But why does he want my son?!" Pamela asked near demanded as to why

"My informants tell me it was because of some prophecy that was made before he was born." David told as they wondered what this bullshit prophecy was

"It's about how Adam and his apparent twin brother are the chosen ones of this prophecy where one of them was supposed to kill Voldemort and my guess is that he had Adam kidnapped as insurance so that in case one of them fails he'll have a backup on standby." David told them as that was the most probable thing as to why he wanted Adam

"The nerve of that senile prick that he's using my best friend as a kamikaze bomb to kill from what you've told us is magic Hitler is just the ultimate dick move which now gives me even more of a reason to want to incinerate him." Cristina seethed at the nerve of that man

"Which is why I'm going to be starting an operation that'll not only get Adam back but, will also teach him a lesson as to why you don't mess with the Blood Eagles." David told them with a vengeful edge in his voice that meant he wasn't playing around

"So what is it boss because it sounds like a gold mine?" Cristina asked as to what it could be

"Simple as you may know Dumbledore like every man in power has allies and people who make sure things he does in the dark stay there with some of them being Death Eaters which is why my plan will be as follows." David explained to them

With that he told them that on one end of this he'd have those in the magical world run smear campaigns to dig up dirt against any of Dumbledore's important and prevalent connections burying them into something they can't recover from. While on the other hand they'd be taking out Death Eaters and their families and pinning it on Dumbledore considering that the man was staunchly against killing and believed in redemption it'd ruin the man especially considering that they'd be massacring entire families. All of this would culminate to where Dumbledore's crusade against the Death Eaters would make him both a hypocrite and as someone who needed to be ousted from his positions of power before he could do anymore damage to their society allowing them to swoop in and take him out

"I gotta say boss that's ingenious." Cristina spoke considering that they'd be literally getting away with murder

"Your praise on that is noteworthy considering I've been doing this since I heard about him as there is no way I'm letting some senile old man stand in the way of us getting what we want and that is Britain under our control." David told them as he had a goal in mind and he'd be damned if anything got in the way of it

"And once Adam is back with us then things can go to the way they were with all 3 of us causing murder and mayhem among blowing up shit occasionally man those were some great Fridays." Cristina spoke in reminiscence of there causing chaos against their opposition together

"Besides that I will say that this is a lot to handle what with us invading Liverpool in September are you sure this won't conflict with that?" Pamela asked as David merely chuckled

"Oh quite the contrary if anything it should benefit us to our advantage." David responded

"How so?" Pamela wondered

"Simple as we spread more of our influence those that hate the old man will no doubt join our side in wanting to take him out therefore really Liverpool will not be an issue if anything it'll only serve to speed up the process even further." David informed them knowing that there were people out there that hated the old man for reasons that had yet to be explored

"Looks like you've accounted for everything." Cristina spoke up as his plan seemed to be bulletproof

"Well when you take things from me and by extension the Blood Eagles you, tend to have a lot of time to plan out how to get back at people considering that nobody fucks with me and gets away with it." David told them as at his core he was a simple man that if you do right by him he does the same, you don't and he will attack you with a vengeance

However, a knock at the door was heard before it opened to reveal Max dragging in a duct taped and hogtied Arabella Figg who dragged in like she was a pot bellied pig before throwing her to the floor

"I gotta say that for an old lady she wouldn't shut the hell up." Max spoke as the whole time she wouldn't stop screaming as he had to pistol whip her twice to shut her up

"Thank you Max, now then onto important matters." David spoke as Max ripped off the duct tape from the elderly woman's mouth

"Why in the hell did you get my son taken away from me or so help me God I'll make sure you're six feet closer to hell?!" Pamela outright demanded angrily as to why this old hag had gotten him kidnapped

"I did it because he needed to be with his real family and to be properly protected from He Who Mustn't Be Named." Mrs. Figg told them before she was punched in the stomach by an angry Cristina

"Don't give us that bullshit we know all about the fucking prophecy and how he plans to use my friend as a kamikaze bomb." Cristina spoke irate over the elderly woman's words

"But this had to happen so that he can be protected for the greater good and so that wizarding world won't suffer another dark age." Mrs. Figg responded

"Oh will you just shut the fucking hell about this nonsense I swear it's been non stop ever I got you." Max said tired of hearing her drone on about this

"Anyways Dad why did you need me to get this raggedy old hag?" Max inquired as to why she was needed

"Simple my son it's because she's required to send a message to Dumbledore and his Order of Fried Chicken's of what happens when you mess with what's mine as tell me have you ever wonder why we're called the Blood Eagles?" David asked with the question albeit being innocent the undertones and mood surrounding it were far from it

"No I don't but I'm afraid to ask." Mrs. Figg spoke

"It's something that the ancient vikings would do to traitors and those those who were great enemies to them and considering what you've done I think you've earned it which is why when everything's said and done Cristina will burn your body and send it to Dumbledore to show that he's initiated war with me for taking him." David told him as everyone smirked

"Congratulations old hag you've just now officially signed your death warrant and considering how you've fucked over my friend I'm gonna do this to you personally." Max spoke with malicious smirk on his face

"Well since that's everything that needed to be said Pamela why don't you take Cristina home and Max why don't you show our guest what the namesake of our syndicate truly is." David instructed

"Right away father." Max told him as he dragged her away

"See ya boss." Cristina spoke as she was wheeled away by Pamela

 _"You foolish old man you've no idea the hell you've unleashed upon yourself."_ David thought to himself as, now it was game fucking on because if the senile fool wanted a war then he'd give him one

 ** _So then with Adam having awoken and found himself stuck with the order and his birth family he must now make due in what's to come from the magical world as part of a plan that's been in the making however, has Dumbledore bitten off more than what he can chew and will his plans for the Greater Good fail. You'll have to tune into the all new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles_**

* * *

 ** _Well that ends this chapter there and hope you guys like this follow up to chapter 2 since I've been working really hard on this and hope you guys like what I've done with it, so let's get to what's gone on shall we_**

 ** _I hope you guys like the scene where Adam wakes up from his coma as I wrote this out to show that Adam isn't to happy about waking up to find out that he was kidnapped from his friends and foster family and everything he's worked hard to achieve as part of the Blood Eagles. This also showed the appearance of his twin brother Bradley who will be making later appearances in the story not to mention that it showed his extreme hatred for Dumbledore. And to those of you wondering why when he rampaged and didn't kill the four of them he was choking out it was because of Bradley and you're wondering how can someone he just met stop him from killing these people when he literally just met him. Well it's because that in the brief moment he looked at Bradley he saw for one brief moment what could've been if he hadn't been given up and thus couldn't bring himself to make his twin brother a bastard like himself_**

 ** _Onto the next scene where we have Snape and Adam having a heart to heart scene which to me was my favorite of writing so far in the story because I did this so that Adam could at least have someone he can level with in the order considering that the majority of them are on his shit list. This also allowed for Snape to see that Adam isn't like his brother and father but, instead someone he can think of as an equal and more or less tolerate not to mention that unlike the rest of the order Snape wants the relationship between the two of them to be based on mutual respect rather than being forced into something that he never wanted to be apart of. As well as Adam giving consideration into wanting to be in a house other than Gryffindor and rather leaning towards Slytherin considering that not only do their personality traits mirror his to a tee but, later on in the story he'll be wanting to be in anything that is opposite of what his family is apart of._**

 ** _Next up we've got the phone call between Pamela and Adam which I thought considering the circumstances that it was needed to be done in the story especially considering how things played out in the first part. Because it further shows that Adam isn't all happy and go lucky that he's with his birth family rather angry and bitter because of the fact that he was taken from people he established relationships with and people that in his mind gave up on him and had him become what he is now. It also showed that Pamela has genuine care for Adam as well as anger and regret about the situation considering that she's loved and raised him for nearly six years and which is why if her and Lily ever meet they'll come to blows near instantly. This also allowed me to bring it up a point as why can't Adam just use his powers to escape out of there which is because while he's more than capable it would serve him no good because he's still inexperienced against fighting wizards which if he escaped would wind up in his eventual capture something he'd rather not risk which is why he'll be staying put_**

 ** _Lastly we've got the scene where David was discussing his plans to get Adam back as well as to show that he's practically declared war on Dumbledore for kidnapping Adam for the sake of his greater good. Because to me this is something that would need to happen to knock Dumbledore off of his high horse because when you take a while to actually think about it Dumbledore is in all but name a dictator. Because think about he's not only headmaster at Hogwarts a school which shapes future generations of witches and wizards, but also with his positions as Chief Warlock at Wizengamot which is basically the head of the Wizarding Senate and as the Supreme Mugwump which is the head of the Wizard U.N he's practically a dictator in all but name and really should be called Emperor Dumbledore. Therefore what David is doing is trying to take away his allies and ruin his image to where he'll eventually be stripped of all his power allowing him to be taken down along with Voldemort so that no one gets in his way and as payback for kidnapping Adam_**

 ** _Now with all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible since it means a lot to me and thank you guys for all the support you've been giving the story so far it really means alot to me and hope you guys continue to do so. And keep the reviews coming since it shows that you guys like what I'm doing and that I can keep doing it and also constructive criticism is welcome since it allows me to know what I can improve on, as long as it isn't flaming since that's just wasting everyone's time_**

 ** _Also please check out Deadzior and Kourtney Uzu Yato both of whom are great writers as well as friends to have here on this site and whose constant encouragement has helped me to keep writing here on this site something I thank them greatly for and therefore if you want a great story to read I recommend you go check them out_**

 ** _So with all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos who's using the power of Chaos to bring bigger and better content with next chapter being of Adam deciding to piss off Dumbledore for fucking with his life as well as Dumbledore getting into something he should stay away from_**

 ** _Year 5 Arc Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Aftermath by Despised Icon_**


	4. Chapter 4: War of the Mind

**(Chapter 4: War of the Mind)**

Within the base that was for the Order of the Phoenix things weren't looking too well in terms of Adam being there considering his personal mission to piss them off into letting him go making things between him and the wizards caustic. Considering that he'd torment them with his powers, beat some of them up, threaten to shoot them and overall be as much of a dick to them as possible because if he wasn't going to be happy then none of them were going to be

What made it worse is that none of them could get Adam to listen to them, as the only person he'd listen to was Snape considering their agreement of mutual respect and it was during those periods of time where he'd act somewhat more decently before however, they were far and few between considering Snape's disdain for a majority of the Order. But on the positive side of things Adam found that he was starting to like Snape as a person since he was much more tolerable to be around and with Snape he was finding that Adam was more and more like himself in his youth except somewhat more charismatic and a lot more violent

* * *

 **(August 4th 2015, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 3:15 PM)**

It was 15 minutes after 3 as everyone was eating lunch, yet what was interrupting it was the fact that Adam was smoking a cigarette and blowing out the occasional puff of smoke, since he fucking felt like it and it was pretty much one of the few things keeping him sane and calm amongst these dickheads

"Young man put that cancer stick out this instant there is no smoking here in this house!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Adam who looked at her like she's grown a 2nd head

"And I told you, you red headed harpy that you're not my mother so piss off." Adam retorted as to emphasize his point he blew a cloud of smoke in her face

"How dare you, I may not be your mother but you will show me some respect." Mrs Weasley huffed out at Adam

"And how about you stop screeching at me and stop trying to blow out my Goddamn eardrums as what was your mother a fucking banshee for christ sake?" Adam asked sarcastically as the Weasley twins were struggling not to laugh at the exchange between their mother and Adam

"Besides what are you gonna do to make me stop smoking after all I'm gonna doing it and there isn't nothing you can do to stop me so why don't you do what you do best and make me a fucking sandwich." Adam spoke with a smirk on his face as he saw the Weasley matriarchs' face redden to where it looked like a cherry from frustration and anger as it took Arthur stepping in before his wife would lose her shit

"Please can you put that out." Lupin pleaded with him considering that due to his being a werewolf he got heightened senses

"And how about you go howl at a moon or something." Adam retorted before looking at Sirius who had an irritated bordering on angered look

"You got something to say or are you gonna go outside and chase your fucking tail?" Adam questioned to Sirius

"Quit acting like a bastard to everyone and maybe I don't know try to act least halfway decent to us as we haven't done anything to you." Sirius spoke tensely his nerves wearing down from Adam's attitude towards everyone

"Well considering how you idiots haven't only kidnapped me from my real family, but are keeping me a practical prisoner here against will then I consider that some of the shit you pricks have done to piss me off." Adam responded taking another drag from his cigarette considering that he'd like nothing more than to neuter this dog for being a nuisance to him

"It was done to protect you from the dark lord, because if not then you and the rest of those muggles would've died had he found you." Sirius retorted

"You think that I'm scared of that Voldemort fucker, like hell I am I'll kick his punk ass from here to Birmingham besides if he wants to act like he all that and a bag fish and chips. Then I'll personally come to his front door and blow his head off myself you all have pussies where your balls and dick should be, as hell my foster mother had more balls then everyone of you combined." Adam shot back as he didn't see why everyone was acting like such scared little children over one man who could be killed with a bullet to the back of his head

"He's more than what you think, as there's a reason why he's so feared and it's not because we're gutless it's because he nearly brought all of Britain to its knees." Sirius retorted having lost good friends to that monster back in the day

"Oh please I've killed more people than him when I was going through puberty besides he brought the magical side of Britain to its knees not the normal side where we aren't acting like a bunch a bitches over some guys name. Because if he were as great a threat as you put it then he and his Death Fuckers would've been taken out in mere moments with an air strike and probably have the whole conflict ended in a matter of weeks where it took you guys years as it's not like you were fighting Al Qaeda or ISIS for that matter." Adam responded

"So the fact that you guys are too big of pussies to even take him along with his followers by this point out or better yet that your whole society is still afraid of him really says a lot about you all as people no wonder he killed all of friends so easy, because y'all are a bunch a bitches that lack a spine." Adam continued as he saw many of the adults get infuriated by that statement as Adam smirked at the reaction he was given while many of the teens decided to scurry out of there considering Adam's pissed them all off extremely

Evident by how James was infuriated and Lily had her mouth gaped open at what her son had just said while many others were reeling back considering what was said brought back many bitter and horrid memories during the first war

"Boy I think you should apologize if you know what's good for you." Moody told him as frankly he felt that the boy was right having seen the muggles at war and thought of the same opinion yet that didn't mean the others didn't share his sentiment

"Why should I? As I'm right because instead of pussyfooting around you should be taking the fight to them, but instead look at all of you hiding away like a bunch of scared school children goes to show that the Order of the Phoenix is just the League of Chickens considering that's what all of you are, as I guess that's why all those people you loved died I suppose." Adam continued onwards with his grin still imposed upon his face

"That's enough you don't have any idea what we went through in that horrible war over how much we lost and how many friends we had tortured or die so shut your mouth right now about it because you nothing!" James barked angrily with his wand in hand over the table as Adam only laughed at the man

"You know I just think it's adorable that any of you think you can tell me what to do, as you forget what I'm capable of maybe this will remind you." Adam told them

With that he made James's arm raise against its will in an almost mechanical motion and soon had it pointed at Lilly as everyone looked in fright at what they were seeing as Adam looked at the scene with downright glee

"You see I did some testing while you guys sleep and turns out that I don't have to physically touch one of your stupid wands to even use them as all it takes it me using my powers and with enough focus it's like I'm using them. Now granted I don't know many spells since magic is what got me stuck here in the first place however, I do know two of which from memory which I think were named Reducto and Stupefy and all I have to do now is pick which one and your wife either gets her brains splattered all over the place or a concussion." Adam told them with a devilish smirk

"Wait a moment I'm sure we can all resolve this situation before it gets to out of hand, as let's all just calm down and take a breather." Kingsley spoke up trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand

"Oh believe me I'm perfectly calm however, you idiots seem to think that you can boss me around and tell me what to do like I'm the rest of your children since you forget that I'm still bastard and don't have to listen to you so maybe it's time I reinforce that fact to show you just how much I'm not one of you." Adam told them

Then with a flick of his wrist James howled out in pain as the bones in his forearm snap making it bend at an awkward angle as he dropped to the ground in pain of his broken arm as Sirius and Remus both rushed to help their injured friend

"So do you idiots understand at just how much I despise because if not then this will be quite a long summer for all of you." Adam told them as he walked off leaving everyone to reflect on what's gone on here as Adam had further plans in the next few days that would go well in benefitting him

 _"Soon enough I'm gonna get my chance to remind these pricks on my feelings about them since apparently they haven't gotten the message yet, but no matter since one of the few things that's stronger than a bullet is the pen."_ Adam thought to himself knowing that what he was going to do was give them a rude awakening

* * *

 **(4 days later, August 8th 2015, Daily Prophet Building, 2:10 Pm)**

It was early in the afternoon as Adam accompanied by Snape were headed off to the one place Adam knew he could not only further piss off the Order members, but also get much needed payback was the Daily Prophet which was one of the premier newspaper companies in wizarding Britain. As he had Snape arrange an interview with someone named Rita Skeeter to do an interview with him and the woman almost greedily accepted the offer as, to her she hit the proverbial gold mine in terms of journalism as this would no doubt put her on top for a very long while

He walked through the building telling the receptionist he was here for an appointment with a Mrs. Rita Skeeter telling him who he was the receptionist took him right to her office where he was ready to do what he intended as he opened up the door.

"I heard that this was Rita Skeeter's office are you her?" Adam asked walking into the room as he had to admit that the place was quite spacious being about triple the size of a normal bedroom with notes and news articles all over as pens and quills darted throughout

"Yes I am her and who are you supposed to be?" Rita asked the teenager in front of her that she swore looked like the Golden Boy who lived except more muscular and rougher looking

"I'm Adam Belladonna and the long lost son to the Potters that took me from my original home whose arranged an interview with you." Adam told the woman whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she walked over towards the tall teenager

"Oh well then please come right in and sorry about the state of my office as I nearly forgot, so come in and have a seat." Rita told him as he got a better look at the woman

She was several inches shorter than his 6 foot 1 with her looking like she was in her late 30's with her having slightly pale skin that was framed by bright blonde hair that was set up in elaborate curls that went a little bit past the small of her neck that framed her heavy-set jaw with her navy colored eyes taking interest in him with bejeweled spectacles on her face. With her having two inch crimson nails and large almost masculine hands yet that didn't detract from him looking at her assets with her high D cups sitting proudly on her chest, her wide hips and thick and tender looking thighs that made Adam curse the fact that he was still going through puberty.

As she had on a acid green leather blouse with the buttons undone to reveal a good deal of cleavage as well as a magenta colored pencil skirt that did well to illustrate her wide hips and rather large ass that stuck out from it like a sore thumb

"So then just let me get everything settled and we can begin." Rita told him as she took out her wand and with a wave of it everything went into its proper place to where instead of the near chaotic mess it was before the place looked perfect for an interview

"Now then have a seat and we can start the interview." Rita told him as she walked over towards a chair

"This is gonna be long day." Adam thought as his eyes were unconsciously glued to her large behind as he was trying hard not to let the blood go downstairs

"So then let's start shall we tell me and the readers about yourself." Rita said to him with set of notepads and her Quick Quotes quill at the ready as this was gonna earn her a nice raise for sure maybe even a promotion

"Well my name is Adam Belladonna although the idiots that gave me up at birth named me Harry for whatever reason and then proceeded to dump me at my relatives." Adam told her

"And why exactly did they give you up as from what they've been saying they're ecstatic to have their long lost son back since it's been headlines that the Potter family can finally be joined together." Rita wondered since it had been news that the Potters were making it out that he was a runaway that they'd managed to find after so long and were now a happy family

"If they really cared about me then explain why the week before I was given up I overheard them agreeing to give me up as a 4 year old with Dumbledore saying my being given up to my relatives who are now deceased being all for the greater good because I lack the ability to do any magic at the time." Adam responded his hatred for the old wizard was immense

"So you're saying that Dumbledore the Leader of the Light had your parents give you as a four year old because you were what we call a squib in our community?" Rita questioned as this would be great if he was telling the truth

"Yes if you want I've heard that it's possible to take memories so you can see if people are telling the truth and I'm very much willing to provide that memory since my hatred for the man runs very deep." Adam told the news reporter who raised an eyebrow knowing that this could be very good

"Really and pretell how much so since not many hate Dumbledore?" Rita questioned

"Well when I woke up from the coma I was in after I was kidnapped by the Order of Phoenix or Order of spineless Chickens as I prefer to call them when I saw the man who stuck me with relatives that abused me and forced me to live on the streets for a quarter of a year. I used a shotgun I had with me at the time to shoot him and then I proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face and chest with the intent of killing him." Adam told Rita before continuing

"Because of that old goat thinking he could play God with my life I was forced to have my childhood shit upon by people who forced me to cook and clean for them and iron their clothes as well and if I messed up or complained I was called such things as a freak, demon, worthless maggot, flawed abortion among other such things before they'd beat me. As you name it from frying pans to being punched and backhanded to even having them hit me with a fireplace poker when I was eight because I refused to clean up after Thanksgiving dinner." Adam told her and as proof lifted up his shirt and on his lower back was a faded burn mark that was from something white hot

"After that I had to live on the streets for four months as a street urchin doing whatever I could to survive from taking cash out of people's pockets when they weren't looking, to scrounging around in garbage cans at diners just to eat and of course my all time favorite when I had to sneak into an abandoned school building's boiler room just to stay warm during the winter nights. Because I couldn't get adopted since my deceased relatives the Dursley's spread rumors about me being nothing short of the equivalent of a child serial killer so that no one would let their kids be in spitting distance of me something of how a failed abortion like me shouldn't deserve love therefore I had to use the one gift I had to survive." Adam recanted as he wasn't going to sugarcoat things and say that his childhood was lollipops and gumdrops since it was far from it

Rita couldn't help but, get all these details down as Adam recounted some more of the events of his abuse at the hands of the Dursley's as well as some of what he suffered through when he was homeless, as this was journalism gold she was having recorded as she was having her Quick Quote quill capture every word that was said, yet somewhere inside could help but sympathize.

"This is all quite heartbreaking stuff, as I can't believe that the Potters would have had their own son go through all of what you had to experience as this gonna make headlines for sure with the backlash just being astounding! Oh sorry if I'm a overexcited it's just refreshing to have some dirt on one of our country's most untouchable wizarding families as you don't know how long I and every reporter this side of Britain has been trying." Rita cheered before apologizing at not wanting to blow this virtual gold mine she had in front of her as Adam gave a small laugh

"It's fine to be honest I hate them too so it's fine if you're excited about this as I'll be getting to my feelings on my dickheads for birth parents later on." Adam responded as Rita internally smirked before continuing

"Now then you mentioned having a gift that you've used to survive since then and have been using up until now what is it exactly?" Rita inquired as Adam had a small smirk

"I think that it's better that I simply show you." Adam told her as his eyes turned into the stormy grey and pumpkin orange buzzsaws they became when he used his powers

With that Rita was quite surprised to find herself and Adam as well as everything else in her office floating high enough to where they were nearly touching the ceiling as, what surprised her the most was the fact that there was no magic being used as it was all being done with the power of Adam's mind before they floated down.

"That Mrs. Skeeter was my gift the power of telekinesis and like I just did I can use it to make people levitate as I just demonstrated as well as move heavy objects, crush and destroy obstacles in my way basically the sky's the limit with them since I'm still exploring what I can do with them." Adam informed her as the people would find out about his power soon enough so might as well tell them they had it besides by the time anyone could stop his powers from growing it'd be too late

"This is quite interesting and I sensed no magic coming out of you when you used this gift of yours how is that considering that you don't have that much magic to begin with?" Rita questioned wondering how that power of his worked since it used no sort of magic

"Well to answer that it just sort of happened as i think it was when I was about 7 or 8 that I was so infuriated with my circumstances that instead of manifesting the power of magic that I instead got my gift and that's really all I can remember about them manifesting." Adam told her as that's what he remembered on the timetable of when his powers started

"Not as much on that as I hoped, but oh well we can't have everything we want can we." Rita spoke in slight disappointment that she couldn't get any more on his peculiar ability but beggars can't be choosers

"Anyways let's move onto what happened after your homelessness." Rita suggested

"Sure well it wasn't long before I was found by someone that I'd look up to the man's name was David Taylor." Adam informed her with great pride at the name of his boss

"Wait I've heard that name passed around by the muggleborns and half-bloods he's one of the most powerful crime lords in all of Britain. So you mean to tell me and the wizarding public that you were adopted by one of the most powerful men in Britain that's quite something to believe Mr. Belladonna." Rita said in surprise as to who adopted the brother of the brat who lived

"I wasn't only adopted I also joined his crime syndicate the Blood Eagles with the proof being right here on my back. "Adam told her as he turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt and on it was a tattoo that he had of a blood red eagle with its wings spread that went from his shoulders to the small of his back with the scales of Judgement imprinted on it in jet black

"Now that's a shocker that I never think I'd ever here, as the long lost son of the Potters working for a muggle crime lord that's just perfect!" Rita chirped as she currently felt like a kid in a candy store

"And it turns out that since being a part of the Blood Eagles that I discovered that I'm actually sociopath because in all the times that I had to murder, torture and assassinate when I was with them never once did I feel any shred of guilt or remorse as I took great amounts of pleasure and satisfaction in doing all of what I did." Adam told her not going to cut corners since he knew what he's done were things that would make most adult men and women see him as nothing but a Goddamn monster

"Does this mean that you'll be like Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters as I assume you've heard about them?" Rita asked wondering if this meant that another dark lord was on the rise but instead got laughter

"You kidding me? Me join him and his Death Munchers that's hilarious as you've got a great sense of humor Mrs. Skeeter as personally I think Voldemort is little punk ass bitch." Adam responded bring a bit of surprise to the Daily Prophet reporter

"So you're not afraid of him at all as a lot of people would beg to differ on your opinions on the dark lord considering the terror he brought on his heyday as now people are saying he's back." Rita wondered as Adam rolled his eyes

"Oh please the man and his gang of wannabe Nazi's can fuck off as they've killed about what a few dozen people maybe a little bit more than that; my body count hasn't been that sense I was 11 besides the fact that he isn't that big of a threat compared to others in history. As all he and the Death Eaters did was terrorize Britain yet, they never got anywhere past that while dictators like Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Saddam Hussein and Fidel Castro were able to cause terror and murder on a much grander scale than what Voldemort could ever be capable of." Adam said as Voldemort wasn't really that much to be feared in his eyes compared to some of history's more sinister villains

"Besides if Voldemort wants to act so big and bad then I'll take him on myself as I'm not afraid of him worth a single damn at all." Adam told her because he still had an ax to grind against him for fucking his life up

"That's quite the bravado you've got there as a lot of people would call you foolish or insane for wanting to take the dark lord Voldemort all on your own." Rita explained to him since many still lived in fear of Voldemort to this day

"I've been called insane before and that hasn't stopped me from doing what I want before as here is the thing I'll kill Voldemort and all his punk ass Death munchers because they may be an army, but I hold can hold a grudge and believe me when I say that I take no prisoners whatsoever. Therefore if Voldemort is alive and listening I just want him to hear one thing from me and it's that when I find you I'm going to personally beat you to death with my own two hands for being such a pain in my ass." Adam spoke as he was one of the two people that he intended on killing off the other one was Dumbledore for obvious reasons

"That's quite a bold statement you've made and I'm sure that some of our more headstrong and bold readers will agree with your sentiments." Rita told him knowing that he'd find more of the direct and emboldened readers of the Daily Prophet to agree with him on that note

"I hope they do and now let's move on to one of the main things that everyone is probably dying to hear me talk about and that's what I think about Dumbledore and the Potters." Adam spoke knowing that the people who'd be reading this interview would more than likely want to hear about this the most

"Yes as this is something that a lot are wanting to know so then which do you want to start off with first?" Rita asked wondering which of the two Adam would want to speak on first

"Let's see I think I want to start with my bastard family first." Adam told her

"Alright then what do you have to say pertaining to towards Potters." Rita wondered

"One of the things is that I will never acknowledge James and Lily Potter as parents since they think that they can abandon me for 11 years and just pick up where they left off the answer to that is a massive hell no. Especially when I was taken from my home with my foster mother and two foster brothers who I've grown up with and had taken me and cared about me for the past 6 years is something that to me is unacceptable which is why I have to following to say." Adam spoke before taking a deep breath knowing that when he got back they were going to have a massive fit

"It's that I will never love you at all, I will forever hate you for abandoning me and leaving me to a life of abuse and torment where I had to make myself into what I am now something that could've been avoided had the two of you just done your jobs as parents and raised me like you were supposed to from the start. Because it's too late to do any of that now as I don't need any of you anymore as I'm fine all by myself, for I think that to make sure you idiots know just how serious about how much I have disdain for you I renounce you as my parents and forever renounce that damned name Harry Potter. As you let Harry Potter die when you sent him to the Dursley's as I'm Adam Belladonna from here on out and nothing you say or do can change that because if you didn't want me so bad then you should've just let Voldemort kill me at least then you won't have to live with the fact that you're a bunch of monumental fuck ups as parents." Adam raved as he felt that doing this would cement his feelings about the Potters in general

"So for the record you're wishing to renounce the Potters in their entirety as a lot of people would kill for the opportunity to be in your position as you're giving up being with one of the most well known families in wizarding Britain." Rita wondered as what Adam was doing was something that was monumental

"I don't care about how high up they are in the pecking order, as they gave up on me for something I couldn't control and now they want to act like everything is gonna be sunshine and rainbows…...no they don't get to have that luxury at all. Because now they're going to reap what they've sown because I'm not forgiving at all when people cross me for I don't do second chances at all because if they were out in public and I found them after all of this then I'd make their lives forfeit." Adam answered his tone of voice containing not even anger just certainty that it would happen as his voice still retained its charismatic and almost cynically upbeat demeanor

"Well then I have to say that this is quite shocking news to hear however, I'm sure that many don't blame you for this considering that with what you've had to go through that many will agree with your decision to do so." Rita responded as even she felt a bit of shock as to what Adam had just done

"To be honest they had this coming because they need to be shown that they can't do what they do and expect a happy ending because in real life happy endings are just something made up by people who have their head stuck in the clouds while people like me here on earth realize that such things are only pipe dreams." Adam spoke knowing that when people said they got a happy ending in their lives it was because they've yet to have the shit hit the fan in their life

"That's quite the grim perspective to have on life." Rita spoke as Adam sighed slightly before speaking again

"It's fine now then let's get to the last one on the subject Dumbledore." Adam spoke with concealed venom in his voice over the Hogwarts headmaster

"I can agree as it sounds like you're not fond of him and even hate him?" Rita questioned as Adam nodded

"Considering that this is the same man that had Lily and James Potter give me up and send me onto what would be my lackluster childhood then yes I hate him although the word hate is a understatement to how I feel towards him." Adam spoke as Dumbledore along with Voldemort was the two people he was looking forward to murdering in the future

"And the man has the audacity to think he knows best for me in sending his Order of spineless Chickens to kidnap me from my home and take me from my friends and family just so that I can be supposedly kept safe from Voldemort all for the greater good that he spews on and on about." Adam told her in irritation of that man

Because to him and any other person it would've made much more sense that if they valued his safety that they would've just kept him anonymity and out of sight because at least he could retain the element of surprise and move covertly like what was originally planned yet that was all pissed away because of Dumbledore's stupidity

"Well many people do agree with the fact that he has known better for our people considering he's all of what he's done over the past 90 plus years for the good of wizards and witches of Britain." Rita told him as Adam rolled his eyes before speaking

"And that's another thing that bothers me does anyone know about this Greater Good that he preaches on about because you'd think that since he's such a great wizard that cares about the betterment of wizards and witches that he'd share it with the rest of us because I'm pretty sure that the rest of the populace deserves to know that his plans of the Greater Good entitle." Adam stated as he found it quite odd that no one really knew of what his Greater Good was all about

"That's quite a compelling point you make there Mr. Belladonna as with all of Dumbledore's allies and those who know the man not one of them really even knows about his plans of the Greater Good." Rita said in agreement with Adam

"Which makes it all the more scary and thought provoking that considering that he's the head of both your Wizengamot and International Confederation of Wizards and the Headmaster of that wizarding school everyone in Britain goes to he's essentially a dictator in all but name. So then explain to me that what's to prevent him from at the drop of a hat from snapping and turning into another much worse Voldemort as defend him all you want but, you can't ignore that what's to prevent him from becoming something far worse than the punk ass Dark Lord that's Voldemort?" Adam questioned as he did some sneaking around and found out what Dumbledore did for a living and the man was essentially a dictator without the title to back it up

"Now that's something to give our viewers to think about as, you're quite right as Dumbledore's quite past his mental and physical prime that's there's no telling what kind of damage he could cause all it could take is one moment of senility he could cause everything we've worked on too collapse, as Dear Merlin this is good stuff!" Rita said excitedly knowing that stuff like this would knock the grandfatherly wizard off of his moral high horse

"Glad you think that and which is why I want to stress one thing about all of this because of Dumbledore's idiocy as a person." Adam said in agreement as Rita quirked an eyebrow

"What would that be as our viewers of the Daily Prophet hearing this interview would very much like to hear what it is?" Rita questioned

"It's that if it weren't for Dumbledore's interference in my life I could've been good, I could've gotten help for my lack of magic and had it corrected, I could've been able to lead a life with a happy family and not suffer near bi daily abuse and grow up homeless in the process. But because of him I got turned into a high functioning sociopath that has fucking sweet tooth for causing pain and murdering people, as well as an criminal who's become an extremely great hitman and assassin in the process something I'm damned proud of." Adam told her before pausing before continuing

"Therefore I'm not to blame for becoming what I am now as I'm merely the victim of circumstances and the actions of a senile old fool trying to play God in my life and look how well it turned out with me another homicidal bastard who because of him the blood of possible future half blood and muggle-born wizards and witches lives were snuffed out and is on his hands. So remind yourselves that if Dumbledore's single fuck up caused the brother of the Boy who Lived to turn out like I am now then do you really want him in control of so much power, because if what he did to me is possible then just imagine what'll happen if he's allowed to be near your children for that's all I have left to say." Adam finished as if Dumbledore's manipulations had him end up as he was then there's no doubt it could happen to someone else

"Well you've said quite a lot that's given our viewers to think about and no doubt ruffle some feathers in the process especially that of your birth parents and Dumbledore's no doubt." Rita spoke as her Quick Quote quills stopped reading as the interview came to an end

"I hope so and thanks for the interview Mrs. Skeeter." Adam thanked as he rose from his seat

"I should be thanking you because with this interview that'll be getting published soon enough this'll put my career over the top for sure therefore I think there should be someway to compensate you for doing this." Rita spoke as she was getting an fiendish idea on how to give the telekinetic teen compensation for something that would give the untouchable Potters and Dumbledore a bitch slap to the face before eying Adam's pants

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment and you really don't have to considering I just wanted to get a point across." Adam responded as he couldn't currently think of anything although he knew something would come along

"Oh but I do." Rita told him as she suddenly cupped the noticeable bulge in Adam's pants

"Are you suggesting that I think you are?" Adam questioned as he noticed the smirk on Rita's face

"Well we can just think of this as part of your compensation for what you've done in possibly shooting my career into the stratosphere besides I'm not hearing a complaint and it has been quite awhile." Rita said in very suggestive manner as she undid a few buttons on her blouse to get her message across

 _"I get to not only screw over my dipshit family and Dumbledore but, also bang a hot reporter well this should be an easy answer."_ Adam thought to himself as this day just kept getting better and better

"I think you already know the answer to that." Adam spoke with a Cheshire like grin as he helped her take off her shirt to reveal her in a rather lacy black and acid green bra

"Well then I think we should guarantee ourselves some privacy." Rita spoke as she waved her wand and placed several locking and silencing charms because if what she felt in Adam's pants was correct this was going to be wonderful

"Now then Mr. Belladonna let's start part 2 to our interview." Rita spoke having taken off her skirt and was now in a pair of matching absinthe colored panties a black garter belt and stockings

"Oh man am I going to enjoy this." Adam spoke going over towards the blonde reporter

It wouldn't be until a hour and a half after their interview that Adam came out with his clothes askew and his hair out of place with hickey's on his neck and the fact that he'd be a bit sore considering that he'd have scratch marks on his back. While Rita was inside having to currently adjust her office considering that she was currently naked except for her garter belt and stockings with a puddle of liquid beneath her as even Rita didn't know she was a squirter until recently

 _"Best interview ever, as man am I gonna be asking for more of those in the future."_ Adam thought with a devious smirk

* * *

(1 week later, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, August 15th 2015, 1:45 Pm)

It was a quarter till 2 in the afternoon as Adam was smoking a cigarette a he was currently awaiting for when they'd all read his interview with Rita Skeeter that they'd finally get his point of how much he just hated them

 _"Oh man this is gonna be good too bad I don't have a camera for all of this because this is just gonna be just fantastic."_ Adam thought to himself with malicious glee

He walked into the front room as he had to keep himself from almost laughing at the collective looks of the Order which were a mix of anger, sorrow and shock all of which made Adam feel just wonderful on the inside

"So I take it you all read my interview with Rita Skeeter?" Adam asked with a smug smirk on his face as he took one of the newspapers and read the headline

Interview with the Brother of the Boy Who Lived

In this interview with the forgotten son of the Potters who's recently been "returned" to their family we are given some insight into what happened to him since he was given to his muggle relatives. And in this interview we see that not only was he given a childhood where he was treated worse than any house elf and forced into a life that will shock you in what it made him, but also sheds some light on the Potters and Dumbledore

 _"I gotta say she did an exceptional job."_ Adam thought as the woman wrote out everything that went in on their interview as well as some additional details that he gave her

"How dare you say these things about Dumbledore he's a good man!" Hermione screeched at Adam who cleaned his ear out to see if he could still hear

"You know you could learn a thing called volume control you buck toothed bitch and besides what I said in that interview is true as you guys are all sheep to a man who's essentially a dictator in all but name and therefore the man is pretty much more villain than hero as does anyone no what the actual fuck his greater good is all about?" Adam retorted as to how these people could follow the man is beyond him

"He knows what he's doing, as everything he has done has been for the good of witches and wizards in all of Britain if not the world and whatever he does is a good reason for it to be done." Hermione countered seeing no wrong in what Dumbledore did

"Yeah because him forcing the Potters to give me up when I was a 4 year old and abused and then being homeless for four months was a great idea on his part in fact let's give the man an award for him screwing me over really let's give the bastard a round of applause." Adam responded sarcastically as he mockingly gave the man applause

"Listen I know that events in your life didn't turn out as planned, but still at least give Dumbledore a chance he's a good man." Lupin said in defense of the elder wizard before Adam looked at him and used his powers to make the man sit down where he once was

"Did I ask for your opinion at all? If all you're gonna do is sing the man's praises then either go howl at the moon or go and fetch his slippers like the good little dog you are because other than that just shut up about him." Adam told him as he was quite irritated over hearing about how good a guy he was when he fucked over Adam

"Because tell me what reason should I have to even trust him as all I can think about is doing what I should've done the first time I met the bastard and beat him into an inch of his life and then hang him by entrails!... Oh sorry about that it's just that when I talk about people who fuck my life over I just get a little absolutely livid." Adam exclaimed near the end before going back to normal

"Harry listen I know that Dumbledore and us made a mistake but, can't you find it in your heart to at least try to forgive us." Lily pleaded with her firstborn son

Adam merely turned towards her and walked up towards her before doing what shocked many and backhanded Lily across the face sending her to the ground as a noticeable bruise was forming as she looked at him with shock that such a thing happened

"It's about damn time someone slapped some sense into you as maybe you didn't read the full interview but, I denounce you and four eyes as my family as like I said in the interview I'm just a homicidal bastard since as far as I'm concerned I have no mother or father." Adam told the them as he thought that he'd make it clear in the interview that he didn't care for them at all

"Look we're still your parents and as such we should at least be respected for that, as we did what was best at the time." James spoke in defense

"That's adorable that you think that as you didn't do what was best for me at all because if you had then you would've found something on how to fix me because for all of your family wealth and knowledge that I've read up on in the short time I've been stuck here you would've been able to find at least something to fix my problem. But instead you listen to the words of senile old man who has far exceeded his physical and mental prime and decided to let me become what I am now so the only thing I will regard to you that's even close to a parent is a sperm donor and someone who pushed me out of what's between her legs." Adam stated as he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything for the two as he wouldn't afford them the luxury

"H-How can you say that we love you, we did the best we could for you." Lily told him still in shock from being backhanded

"Like I said in that interview and what I said moments ago if that were the case then instead of going along with the wishes of a senile old man and sentencing me to abuse and loneliness that turned into homelessness and isolation before turning into crime, violence and mass murder you could've helped me and you would've gotten your happy family but we don't get what we want." Adam retorted before breathing out

"Now I'm going to repeat myself for the last time and say what I told her in the interview and told Mrs. Skeeter and it's that I don't want your magic, I don't want you involved in any aspect of my life, I don't want your money and I especially don't want either of you because I have no parents and this should be the only time I should have to reiterate myself." Adam told them and what was most chilling about this was that all the while he was talking the intent behind it that felt so potent in its meaning that you could hear the proverbial snap of heartstrings from the Potters

"And if you do try to even care about my life or try to get involved in it then I'll personally beat you within an inch of your life with an honest to God smile on face when I'm feeling the snap of your bones when I'm beating you over and over until your blood on the pavement." Adam finished with a sinister smile on his face as he meant every single word as malicious glee filled him at the thought of doing so

Everyone's reactions were differing when they heard it and it was only compounded from reading the interview as Lily was bordering on tears from being rejected as one of her sons practically said you forbidden from being in my life, James while feeling greatly saddened like his wife and felt great anger at him making his wife cry. Both Molly and Sirius as well as the golden trio were pissed off at the onyx haired teen, the Weasley twins were planning to get the hell out of there knowing a proverbial shitstorm was about to erupt, Shacklebolt and Moody understood where Adam was going from minus the violence except with Moody he knew that this was never going to work. Remus saddened by this wanted to reason with the boy however, he knew that considering things at the moment it wouldn't work, Tonks was in shock considering that with the family life she had she couldn't see why he wouldn't want to be with his family. As for Arthur he knew what it was like for a child to reject you with him and Percy having their own falling out and felt disappointment and hate for what they did to him as unlike Percy his reasoning was valid

"How dare you say that to them!" Sirius barked out grabbing a still grinning Adam by the shirt

"As they may not have done as great a job as you wanted them to, but damnit they still deserve to be apart of your life!" Sirius roared in outrage of what Adam said to his childhood friend and wife as he was angered enough by the interview but he wouldn't stand for this

"You know what you damn dirty dog you shouldn't be saying that to the guy who can make you not breathe anymore." Adam spoke as he used his powers to choke out Sirius who felt like an ever tightening noose was around his throat as he let go of him as he gasped for air

"Now then I think that this should be a reminder to you all that if want to try and force me to do anything that pertains to the Potters and Dumbledore in anyway then I'll simply take aggression towards it and believe me when I say it'll get very extreme." Adam told them as to further emphasize his point he continued to telekinetically strange Sirius until the man went unconscious

It wasn't long after that words were exchanged with a minority of the Order agreeing with Adam and his sentiments about his parents and Dumbledore while the other half disagreed with them as it would be an hours long argument over the subject. As the Order was now divided in what they thought of Adam and of his viewpoints upon what was said in that interview however, one thing for certain was that the Order of the Phoenix was no longer a united front on anything yet the feeling of this divide was only the beginning

However, as night fell Dumbledore overhearing this and having read the interview was irate considering that only yesterday he received it and because of that hadn't been able to do damage control and had been coming under fire from the people about what happened with Adam and about what his Greater Good was even about. Why couldn't they see that all of what he was doing was for their own good as his mission to see the Greater Good required secrecy for the world wasn't yet ready to know about it for only he could know what was good for them as he who'd overseen the wizarding world of Britain for over a century wouldn't have his plans ruined by a teenager.

 _"It's time that I took a trip down memory lane with Mr. Potter."_ Dumbledore thought as to enact his plan to get things back on track

* * *

 **(1 day and a half later, August 17th 2015, 3:21 Am, Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

It was nine minutes till half past 3 in the morning as Dumbledore had to wait until Adam fell asleep as he didn't account for the boy to have a case of insomnia from his abuse at the Dursley's something that made him thankful for his incredible patience.

"Now then to put things into action." Dumbledore thought as he took at the Elder Wand

"Legilimens." Dumbledore intoned as he cast the spell

Dumbledore found himself having quite the bit of difficulty gaining entry into his mind with it having taken him over half hour to do so which spoke volumes of the boy's mental shields and made sense as to why he couldn't scan his thoughts while he was awake however, he eventually managed to gain access to his mind.

Dumbledore was was impressed at how Adam had a mindscape as only those with very strong minds could form one making Adam's strength of will all the more impressive despite his less than admirable qualities.

"This certainly wasn't what I was expecting." Dumbledore spoke to himself

As Adam's mindscape as it was a complete rendition of London itself however, it was more industrial looking with the buildings themselves being almost mechanized in appearance yet despite this the streets and buildings themselves were abandoned not a person was in sight as though everyone had died. The night sky was a mix of deep indigo and obsidian with the moon although being full had a pitch black saw blade engraved on the center while the stars themselves being the same malicious absinthe green as his own yet the feeling of pure malevolence only made him extremely weary

"Now then all I've got to do is make a few modifications and everything will go accordingly." Dumbledore muttered as all he had to do was make a few adjustments to his personality

"You're not doing anything Dumble-dipshit." Adam's voice rang out from all across the expanse of his mindscape

"Harry my boy I just came here to help make sure you don't turn dark is all." Dumbledore spoke as the feeling of malevolence felt more potent as he felt his laughter surround him

"You must really think I'm an idiot don't you?" Adam asked as his voice still came from all sides as the elder wizard tried to get a fix

"I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore responded as he wandered through the hauntingly empty streets

"Oh come off that high horse of yours I know of what you plan to do to me, as you think I'm going to let you turn me into a drone for your Greater Good then you're sorely mistaken because if you thought you could get into my head even while I was sleeping then you've got another thing coming because I let you come in here." Adam revealed as he wasn't oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore would try something like especially after his interview in fact he counted on this

"That's why I let you in my head because you see I think that you need to be taught a very and I do mean very important lesson." Adam continued as Dumbledore wandered into the town square

"And what pretell would that be? As what lesson could you have to teach me someone who's lived longer than you've been alive." Dumbledore questioned with a smug tone of arrogance in his voice before that same malevolent laughter rang out although this time much sinister

"It's that you don't play God with someone's life especially when that someone can hold a grudge against you and which is why this lesson involves you being punished severely, but don't worry you won't die as you haven't been through enough to earn that right yet." Adam spoke as his voice grew closer and closer with every word

"How dare that impudent brat think he can stop my plans, but no matter once I show him his place then I can turn him into the obedient puppet his relatives should've made him." Dumbledore thought to himself as he wouldn't be impeded by a mere 15 year old

His train of thought was soon impeded when a large fist collided with his jaw sending him sprawling towards the ground as he found himself on the ground with blood trickling out of his mouth before he turned to look at Adam or rather 4 Adam's

The one that slugged him was a 8 foot tall version of himself that was heavily armored in obsidian and maroon plate armor with a shirt of crimson chainmail beneath it and his hand was a 6 foot long maul of deep absinthe green with a jet black serrated blade with the business end being made to crush bones that all and all made him look like a knight from the pits of hell

To his left was a version of Adam in a emerald and jet black version of Shay from the Assassin's Creed as out of his arms came foot long steel blades with his hood drawn back from his face to reveal his face that had nothing but pure unadulterated insanity covering his face to where it was nearly infectious

To the right was a version of Adam dressed in a steel gray business suit with a pale absinthe dress shirt as well as him having black dress shoes with his jet black hair neatly combed back with not a single hair out of place with a confident expression on his face like he knew that he could take the world with ease and not a single soul could stop him

And in the front was a version of Adam who was dressed in a dark pumpkin and charcoal black attire that looked like a wild west gunslinger as in his hand was a double barrel shotgun and the other was Python speed reloader style revolver yet 3 quarters of his face was horribly disfigured by cuts, blunt force trauma and burns yet he seemed to radiate an aura of sheer determination that was practically tangible

"What are you?" Dumbledore questioned as he got back up

"We are Adam not Harry you rotten goat fucking bastard." The knight version of Adam spoke with anger so intense you could feel that he only could think about unadulterated murder

"What my behemoth for a compatriot is talking about is that we're Adam's core traits as I'm his ambition, The behemoth who sucker punched you is his rage, the one who looks like an Assassin's Creed clone is his insanity, and lastly the gunslinger is willpower." Ambition stated as he straightened his tie

"Come on let's get to the slaughtering already I want to slash and tear him apart to bloody chunks!" Rage demanded as he just wanted to beat the man death over and over again

"What's the fun in that; as I say we drag him to the Pit and torture him there and since time is different here we'd have all sorts of fun and I got all sorts idea to have fun with him oh the glorious suffering I could bring him would be wonderful." Insanity spoke with twisted and malevolent glee at the thought of torturing him

"I think it'd be better if we just gave the man a fighting chance and hunt him down like an animal." Willpower suggested

"That ain't such a bad idea as tell you what Dumbledore since we're all in consensus with Willpower's idea we're gonna give you a 3 minute head start and then once that's up we're gonna hunt you down like an animal therefore I suggest you start running because as of right now the clock is ticking." Ambition told him as he tapped his watch to emphasize his point

And as much as Dumbledore wanted to retort he about how he didn't need a head start he also knew that he was on Adam's home turf and didn't know what he had in store therefore he took his took his chance and went off into the city like landscape.

"Alright everyone spread out and remember don't let him get to any of our memories because if he changes them then we're fucked; with that in mind move out." Ambition commanded as the others obeyed

With Willpower turning his revolver into a grapple gun and firing a grapple line to whisk himself away into the skyline, Insanity merely phased himself into the ground, Rage rushed off at inhuman speeds becoming a obsidian and maroon colored blur and Ambition flying off to see where Dumbledore went

Meanwhile Dumbledore was wandering through the streets of Adam's mind hoping to find where he could tamper with memories and emotions in order to change him into the obedient and subservient puppet he should've been

"Where are those blasted memories they should be here somewhere." Dumbledore spoke as he wandered to see where the place containing them were

'Like hell you're getting to them." Willpower's rang out as he was sitting on a nearby rooftop his shotgun turned into a sniper rifle and had it trained on Dumbledore

"You must be changed to see reason as I can't allow you to interfere with my plans." Dumbledore responded the Elder Wand raised to defend himself

"All I can hear is that you're Goddamn homewrecker with a God complex who needs to shut the fuck up." Willpower spoke as with that he proceeded to fire the bullet catching Dumbledore in the shoulder of his wand arm before he took aim again

"Besides everything that I do to you from this point on you've got coming you senile son of a bitch." Willpower told him as he shot another bullet out and this time narrowly missing the femoral artery in his right leg as he stumbled back from the hole in his thigh

Yet before Dumbledore could even utter a single word for a spell Insanity appeared from the ground and slashed him across the forehead before roundhouse kicking him in the jaw sending him stumbling about as Insanity looked at him with a deranged grin on his face

"After all you've got a long ways to go before we're even finished with you." Insanity spoke cracking his knuckles

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore called out as he shot out a jet of red light out at the personification of Adam's insanity only for it to be deflected by him with his retractable blades

"Come on old man don't play that weak shit with me otherwise you'll just wind up a deadman and then we'll have to start this shit all over again." Insanity taunted as he lunged at Dumbledore like a panther

"Fine then so be it as it won't hurt to show you where you stand in the world." Dumbledore thought before he cast a Bone Breaking Curse at the manifestation of Insanity

Insanity managed to use an insane amount of flexibility that only a contortionist would be able to have to evade it yet as it grazed him he could tell that it meant business as he felt the crack of his bones underneath

"I'm impressed as who knew that beneath a senile old fool was someone who had a killer in him all along." Insanity spoke that deranged smile of his still plastered on his face

"I am not a killer for I'd never stoop that low." Dumbledore retorted as he wouldn't ever become a heartless killer

"Don't feed me that crap as everyone's a killer inside all that's needed is just too dig deep and it'll be found and that's what I'm gonna do when I can savor the warm feeling of your insides in my hands." Insanity near giggled manically before launching himself at Dumbledore

Dumbledore was forced to go on the surprising defensive considering that Adam's insanity was a deadly fast acrobat who had flexibility that was the equivalent to a master contortionist as he had his body bend and weave itself to dodge the barrage of curses and charms that was sent his way. As Adam's insanity managed to get within range many times considering that Willpower kept Dumbledore's attention divided between protecting himself from gunfire and the physical assault from Insanity who attacked with reckless abandon

"I'm impressed, as for an old man you actually do have a spine." Insanity spoke as the concrete around him was cracked and cratered from the curses

"I didn't get as far as I have to be stopped by a teenager no less as I will carry out my plans for the Greater Good." Dumbledore spoke as he cast a widespread Aguamenti charm before having transfiguring it into an acidic mist

"Nice try old man however, you forget that I'm his insanity and believe me when I say that it comes in many forms." Insanity chuckled as he used his powers and suddenly the acidic mist froze and condensed until it was a sickly teal colored block of ice

"How's that even possible for you to even do?" Dumbledore questioned as Adam never displayed that ability before

"You see you old goat did you really think of me as such a one trick pony besides you forgot my friend." Insanity spoke as he used one of his blades to deflect a Bombarda spell

"And who is that supposed to be?" Dumbledore questioned as he conjured a shield spell to protect him from the burst of gunfire from willpower

"Guess." Insanity told him with a twisted grin

Dumbledore didn't realize what he meant until a tall looming shadow overcast him as the manifestation of Adam's rage was behind him and before he could fully turn around and cast a spell his Rage smashed him across his torn and bloodied robe with enough force to make him feel like his midsection had caved in. As he was sent flying like a ragdoll before Insanity rushed behind him and using his retractable blades used his left to knick his liver and the right to graze one of his lungs before kicking him to the ground

"Get up Dumbledore as we aren't done kicking your shit in yet." Rage told him almost snarling as Dumbledore's midnight blue robes from all of the cuts and stab wounds he's suffered caused it to become stained crimson in blood

"Maybe he needs some encouragement." Insanity spoke as he sent a mental command towards Willpower who took his grapple gun and descended with the rest of the manifestation before turning it into a Heckler and Koch pistol

"He said get the hell up now, if I can get back up from everything I've suffered then you can from just a few hits now get your wrinkled ass up faster!" Willpower barked shooting him point blank in the stomach as he near screamed in pain from the gunshot wound in his gut as he staggered upwards

"Confringo!, Bombarda!, Reducto!" Dumbledore cried out casting the trio of spells in succession yet Rage managed to smack them away with his maul before Willpower caught him literally in the ass when he shifted his sniper rifle into its original form as he fell down a small scream escaping from him

"Rage you want to do the honors or should I should I?" Willpower asked ejecting a shell from his shotgun

"I'm doing it as he more than has this coming." Rage spoke as he walked up to Dumbledore trying to crawl away

He then proceeded to reared his maul back and swung it back like it was a golf club and sent him flying into the skyline as some of his ribs were shattered as he flew like a shooting star throughout. It wasn't until he finally was able to use Arresto Momentum to stop his descent as he crashed hard into the ground. His body ached immensely from his shattered ribs, dislocated shoulder and multiple stab and slash wounds as well as his mild concussion he hazily forced himself to get up however, he stumbled backwards as he saw what was in front of him before turning around as he heard a unnervingly smooth voice

"Looks like you've found what the embodiment of our gift looks like." Ambition told him as they were standing in front of the embodiment of his gift

That was a massive chasm like a abyss spanning a mile and a half wide and oddly shaped like the scar on his face as a dense miasma of pumpkin orange and ashen gray with absinthe green discharges churned like a malevolent storm. Yet the feeling that Dumbledore got was of pure malevolent energy that reminded him of Voldemort except dozens of times darker, twisted and malevolent

"What is this?" Dumbledore questioned looking at the abyss of malevolent energy

"Simple it's the source of our power however I think some elaboration is required seeing as how you're wondering how this came to be." Ambition told him

"Because you see it wasn't until I dig some digging around in the basement of the place you have me holed up in and found out about something called a horcrux and soon enough it began to make sense of how I got my gift." Ambition told him as Dumbledore took a pained gasp of breath

"As I remember the moment when I got my powers was when I first created this place and found a fucking snake in my mind and like any 8 year old at the time I used the fact that in here I'm king to destroy it and with its death I could hear it tell me that finally I've taken my first step into the darkness before it turned into that abyss you see there. Soon enough that after finding out more about Voldemort and Horcruxes in general that I realized that I destroyed a piece of Voldemort's soul and in doing so gained my gift…. I guess it's funny isn't it that in your trying to keep me from going dark side you unknowingly led me right into it and giving me so much power." Ambition told him with a smirk as it didn't take long to put two and two together and realize where his power came from

"And now that I know about this I'm gonna find the rest of these Horcruxes destroy them and maybe in the process amp myself up and then when I kill Voldemort then I'm gonna come after you and beat you to death with my own two hands." Ambition told him before cracking his knuckles

"You're insane I won't let you do this." Dumbledore spoke as he raised the Elder Wand and a wall of flames

"I don't think you realize that you don't have a choice in the matter because what can you do to stop me, as like I said before in here I am king!" Ambition exclaimed as with a wave of his hands the air warped briefly around the flames before they solidified and turned into dozens of sawblades

"Why is it that this brat is being more trouble than he's worth." Dumbledore muttered under his breath as he conjured a brick wall to defend himself from the buzzsaws

However, this didn't stop Ambition from causing human chunks of concrete from being torn out of the ground and proceeding to crash into Dumbledore with rapid speed with the Elder Wand wielder using blasting and explosive curses to repel them. Yet that didn't prevent Ambition from striding towards him and sucker punching him in the jaw before he grabbed the man by his bloodied robes and uppercutting him hard enough to crack his teeth before launching a burst of telekinetic energy at him

Ambition then proceeded to take a nearby lamppost snap it in half and turn them into twin javelins that he sent although he managed to turn one of them into a swarm of butterflies the other impaled him in the stomach hitting one of his internal organs as he coughed up horrid amounts of blood

"Come on then where was all that bravado about you changing me into your obedient little drone huh, come on tell me where is it because your ambition and drive pale in comparison to mine as you don't have the nerve to do what must be done." Ambition spoke as he punched the living her out of Dumbledore practically blinding him in the right side of his face as it became quickly bruised and his eye swollen shut

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME YOU IMPUDENT BRAT I'M ALBUS DUMBLEDORE THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT AND YOU WILL NOT STOP MY WILL FROM BEING DONE!" Dumbledore roared determined to not be defeated as he cast a transfiguration spell to turn the nearby waterway into a roaring mass of water that he soon turned into massive glacier that trapped Ambition in its frozen hold

"Does he really think he can get away that easily?" Ambition wondered as he began working on breaking apart his icy prison

 _"Now then I can finally work on turning this brat into what he should've been from the start."_ Dumbledore thought as he half limped and half ran in search of where what should be Control Central for Adam's mind would be

That was until the overwhelming smell of ozone hit his nostrils and before he knew it he felt pain that could only be compared to a cross between a thunderbolt hex and a compressed Cruciatus curse as he looked at his arm that didn't have the Elder Wand in it and found that at the tricep it was now turned into a bloody pulp of pulverized flesh and bone splattered all over the ground. As standing behind him was Rage his maul covered in the blood and remains of what was Dumbledore's right arm as it pulsed with powerful amount of electricity as he stalked towards Dumbledore like he was the Grim Reaper himself

"Don't even bother using that annoying little wand of yours you senile old goat because I'm making sure that you'll permanently be disarmed." Rage spoke with malicious intent and rage that it was damn well palpable enough to taste as before Dumbledore could even cast a spell with the Elder Wand he found his other arm in a similar state as his other

"And just like how we were you no longer have a leg to stand on." Insanity spoke as he rushed from behind Dumbledore and stabbed him both of his femoral arteries causing him to fall to the ground in other pain as Ambition and Willpower soon joined them

"So then you senile jackass I think that your lesson has been learned for now because you really thought that you could invade my mind and just take it lying down because if so then you must really be a fool because I will not have my ambitions and plans for the future be denied to me." Ambition stated

"And you will not not snuff out my anger and hate and turn me into one of the fuckers you've got in that Order of Fried Chickens because I'd rather blow my brains out then have that happen to me or even be apart of that damned Greater Good of yours!" Rage spat as he refused to let his anger be wiped away because of some old man wanting to play God

"You're not getting rid of me because I like it here and I love torturing and causing people pain and you're trying to mind-fuck me doesn't really help therefore you ain't getting away with shit." Insanity spoke with a shrug of his shoulders

"Lastly I'm not letting you stand in the way of what going to achieve in the future because what I want out of life and everything in radius of me I'm going to get and there isn't a damned thing you or anyone else will do that can stop me." Willpower added

"Now then as my compatriots and I have unanimously agreed get the fuck out of my mind." Ambition told him

With that Dumbledore was soon banished from Adam's mindscape and into his own body as the process of which had felt like he was being put into a trash compactor that kept going on and on until you were compressed to the size of a small marble. As it took Dumbledore's self control not to scream out in agonizing pain from the phantom pains of the injuries he sustained while in Adam's mindscape

"Hey Dumbledore the next time you want to try and go poke around in my mind don't or otherwise what happened to you in there will seem like Heaven compared to what I will do if you ever try to mind-fuck me like that ever again." Adam told him as he cracked his neck and was understandably irritable only having gotten 2 hours of sleep seeing as how its was now 20 minutes after 4 in the fucking morning

"Harry my boy you must understand that what I was doing was for your own good as I can't risk you going dark." Dumbledore told him as he rolled his eyes

"Go feed that bullshit to someone else because do you really think that I'm such an idiot to believe that considering that I'm already what I am so I think it's too late for you to be saying that." Adam retorted

"I won't let you do what you've got planned, I will stop you." Dumbledore told him in determination as Adam yawned before going back to sleep

"Do you really think I give a fuck if you think you do; because here's the thing I'm going to get what I want and I will get powered up then once that happen I'm gonna kill Voldemort and then after that I'm gonna come after you and you can't stop me. Now then if you don't mind I'm gonna get back to sleep so fuck off and stay out of my mind otherwise you won't be so lucky to stay alive in there." Adam spoke as he drifted off back to sleep hoping to gain a few more hours of sleep with what he could as Dumbledore stormed off in frustration

 _"No matter this was just a minor setback as once that brat gets in Hogwarts then I'll have him under my control and then everything will go accordingly to plan as it should've been."_ Dumbledore thought as he wouldn't have his plans he worked years for be ruined as all he had to do was wait for the day to go back to Hogwarts then everything would fall back into place

 ** _Now then with Adam having his interview to shed some light on his views of not just the Wizarding World but of his now former family who he's denounced and Dumbledore who's been thwarted in his attempts to try and turn Adam into a complacent drone. So then what else does Dumbledore have planned and what does Adam intend to further do when his year at Hogwarts begins well you'll just have to stay tuned to the new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles_**

* * *

 ** _And cut scene here as this was one hell of a chapter to write however, I managed to get it out and ready to go because we now have got a good set up for what is to come in the future anyways let's get down to what happened shall we_**

 ** _The first scene we had was Adam pretty much just being a dick to the Order and then his opening up some rather deeper wounds within the Order pertaining to Voldemort which I thought was a good scene to do. Because as I mentioned earlier on Adam doesn't like anyone in the Order at all therefore he's going to do everything he can to piss them off as a sort of if I'm not happy you're not happy type of deal because he isn't to happy with the fact that he's stuck with the people that want to act all buddy buddy with him yet kidnapped him from his home. As for him bringing up Voldemort this is him pretty much saying that he doesn't see why Voldemort is so scary and how he doesn't care that he's the wizarding boogeyman because to Adam if he wants to kill him then he'll take him head on. Because Adam has always been raised that you shouldn't wait or be afraid of your enemies and that instead you've got to take them on and go for their fucking throat guns blazing which is why when it comes to Voldemort he's a very great odds with the Order._**

 ** _Next up we've got the interview between him and Rita Skeeter which was one of my favorite scenes to write out because we have Adam the brother of the Boy Who Lived meeting up with Rita Skeeter who can practically ruin your reputation with an article therefore since Adam doesn't like Dumbledore or the Potters then this just made all the more sense to put into action. As during the whole interview Adam pretty much showed how the Potters and Dumbledore aren't as much of the saints they portrayed themselves to be because if they were then they wouldn't have inadvertently created him into what he is now because the way he sees it every person tortured or killed by him, as all that innocent or not innocent blood is on their hands. Not to mention it brought up a great point about Dumbledore as considering the positions he holds he's practically a dictator in all but name which is why it was so great to illustrate him as this possible big bad that in all actuality could've been worse than Voldemort when think about it. Also as for the whole implied Rita and Adam lemon scene well I thought that it'd be both nice to throw Adam a bone for all of what's gone on with him and the fact that Rita was gonna give him compensation in one way or another therefore this was something that was bound to happen eventually_**

 ** _After that we get the aftermath of everyone reading the interview between Adma and Rita Skeeter which I thought was something that needed to be done because this interview affects everyone in the Order. Because Adam did do the interview for the sole reason of making sure that he got his point across to everyone mainly his family that he's now denounced that he wants no part of them in his life whatsoever as to him they had one job to raise him right because to him they betrayed him by giving him to the Dursleys. And unlike many Harry Potter stories they will not be forgiven at all as Adam will despise them with everything he has as he wants nothing to do with them in any fashion or form as no matter what the hate he will have for them goes into a subconscious level that can never be fixed_**

 ** _Lastly we've got Dumbledore going into Adam's mind and trying to brainwash him into being one of his pawns only for him to get a surprise by having to face off against the core parts of Adam's personality that being his Ambition, Insanity, Rage and Willpower. Which to me needed to be done because Dumbledore to me wasn't going to let Adam stand in his way therefore he was going to try "fix" him so that he would fall in line and for those of you complaining about Dumbledore would've gotten to him easier as he's the second coming of Merlin and all that crap. Here's the thing in canon it's never explicitly stated that he's the most powerful Wizard as its stated he's one of the strongest ones in Britain not the entire world therefore there are much stronger people than him also the fact that to me Dumbledore is way past his mental prime to expect any form of major resistance from Adam. That and people who do what I did in most stories forget that in your own mind you are King of what you can do in it therefore Dumbledore having any type of advantage was negated considering that Adam or rather his manifestation had the complete upper hand. Not to mention we also got the origin as to how Adam can use his powers that being he destroyed the soul piece of Voldemort and warped its power into the gift he has now which I did because at the time that he did so his hatred for magic was strong enough that the remains of Voldemort's soul piece did just that. In that he can't use magic but instead got the power he needed to protect himself and get back at anyone who got in his way this also opened up the fact that now Adam when he destroys a Horcrux will make use out of its destruction_**

 ** _With all that being said and out of the way please remember to favorite, follow share and review this story as much as possible as it means a lot to me not to mention the fact that I thank you guys for all the support you've given the story as it makes me quite happy and gives me further inspiration to continue on with it. Also you're reviews are welcome since it let me know what you liked about the story and what I can do to improve upon it as I also take constructive criticism since its always nice to know what I can improve on yet remember there is a difference between that and flaming and as we all know flaming at a person just wastes everyone's time_**

 ** _Also please remember to check out my friends Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior since not only are they great friends but, also make some great stories here on the site and whom without I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have in my stories so many thanks to them and go check em out as I promise you won't regret it_**

 ** _Now then this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of chaos to bring you bigger and better content that I hope you guys enjoy and next chapter focuses on Adam and everyone going to Diagon Alley for school shopping as well as some encounters from some people at Hogwarts so stay tuned for that_**

 ** _Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by the Unguided_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Things WIthin by Dagoba_**


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly School Shopping

**(Chapter 5: Deadly School Shopping)**

It was soon a near week after Dumbledore had invaded Adam's mind with the intention of trying to turn him into a complacent drone with the intentions of turning him into a complacent drone for his Greater Good only to have been completely overpowered by the manifestations of Adam's core personality traits. The good thing that came out of this was that for the remainder of this time stuck here with the League of Chickens was that Dumbledore would be gone during that time since he had to attend to his duties as Hogwarts Headmaster not to mention the fact that he was under fire from the interview

However, the tension in the place was quite heavy considering the circumstances and considering the state of things Adam was happy with that considering that he was doing his honest effort to piss off everyone in that place and so far it was working. However, since he knew he was gonna have to go to Hogwarts and decided that if he was going to choose a house to be in it was that of Slytherin since it was where he knew he'd exceed in the most and the fact that he'd rather not be a Gryffindor since a great number of the people here were and they infuriated him to no end

* * *

 **(August 22th 2015, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 10:50 Am)**

It was 10 minutes till eleven in the morning as everyone was in the living room including Snape whom as was next to as he had one of his guns on hand that he was putting in the clip as for some reason he just wanted to shoot something or someone as he was just that bored

"So then is anyone gonna tell me what the hell we're here for because if not I'm going back to my room because it's too early in the day for?" Adam spoke up wondering what the hell they were gonna do

"Will you show them some respect for once." Hermione told him in a nagging tone of voice before she had the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her mouth

"You know if I have to hear you nag at me anymore then I'm gonna put a bullet in your mouth so you'll shut the fuck up." Adam spoke towards her Hermione as he wondered how much she'd be able to talk with a bullet hole in her mouth

"Enough nonsense besides we're here to avoid conflict not create it, and I find myself agreeing with Mr. Belladonna that you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut as your input was never needed." Snape said narrowing his face at Granger who became quiet as Snape's face gave no quarter for any argument

"Now then as I was saying tomorrow all of us will be taking a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow as next week the fall term will be starting up and we all have agreed that it'll be ill advised to wait till last minute to get everything needed." Snape told them as he'd seen so many students go in haphazard because he'd seen it enough to know the results of it himself

"So then who's going with who because I'd like to know who I'm gonna be getting my stuff with?" Adam questioned wondering who it'd be with

"It's going to be with us." Lily spoke up as James stood by her side as both were determined to try and get Adam back in their lives

"Did you forget what I told you the last time I want nothing to do with either of you although you guys dropping dead on the floor would be just perfect." Adam responded putting his gun in his back pocket for future use

"But we deserve a second chance." Lily said as her being a mother wouldn't let her give up on one of her sons  
"Can you try to give Mom and Dad a chance….look I know they messed up but don't they deserve at least that." Bradley pleaded with his twin brother as he wanted to try and amend the rift in his family as he just wanted peace between them

"Look while you're not on my shit list they are so stay out of this because this doesn't concern you and as for you two stay the hell out of my life I want nothing to do with any of you." Adam responded as since Bradley hasn't done anything to personally piss him off therefore felt no ill will towards him

"Look you're coming with us to go school shopping as we're your parents and we know what's best for you!" James told him as he refused to not be apart of his son's life regardless of what he thought he would still be in it

"Oh really then if you knew what was best for me then why did you let me get my shit kicked in by your now deceased brother and sister in law because bravo for thinking that your son living with an abusive aunt and uncle was best for him I applaud you guys for being mother and father of the year." Adam retorted as he gave both of them a mocking applause

"Look we did what was necessary and what would've given you a good life at the time." James argued back as why couldn't he see that he and Lily did what they had to at the time

"And look how it turned out with me as a sociopath and mass murderer as really good shit on you for doing that to one of your children as I must applaud you guys for your parenting skills. As tell me what other wonderful things do you plan on doing as I wonder how much more your shitting on my life would be considered as good parenting as I'd really like to know what else it is that you've got planned?" Adam questioned sarcastically getting tired of this whole holier than thou vibe they were giving off

"As maybe if you did what I told you could've done in that interview then we wouldn't be having this conversation and have gotten an apple pie life but you didn't so here we are now and like I said before stay the hell out of my life." Adam continued adding salt onto the metaphorical wound

"You know what it doesn't matter as we're your parents and you're coming with us to go school shopping period." James stated firmly as he was putting his foot down on this matter

"He's not your child anymore Potter so I suggest you stop treating him like it since you gave up that right when you and your wife abandoned him over a decade ago." Snape cut in as he wasn't going to let his childhood bully be a dick to someone that reminded him of himself as it would be like when he was a teenager all over again

"And who asked you as this doesn't concern you at all." James spat at the potions master

"It does when you're acting like a spoiled child who wants his lost toy back and besides if he wants nothing to do with you or her then let it be considering that you two no longer have a say in his life." Snape responded evenly as the man and his wife no longer had a say in Adam's life the moment they relinquished their right to be parents

"Lily and I have every right to be involved in his life, as we deserve a second chance to be parents so back out of what doesn't concern you." James responded harshly as Snape stood his ground

"It becomes my concern when you're trying to force your way into someone's life that doesn't want you in it as it's just like you Gryffindor's your brave and courageous that must is sure but, your not knowing when to quit is what costs you things in the long run and one of them being that of your other son you willingly gave up." Snape pointed out as one thing that Gryffindor's lacked was the fact that they didn't know when to just concede even though sometimes that was a better option than digging in your heels and surging forwards

"It was what was best for him." James said trying to keep his voice even which at the moment was hard

"Really the great James Potter heir to one of the most ancient and well known houses in all of wizarding Britain couldn't have found a way to fix or workaround the problem of what was troubling his own son yet you chose to listen to someone who belongs in a retirement home, that's really doing what's best for him. Maybe you need to just get off your high horse for once and admit that you were wrong in what you did as just do what everyone else does when they've made their fair share of mistakes and admit that you've failed this one time and maybe when you swallow your pride and mountain sized ego would you be able to earn back some of your sons respect." Snape lectured as for once would it kill him to admit that he's made a mistake in his life as he's done that everytime he's looked in the mirror from when he was forced to be a Death Eater spy something that he wasn't proud of

"I did nothing wrong, as I did what any parent would've done in our circumstances besides what would know about raising any children as what woman would want to bear your bastard children Snivellus." James harshly retorted as the room went silent as a pin drop as Snape's fist was balled up so tightly you could hear the cracking of his knuckles

Taking a page from Adam's playbook he reared his fist back and with a right hook punched the Potter patriarch in the face so hard his glasses were knocked off as he was out cold with with a bruise in the center of his eyebrows a dark purple and his left eye swollen and purplish black as the silence was broken by Adam's applause

"Nice fucking shot as, I didn't see that coming by a longshot!" Adam applauded the Slytherin house head as he didn't see him punching out his sperm donor of a father coming at all and something of which earned major points in his book

"Thank you Mr. Belladonna for your compliment as it's very much appreciated and on that note I will be taking you out to get your school supplies and if anyone would like to refute me doing this then please tell me why and give a good reason as I'd rather not have to repeat what I just did to Potter." Snape spoke as he walked away with his hands folded behind his back with a small yet smug smirk of satisfaction on his face over what just transpired

 _"Well it's official that I'm gonna go school shopping with a badass."_ Adam thought with a smirk thanking his luck that he wouldn't be school shopping with the Potters

* * *

 **(The next day, August 23rd 2015, 2:10 Pm, Diagon Alley)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Adam and Snape were in Diagon Alley having splintered off from the main group to get what they needed with Adam after some convincing from Snape got a wand as it'd look suspicious if he didn't therefore he got himself a 10 inch wand that was maple, rigid and the core being made from the tooth of an oni making it suited for transfigurations and more violent curses. As now that they've gotten everything else all they'd have to do was go do robe shopping at Madam Malkins and then after Adam who wanted to go get some alcohol in his system after dealing with the League of Chickens would later go for a pitstop at somewhere called the 3 broomsticks

"This will be our last stop for today and then I'll take you on towards the 3 broomsticks." Snape told him as they entered the shop where they'd get the last bit of his school supplies

"Alright well let's get to it then." Adam spoke as he wanted to get his school robes and be done with it

They looked around for Adam's school robes when Adam was walking around to find something else besides those stupid looking hats they had to wear when he bumped into someone

"Sorry about that honestly with the way my summer has been going I've been having a rough couple of weeks." Adam spoke as he helped up the person who fell down

He was his age had pale skin with steel gray eyes, platinum blonde hair and razor sharp and pointed facial features with him having a rather slim build to him and stood at five foot 7 as he looked like a junior senator in training amplified by him wearing a black dress shirt and pants as this boy was Draco Malfoy the arch-enemy to the Golden Trio and resident Slytherin.

"It's no problem at all actually and wait a minute I know you…." Draco said recognizing who Adam was as who couldn't from the interview with Rita Skeeter

"You do?" Adam asked wondering how he did know of him

"Your Potter's brother who did that interview with Rita Skeeter I have to say I can respect what you did as it was a pretty gutsy move you made considering that you don't have the support of a Wizarding family like the Potters to back you up anymore." Draco spoke as he was impressed that he'd do that when it was political and financial suicide to do what he did

"Well I've never had anything handed to me in my life, so what's a bit of hard work gonna do besides I like a challenge and showing my punk ass former family that I can survive without them is just icing on the cake." Adam told him as he wasn't gonna lie and say that he didn't like a challenge and this phase in his life wasn't gonna be any different

"You certainly are an odd one as tell me are you going to Hogwarts this year by any chance since I'd like to get to know more about the brother of Dumbledore's golden boy." Draco said as he was interested in what he was all about since reading the interview

"Yeah since I don't really have much say in the matter, as the guy you call Professor Snape told me about it and I plan on joining Slytherin since from what I've heard about it that place is gonna be wonderful for me." Adam informed him since he knew that with what Slytherin was about he'd do exceedingly well in it

"Really? I never thought I see the day when Potter or anyone related to him would join my house this has just made my day right now." Draco spoke quite in shock and in giddiness of what he was hearing

"Well considering that Ravenclaw is just a bunch of nerds, no one really gives a shit about Hufflepuff and the fact that Gryffindor is basically full of arrogant and glory seeking pricks then Slytherin is the place where I'll do just dandy in. Now considering that I've met one of my future housemates then looks like my point if proven that Slytherin will be just right for me." Adam responded assured that Slytherin was gonna do just dandy for him

"Anyways I think a proper introduction is in order as my name is Adam Belladonna and who are you." Adam introduced himself towards the Malfoy heir

"I'm Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you as I feel you and I are gonna get along just great, because stick with me and I get the feeling we'll be going places. Malfoy replied as the two shook hands with each other

"Likewise as it feels nice having met someone that I can possibly call a friend and ally." Adam told the Malfoy heir

"And cue the one thing that's going to annoy me today." Adam thought with a sigh having seen the Weasley's who then looked at him talking with Draco

"What the hell are you doing talking to him!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Adam conversing with Malfoy of all people

"Relax and stop getting your panties in a twist all I'm doing is talking to a pretty cool guy; I don't see what the big deal is that you start acting like your mother." Adam replied as Fred and George couldn't help but laugh at the remark

"What I mean is that you're hanging around a damn filthy snake don't you know about what people like him are like." Ron spat out in anger of seeing the person he despised

"Come off your high horse Weasel as why don't you just keeping riding on Potters coattails like you've been doing since our first you social leech besides did anyone even ask for you to butt into our conversation." Draco retorted as he swore that out of all the Weasley's this one had the one with the biggest ego

"Wait a minute you hate this ginger cunt too?" Adam asked Draco who looked at him and nodded

"You and I are definitely gonna be good friends as finally I have someone who hates this ginger as much as I do as do you know how annoying it's been living with him as I swear I'd rather watch two ogres fuck as at least that's more bearable than having to put up with him or listen to him at all." Adam stated as it was amazing as to how he didn't use his powers to break his neck already

"I don't even see how you could even talk to him as just look at what his family comes from nothing but no good dark wizards who sided with You Know Who the first time if anything you should be hating him." Ron spoke not seeing as how he could be anywhere near him

"First off if your gonna say the guy's' name then don't be a pussy about it and just call him Voldemort and second I don't give a shit that his family is dark, light, gray or anything else as I get to choose who my friends are not you so you and everyone else stay out of my personal life." Adam told him as Ron Weasley was really starting to get on his nerves

"All I'm doing is trying to look out for…" Ron tried to say however, he was soon silenced by Adam knocking him to the ground and giving him a bloody nose

"No seriously you've got no idea how annoying he and the rest of everyone else I put up with got." Adam spoke cracking his knuckles as his younger sister helped him onto his feet with a glare on his face that he ignored before turning back to Draco

"Anyways I hope to see you at Hogwarts as who knew that not even me having my first day and I already made a friend." Adam spoke with a small smile

"Likewise anyways I must be going as I have to get the rest of my school supplies I'll see you when we go to Hogwarts." Draco told him as he still had much to do

"Alright well nice meeting you then." Adam spoke as Draco soon paid for his stuff before leaving

"Now then as for all of you except for the twins because you guys fucking hilarious stay out of my way and Fred and George if you ever get that joke shop I heard you guys talking about I think I can hook you up into the muggle world if you're interested." Adam told them as he didn't really like the Weasleys except for the two brothers as man were they funny

"We'll take you up on that." Fred and George said in unison with wide grins before they went off to get their school robes as well as dragging off Ron before he could try and pick a fight with Adam

It was about 15 minutes of having to be fitted and measured for his robes as it was a good thing Snape was there as if he was stuck with another needle then he wouldn't be liable if Madam Malkin had a little accident with her needles. The two soon walked through Diagon Alley and bordered into Knockturn Alley one of the more seedier parts of the place as it wasn't long before Adam spotted a quartet of people walking hurriedly through the area and what caught his eye was the more prominent version of Snape's Death Eater mark on his forearm

"Hey Snape I'll be right back I wanna go to some of the shops they have around here and I'll meet up with you at the 3 broomsticks like we arranged." Adam told the potions master

"Alright fine just be there soon as I don't want to hear everyone's griping that I left you to wander about in Knockturn Alley." Snape told him as Adam nodded

Adam soon took out his pistol from out of his back pocket and followed the quartet as they walked down an alleyway as he made sure to use his powers to direct them into an part of Knockturn Alley where there were little to no witnesses and once he was in the clear he now knew he had the perfect time to strike

 _"Alright looks like the first one to go is the one who looks like he's been shooting up Rogaine since he hit puberty."_ Adam thought as he took aim trying to line up a direct shot

Adam found his mark and pulled the trigger as the gunshot echoed as it struck the man who had a hole in his neck from where he shot him in the jugular vein causing large spurts of blood to spray out as he bled out within seconds

"Fenrir!" The remaining trio of Death Eaters exclaimed in shock as the werewolf had just be killed out of nowhere

"Alright now then hold still you three as I have only so many bullets so all of you are gonna have to share." Adam told them as he took aim once again

"Do you know who we are." One of the Death Eaters spoke out as he raised his wand only to be shot in the shoulder

"All I know is that you idiots have been a pain in my ass which is why out of the 3 of you I only need 2 of you alive since of you are coming back with me and the other I've got an idea to try out something." Adam told them as the Death Eater continued to clutch his shoulder

"Why you little bastard I'm gonna enjoy making you suffer." The death eater spoke in a wheezing voice however she was silenced when a bullet hole made itself known in the dead center of her face as she fell over dead

"ALECTO NOOO!" Amycus cried out as his sister was murdered in cold blood

"What if anything I did you guys a favor that bitch look absolutely fugly and her voice didn't do her any favors so if anything putting a bullet in her face was actually kindness. Adam spoke uncaringly as now his ears wouldn't be grating over her

"That was my sister you killed you fucker." Amycus angrily snarled in rage at his now deceased sibling

"Huh well then I guess I know who I'm gonna be takin back for questioning which means your friend over there ain't gonna be so lucky." Adam answered with a smug grin on his face

"Come on Antonin the faster we kill this little bastard the faster we can get back to Lord Voldemort." Amycus spoke in fury over his sister's death as he wanted this muggle to pay for this

"With pleasure as I think I should repay him for getting me in my shoulder and my good one at that, so yeah let's get him." Antonin spoke as with difficulty he raised his wand

The two fired curses and hexes from their wands at Adam who then proceeded to use Fenrir's corpse as a human shield letting it take all the damage that was inflicted as the corpse was forced to bend, contort and be burnt and all sorts of shit as Adam let them wail on the corpse

"So are you guys gonna try anything else because I can keep this up literally all day?" Adam questioned as he continued to use Fenrir's corpse as a human shield that was at this point looking like it got mauled by a bear

"Quit hiding behind him and duel us like a real wizard." Antonin demanded as he cast a bone breaker curse that was deflected causing one of its already broken bones to be further fractured

"Are you sure you want me to go on the offensive because I won't lie when I say that it'll hurt you guys a lot?" Adam questioned as he saw that his meat shield's leg has been blown off

"I want to crush you for killing my sister, so bring out your wand already." Amycus told him as Adam smirked

"I don't need a wand since I got something better." Adam told him

With that he proceeded to use his powers to rip out Fenrir's spine and proceeded to quickly have it wrap around Antonin's neck and have it strangle him while Adam then proceeded to shoot Amycus in the shoulder and then in the thigh bringing him down within moments as Antonin's body soon fell over unconscious

"Told you it'd hurt now then time to take care of something." Adam spoke as he took out a grenade that he forgot he'd had

With that he took out his knife, thread, and sewing needles and a watch he then proceeded to wire the grenade to the watch and set the timer for 8 hours and then proceeded to cut open the man's stomach and stuff the explosives inside of his stomach and then took proceeded to stitch him back up before turning towards Amycus

"Now then as for you, you're coming with me." Adam told Amycus as he proceeded to kick the man in the temple knocking him unconscious

It would be sometime before Adam arrived at the 3 broomsticks which was not a very easy thing to do considering that you had to lug around a dead body with you however, he made it and found Snape waiting for him

"Hey Snape can you come outside I need your help with something." Adam told him as Snape wondered what it was and walked with him outside to see what he was looking at

"Why am I looking at an unconscious Death Eater in a back alley?" Snape questioned as to why there was one unconscious with a bruise on his face

"It's a long story however, what we need to do now is grab my shit and tie the bastard up because this will not look right if there is someone like him lying out for everyone to see." Adam told him as Snape sighed

"I'm getting too old for this shit give me a few minutes and then we'll be out." Snape sighed knowing that this was going to be a long night as he did so

* * *

 **(Half Hour later, 3:52 Pm, Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

It was a half hour later as Adam had tied the man down with Snape having gotten rid of his wand via a Reducto spell since they didn't need the man causing any unneeded problems for them

"Hey wake the fuck up already." Adam spoke as he harshly slapped the unconscious Death Eater

"That's the 12th time time you've slapped him to tried getting him to wake up, as at this point it's redundant to keep trying." Snape told him as you'd think he'd learn by now that it isn't working

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Adam asked as he continued slapping Amycus

It wasn't long before everyone else got back to see Adam continuing to slap around Amycus's unconscious form whose face was turning bright red because of being repeatedly slapped around

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" Lily exclaimed at the Death Eater in the middle of the room

"Just slapping this guy around until he wakes up and gives me my answers." Adam responded as he continued slapping Amycus around

"Are you insane that man's Death Eater he'll kill us all." Sirius spoke in disbelief that Adam brought a Death Eater straight into the house

"Not really you stupid dog Snape helped me tie him up and then break his wand into splinters; all that's needed to be done is just for him to wake the hell up." Adam informed them as he wondered why they all had their panties in a twist as he finally managed to slap him awake

"Where in the dark lord's name am I?" Amycus wondered as he felt his face be assaulted by a sharp stinging pain

"Simple you dipshit you're gonna tell us the locations and identities of all of your friends." Adam told him because he wanted information and now since he really wanted to take the fight to Voldemort

"Like I'll ever tell you , after you killed my sister I'd rather die and besides I'd never betray my master." Amycus replied before he spat in Adam's face as he wiped the saliva off of it

"You know everyone that's said that same thing you did eventually broke after what I do to them, so you can either do things the easy way or we can do thing my way and I can promise the latter of which will be very unpleasant." Adam told him as many have said the same that the Death Eater had before eventually caving in after a session with him

"Piss off and besides I'd like to see you try and make me talk as what can you do besides rely on some pitiful muggle weapons." Amycus taunted as Adam had a malevolent smirk across his face as he leaned in

"Lucky for you I can make you, as I was hoping you'd pick my way." Adam said pulling out a pair of tweezers and a hammer from underneath where he was standing and grabbed them in his hand

"Hey Snape I'm gonna take him up to my room and make him talk make sure no one disturbs me." Adam told the former Death Eater

With that in mind Adam used his powers to take the restrained Death Eater to his room as he walked upstairs and shut the door as Snape cast a variety of locking spells to make sure no one would get in before he walked back downstairs

"Why did you lock our son in with that man?" Lily questioned in concern

"Because he's going to get answers that'll help you all out in the fight against the dark lord and from what he's told me you guys should get some ear plugs and get comfortable." Snape simply responded walking past them

It wasn't until they heard a loud scream of pain from Amycus that they all turned their heads to try to go upstairs and see what was happening before Snape spoke up again

"I specifically had that door warded that door so that no one but, Adam could come out of his own free volition as like I said get some earplugs because this will be a while." Snape informed them and smirked when a bright scarlet light flashed when James and Sirius tried to open it with them being thrown back down the stairs and looking like they were electrocuted

With that in mind everyone was forced to sit down stairs as for the next 5 hours all they could hear were screams and the occasional sounds of bones breaking as well as Amycus's bravado gradually being turned into pleas for mercy before soon enough a heavy and disturbing silence filled the room. It wasn't long before the door opened and they heard footsteps come down the stairs as well as the heavy thud of a body following closely behind and when the footsteps ended they saw what it was and shock and utter horror filled the room

As it was Adam in what was once a white t-shirt now dyed with large red splotches that could only be known as blood as he had in his hand a notepad and in his other hand a knife with a smile of satisfaction and joy on his face yet the disturbing part was the shuddering body of Amycus.

As several of his fingernails had been yanked out from his fingers with his fingers and right hand broken evident by the odd angles they were bending at with his face having been carved up and sliced like it was a Christmas ham evident by the long and jagged slashes that spanned all the way down his torn Death Eater robe and down to his thighs. Yet there were three very jarring disfigurements on his body that mainly pertained to his face one being that there were two long and jagged wounds on his mouth that made it look like a demented smile from ear to ear. The next was that there were two gaping holes where his eyes would be evident by the blood and ocular fluid streaming out of them as well as the optic nerves hanging from his face and in his mouth the back end of his mouth had all of their teeth yanked out

"Looks like even with a month out of practice I still got it, so add that to things I'm still fucking good at." Adam spoke to himself as he cracked his neck as man did torturing someone always make him feel all warm inside

"What did you do to him?" Lily asked afraid to know the answer

"What does it look like I tortured him for 5 hours although he cracked at 3 and a half hours the other hour and a half was just me tormenting him for the sheer fun of it and damn did it feel good." Adam responded with an almost giddy look on his face at making the man suffer for extended periods of time before tossing Moody his notepad

"And by the way all the information about Death Eater locations and names are all on that notepad so you guys are fucking welcome." Adam told them as he did do what he promised

"How could you even do something like this?!" Lily questioned appalled by the horrific sight she was seeing in front of her

"Because it's fucking fun as that's one of my hobbies I did while I was in the real fucking world as you guys don't get the rush I feel when I'm in a room getting to carve someone apart like a pumpkin, or breaking their bones one by one, or my favorite them pleading for the suffering to stop as blood runs down their bodies and their in horrible agony…..good times." Adam replied as his tormenting and torturing people gave him a hell of a rush as next to murder it was one of his top five favorite things to do

"How can you do such a thing, don't you feel , guilt, remorse or anything when you do this to people anything at all?" Lily questioned pleading and hoping that somewhere in there he would feel some type of guilt that meant he could change

"Again that's adorable as all I feel are excitement, joy and exhilaration when I'm torturing people or murder for that matter besides why should I feel any of that for people that get in my way as, they were too weak to prevent themselves from spending some time with yours truly therefore I don't feel a damn thing in regards with what I do them." Adam responded with a sinister smile on his face

As truthfully if you lacked the strength to escape him with he wanted something out of you then you didn't deserve not a single shred of mercy from him when he tortures you for all the information your worth

"You're a monster." Hermione spoke as this person in front of her couldn't be human

"I'm only what they created besides why should I care what you say since I'm stronger and better than you in every conceivable way." Adam retorted with a malevolent smirk on his face

"So then um Moody is it what are you gonna do with the son of a bitch considering that I've destroyed him both mentally and physically, as do you want me to kill him since at this state he's of no further use to anyone?" Adam questioned as he levitated a knife that was at the small of neck ready to impale it through his spinal cord and out his throat

"Let's let him wallow and wither away in Azkaban since death would be too good for him after everything he's done, but I think that a life sentence with Dementors would be perfect for him." Moody answered back as killing him would be letting him off too easy however, letting Dementors suck away what little life he had would be much more fitting

"I like your style no wonder you're one of the few people I actually tolerate here despite the fact that you kidnapped me since I guess that means now I have to take you off the list of people to kill." Adam told him as out of the entire order Snape, Moody and the Weasley twins were the only people that were not on his list

"Good to know then, as I will say that despite you going a little overboard you'd make a excellent interrogator if you ever look for a career in law enforcement in the Ministry of Magic." Moody responded as he'd admit that despite Adam's more off-putting tendencies he'd do well as an interrogator and auror if given the chance

"Well if I ever want to pursue any careers in the wizarding world I'll take you up on that offer however, I'm gonna turn in early since something tells me I'm gonna be sleeping well tonight so later fuckers." Adam told them as he went to first clean up the blood, teeth and fingernails from his room and then go to bed

* * *

 **(1 hour later, 10:14 Pm, Malfoy Manor)**

It was 14 minutes after ten at night as in Malfoy Manor that was serving as the base of operations for the Death Eaters as Voldemort was in a foul mood considering that two of his underlings were now dead and now the one before him has been incapacitated as he wanted to personally see Antonin alone to explain why he let this happen and in broad daylight no less

"So you're telling me that two of my Death Eaters one of which was integral to recruiting more werewolves onto our side is dead and by a muggleborn no less?" Voldemort questioned the only remaining person from the attack

"Yes my lord I apologize a hundred times over for this however, there is one thing that I found out that you should know is that our assailant wasn't a muggleborn at all rather he's the brother of Dumbledore's golden boy the one who did that interview denouncing his parents and saying that he wants to take you out himself." Antonin informed his master hoping that this information would spare him from the Cruciatus curse

"Interesting that brat was the one to take you all out, as I will give him credit for being bold enough to want to fight me head on himself." Voldemort spoke actually impressed that the brother to the person who was supposed to kill him got the drop on four of his Death Eaters

As Voldemort wouldn't be lying when he said that this Adam Belladonna intrigued him more than that Potter boy as he looking to be much more of a challenge than he could ever be considering he had more than a willingness to murder and get what he want but the fact that he had an intense hatred for Dumbledore and moreover the Potters was icing on the cake. All of this from what he got from the interview and from what he gained out of Dolohov's report made him consider him as more of a threat and the Potter boy from last year look more like a nuisance than anything

"However, you've excluded as to how you let a 15 year old who barely has any knowledge of our world follow you and furthermore take you out by surprise." Voldemort stated his crimson eyes narrowing like a venomous king cobra ready to strike down its prey

"We underestimated the boy thinking he was just another one of those filthy mudbloods we didn't know that he'd be able to take us out so quick, as we just thought his abilities were exaggerated." Antonin said trying to keep his voice even in the face of the man who could either end his life where he stood or make him suffer immensely

"As much as I want to say I didn't expect this I knew I should've foreseen this coming as those of you that remain have gotten sloppy and careless and so much so that it's cost me a portion of my already small forces as many of them are incarcerated as it is and have no means of escaping from that blasted prison as of yet." Voldemort spoke anger and irritation coloring his voice at foolishness and oversight of one of his Death Eaters costing him so much

"Please my lord I understand that I've made a grave error and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for this mistake that I've made as I promise you that it won't happen again if you give me another chance." Antonin said begging for forgiveness for his mistakes as he was hoping that he could hopefully escape a most severe punishment since Voldemort wasn't the most forgiving when screwed over

"I'm afraid that you'll have to do more to convince me considering the gravity of your failure Dolohov because I am very and I do mean very inclined to punish you severely for costing me out of future recruits, so please tell me what you can do to have me do otherwise because as of right now you're on extremely thin ice?" Voldemort questioned considering that now he'd have to figure out how to get more recruits onto his side seeing as how his main avenue was destroyed

"I can assure you that…..I will." Antonin spoke as he felt an overwhelming pain rip through him

Before Voldemort could even ask what was going on with his subordinate he had to avert his eyes as with a loud squelch and bang Antonin's stomach cavity and upper chest exploded sending blood, internal organs and flesh splattering everywhere as he fell over dead. Yet Voldemort walked over and saw a note attached to Dolohov's corpse in his shredded robes that managed to survive it as it floated over towards Voldemort

"Well if you're reading this then you got my little present I sent you, as I wanted to make it clear that unlike Dumbledore and my brother I'm simply not going to wait around for you to make the first move since this is war after all therefore I wanted to have made it with me using the fucker as bomb to send a clear statement to you. And that's you've dragged me into this God forsaken mess that I wanted to no part of and taken me from the things I worked damned hard to achieve therefore this is my way of saying that if you want a war then I'll give you a massacre." Voldemort read the letter that had Adam's signature on it and if anything at the moment was in shock over what he just witnessed

 _"Well then it seems as though you're proving yourself to be already a worthy adversary, as who would've thought that the son of the Potters would do something like this as now you've definitely got my attention."_ Voldemort thought impressed with the display of violence Adam had done to get his point across as now he was definitely considering him to be a worthy adversary

It would be awhile before Voldemort cleaned up and disposed of the blown apart corpse of Dolohov considering that the explosive death had left quite a mess and would spread demoralization throughout his ranks something of which he didn't need and soon enough called Lucius Malfoy to see him

"What can I do to aid you my lord?" Lucius questioned as he kneeled before his lord and master

"Rise Lucius as I have need of you yet." Voldemort commanded as Lucius did as he was told to meet the piercing gaze of the dark wizard

"What can I do for you." Lucius wondered as to what services could be provided for his master

"As you know our ranks have been spread quite thin since my rebirth months prior." Voldemort spoke to the Malfoy patriarch

"Yes and I apologize for that as those of us that still serve you are still in hiding or imprisoned in Azkaban with the the rarity of those who died during the last war leaving our forces quite lackluster in being able to assist you with your grand design to lead us into a golden age." Lucius admitted considering that since Voldemort's fall the remaining Death Eaters who weren't imprisoned had to adapt to their circumstances and assimilate so they wouldn't face imprisonment or execution

"Which is why I have a plan, as granted it's a stretch but given our circumstances and recent losses it's our best bet until we can establish a better foothold in the Ministry." Voldemort explained hoping it wouldn't have to come to doing this with it being this early in his rebirth but at this point it was his best chance

"What do you have planned if I may ask?" Lucius questioned wondering what the plan could be

"By this winter I want you to mobilize our forces to break out all of the remaining forces out of Azkaban so that they can rejoin our side, for if we're to proceed further in our goals and plans then this must be done." Voldemort explained as it was a risky move to do one where if it failed would set him back by years at the least and decades at the most which was time he didn't have

"Pardon and forgive me for speaking out of term but, this plan you're proposing sounds like suicide as the chances of failure are extremely high if we don't succeed and could very well land the rest of us in Azkaban or worse yet be sent through the veil and I know that we can't afford to have such things happen." Lucius spoke as this was something that if failed would permanently cripple the Death Eaters

"I know that much Lucius which is why I want everyone hard at work to recruit more into our forces because if we're to have this plan succeed then we will need every wizard and witch at our disposal to make this work. Because as it stands now we're in no condition to move forwards with our plans which is why you will have a role to play in this and it's all thanks to that Belladonna boy who has inadvertently helped me get a good idea to at least turn the tide of this war onto our favor." Voldemort spoke before getting a realization as a serpentine and predatory grin crossed his face at the machinations forming in his head

"I don't understand my lord as what does the former Potter boy have to do with any of this as, I don't see how he'll fit into our plans." Lucius wondered not seeing as to how Adam would be used in their plan

"You see Lucius he's given us the distraction and opening we've needed for not just this plan but all our future plans to work to our success and advantage." Voldemort told him with that predatory grin of his still on his snake like face

"Could you elaborate?" Lucius asked still not seeing where he was going

"Well you see Lucius that little interview has now caused all of wizarding Britain to see that Dumbledore and the those damned Potters aren't the infallible paragons of light they've portrayed themselves to be and are now at their weakest which is why your talents in the political realm and some of your connections will be needed." Voldemort explained before continuing

"Because you see you'll be needed to further widen and deepen this wound that he's created for us to exploit as we can use this as a starting point to weaken the light side and penultimately cripple them because if the illusions of them being near perfect are shattered then so if everyone's trust in them." Voldemort continued as he had to almost thank Adam for giving him this sinisterly perfect idea as finally he had a way to cripple the light and the best part is he'd be doing it from within

"I must say my lord this plan of yours if simply marvelous as you can rest assured that I'll get to it immediately." Lucius replied with a smirk as this plan was simply golden in its design and the best part is no one would see it coming until it's too late

"I'm glad you see things my way now then Lucius leave me as there is much planning to do in the months to come as everything must be planned out accordingly as we mustn't do thing with blunt force as we did before but rather with surgical precision if we're to cripple and kill Dumbledore and his meddlesome order." Voldemort instructed of the Malfoy patriarch who bowed before leaving as Voldemort sat there with a predatory grin that widened ever so slightly

"Oh Dumbledore what a fool you are, as you've just given me the keys to your destruction and I barely had to lift a finger to do anything at all you really are a senile old fool as how you got this far is beyond me." Voldemort spoke to himself with a light amount of cackling that could chill bones at his future plans and schemes

"And as for you Adam Belladonna I look forwards to encountering you in the future as maybe in you will I find a worthy adversary and if I can play my cards right and have all go according to plan then maybe an even worthier ally and successor." Voldemort spoke once again as if he could have everything go his way in these coming times then he'd be able to have a possible successor

 _"This is going to be a most exciting year."_ Voldemort thought his crimson serpentine eyes almost glowing with a malevolent mirth behind them at what was to transpire in the future

 _ **So then with Adam's innocent school shopping going towards him killing and outright torture we see that at the end of all this Voldemort is now laying the foundations for his insidious plans for the future the question is will anyone be able to stop it before it's too late? Find out in the all new exciting chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles**_

* * *

 _ **And end it there as man I gotta say that while this was more fast paced than some of the preceding chapters doesn't mean that this wasn't any less of a blast to have written and hey some good stuff came out of it so then let's get down to business shall we**_

 _ **First up we've got the whole Snape announcing the whole needing to go school shopping which I got the inspiration from a reviewer who questioned if the Potters got paper with the interview and the answer is still yes however, they're in a state that's them coming to grips with the fact that Adam their own son has renounced them in every conceivable way. With the scene with James and Lily wanting to take Adam out on school shopping be some of the after effects from it as to them it hasn't sunk into them yet that they no longer have the option or luxury of being involved in his life as to some degree they still think they have a chance to make amends. Not to mention this was a way for me to give Snape some character development evident by his small confrontation with James that I loved writing. Because here's the thing by no means is either one of them a saint however, to me there is a difference between the two of them in that Snape who didn't have everything like James did has come out relatively fine and knows he messed up along the way which is why he gets so irritated with James. Because to him James has everything he ever wanted that being the woman that use to be the girl of his dreams, a happy family and most of all a apple pie life and him wanting Adam to be apart of that against his will is throwing all of that in Snape's face at how he's still the same kid at Hogwarts that could get away with nearly anything he wanted to**_

 _ **After that we've got the school shopping scene which was one of my favorite scene writing out because granted it didn't have a lot of the tried and true Harry Potter scenes such as him getting his wand which I skipped since every author here has written about it to death that to me it seemed redundant to do which is why I just skipped and got to the good stuff. One of which was Adam meeting with Draco Malfoy and this in and of itself if going to play a major part because Adam knows that if he gets into Slytherin that he's going to need people their to be his allies and potential friends since he's going into all of this blind. Therefore Draco will be one of them and not to mention will be involved in some of Adam's schemes and helping him out along the way in surviving his official first year at Hogwarts as a fellow Slytherin. Next up we've got the whole Adam taking out the Death Eaters thing and before you guys say anything about how he took them out too easily let me explain. First thing is that Adam got the drop on them and surprised them by shooting the first two to death considering that they didn't expect someone who they thought was some run of the mill muggleborn to get the drop on them as they thought it would be a piece of cake. Secondly is that Adam while still new to fighting wizards and witches realizes that a major weakness of them is their wand therefore you take out the wand and hit them hard and fast afterwards and their wide open to be taken out in the process**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole Adam torturing Amycus scene which to me was a very necessary scene because it's further emphasizing the fact that Adam is a drastically different entity than what everyone is expecting. Because here's the thing Adam knows that what he's doing is wrong he just doesn't care as to him if you were able to be caught in his clutches when he wants to torture you for whatever information or value that you have then you deserve no mercy or pity as you were too weak to escape your circumstance. As he wants the Potters and everyone in the Order to know that he's a monster and sociopath because he isn't going to pretend that he's the long lost son waiting to be loved by his parents he wants them to know that he's a unrepentant and malevolent monster of a human being that unless its can fit his narrative doesn't feel guilt or remorse**_

 _ **Lastly and this is my second favorite scene is the one where we finally get to Voldemort's side of the the table which I thought was something that was needed to be seen and let me explain that here for you guys. As we get Voldemort after Antonin's report and following murder seeing Adam as more of an adversary and threat than Bradley or Dumbledore because he's seen the interview and knows that unlike them or most of his enemies he's not afraid of getting his hands dirty and doing whatever he wants to eliminate someone in his way. And that's where we're going to be seeing Voldemort have this sort of almost begrudging respect for Adam as more events unfold he starts to see Adam as not only an adversary but also worthy competition and someone who with enough manipulation can possibly be swayed to his side. This also allowed me to show that Voldemort isn't just this powerful dark wizard as we all know of in canon but, he's also this cunning and manipulative mastermind from behind the scenes. As rarely in any of the Harry Potter stories that I've come across has Voldemort been depicted as more than some sadistic psychopath who gets off on torture as I'm going to portray him as someone who knows that everything he's doing takes careful planning. Because Voldemort realizes that he can't do things like before as he has to use the traits of a Slytherin and do things with careful planning and surgical precision which is why we'll be seeing some of his machinations unfold later on**_

 _ **Now then please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for the support you've given this story thus far as man has been greatly appreciated to no end and trust me you'll be give more and more quality chapters to come. Also send me your reviews as they let me know what you've liked about this story and don't be afraid to put in some constructive criticism because I'd like to know if there is anything I can improve upon in the story so long as it isn't flaming which just wastes everyone's time and energy**_

 _ **Next up go on and check out my friends Deadzior and Kourtney Uzu Yato both of whom are as good of friends as they are authors considering that the stories they make are of high quality and to me are must reads if you haven't done so already besides that they've also been great people to collaborate with and help me out in my stories so many thanks to them**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys bigger and better chapters to read as next chapter is everyone going back to school and Adam getting sorted into a house so stay tuned for that one**_

 _ **Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided**_

 _ **Random End Song: Know Your Enemy by Rage Against the Machine**_


	6. Chapter 6: Back in School

**(Chapter 6: Back in School)**

It had been quite awhile since Adam tortured Amycus to near death the man had soon after been sent to Azkaban for his crimes as a Death Eater with a life sentence and with how things were going for one of the remaining Carrows as the man was survived by his twin nieces Flora and Hestia. Yet as a result there was a tangible and heavy silence around the place due to Adam's actions with now it was cemented that he was a monster and in Adam's opinion was a good thing because now they'd piss off and leave him to his own devices

Yet the one thing that Adam was going to look forwards too and something that he'd never admit to anyone else that he knew for allotted periods of time was that he was actually looking forwards to going to school. As he may not like it but it would be a good way to practice being a crime lord as he hoped to someday take over the Blood Eagles and besides getting his hooks into the wizards at Hogwarts meant that he could soon fasttrack himself to attaining more power and influence in the wizarding world and if there was one thing Adam loved more than murder it was power

* * *

(King's Cross Station, 12:25 Pm, September 1st 2015)

It was 5 minutes till half past noon as Adam had his bags with him as he already knew how to go through the barrier thanks to the twins as, if he went into Gryffindor by some chance he'd at least take solace in the fact that he'd have two people that he could tolerate or at the very least be future business partners with.

"Hey Jackass forgetting someone!" A familiar voice called out that Adam knew all too well

With him he saw that it was a wheelchair bound Cristina accompanied by Pamela and his foster brothers John and Layne with both of the two children running up and hugging their adopted elder brother

"Hey guys I didn't think I'd see you here." Adam spoke hugging the two brothers back

As they let go he saw that Layne who's birthday he missed sadly but, made a call was now 14 with him having a frizzy mane of black and dirty blonde hair with him having been born with heterochromia he had one amber eye and the other a fierce navy with him wearing braces due to needing to get his overbite corrected as well as having a slightly crooked nose. As he wore blue jeans and a short sleeve Soundgarden t-shirt as he wore a St. Peter's pendant that Adam was going to give him as a gift with it having a black chain and a silver cross with a ruby in the center

"Well we got informed that this where all wizards go to that Hogwarts school so I thought that it'd be nice if the boys and Cristina came to see you." Pamela told him as it'd been a month of her worrying about him her instincts as a mother wouldn't allow her to pass up a chance to see him

"Also Max says that he's sorry that he couldn't make it but, he made these for you." Cristina spoke reaching into her pocket and giving him two small objects that looked like pitch black triquetras with pale emerald circuit marks going through them

"Huh what are these exactly?" Adam asked pocketing them for later

"Those are what can allow you to use your phone and laptop at that school you're going to at least that way you can keep in touch with us." Cristina explained as Adam had a small smile cross his face

"Tell him I said thanks and that I really owe him one." Adam responded quite happily

"Anyways we came to give you some firepower for when you go there as well as your torture kit because since you'll be going to school with some crazy people you're gonna need it." Pamela told him as she handed him two ammo bags and Cristina handing him a small messenger bag

"Thanks guys I really appreciate this as now I can overpower anyone that gets in my way." Adam spoke with malevolent joy in things being in his home court should anyone want to go on the offensive with him

"Hey Adam." John asked

"Yeah what is it little man?" Adam asked the youngest of the two brothers

"Can you do me a favor when you get there?" John asked of Adam

"Sure what is it." Adam replied wondering what it could be

"Promise that you'll still be my badass big brother no matter what happens." John told him as he looked up to him as his role model as Adam smiled at him

"Don't worry of course I will as it's me we're talking about of course I'll still be the lovable badass you've grown up with." Adam responded as he ruffled John's hair

"Adam you better score with some hot girls there or at least send me some pictures or numbers because hook your brother up with something." Layne told him as he knew that where his brother was going there were going to be some hot girls there

"Keep it in your pants as you're too young to be thinking about getting a piece of ass." Adam reminded as Layne rolled his eyes

"You got no room to talk considering that you're a year older than me besides you owe me for all the times I covered for you with mom." Layne responded as Adam uttered a silent curse

"I've taught you too well haven't I." Adam conceded to his younger foster brother

"What do you think." Layne replied with a smug smirk

"Alright fine I'll do it but, you better not fuck things up if I somehow manage to hook you up with someone." Adam told him as he didn't want to have him set up with a nice girl only to fuck it up

"Anyways Adam you're brother is right as please try to get in a relationship with someone as your my son and all but, I'd like to at least have grandkids someday." Pamela cut in hoping that he found a girl that could handle the insanity that was Adam

"Don't worry I will as there has to be someone that can handle me right?" Adam questioned as for all his faults he'd at least hope

"This is you were talking about as you're not exactly the most tolerable person to deal with so when you actually meet a girl try and tone down the crazy." Cristina told him as Adam was what you'd equate to as emotional atomic bomb in that when he goes off everyone in the vicinity either gets out of the way or be destroyed

"Hey I'm not that bad." Adam spoke his eyes drifting elsewhere

"Have you not seen your track record when you get irritated or even angry as I'm pretty sure the amount of people are either in a casket, wheelchair or in a hospital would beg to differ." Cristina retorted knowing her friend had a temper issue even if he was a charismatic bastard

"And still not seeing what the big deal they either started it or pissed me off." Adam answered back as Cristina shook her head knowing it was like talking to a brick wall

"Anyways you homicidal jackass good luck out there and if you're gonna cause trouble there then you better make it into a hell of a spectacle because I didn't grow up with no punk, you got me." Cristina told him with an almost manic smile at the thought of fire related destruction that came to her mind

"Don't worry besides I already had something planned to do in your honor since your ability to burn down stuff is hindered currently." Adam told her as her eyes lit up in excitement

"Tell me all about it once you do it alright because if you're gonna do something like that then I want to know all about it." Cristina spoke giddily

"You got it best buddy." Adam replied simply before he got out his camera phone

"And since I'm gonna be gone for a long time let's get a picture alright." Adam spoke as everyone agreed to it

Adam used his powers to have the phone float until it was lined up and ready to go as it was on a 15 second timer before the flash went off taking the photo as Adam had the camera come back to his hand as everyone looked it over as he smiled. Since this as soon as he could get this picture ready he'd get an actual physical copy of it considering that he wouldn't be able to see his real family for a long time after all he was gonna need something to have as a more personal motivator for his stay at Hogwarts

It wouldn't be long before Adam hugged everyone goodbye before leaving and heading through what would take him to Platform 9 and 3 quarters as he wouldn't lie that it felt weird having to phase through solid stone as a shudder went through his body

 _"Man that feels fucking weird."_ Adam thought as he went and climbed aboard the train as the train started to move he saw the Potters waving goodbye and got a hilarious idea

"Eat it ya pricks." Adam muttered as the Potters and the rest of the order were in shock as they saw Adam mooning them evident by his ass pressed up against the window

* * *

 **(Hour and a Half later, 2:08 Pm, Hogwarts Express)**

It was 8 after 2 in the afternoon as Adam was in his compartment blasting Skindred on his headphones as he was loading up his guns as it was the only thing he had to do to pass the time on the train ride as he had his compartment locked in not wanting to be bothered by anyone that was until he heard loud knocks on the door

"I swear if it's that bushy haired bitch or that ginger dumbass someone's gonna be going to school on their first day with some busted teeth." Adam thought in irritation as he took off his headphones and finished loading up his last gun before putting up the three bags

"Yeah I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist." Adam told whoever was knocking as he opened it

He opened the door to see it was Draco and he was accompanied by a girl who Adam couldn't help but look and look at and think that he'd be a blind man to not think she was just damn gorgeous. She looked somewhat hard faced as though she was itching to hurt someone already with harsh steel gray eyes and almost rough yet beautiful facial features as she had chocolate brown hair that went to her shoulder blades. As she was fair skinned and was tall for her age standing at 5 foot 9 as she had long legs, a round as a peach ass that you'd be blind to miss and large C cup breasts that was wrapped up in a very curvy and almost hourglass figure for someone her age as she had on black jeans, a simple green low cut tank top, and dark absinthe colored sandals. This girl was Pansy Parkinson, a resident Slytherin and fellow 5th year with Draco Malfoy as well as one of Slytherin's Ice Queens however, unlike the other one she was more violent and caustic than her

"Oh hey Draco nice seeing you here and who's your attractive lady friend?" Adam asked looking at the girl next to Draco

"This is Pansy she's in Slytherin with me and Pansy this is that Adam guy I've told you about for the past week." Draco spoke introducing the two as Pansy had the most faint of blushes on her face at meeting Adam yet you'd have to look really hard to see it

"Well have a seat you guys as your welcome to take a load off." Adam told them as they sat down with him

"So what brings you two to my compartment?" Adam questioned not really expecting any company

"The two dunderheads that have bricks where there brains should be were annoying me so I came to find you since so far you're really the closest and one of the people I can stand on this train ride." Draco explained as while Crabbe and Goyle made great meatshields that were drastically lacking in the intelligence department

"The ones who I was with were being too preppy and gossipy that I left, but not before I busted there teeth in and took some of their money as compensation for annoying me." Pansy spoke up taking out of her pockets small bags of money with a devious smirk

"Pansy why do you keep doing this." Draco wondered as to how she kept doing this stuff and not get caught

"Because they wouldn't stop being a bunch shallow cunts and you should know that especially what happened last year…..good times." Pansy spoke with dark laughter at the end

"Just because she stole your sweets didn't mean you had to hex her into oblivion." Draco told the dark haired girl who rolled her eyes

"It wasn't that bad Draco you're making a big deal out of nothing." Pansy told him thinking he was blowing things out of proportion

"The poor girl is still having to go through reconstructive surgery after what you did to her,as you're lucky your dad has some great attorneys otherwise you'd probably be in Azkaban." Draco told her as the girl could never show her face in Hogwarts or Britain again considering that not even a Dementor would kiss her with how bad she was hexed

"Was still worth it." Pansy responded as Adam had a smile on his face

"Oh now I really like you." Adam said as of right now she just made him attracted to her

"And from what I've heard I think I'll soon be saying the same for you." Pansy responded as from what she's heard about Adam maybe she's finally found someone who can withstand her

"Well then let's see if you'll be able to keep up with me because I may not have your fancy magic but, I damn good at practically anything else I can get my hands on." Adam spoke with a smug smirk on his face

"Really then well I'll be holding you too that in the school year." Pansy spoke with a smirk

 _"Why do I have the bad feeling that I've fucked up by introducing these two to each other for some reason?"_ Draco thought asking himself why he felt an ominous shudder run through him because of Adam and Pansy being in close proximity to one another

"Well then Adam do you still plan on joining Slytherin?" Draco asked wondering if Adam was still intent on joining his house

"Of course I am as what other house am I gonna join besides it, as it's the only one I'm dead set on joining." Adam answered back knowing that he was a Slytherin to the core

"Really I would've thought that the ex brother of that goody two shoes Potter would've been jumping for joy at the chance to be a Gryffindor." Pansy said as it was no secret that many thought that the Potters were practically descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself from everyone of them being Gryffindors

"Well not me because let's see the majority of the people I was stuck with are or were Gryffindors, my ex parents were Gryffindors, the old man that fucked up my life and made me who I am today was a Gryffindor so pretty much I see the logical conclusion for me to do with all my hatred for them is to be there antithesis in Slytherin." Adam informed them since he found that Gryffindor wouldn't be the way to go seeing as how he had a strong resentment and hate for people in that house

"That and the core of what your guys's house is about fit me like a leather glove so therefore of course I'll be joining Slytherin without a shadow of a doubt." Adam finished as his personality and what he is as a person would have him excel in Slytherin quite easily not to mention he'd be able to more easily establish a power base from within in it

"Well then Adam I'll tell you that you'll be more than likely well received however, good luck with those Gryffindors because when you become a Slytherin you'll need it." Draco told him knowing that they were practically mortal enemies with each other since even before Professor Snape was at Hogwarts

"Why's that exactly?" Adam asked wondering why the Malfoy heir would say that

"Adam here's the thing out of all the houses Gryffindor has it out for us the most, so that's why I'm saying watch your back since things in the past history between them have been known to get heated so to speak so much so that people from either side get expelled or wind up at St. Mungo's." Pansy explained as it wasn't common for things to violent between the two

"So basically children's version of gang wars." Adam stated bluntly getting the hidden context under her words

"When you put it like that then yes it's basically a contained gang war between Gryffindor and Slytherin and they've been getting more bold in being dicks to us since you're brother has been there as now they think that since they've got Potter around that they own the place." Pansy said as personally she found nearly every Gryffindor to be insufferable and what she'd want to do them would make Adam proud

"So then I guess instead of a few people I now have an entire group of people to put on my shit list, oh man this just keeps getting better and better." Adam spoke as more people to add to that list meant more people he could possibly cause pain and hopefully torture as he had to force down the smile that wanted to spread across his face

"Are you ok?" Draco asked seeing the half formed grin on Adam's face

"Yeah I'm fine I just got a really good feeling about the school year is all." Adam replied trying to keep his more darker thoughts deeper down

"You can say that again as now Potter's brother is gonna be in our house oh man I can't wait to rub his face in it." Draco spoke with a grin on his face at how Adam's twin would take his brother being in Slytherin

"Alright you can do it so long as I'm there with you." Adam told him as he wanted to be right there and see it on his brother's face when he wasn't a fellow Gryffindor

"It's a done deal." Draco replied shaking hands with Adam on that agreement that wasn't until they heard a knock on the door

"Wonder who the hell that could be." Adam wondered who was at his compartment door

He opened it too see the golden trio of Ron, Hermione and Bradley there however, unlike his two compatriots Bradley seemed like he really didn't want to be here and felt very uncomfortable especially when he saw him with Draco and Pansy

"Bradley what the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked his twin brother who still looked uncomfortable

"I really didn't want to come here however, they wouldn't just leave me alone and kept pestering me until I caved." Bradley told him with a sigh as they were persistent in wanting to talk to his twin in wanting to give him a piece of their mind

As while Bradley wanted to reconnect with Adam he wanted it to be when his twin brother was ready and not any other circumstance because he saw how well that worked out for his mother and father and decided that letting Adam decide when he wanted to talk to him about things. However, Ron and Hermione were just making things worse as although he didn't agree with how his estranged and quite terrifying brother did things he would agree that what his friends did were deserved since they irritated and pissed him off when he was going through something that would make anyone livid

"So you two say what you have to because I'm not getting involved in any of this." Bradley told them and as a precaution took a few steps away from them in case things got ugly

"Well like my and I can't believe I'm saying this brother said come out and say what you gotta say because I don't got all damn day?" Adam questioned the two as at least his brother was the smart one out of the two

"It's that when you get to Hogwarts that you're not gonna get away with what you did this summer." Hermione spoke in an smug and nearly arrogant tone of voice

"How's that exactly as last time I checked you two pissants are far and I do mean far beneath me because after all might makes right and I have that in spades?" Adam questioned as she had a badge on pinned on her chest

"It's because Ron and I are prefects now and we have the power that when you try anything against us we can give you detention so I suggest you watch yourself or else." Hermione said trying to make herself seem important as Adam just stared at her blankly as for some reason the fought us crushing her teeth sounded really appealing right now

 _"It's shame there are witnesses around otherwise I could yank out those buck teeth of hers and shut her up."_ Adam thought finding her voice grating on his nerves

"Guess what Granger we're prefects to so that little power trip you were going to try with Adam ain't gonna work." Draco spoke up as he and Pansy showed them their prefect badges

"How did the two of you make prefects?" Ron spoke in shock as to how those damn dirty snakes made prefects

"Same question as to how you haven't flunked out of Hogwarts yet." Draco retorted as it wasn't a secret that Ron's grades without Hermione's or Bradley's help were abysmal

"Besides what are the two of you gonna do complain to Dumbledore because unlike the two of you we didn't blow his wrinkly ass until we got lockjaw as we did so by apparently being good students so unless you've got anything else to say then scram." Pansy spoke up standing face to face with the two who looked abashed that they'd she'd insinuate such a thing

"How dare you talk to me like that Parkinson don't you know who I am!" Ron exclaimed getting in Pansy's face before he was grabbed by his throat by Adam who looked annoyed

"Yeah you're the person who's been pissing me off all summer." Adam spoke before punching him in the face giving him a black eye in the process

"You got anything to say you bushy tailed bitch or do you want to match the ginger dumbass." Adam spoke as Hermione looked at him defiantly

"You wouldn't dare if you do then I'll go straight to Dumbledore and you'll be in big trouble." Hermione responded with a smirk thinking the threat of getting in trouble with the headmaster would stop him

Only to be punched in the mouth and knock out one of her teeth as a result as Adam cracked his knuckles as blood started to trickle down her mouth as he looked merely annoyed and irritated

"Now then unless the two of you want to get anymore of what's coming to you then I suggest you go now." Adam told them and before they could say anything Bradley stepped right in

"Come on guys let's go back as you don't need to make anymore of a scene than you have to as I'm especially disappointed in you Hermione so the two of you just go I'll be with you in the compartment." Bradley told them in a no nonsense manner that forced the two to go and lick their wounds for now

"I'm sorry about this as I'd hoped we'd go out on better terms but, it seems they couldn't just for once swallow their pride." Bradley spoke apologizing on their behalf

"It's fine as honestly I'd thought they'd pull this sooner than expected." Adam responded knowing that it was no big deal

"And by the way I don't really care what house you end up in if you're happy with it then I guess I am too." Bradley told him before leaving to go and scold the two as Adam once again shut the compartment door

"Well guys looks like this is gonna be a long train ride ain't it." Adam spoke as he could feel that it was going to be exactly that

"It's not like it can get much worse on the way there." Draco spoke unknowing of the consequences of saying such things

* * *

 **(Hogwarts, 7:29 Pm, 5 hours later)**

It was five hours later as Adam was on his way towards the castle of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and had to say he was sort of impressed as the place looked like something straight out of what he and his friends would play in Dungeons and Dragons. As it looked like one of those stereotypical Lord of the Rings castles that was massive in height and felt imposing not because of its size but, because of the vast amounts of magic that was felt or what drew him was the more malevolent but less dominant darker magic within its wall.

As Adam due to him technically being a 5th year he had to ride what one of the students who seemed a bit weird and creepy told him that they were called Thestrals and could only be seen by somebody who'd witnessed death before and considering all of the mass murders Adam has caused it made sense as to why he could see one clear as day. Soon enough everyone was led through the halls as Adam was with all the unsorted first years as he saw Draco and Pansy sitting at the Slytherin's wishing him the best along with Bradley who was with Hermione and Ron that were giving him death glares before things soon started off.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced to all those within the Great Hall

"As I hope everyone has had a good summer however, let me introduce some of your new teachers for the year…" Dumbledore spoke before staggering a big as he had to be helped back up by Hagrid

As Dumbledore didn't come out as unscathed as he thought he would've after his trip into Adam's mind as he suffered quite a bit of negative and adverse side effects to himself as of late. With it being that of him suffering from migraines and nosebleeds that made focusing on tasks much more difficult as well as the fact that he now couldn't use his wand arm as effectively without it seizing up or causing him crippling pain to shoot up through the entire left side of his chest to the point of healers at St. Mungo's telling him he should consider getting a prosthetic. This couple with his physical capabilities having taken a bit of drop recently among other short term side effects made Albus Dumbledore start to decline as a wizard and curse the ex Potter for crippling him so

"Sorry about that as I've recently suffered some injuries due to my advanced age however, rest assured that it's nothing too worrisome however, as I was saying let me introduce your new teachers that are Dolores Umbridge sent here from the Ministry of Magic and lastly Lily Potter will be replacing our Study of Ancient Runes professor who's resigned due to having won the lottery." Dumbledore informed them gesturing towards the toad like woman in pink and Bradley's mother

 _"Why am I not surprised that she'd be here it's no doubt that senile fuck put her up to this."_ Adam thought in aggravation

However, before Dumbledore could continue on any further he was interrupted by Umbridge who went on to deliver some bullshit speech about the ministry and how she was hoping to get Hogwarts back in working order after the past 4 professors as Dumbledore gave an uneasy applause.

A few moments later that it was time for the sorting hat to sort in the first years into the new houses as moments passed by as one by one a new student was sorted into their house as Adam patiently waited his turn

"Adam Belladonna come forward." The sorting Hat called out as Adam walked towards it

"Well time to make the magic happen." Adam thought as he walked over for the Sorting Hat to put him in his house

"Well then what do we have here another Potter here interesting." The sorting Hat spoke

"I maybe one by blood but, you know Goddamn well that I'm not like them at all." Adam told the sorting hat

"That's true as a look at your memories and I see that you possess great willpower, drive, ambition, and a desire to do whatever it take to get what you want and damn who or whatever gets in your way." The sorting Hat spoke as Adam cracked a grin

"You know me so well which is why we both know what'll happen if you try and put in that house with those stupid lions." Adam told the Sorting hat with malicious and murderous intent underlying those words

"Indeed as it'd be a great folly to put you there and considering the bonds you've made recently that we both know where you should belong if I'm correct." The sorting Hat spoke as Adam's grinned widened almost devilishly

"Well then what are you waiting for say it." Adam spoke to the sorting hat atop his head

"Very well then." The sorting Hat replied before speaking

"Well then Adam after much deliberation I think I know where to put you which is why I'll welcome you to… The sorting hat paused for a dramatic silence so thick that it was spine tingling

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting Hat soon shouted as Adam's tie turned absinthe green and silver as a snake formed on his robes as the Sorting Hat was taken off of his head

"Well I'd just like to say that in the moment of my being sorted I'd like to say that with the exception of the Weasley twins and Bradley Potter all of Gryffindor can collectively kiss the whitest part of ass and therefore all of you in said house can go suck it." Adam spoke as he flipped off all of Gryffindor on his way to the Slytherin table with a massive grin on his face

As all the teachers were shocked at what they were seeing as Snape had his head down snickering and laughing at what he seeing as he was doing his best to not let his colleagues see it meanwhile all of Gryffindor looked like they'd been collectively bitchslapped

"Well despite our newest Slytherin's rather interesting choice of words why don't we start our feast shall we." Dumbledore spoke in his usual grandfatherly tone although inside he was mentally seething

"Congrats Adam as now you're finally apart of Slytherin." Draco congratulated Adam who now sat down with his fellow Slytherins

"Thanks I appreciate it as they must really be pissed that I'm not a Gryffindor right now aren't they." Adam spoke just thinking about how pissed off his parents and some of the Order members must when they got this news

"I can imagine although its has gotta suck that Potter's mom is gonna be our teacher for the year." Draco spoke knowing that favoritism was gonna be in spades to Gryffindor because of Lily

"Oh trust me it probably won't when you think about it." Adam responded as Draco quirked an eyebrow

"Adam you do realize that she'll probably have it out for us from the start right?" Draco asked as Adam had a mischievous smile on his face

"Draco what you fail to realize is that what I've been having her put up with for all of summer vacation was merely just practice as she and everyone else here are truly unaware of what I'm really capable of." Adam responded with an evil sounding chuckle that made some of the nearby Slytherins even the olders ones shiver in fear

 _"Just what the hell have I gotten myself involved with."_ Draco thought as for some reason he felt very unnerved by Adam's laughter

* * *

 **(Slytherin Dormitory, 11:13 Pm, 3 hours later)**

It was now 13 minutes after 11 as the great feast had concluded quite a while ago and now along with the others into the Slytherin Dormitory which looked akin to more of dungeons that was crossed with a high class living room as it was color schemed in emerald and silver as even the place itself due to being part way under the lake had a sea green tint to it. As the place gave off an almost melancholy yet welcoming feel towards it and oddly enough Adam felt right at home here as he carried his bags with him

"Well welcome to where you'll be staying as it may not be much but, it's what Slytherins call our home for the year." Draco spoke showing Adam around

"Actually it doesn't look all that bad when, as all it needs is a bit of fixing up and it'll look pretty damn good." Adam spoke as he had some ideas on how to make this place a bit more lively

"Hey if you got any ideas then I'm pretty sure anyone here will be open to suggestions that you've got." Draco answered as they soon headed into the common room after putting up all their stuff

"So Adam you mind if I ask you something?" Draco questioned as they now sat on opposing chairs

"Go ahead ask away I really don't have anything to hide." Adam answered back to the Malfoy heir

"What was it like living with muggles because I'd like to hear it from you how it was since being a pureblood leaves you oblivious to most things there." Draco spoke as having grown up with parents that were both purebloods left you inept to how things were when you didn't have magic all around you

"Considering that I've grown up their for the majority of my life I'll say that it was pretty damn fun living as one." Adam told him before continuing

"Because we may not have your fancy ass magic, but it's was pretty fun being there." Adam spoke before explaining some of the things that he did prior to his getting kidnapped

"Wow seems like a hell of a lot of fun if you ask me." Draco spoke as from what Adam told him about being in the muggle world from his perspective it sounded like a fuck ton of fun

"Yep as man was it great I had everything I ever wanted and best part was I could keep getting more and more it was awesome that much I'll tell you for sure." Adam informed him as he loved being a muggle at least there he was on top of the world with no one to stop him

"I gotta say that I gotta envy you in some regards from what you've told me." Draco spoke with slight jealousy

"What do you mean exactly because I bet being a wizard must be so fantastic." Adam said not seeing as to how he'd feel envy of him

"Well being a pureblood wizard who's the son of a Death Eater isn't all it's cracked up to be, because not only do I gotta worry about all of the screwed up crap that comes with being an heir to a noble wizarding house and the arranged marriages I'm gonna get stuck with but then there is the fact that I'm stigmatised because of my father being a Death Eater." Draco informed him bitterly with aggravation and hidden resentment coloring his words

As he did love his family dearly and was proud to be a Malfoy and all it entailed however, he hated the fact that because his father was a Death Eater that he was destined to end up like him as a dark wizard as all he wanted was to be recognized for his own accomplishments and achievements and not the misdeeds of his father

"Wow that's heavy load to have on your mind." Adam spoke as Draco sighed before continuing

"The worst part is that now that the Dark Lord is back I'm gonna be more than likely forced to join him as a Death Eater and I don't want to be one Adam because I don't want to be apart of something that ruins the lives of thousands if not millions of people's lives. And even if he does lose then I by extension am beyond fucked because I was apart of something that's worse getting a Dementor's kiss or a life sentence in Azkaban so that's why Adam you're one of the few people I can trust right now." Draco spoke with palpable fear in his voice as either way his life was fucked if he joined Voldemort's cause

"I didn't even know you felt like that, as no wonder you were all squirrely whenever I mentioned Voldemort on the train." Adam spoke making sense as to why when Death Eaters or Voldemort came up during the train ride he acted all squirrely and tried to almost immediately change the subject

"Yeah and which is why I need a favor done for me alright and it's something that only you could do." Draco requested of Adam who had a questioning look upon his face

"What would that be exactly?" Adam questioned wondering where this was going

"I need you to kill Crabbe and Goyle." Draco spoke simply making sure no one was there when he said that

"You want me to get rid of those two meatheads; look I'm all willing to kill someone but when someone wants me to do so for them I'd like to know why I'm doing that?" Adam questioned wanting to know why he was going to kill them

"Because those two are what's gonna drag me down into being a junior Death Eater because both of those numbskulls are Death Eaters in training and are pressuring me constantly about it and have tried to force me into doing the act that cements you as one and I don't need to tell you what that all entails now do I." Draco answered as the two what they didn't have in intelligence they had in malevolence

"I don't need you to and don't worry I'll do it soon enough the question is how do you want it done do you want me to make it look like an accident or do you want me to make it painful on them?" Adam asked as Moody had told him how Death Eater initiation was done and found even himself disgusted by it before wondering how Draco wanted the two dead

"I'll need it to be made to look like an accident because it wouldn't do all that well for them to be brutally murdered." Draco answered back as Adam nodded with a smirk

"Good to know as, all I'll need now is an opening and everything will be perfect for those two to die." Adam responded as Draco breathed out a sigh of relief

"Thank you Adam I appreciate this." Draco thanked him

"Its no problem at all and besides since we're friends now I'm happy to help out especially if it involves murder which reminds me of something." Adam responded before continuing

"It's that one day I'm gonna take you out into the real fucking world and I'm gonna show you how to have a good time and show you how to party." Adam told Draco as he was gonna liven things up here one way or another

"Thank you as I actually appreciate the gesture since to be honest some of the people are sticks in the mud." Draco replied thanking Adam for doing so since he wouldn't lie when the idea of being out and about in the muggle world sounded pretty damn good

"Don't worry I've got plans for this house to make it great it again,but besides all that noise what I'm looking forwards to getting some people to play Dungeons and Dragons with." Adam spoke as he remembered the fact that he now had no one to play one of his favorite games with

"What's Dungeons and Dragons Adam?" Draco asked as Adam got a wide smile on his face

"Well looks like you and about 4 other people that I can hopefully find will soon learn to play my favorite game as I got a lot on how it all goes down." Adam told Draco with a smile as he soon began to explain to him how his favorite game to play all worked

* * *

 ** _So then Adam now at Hogwarts has chosen Slytherin as his new house, so with new allies and enemies just what does Adam's first school year at Hogwarts hold for him well you'll just have to find out in the new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles_**

 ** _And end it all right there as its official that now Year 5 begins and also hoped you guys enjoyed all of what happened in this chapter however, as always let's get down to it shall we._**

 ** _As we start things off with Adam having a bit of a reunion with his family and Cristina who came to see him off on his way to Hogwarts which I thought was pretty good scene to write and before any of you say that they shouldn't have known about all of this remember that in a prior chapter I did mention that the Blood Eagles have their hands in the Wizarding World. Anyways this scene to me felt like it needed to be done considering that to me it felt right that Adam's real family not the Potters should wish him goodbye not to mention it reinforces the fact that it's not blood ties that make a family but that it's determined by the people who cared enough to raise and love you as their own. Not to mention it also served to reinforce two things in Adam in that his hate for the Potters is all the more cemented by the fact that they took him away from what will always be his real family and to him that Dumbledore dies as in most stories I read they'll either have Dumbledore be spared or be in Azkaban but in this story he dies a slow death. By the way you guys had to admit that Adam mooning the Potter's on his way off to Hogwarts if pretty damn hilarious_**

 ** _Next up we've got Adam's interaction with Draco and the introduction of Pansy as well as the whole Ron and Hermione pretty much being dicks and the reason behind this scene was simple really. The first half of it was to establish that Adam, Draco and Pansy are going to be the antithesis to the Golden Trio which will be further explored and established in later chapters as it feels very needed to do this since it'll be nice seeing the whole dichotomy between them. Not to mention that the reason why it'll be Draco and Pansy standing by Adam's side for the remainder of the story is that these two are the two people that Adam knows he can trust since Hermione and Ron are out of the equation due to the fact that as you can see they've burnt that bridge. As for the second half of the scene where Hermione and by extension Ron roped in Bradley into their trying to browbeat Adam into being nice and respecting them since they're prefects was to me hilarious to write. Since here's the thing even in canon Hermione and Ron never seemed like the best picks for prefects because for one Ron when you think about without Harry or Hermione wouldn't have gotten through as much as he had and Hermione seems like the one that even though she obeys the rules that if in a position of power will enforce and abuse it. Which is why Pansy and Draco served as a counter to that because unlike them they won't really abuse their power not to mention the fact that since this is Adam were talking about you'd think that they'd learn that Adam and rules don't really mix unless it suits his needs_**

 ** _Following that up is the whole scene of Adam being sorted into a house at Hogwarts which to me any scene where Harry or in this case Adam gets sorted into a house is legendary and can't really be excluded or skipped and therefore was a must to be written. And for those of you that wonder why Slytherin and not Gryffindor or any other house well here's the thing as it was heavily implied that he was going to choose it from the start not to mention the fact that he's pretty much developed an intrinsic hate for Gryffindors in general. Since to him everyone in that house has done something bad to him as his parents, Dumbledore as well as Ron and Hermione are all Gryffindors people of which have earned his hatred while people who are Slytherins such as Draco, Snape and Pansy are people he sees as being nice to him._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the whole Adam and Draco just just dicking around in the Slytherin common room which was a difficult scene to write out but also one where it showed the main idea behind it which I'll get into in a moment. And that'll be that Draco and Adam are sharing their perspectives of how they grew up with one another and while this will be explored more often this also allowed me to do one thing with Draco that not many do with his character. That being that in this story Draco isn't that of a pureblood supremacist like his parents and actually hates the idea of being a Death Eater. As in this story Draco is revolted by the idea of being a Death Eater because to him he's ruining the lives of people he knows doesn't deserve it and to him it's a situation in where he loses either way. Because to him if he becomes a Death Eater and Voldemort wins then he lives long enough to see himself become a villain that he'll hate until he dies and if Voldemort loses then his family reputation is dragged through the mud along with his future being ruined to nearly beyond repair. As in this story Draco is someone that while he's proud to be a pureblood and a heir to the Malfoy family he also aspires to go legitimate with what he does in terms of a future career and make an honest living unlike his parents who in his mind have tarnished it by following Voldemort._**

 ** _Now then with all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and again thanks for the support thus far as I never really thought that this story would've done as well as its done as you guys are part of the reason why I shall continued to be forever motivated to make more quality chapters for you guys. Also please feel free to give constructive criticism in your reviews as I'm welcome to anything to help me improve however, there is a difference between that and flaming and if you do flame at me then don't since you're wasting everyone's time and energy_**

 ** _Also please go check out Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior both of whom are not only great collaborators and friends but also make some very quality stories that I recommend you go and check out_**

 ** _With that being said I'm Nomadic Chaos here to continue using the power of Chaos to provide quality content for you guys to read as next chapter will show a bit of the aftermath of Adam being a Slytherin and on a side note I'm so excited to have officially started Year 5 as oh man do I got some good stuff planned_**

 ** _Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided_**

 ** _Random End Song: Venomous by Whitechapel_**


	7. Chapter 7: A Different View

_**(Chapter 7: A Different View)**_

It was soon going to be the upcoming Labor day weekend as everyone was still in shock of the fact that the brother of the Boy Who Lived was now a Slytherin something that was impossible since so many of the Potters were Gryffindors that they were thought to have descended from Godric himself however, with Adam that was purely not the case. Meanwhile Adam was personally living it up in Slytherin considering that he had made great friends in Draco and Pansy with Pansy he was starting to find an attraction to for some odd reason he couldn't explain

But the bottom line Adam's being in Slytherin was now the hot gossip at Hogwarts as combined with his being in Slytherin and everyone having read about the interview prior to his going to Hogwarts it was going to be an interesting school year for him

* * *

 **(Headmaster's Office, September 3rd 2015, 1:50 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes till 2 in the afternoon as James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape were in the Headmaster's office as the fact that Adam was a Slytherin was what brought him here as he was angry at the fact that one of his children was a Slytherin something he wouldn't stand for as his wife would've been there but she had to get things for her class coming up. On the other side to this Snape was there to defend Adam being in Slytherin as in all the times he had spent with the boy he could see that the boy had great potential that could be fully realized and wouldn't let his ex father and his childhood bully ruin that not if he could help it

"You're insane Potter I don't understand why you are so intent on interfering with his life when he clearly wants you out of it." Snape chastised the Potter patriarch for his foolishness

"He's still my son and I've got every right to be involved in his life regardless of whether he wants me in it or not and I refuse to let him be a damn dirty Slytherin." James responded heatedly at the thought of one of children being a Slytherin

"And pretell is so wrong about being a Slytherin exactly?" Snape questioned as he took what he said as a insult to not just him but to all those in his house

"Just look at the track record of your house, as nothing but dark wizards and witches have come out of that house as it's nothing but a cursed house that I will not have him be apart of." James spat in contempt of the Slytherins

"Do you realize how childish you sound right now Potter? As so what if my house has had a few bad apples out of the bunch it doesn't mean all of them will turn out bad like the ones before them, as unlike you and most of the people hear at this school I know they won't be like their predecessors." Snape scolded as it was irritating talking to him as who was he to think that every Slytherin would become a dark wizard

"What makes you so damn sure, as just being in that house makes it certain that you'll go dark and I will not let him remain in that house and turn into another Goddamn monster like You-Know-Who or yourself." James spoke angrily refusing to let Adam remain in Slytherin

"How dare you bring that up as, I didn't become a Death Eater for kicks you twit I did it because I had too not because I wanted to and sure I did things I'm not proud of yet I remember if I recall there were a number of people from Gryffindor who acted as double agents for Voldemort as well so don't pull that whole Gryffindor is a paragon of good tripe with me." Snape responded with a smirk as he remembered Rookwood, Pettigrew and Macnair as examples

"Especially that damned rat Pettigrew who not only outed you and Lily to the Dark Lord, but also helped resurrect him and nearly ensure you're son died." Snape brought up with a smirk as he saw James freeze up and sneer full knowing that Snape was right

"Besides do you really think that he'd care to be with any of those arrogant lions you praise so highly about because if so then I think you'd be sorely mistaken." Snape continued as James quirked an eyebrow

"What are you going on about?" James questioned as Snape rolled his eyes

"Oh come off it Potter it doesn't take a genius to know that he hates Gryffindors in general." Snape stated bluntly as though it were the simplest thing in the world

"That's preposterous he hasn't met any Gryffindors at Hogwarts so how could he even hate something he hasn't met yet." James retorted thinking it was idiotic that Adam would hate the house before even meeting the people in it

"That's where you're wrong as you see he already did as you and your wife, Granger, the Weasley boy, and the headmaster are all Gryffindors and with that in mind he's going to on a subconscious level hate them by extension as he'll see every Gryffindor like the ones he was forced to be with all summer it's common psychology. Snape informed him

As not many would know this but, Snape wasn't only an accomplished potions master but, also knowing the value of muggle knowledge had gotten both a muggle teaching and psychology degree that would help him in being a House head and something that would help him with the muggleborns and half bloods that lived in the muggle world that were sorted into his house

"He would've had a chance to get past that had he been sorted into the right house where he actually belongs." James spoke as in his mind he knew that Adam didn't belong with those backstabbing serpents

"Here we go again with this as you and her think you know everything that's good for him when you don't even know anything about him, as how many times is it going to take you to get that you are nothing to him." Snape reprimanded him as he swore it was like talking to a brick wall with this man

"Better yet I think I have a way to end this petty argument." Snape told him with a smirk at a foolproof plan to shut him up

"Oh really and what would that be?" James questioned as to what he was getting at

"Dumbledore would you mind if we asked the Sorting Hat on why it chose Adam?" Snape asked knowing that the Sorting Hat would give them an definitive answer

Meanwhile Dumbledore had been busy stewing in his thoughts over how things had again went awry as Adam was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor so, that he could be turned away from his murderous and sociopathic ways and be redeemed into the light and stop from possibly going down the same road that Tom once did. Yet he was instead sorted into Slytherin which made it much harder for him to be turned over to the side of good and light as he swore that boy was becoming more and more of a roadblock for his plans of the Greater Good of which infuriated him to no end

"Of course, Accio Sorting Hat." Dumbledore spoke as he brought himself out of his thoughts to summon said hat

"So then Sorting Hat will you tell us what house Adam Belladonna truly belongs to?" Snape inquired the Sorting Hat that smiled before answering

"Simple really that boy is so much a Slytherin that you'd think he'd have directly descended from Salazar himself." The Sorting Hat stated causing Snape to have a smirk on his face

"How is that possible he's a Potter damnit he should be in Gryffindor!" James shouted in outrage as the enchanted item merely laughed at him

"Oh I remember you now Gryffindor Potter, so self righteous and so full of pride that it leaves you ignorant to the things around you that you'd be able to see them more clearly if you weren't so foolishly arrogant." The Sorting Hat spoke seeing that James had hardly changed beyond his years of Hogwarts

"Besides when I choose those who are to be sorted I take a look at their memories and personality and that boy was born to be Slytherin beyond a shadow of a doubt, yet there is also a secondary reason as to why I couldn't put him in any other house especially not Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat explained as both Snape and James were curious as to why

"And why is it that he has to belong in that house full of venomous snakes that'll no doubt poison him?!" James demanded to know why Adam had to be in Slytherin

"Because if I were to put him in Gryffindor he would've done everything to destroy your beloved house out of spite as, I looked through his thoughts and if I put him in Gryffindor then he would go as far as to kill, sabotage and corrupt it from within until your house self destructed and he laughs as it all falls away. So you see Potter not only did I put him in Slytherin to realize his full potential as well as the fact that he has to core traits of a perfect Slytherin but, also to save one of the four houses from being destroyed from within." The Sorting Hat explained as he didn't just sort Adam for being able to become a great Slytherin but also to preserve one of Hogwarts's houses

"Well Potter it seems that Adam is going to stay in my house otherwise if you try to take him out of it then you risk your lions being slaughtered so what's it going to be, as for once in your life make the smart decision." Snape spoke with a smirk of superiority on his face as he felt utterly vindicated in this moment especially as he saw the Potter patriarchs' face turn a violent shade of red

"This isn't over Snivellus as one way or another he will come back to our family." James spoke determined to have Adam back in the family

"You can try Potter but, as so many have told me the bigger you are the harder you'll fall and believe me when I say that you'll fall so hard on your face that you'll wish you'd never taken had Adam taken from his true family." Snape told him as James merely stormed off in a rage before Snape turned towards the headmaster

"Listen Albus I know what you're trying to do and I will tell you right now quit while you're ahead because I've talked with Adam and seen a fraction of what he's capable of and therefore stop with this game you're playing for it won't end well." Snape warned the elderly wizard before leaving his office

 _"Sorry Severus but this game has only just begun and while I've hit a few snags it's nothing that I can't handle besides I still have a few bits of insurance left."_ Dumbledore thought as he wasn't without having a few backup plans to make sure everything still fell in place

* * *

 **(The Next Day, September 4th 2015, Gryffindor Tower, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as things were tense in the Gryffindor Tower as right now Bradley was at a standoff with Ron and Hermione as never had the famed Golden Trio of Hogwarts been in an argument but, this was one that was proving to be one that would be the first of many considering that it was about Adam being a Slytherin

"You know Ron I'm not seeing why you're throwing such a hissy fit over Adam being a Slytherin?" Bradley questioned not seeing what the youngest male Weasley was so up in arms about

"It's because he's a filthy snake now and he can't be trusted." Ron spoke harshly of Adam now being a Slytherin

"So what the hell do you want me to do then?" Bradley questioned not seeing the big deal over why Ron and Hermione were so against him

"You should give up on him Bradley he's dangerous and a lost cause." Hermione told him as she couldn't stand him for his lack of respect for authority and him being a Slytherin made it much worse

"I'm supposed to give up on the twin I just found out I had well I hate to disappoint but, it's not happening so you two can just drop it." Bradley retorted as he was steadfast in his refusal to try and make amends and know his long lost twin brother more

"Look mate you saw what he did to not just Hermione and me over the summer, but your parents and Dumbledore who didn't deserve none of that, so why are you even bother protecting him?" Ron pointed out not seeing why he was sticking up for him

"Because as much I wouldn't want to admit I understand I can understand why he'd act the way he did to you and everyone else." Bradley spoke as much as he didn't he want to he could see where he was coming from

"How can you say that he's tried to maim everyone in the house and nearly succeeded in murdering some of us, so why are you defending him?!" Ron questioned in shock of what he was hearing from the Potter heir

"As while I don't agree with how extreme he was he was valid in his reasons since he was taken from a family that loved and cared for him like he was one of their and how do my parents show that they love him they rip him away from all of that and expect a happy ending with everyone expecting him to act like he should be grateful to be in the welcome arms of his blood parents. So you know what I agree with him having every right hate them and do some of the things he did to everyone including you two since from what I saw all of your pestering at him did nothing but, make him hate you when he clearly wanted to be left alone until he could sort things out." Bradley said as he knew that with what had happened to Adam he felt that his twin had every single right to want to lash out and be angry at everyone he was stuck with over the summer as he knew he'd be too if he was in his situation

"How can you even think that we deserved any of what he did to us he threatened to kill Ron's mom and me!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage as Bradley just looked at her like she'd grown a second head

"Because I think it has something to do with the fact that you're overbearing and bossy a good deal of the time." Bradley responded as it was no secret that Hermione was such things

"I am not bossy now you take that back right this instant." Hermione almost outright demanded of him

"You see that right there proves it as you can't even take a simple criticism without try to order me around as you're not a teacher or my mom so quit bossing me and everyone else around like you have been." Bradley responded as he swore it was impossible with Hermione as she always had to be in the right

"Which is a main reason why I've dreaded the moment you'd become a prefect because now you'll be next to impossible to deal with." Bradley spoke as he along with many in Gryffindor now hated the fact that Hermione was now a prefect considering how much a rule worshipper she was

"What are you going on about I deserved to get the prefect position I've never broken any rules or gotten in any sort of trouble at all." Hermione responded knowing that she earned it and deserved in its entirety

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you practically worship the rules since everyone since our first year knows that and which is why almost everyone in Hogwarts our house included has dreaded the day that you'd be a prefect because you follow the rules so much that you'll hardly give a damn about anything else and only about the rules." Bradley stated as Hermione's face looked red with anger at being told off

"I supposedly worship the rules because their needed to keep everything in check and that there is stability and order and now that I'm a prefect I can make sure that happens one way or another as it's people like your brother if you can call that monster that, that threaten it and I won't let him do that at all as long as I'm prefect." Hermione spoke with a determined and at the last part of it almost manic look in her eye

"Hermione just what the hell are you going to do because whatever it is there is no good that can come of it." Bradley said not at all liking the look the bushy haired girl had on her face

"Like I said since I'm prefect it's my job to enforce the rules and help maintain order in this school and if your monster for a brother threatens it or gets in my way of upholding the rules and order of the school then the moment I get the chance; I'll do what I have to, to make sure the rules are enforced here at school." Hermione spoke with a single minded determination that was almost frightening to everyone in the room especially those that were 1st years

"Don't cross a line that you can't come back from because if you try something against him then you know full well that neither Ron or I can help you because the moment you do something drastic it's out of my hands because he's a murderer and has been doing it since we're kids and that's why I'm telling you not to do anything drastic. Because if there is anything that interview in the Daily Prophet is anything to go by and how he was at Grimmauld Place then you can't win against him he's too strong and too good at what he does which is why I'm telling you not to try and go after or do anything against him for your own safety and livelihood." Bradley both advised and warned the female prefect as he didn't want her to die for the rules of something that would be temporary

"He isn't going to do none of that at all as, he's in Hogwarts like he'll get away with murdering anyone here or any sort of the abhorrent things he got away with in the muggle world." Hermione responded with a smirk on her face sure of the fact that she could go against the telekinetic Slytherin

"Hermione maybe you should listen to Bradley I mean don't get me wrong as much as I'd like the dick to pay for what he did I'd rather not pay for it with my life, so that's why as much as I don't want to say it the best thing you can do as a prefect is not to do anything to piss him off because I may not be all that smart. But if there's one thing I know not to it's like my brother Charlie said never piss off a sleeping dragon and that bastard is said dragon." Ron advised as he knew it was suicide to even use his being a prefect to mess around with Adam no matter how much he wanted to

"You see even Ron agrees with me, so that's why I'm telling you to leave my brother alone." Bradley told her as Hermione merely turned her face up at him

"The two of you are cowards and fools, because while you two are sitting on your asses letting him do whatever he wants I'll be the one that one way or another gets him to fall in line." Hermione told them with that same look on her face that was scaring both of them before she left to go to the female dormitory

"Hey Ron?" Bradley asked his longtime friend

"Yeah what is it Bradley." Ron responded once Hermione was completely out of earshot

"You agree with me that Hermione's gone completely mental right?" Bradley asked again wanting to make sure he wasn't the only one noticing that Hermione was beginning to have a few screws loose

"Nope you aren't the only one as honestly I don't know how I became prefect at all, as I thought you would've gotten it for sure but just so you know I'm not gonna be stupid enough to use my being a prefect to get him in trouble because the moment he does that's my ass and he's a vengeful bastard that's for sure." Ron replied in agreement knowing that Bradley was more deserving of being a prefect than him

Not to mention that the reason why he wouldn't use his powers of being a prefect to land Adam in detention was that after giving it some thought knew that the moment that psychotic bastard would get out of a detention with a professor that he'd be on a warpath towards whoever did it and he'd rather liked living and having his organs intact which is why he was off his prefect radar

"Good to know because I have the extremely bad feeling that she's gonna do something that'll eventually put a good chunk of Gryffindor on his radar and I've got a gut feeling that when that happens it won't end well whatsoever." Bradley said as he had a feeling in the pit of being that Hermione would do something that would provoke Adam to do something very severe

"This year is gonna suck shit so much." Ron spoke as he was hoping to have a year to simply take his O.W.L's and maybe make the Quidditch team but instead had to deal with this shit

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 6th 2015, Slytherin Common Room, 10:38 Pm)**

It was a Sunday night as a small group of Slytherin's that ranged from 4th to 7th year that were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with the main people who called this were Adam, Draco and Pansy who Adam had told about this plan on the train that would entail more Slytherin's and were on board immediately. Which is why during the Labour Day weekend they got together every Slytherin's from a year below them to in their final year that could keep a secret to come to this meeting so that they could discuss how things would go and if all went accordingly then the Slytherin's would become the most powerful force in Hogwarts

"Will someone explain why we're all meeting here and it's almost eleven at night?" Blaise asked the million dollar question

"Well Adam why don't you tell them as it was your idea after all." Draco spoke feeling as though Adam should take the lead on this one

"Well let me answer this question with another as, how many of you are tired of being looked down upon as being nothing more than the people who are gonna grow up to be just like every dark wizard that's come through this house and being seen as just another societal mistake instead of the person you are?" Adam asked as chose the words to reel them in

As a small but brief smirk was on his face as he saw many if not all of the people in the room rose their hands in acknowledgement considering that their parents whether willingly or unwillingly they'd become Death Eaters and as a result gave them a stigma of ending up just like their parents in becoming just like them even moreso since Voldemort's return months ago

"The reason I asked that is because what if I told you that I had a way to make sure Slytherin was not only stripped of that stigma but, also gained one as the most powerful house in Hogwarts one that by the time Draco, Pansy and I reach our final year also becomes its most influential one as well." Adam continued gaining everyone's attention when he said that

"How exactly do you plan on doing that as, in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly at the top of the food chain around here." A seventh year Slytherin spoke having been here to know that Slytherin's weren't the practically seen as public enemy number 1

"Either one of you want to tell them how we're gonna do things." Adam spoke to both Pansy and Draco

"What we're gonna do here is simple the ones that want to be on aboard will be all of us running a crime ring with Slytherin basically turning into a crime syndicate." Pansy stated getting the elephant out of the room

"And before any of you get any funny ideas remember that if you even think about snitching you'll be obliviated before you can tell a single professor." Adam told them all as he refused to let anyone ruin his plans to have power again, as consequences be damned

"So what would you have us be doing exactly?" Daphne the other Slytherin ice queen asked as if there was a chance to make Slytherin great again she was all ears

"Simple really what we'll be doing is if someone needs answers to a test, an A on their homework or materials or items they can't normally buy or someone to be taken off their back then that's what we'll be doing on the surface." Draco informed them having come up with the face value of what would be happening

"When in actuality since we all come from families who are loaded we can pool our collective resources for the real shit I'm talking about getting people drugs and items that are black-market or are illegal, if someone needs to be made an example of or taken out then we'll be doing so, or if they want something they can't normally get then we can get it for them." Pansy explained as what they were going to be doing wasn't for the faint of heart

"You do realize that if we get caught that we can not only be expelled, but sent to Azkaban and our family reputations tarnished beyond repair and besides what are we gonna do about the teachers as, I'm sure they'll find out about us eventually?" Daphne asked bring up a good point that earned many mutterings from everyone

"We'd accounted for that which is why Adam did some digging around and found out that a few of the teachers here at Hogwarts have a bit of a substance abuse problem and that they've been wanting some very illegal items that we can get our hands on as we supply them and they'll cover for us and quiet down any opposition against us." Draco spoke since during nightfall Adam managed to go into the Headmaster's office and do some digging around

"You'd be surprised at what some people will do if you have enough ammunition and know where to apply the right amounts of pressure to their lives." Adam spoke with an almost sinister edge to his voice that made some of the people there in the room shiver

"Therefore all of you haven't anything to worry about since Pansy, Draco and I have everything accounted for the only question is are you ready to gain more power than what was thought of or will you, just stay content in mediocrity as after all a real Slytherin is ambitious right? So where is your ambition and drive to start something that will make our house gain its place at the top where it belongs instead of the Gryffindor's who from what I've heard had been making fools out of y'all." Adam finished with an internal Cheshire grin knowing that from the collective looks on their faces he had them hook, line and sinker

"Where do we sign." A Slytherin by the name of Theodore Nott spoke up wanting in on this whole thing as Draco pulled out a stack of papers that looked like contracts

"Just sign these and everything will be good to go for you to join in what will make our house great again." Draco spoke as with a wave of his wand the contracts flew out to everyone as they all began signing them and they were done they were all sent back to Draco

"Well everyone welcome to Hydra for we are many." Adam spoke as all of the Slytherin's smirked before soon leaving at how their house would gain the power it deserved in Hogwarts

"That went smoothly." Pansy spoke as the triad of Slytherin sat down

"I told you it'd all go accordingly." Adam spoke with a grin on his face  
"Did I ever say I doubted you besides now that you've gotten me to be the queen of Slytherin and Hogwarts you've got my gratitude." Pansy spoke as she hopped on Adam's lap and got a seductive look on her face

"It's no problem I did say that I'd soon make us untouchable and I do aim to deliver." Adam responded planning to make his own little empire in Hogwarts

"Well I will say that you've made me a very and I do mean very happy woman." Pansy purred into Adam's ear as she got closer to him

"Pansy knock it off." Draco told the female Slytherin

"I wasn't going to do anything, I was just fucking with him is all." Pansy spoke in defense of herself as Draco rolled his eyes

"Sure you were...just go to fucking bed." Draco spoke pointing to the female dormitory

"But Draco I didn't do anything at all besides being sort of horny." Pansy retorted albeit saying that last part to herself

"Don't care just go because I don't want Professor Snape to walk in here and seeing you trying to have your way with Adam so, get going." Draco ordered as Pansy sighed before leaving

 _"Fucking cocktease."_ Adam thought as during the whole time she was subtly grinding her ass into his crotch making it extremely hard not pop a boner

"So then Adam we still on for tonight?" Draco asked as Adam nodded

"Yeah as, I told you that I'd be tying up a few loose ends." Adam spoke as his eyes turned into the grey and dark orange buzzsaws they were when using his powers

* * *

 **(Hour later, 12:06 Am, September 7th 2015, Great Hall)**

It was 6 minutes after midnight as Adam and Draco were in the Great Hall and in front of them was an asleep Crabbe and Goyle who had ropes around their necks and the other ends tied to a part of the ceiling where it'd be enough to do what they intended on

"So then Adam you ready?" Draco spoke as he made sure the ropes around their necks were secure

"Got it and ready on your mark." Adam spoke as he began to use his powers to reel them as high as the ropes would take them

"Do it as I want them dead and out of our way." Draco spoke as dealing with them had been a pain in his neck that he'd been wanting to get rid of for the longest time

"With pleasure." Adam replied with a sadistic smirk on his face

With a wave of his hand the two sleeping bodies fell from their place on high awakening to the sound of the sound of whooshing air as they descended and didn't even have time to scream before their necks snapped with an audible crack as they hung their lifeless

"So then did you write out their suicide notes?" Draco asked as Adam produced two pieces of paper in a perfect likeness of the now deceased Slytherin's handwriting as he placed them on the table

"Yep and good thing I wore gloves during this because, first rule of murder and staging suicide is that you never leave any trace." Adam spoke taking off the the plastic gloves

"Again thanks for doing this for me you've got no idea how much I appreciate this." Draco thanked as now he didn't have to worry about the twin dunderheads pressuring him into being a Death Eater

"It's no problem as you're my friend and I would've done stuff like this for you anyway that and my need to satiate my lust for murder and inflicting pain on to others." Adam replied as to him this was just an excuse to kill someone and get away with it

"Still its thanks to you that I don't have to worry about being constantly coerced into being a Death Eater something that's earned you my eternal gratitude." Draco told him with sincere thankfulness in his voice

"You're welcome and besides I need my right hand man at his best since you're gonna be helping me run our syndicate therefore I'm gonna be making sure that everything goes our way to ensure that by our final year we'll be running this school instead of Dumbledore." Adam spoke with a broad grin across his face as he wanted power and fear and would be damned if he'd be denied those two things

"You actually think we can do that, as he's the Headmaster for a reason because the man is nearly untouchable here at Hogwarts?" Draco inquired as Adam gave a soft chuckle

"He's nearly untouchable meaning that he isn't as perfect as everyone wants him to believe and like every person he has weaknesses and makes mistakes and let's just say that every mistake and mishap he makes I'm gonna blow it up into the stratosphere until he's left realizing that we've gained all the power he's lost and that it's too late to stop us." Adam spoke knowing that Dumbledore's hold over Hogwarts in the next 3 years would be weakening greatly

"What the hell do you have planned Adam?" Draco questioned trying to grasp at what he had in stored

"Don't worry Draco the most I'll tell you is that you, Pansy and I are going to rule Hogwarts in the very near future." Adam told him in a cryptic tone as he started walking

"So in the meantime let's go before that fuck-face Filch finds out what we did." Adam said as he and Draco walked out of the Great Hall

 ** _With many in disarray over Adam being a Slytherin we find him now building his own little criminal empire with the help of Draco and Pansy as will there be anyone left to stop him before he takes over Hogwarts well you'll have to find out in the next chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles_**

* * *

 ** _So that ends everything here and hoped you guys liked the chapter as now I can really start getting to the good stuff that I've been very excited to write since I got Adam to Hogwarts so for now let's get to what's gone on shall we_**

 ** _First off we've got the whole James and Snape arguing about Adam's being a Slytherin which was fun writing since it showed that James can't let go of the fact that his son who despite renouncing him still thinks he has a right to be involved to the point of trying to remove him from Slytherin against his will. This not only gave me the chance to show James's prejudice against Slytherin's but also to give more of a reason as to why I didn't have Adam become Gryffindor or be in any other house besides Slytherin because it showed he can never be a Gryffindor_**

 ** _Next we got the whole argument between the Golden Trio which more will soon happen but, this was probably the one I had the most fun writing out considering that I got to show that not everything is perfect with them. Yet it also allowed me to introduce a plot point in Hermione's being a prefect as I wanted her being a prefect to play more of a role in the story and what better way than for her to become gradually more and more focused on upholding school rules and order that later on in Year 5 it's gonna cost her so, much more. Because I wanted to illustrate that even Ron and Bradley think that her being a prefect is a bad idea due to her rule worship something else that will play a role later on_**

 ** _Following that is the big reveal that Adam is now going to be starting his crime syndicate within Hogwarts known as Hydra with Draco and Pansy being right behind him to lead it an idea that to me felt perfect. Because to me it felt right that Adam would use everything he's learned in being in a criminal empire to go and establish one of his own, as he wouldn't let the power and rush of being a criminal leave him so easily which is why I thought it'd be perfect for him to start one under the guise and intention of making Slytherin great again. As it felt perfect for Slytherin to be the catalyst for his uprising as a crime lord besides the fact to stick it to Dumbledore that he's not even safe in his own home court was too good to pass up_**

 ** _Lastly we've got the whole Adam and Draco killing off Crabbe and Goyle which was important in the long run considering that Draco had him do it as a means of freeing himself from being constantly pressured into soon becoming a Death Eater like his father before him as well as tying up two loose ends on Adam's part. Besides this also served to have Adam make sure that Draco stays loyal to him and is at his A-game since Draco will serve as his right hand man he wants all obstacles eliminated that will keep him from being loyal to him and serving him to his fullest extent_**

 ** _With all that being said I'd like to once again thank you guys for the support you've shown this story as I didn't think that you guys would love it show much but, you have my thanks and gratitude to keep writing more chapters for you guys and as always favorite, follow , review and share this story as much as possible I vastly appreciate it. And I'll take constructive criticism in the reviews as well as I'm always willing to improve however, there is always a difference between that and flaming which is and of itself is a waste of everyone's time and energy_**

 ** _And please check out Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior both of whom make quality content and are great friends and collaborators and both of whom make great stories that I recommend checking out_**

 ** _With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to make bigger and better quality for you guys as next chapter will be of his first week of school so stay tuned for that stuff_**

 ** _Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by the Unguided_**

 ** _Random End Song: Rat-race by Skindred_**


	8. Chapter 8: 1st time at School

( **Chapter 8: 1st time at School)**

News of the fact that Crabbe and Goyle's supposed "suicide" went throughout the school like wildfire evident by the screams heard by the students when they saw the two bodies hanging from the ceiling with suicide notes attached stating their reasons. The fact that they never suspected Adam who had actually done it made him have a dark sense of victory in himself as him making their murders look like suicides were just a test trial to see if he could get away with it under their noses and it worked perfectly as now he could take out any competition.

With their being no classes for the following week due to the murders he committed with Draco's help of course this gave him, Draco and Pansy the chance to further establish how Hydra would work with it becoming a major project they were undertaking. As so far they've managed to further streamline what would be entailed and making it more secretive from prying eyes as well as making the more illegal items they'd sell be harder to track this had also brought the three of them together even closer in their bonds with another.

* * *

 **(September 14th 2015, 9;45 Am, Potions Dungeon)**

It was a quarter till 9 in the morning as the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses once again shared potions class together however, unlike before they didn't have Adam added into the mix something of which made both houses wondering how the school year would go with the brother of the Boy who Lived.

"To those that have stuck around this long I commend you just know that nothing else will change as from here on in we will be getting into more potent and dangerous brews and potions, so I expect zero horseplay and my instructions to be paid attention to the letter." Snape instructed the class as he eyed Bradley

"That goes double for you Potter as, I won't be tolerating any of your foolishness as you're not special in the slightest and you're going to be treated like everyone else here." Snape told Bradley as he wasn't going to tolerate his past attitude of thinking that because of his status he'd be treated any differently

"You don't scare me at all Snivellus like I'm supposed to be afraid of you at all, as all you'll be is just a lesser man than my father." Bradley spoke smugly towards Snape who hated the fact that he was still called by that name

"I'm your professor and you will show me some respect." Snape responded as he wouldn't be talked down to

"Why should I? As what are you going to stop me Snivellus as try anything and my father will hear about it and will make you pay." Bradley taunted the Potions master

"You're father the man who has the ego the size of Hogwarts itself don't make me laugh, as that man is nothing more than a boy that can't let go of the fact that his best years are behind him." Snape responded as the tension began to rise between the two

"At least my father didn't side with the dark lord." Bradley brought up as a visible shudder ran through Snape at the mention of his past

Adam seeing where this was going decided to stop this he gave his twin a gut shot making him breathe out a wordless gasp for air as he was silenced as Adam wasn't going to have his twin smart off to what was the only teacher he respected in this place.

"There that's better now please continue Professor." Adam spoke seeing as his twin brother had been momentarily silenced

"Thank you Mr. Belladonna that's 5 points to Slytherin for stopping Potter's unrequited outburst and 10 from Gryffindor for said outburst now then let's continue on shall we." Snape said to the classroom as he strode over towards the blackboard where he began to write out instructions for the potion

"What was that for Adam?!" Bradley questioned gasping for breaths of air

"You were being an ass to Professor Snape for no damn good reason so I had you shut up." Adam responded as he wasn't going to let Bradley be a complete ass to him

"Why are you even defending him he's nothing but a Death Eater and follower of the Dark Lord?" Bradley questioned not seeing what Adam saw in him

"Well unlike everyone else he's been the only that's cared about what I wanted since I was forced into being a Goddamn wizard so can it as he's talking." Adam responded as Snape was giving them their instructions

As Snape had soon instructed the class to make a invigoration draught as everyone had paired up with them soon working on the potion as Adam however, was adding the ingredients to it correctly however, what he was doing to his was going above and beyond. As he was adding more ingredients to it experimenting with it to make it go from it's normal teal to a bright yet incandescent mix of turquoise and cyan that swirled around rapidly making Adam smirk at what he did.

"Um Adam what did you just do to the draught?" Malfoy asked as Adam continued to let the ingredients mix

"Simple I'm making it better." Adam spoke as the draught continued it's ever bright glow

"Do you even know what it's going to do?" Malfoy continued to ask as Adam smirked as Snape went around checking everyone's potions before going over towards his

"Well Mr. Belladonna instead of the invigoration draught it seems that you went against my instructions and made it into something else entirely." Snape spoke looking at the potion while Hermione was grinning thinking he'd gotten himself into trouble

"Yeah as I took a look at it and decided to make it better." Adam spoke as he filled up a vial for Snape

"I'll be the judge of that." Snape spoke as he took a sip out of the vial

Soon enough Snape's pupils dilated before he suddenly looked not only refreshed, but felt better than ever as he looked almost hyperactive as he realized that Adam was right that he made the invigoration draught better having made by accident it's more advanced cousin the adrenaline draught something that he didn't teach until 7th year due to the increased potency.  
"Well Mr. Belladonna lucky for you you're not in trouble if anything Slytherin shall be awarded 70 points for what you've done considering that you've created a potion from scratch that I don't teach until some of my more advanced 7th years so congratulations." Snape congratulated Adam something that shocked the Gryffindors and a small number of Slytherins since the potions master hardly congratulated anyone

"But Professor he went against procedure he shouldn't get points for that besides what if that potion went wrong you surely can't award him those points." Hermione spoke ruining Adam's good mood however, before he could use his powers to slowly crush her windpipe Snape intervened

"Mrs. Granger I thought that as one of our smartest witches that you would shut your mouth and learn from others achievements instead of trying to stifle their progress." Snape spoke as he bore down on Hermione like a king cobra upon a helpless lion cub

"Professor it's not fair that he…." Hermione tried to say but was stopped dead silent by the look Snape gave her

"It's not fair that he what thought outside of the box and not only succeeded but actually excelled while you confine yourself rules and books that while I admit help they can only do so much." Snape spoke before continuing

"As this goes to everyone when you make potions you must follow the rules accordingly that much is true however, as many great potioneers of past they did not get to where they were by following them with blind absolution like Mrs. Granger does oh no. They bent and if necessary ignored the rules made because where would any of the potions we use and value today be if someone didn't decide to try things there way instead of the status quo therefore I advise you all to do what Mr. Belladonna did today and take a chance. However, when you do decide to go over and above and take this chance don't think for a moment this means you throw away caution into the wind and go wild like a chicken with it's head cut off the bottom line to all of this is take a risk every once in awhile but make sure that it's a calculated one at that am I understood?" Snape lectured as while he did want the class to follow his instructions he also wanted them if they were competent enough take a risk and chance once and awhile since potioneers couldn't be made unless they went above and beyond

"Yes professor." The class said in unison albeit Hermione did so reluctantly and angrily

"Good now then I want everyone to clean up their potions except for Mr. Belladonna and then as homework begin a 3 page essay on the detrimental effects both short and long term of an adrenaline draught and must be legible." Snape instructed as he still felt brimming with energy and as an effect of it and as such was feeling generous

Meanwhile as Adam was being congratulated by his fellow Slytherins for him gaining them so many point for their house on the first day back and as a bonus to our favorite sociopath it was causing Hermione to be both green with envy and angered at this moment as two opposing thoughts went through their heads.

 _"Man I swear that I just keep getting more and more awesome."_ Adam thought over his achievement

"You haven't even come close to winning as just you wait." Hermione swore to herself that Adam wouldn't forever one up her

* * *

 **(4 and a half hours later, 3:33 PM, Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom)**

It was 33 minutes after 3 as Adam had to listen to Umbridge prattle on about how the ministry was in layman's terms going to just be book reading and not do anything practical such as actual spellcasting which was bullshit to him since he was a firm believer in doing things himself by actual experience. Which was why until something important actually he had his headphones in listening to Meshuggah since he considered this a waste of time since nothing was really going on that mattered to him at the time.

"What the fuck do you want, you oversized toad?" Adam asked looking at the fugly woman in front of him

"For you to pay attention in class Mr. Potter." Umbridge spoke not noticing Adam's eye twitch

"It's Belladonna not damn Potter and it'll be better for your health if you never call me that again." Adam warned the pink wearing toad who looked back at him aghast

"How dare you threaten your professor I'll have you know that I was appointed by the ministry to teach this class." Umbridge boasted as Adam rolled his eyes at the fat fuck in front of him

"You know my arm is not long enough for the jerk off motion I'd like to do right now besides why should I care about what some crusty old fuck in a suit hiring you anyways." Adam spoke as snickering was heard throughout the classroom as Umbridge looked on in small amounts of embarrassment

"How dare you speak ill of the Minister." Umbridge spoke out angrily

"Well I will considering that he got some incompetent toad looking cunt that has to teach from books because she's probably to busy sucking off the minister to be a decent teacher." Adam retorted gaining chortles of laughter and snickering which was made all the better as a Slytherin and Gryffindor high fived him

"Thank y'all I'll be here all week." Adam spoke to the class as Umbridge's face continued to redden

"That does it you'll be serving detention with me this evening this instant and 20 points from Slytherin for your behavior." Umbridge demanded as Adam rolled his eyes

"How about instead I don't do none of that shit and I go out for smoke and you go off to some swamp and eat yourself some flies for dinner you overgrown toad or you can go back to your favorite pastime of being of the Minister's ass 24/7." Adam cheekily countered as he proceeded to light a cigarette in front of the toad like teacher

"You will do as I say this instant Mr. Potter as I am your professor and you will respect me as such!" Umbridge angrily huffed at Adam who responded by blowing a puff of cigarette smoke in her face

"Why should I so you can waste my time on stuff I won't even use in my lifetime. Besides Voldemort and his fucking Death Munchers are out there doing God knows what and while you're flapping your fat ass they're off terrorizing the country so really why should I care to listen to whatever you say." Adam countered blowing another puff of smoke and getting some nods of agreement from the muggleborns

"How dare you tell such filthy lies abhorrent dark lord hasn't come back at all." Umbridge responded denying that Voldemort had come back at all as Adam merely scoffed at her before taking another drag of his cigarette

"Oh really and tell me who is the big authority that says he hasn't as the fact that some of his subordinates came after me and are now currently six feet under beg to differ." Adam retorted as he continued to smoke his cigarette

"Minister Fudge himself has declared that Voldemort is still no longer alive and therefore would've known if they surfaced and therefore you're nothing more than some brat telling slanderous stories of nothing he knows about." Umbridge spoke with confidence that her beloved minister would've notified her his trusted Undersecretary and the public about Voldemort's return

"Of course he wouldn't tell your fugly ass because it wouldn't do well for your quote and unquote beloved minister to admit that the man who terrorized Britain for a good chunk of the decade is back in action and he's been letting his cronies run amok throughout. Because that's politics 101 dumbfuck since if something threatens your chance to get reelected you don't tell them shit and instead sweep as much of it under the rug as possible therefore your point is rendered invalid here." Adam countered once again and actually getting mutters of agreement from both Gryffindors and Slytherins about the minister

"How dare you say that I'll have you know that Minister Fudge would do nothing of the sort and that he has done everything in the best interest of the students here in Hogwarts and therefore has appointed me to make sure that you not only receive a proper education but to assure you the threat of Voldemort ever returning will not come to pass." Umbridge responded trying to get the class back under control before Adam stood up to address the classroom

"Well let me ask you guys this how can any of you guys trust what comes out of her mouth when she's a ministry suck up because all she's proving is that the ministry is just trying to shut up everyone that doesn't agree with them. Because first it starts with them hiring a teacher to be on staff and then before you know they're having her set up shop as some kind of pseudo dictator telling us how to act and what we can't and can do as mark my words all the ministry is doing is making sure that with this fat fuck in place they can shut us the fuck up and keep us from knowing the truth." Adam spoke as the classroom became hooked on his words due to the truth that rang behind them

"Because the writing is already on the wall when Bradley over there had to fight him and since then there's been no denying of how all these supposed terror attacks aren't because of some dark creatures gone astray and buck wild in the slightest. As it's the same cycle of bullshit repeating itself because they're repeating the same things they did during their first wave except now they can be bolder with it because they know the minister ain't gonna do shit but deny it and since he will and I hate to say this but everyone that's a muggleborn may as well get their families out of the country because it'll be a muggle massacre coming on." Adam told them as some began to heed his words noting of how their parents told them of how horrible it was when Voldemort was first on the rise

"All of these are nothing but slanderous lies as He Who Must Not Be Named hasn't returned and neither has his followers as all that has been going on is nothing but a few hoodlums and dark creatures causing havoc on our country and nothing more than that. As all that has been happening is and Dumbledore doing nothing but spreading deceitful and vicious lies about the Minister and the Ministry of Magic itself." Umbridge responded heatedly as she struggled to keep her composure considering her reddening face of anger and the faint outline of a vein pulsing from her left temple

"Is all that all you can say is that I'm spreading lies you fat fuck? Because you have to have something better than that in your arsenal after all from being the ministers' sidekick after all what you're doing is proving me right in the end since instead of trying to prove with factual evidence you're just going off the word of someone sitting there in his cradle of power. As you've yet to speak of anything besides how I'm spreading lies and that it's just dark creatures and hoodlums which even weakens your own statement that Voldemort the man who even you proclaim to be dead is still alive which in itself weakens it further since if he weren't alive as you say then you'd be able to say his name." Adam countered as the class was now fully immersed in Adam systematically taking apart Umbridge in front of her own class

"I don't know what you're getting at but I'm warning you that you'd better quit or else." Umbridge warned as her fuse began to shorten yet Adam ignored her

"As let's see instead of you still refusing to provide evidence on how Voldemort hasn't returned I'll be happily delighted to show you in how you're argument has it's holes in it starting with the part of how all I've been doing is been doing nothing but spreading lies. As of course you can say that seeing as how in all of this you're much more biased towards Minister and therefore we can't take your word considering that anything you say would be considered moot since during this whole time you've remained close minded to anything I have to say and instead of trying to bring up any evidence to counter me you do nothing, but strawman the argument." Adam spoke before continuing as Umbridge's face continued to redden

"You mention also that all of the reason attacks that the Daily Prophet and other lesser known news outlets have covered are nothing more than that of just dark creatures and hoodlums just out there causing havoc am I correct?" Adam asked having risen from his seat and standing taller than Umbridge as he blew a puff of smoke out at her

"Yes that's all that it has been and nothing more but…" Umbridge spoke but was cut off by Adam

"However, what she forgets to mention if that were the case then these attacks would be much less organized than what they are now not to mention dark creatures don't gather en masse to cause these attacks unless there is a dark wizard strong enough to bind them together under a single cause. And what dark wizard has been popping up as of recently you ask it's none other than Voldemort since he's the only dark lord in Britain that would have anything to gain by having all these dark creatures to attack the country." Adam spoke as everyone stood there over how Umbridge remained silent as Adam continued to blow smoke in her face

With that in mind Adam got his backpack and books and packed them up before beginning to walk out of the classroom seeing as how he floored Umbridge into silence and since the class was pretty much a snoozefest he decided to walk out of there.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Umbridge demanded having broken her silence while anger still colored her voice

"Simple since you've got nothing to teach me or anyone else but what we can easily read out of a book and practice ourselves I'm outta here." Adam answered back as he continued to go towards the exit

"Get back here this instant I am your teacher and you will listen to me!" Umbridge yelled out at Adam who scoffed at her before blowing smoke into the air

"Well until you actually admit that there's a war on the horizon and teach us things that will help us prepare for it then you can watch my ass leave the classroom and anyone who agrees can join me." Adam spoke as he waited for anyone to join him and was followed by Draco, Pansy and surprisingly his twin

"Later bitches." Adam spoke as the quartet left

* * *

 **(Later that day, 5 and a half hours later, 10:14 Pm, Slytherin Common Room)**

The triumvirate of Hydra was soon residing in the common room of the Slytherin House with them having already finished their homework were now off to their own devices with Draco reading a muggle law book and Pansy flirting with Adam.

"Pansy stop being fucking cock tease with Adam already it's getting on my damn nerves." Draco told Pansy who was shamelessly flirting with Adam evident by enough buttons on her shirt being undone to give Adam full view of her cleavage

"Oh come on Draco it's not like I'm hurting anyone besides it's not like he's complaining." Pansy spoke with a grin as she was sitting upon Adam's lap with her chest brushing up against his upper chest

"Alright well then let's ask him ourselves and see who's right." Draco responded as Pansy smirked in thinking she'd be right

"Fine then." Pansy spoke as she shook Adam who was writing in a notebook

"What do you guys want?" Adam asked he was in deep thought over how to find the rest of these Horcruxes as well as making some curses for them to use

"Is Pansy being a cock tease bothering you or not?" Draco asked in a blunt manner

"No not at all." Adam answered as Pansy stuck her tongue out at Draco

"See I told you so Draco." Pansy retorted smugly in knowing she was right

"However, Pansy if you're trying to get a rise out of me then you will have to do better than that because so far you ain't bringing nothing that I haven't been exposed to and seen already." Adam told Pansy who deflated at the remark

"And oh how the mighty have fallen Pansy I told you that you aren't all that." Draco laughed as Pansy pouted but not before he saw Adam continuing to write in his notebook

"By the way just what're you writing in that notebook since you've been writing in it for almost a hour?" Draco asked wondering what he'd been writing in it

"Glad you asked Draco as I've been writing out some curses and hexes for you guys to use that way in case we ever fight Death Munchers because while I personally don't use spells since I have my powers and a good old fashioned gun at my disposal you two however, will need some more lethal spells to use." Adam told them since he believed in using lethal force only to deal with any enemy since in a firefight it was all or nothing

"Really well what's some of what you got there." Pansy spoke trying to reach for the notebook only for Adam to use his powers to make the notebook hover several feet above her

"Until I'm finished you ain't reading shit but I will tell you that you'll like what I've done once I'm finished." Adam told Pansy who pouted and grumbled something under her breath

"Whatever he is doing we can both be patient until you're done and by we I mean most likely me since Pansy is trying to get your notebook." Draco spoke as they both saw her using Accio to try and get the notebook but fail repeatedly

"Pansy you do realize you ain't getting my notebook anytime soon." Adam stated as Pansy was still determined

"Don't care cause I'm gonna get that freaking notebook no matter what." Pansy swore as she would find out what all kinds of new curses and hexes Adam had planned for them

"That's why I'm putting a lock on that so you can't get to it until I say so." Adam told her as he took out of his pocket a digital lock and tossed it into the air as the notebook was now sealed shut

"I'm gonna find out what's in that book no matter what." Pansy spoke as she wanted to find out what kind of curses and hexes he was making for them

"One other thing Adam are you gonna join the quidditch team since tryouts are gonna be coming up next week?" Draco asked wondering if Adam would be joining their quidditch team

"Sure why not since it'd give me a chance to embarrass my twin in public and me too show everyone that I'm as awesome as I already am which is 270 percent of the time." Adam spoke with a wide grin

"I swear can your ego get any bigger." Draco spoke in a deadpan as sometimes Adam had a big head

"It's not my fault I'm better than nearly everyone at this place since matter of factly I just am and always will be." Adam responded with a wide smile on his face

"Come on Draco after all he's done by just today I'd let him have it besides he's been proving himself very capable after all especially since I finally managed to get us our first client and of all people you won't believe who it was." Pansy spoke with a devious smile that drew the attention of Draco and Adam

"Well it's Mr. Filch who's been buying a specific set of items for a potion that involves Mrs. Norris." Pansy spoke with a giggle

"Am I gonna be disgusted by where this is headed?" Draco asked before Pansy whispered in his ear and his expression went from questioning to shock and then just disgust

"I can never unhear what you just told me." Draco spoke as his face began to turn rapidly green with disgust

"And that's the sugarcoated version as what he is gonna really do is…." Pansy trailed off before Draco soon rushed to the nearest bathroom to vomit in utter disgust

"So what the hell did you tell Draco that made him go and vomit his guts out." Adam wondered as Pansy sauntered over towards him

"What's important is that we still get to know each other." Pansy spoke as she leaned closer towards Adam

"I can agree to that besides you seem like a lot of fun after all." Adam spoke as Pansy soon started straddling Adam

"I know I am and after all we can have a lot of fun since we're very much alike and trust me when I say we can have a hell of a time together." Pansy spoke pressing her impressive bust against Adam as a smile that held pure lust in it was across her face

"Oh I know we could the real question is can you handle me because I'm nothing like all the other guys you've seen here?" Adam questioned as he had a smirk on his face that showed he wouldn't fall that easily

"To be fair Adam I know you're not like the majority of these idiots at Hogwarts which is why you got put in Slytherin after all we are known for our ambitions and my ambitions just happen to see me and you doing quite wonderful things together." Pansy said as she purred the last part into his ear as she ran her hands over his broad chest

"I know that much after all it's our ambitions and cunning that soon enough are gonna make us filthy rich as just wait because soon enough we're gonna be rolling in Galleons." Adam spoke with avarice coloring his words since he was gonna soon rule this school and possibly the wizarding world

"Of course we'll be rolling in money soon enough, but more than that you and I can eventually rule this place as just think about it you and I together ruling Hogwarts as king and queen with an iron fist." Pansy spoke with her smile still present on her face

"I get what you're going for but, just so you know I'm not gonna be easy to get Pansy because after all I don't fight fair." Adam spoke surprising Pansy by having a grip on her sizably large and fleshy rear

"Good because I don't expect you to at all." Pansy spoke going in to steal a kiss on the lips from Adam

However, an Aguamenti charm shot from Draco stopped this soaking the two as Adam was snickering while a frustrated Pansy was glaring at Draco who was leaning against the wall looking at the two.

"You know if you two are gonna fuck each other then at least do it in your own rooms and not where you can scar a first year for life." Draco spoke as Pansy continued to glare at him for ruining her fun with Adam

"Draco why do you have to ruin all the fun." Pansy complained as Draco walked towards them as Pansy was using her wand to dry out her now soaking wet hair

"Because you're fun involves you acting like you're in heat and trying to get it on with Adam then it's best if I stop it before you try and jump him." Draco responded bluntly as he saw down next to them having wiped his mouth off of vomit

"You do realize that I'm going to get you back for this don't you?" Pansy asked with a vindictive look on her face as Draco seemed unaffected by it

"You can try but it isn't gonna work since I've survived about 4 years with you so far in this place and so far you haven't gotten me yet and with that in mind bring it ." Draco spoke with a small smile at his face

"I'll bring it alright." Pansy spoke her mind already forming ways of how to get back at the Malfoy heir

 _"Yep made the right the decision as having these guys not only run Hydra but as friends as well."_ Adam thought grinning knowing that this was gonna be a good school year for him

* * *

 **(The next day, Headmaster's office, September 15th 2015, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 in the afternoon as Adam had been summoned to Dumbledore's office he didn't know what for but assumed it had something to do with that toad looking fat fuck Umbridge and in case Dumbledore tried to mind fuck with him he had with him a Beretta pistol with a silencer attached.

"Alright what the hell do you want?" Adam asked as he took a seat before the headmaster

"Can't I just see how one of my students is doing after their first day." Dumbledore stated trying to play the caring grandfather card

"Save it Dumbledore unless it's something important then you'll just be seeing my happy ass walk out of here." Adam spoke wondering why his time was being wasted

"To the point then I suppose, as this happens to do with your outburst with Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore spoke having received a complaint of how Adam had made an utter fool out of her in her classroom

"It wasn't an outburst so much as me exposing her as the complete and utter incompetent dumbass that she is as a professor." Adam responded since if she was only going to teach them stuff out of the book and nothing practical then she was nothing but a hired moron

"I'm sure if you had just let her continue and not caused such a scene that you would've seen that she's an actually good professor." Dumbledore spoke as Adam rolled his eyes

"This isn't about something else isn't it as well as the fact that I didn't just smart off to Umbridge, but also the fact that I've been apparently acting like asshole to her is a bad thing." Adam spoke as he really didn't do anything wrong in his perspective

"I think you making her cry in her own classroom and then drinking a mug from her tears is what some would say going overboard." Dumbledore spoke as from what some of the students had spoken of never before had so many curse words been used in a single sitting

"To be fair they were a bit too salty and if anything that's what that whore gets annoying me." Adam spoke not seeing what was wrong with the picture

"All she did was call on you to answer a question." Dumbledore responded having gotten that from how that mess all started

"And I answered and made sure the whore never calls on me to answer questions again." Adam responded not seeing the problem in all of this

"Be that as it may you need to treat your teachers with more respect as I understand that it's still your first week but that doesn't give you free reign to talk back to or treat your teacher however, you want to which is why you will be serving detention with Professor Umbridge and Professor Potter." Dumbledore spoke thinking detentions would change Adam's mindset and break him down to being a little bit closer towards his plans of the greater good

"I'm not serving detention with either of them you goat looking prick because if you make then I won't be able to guarantee that anything bad may happen to them that may cause them to be sent to the hospital or possibly worse." Adam replied with tone of voice that was a mixture between innocence and malicious intent

"Now then let's not be rash as you don't need to do any of that at all, as I'm sure that if you just serve your detentions with your professors you'll see that their only trying to help you while you're here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke trying to avoid Adam possibly murdering to professors within Hogwarts

"You mean help me stay at this school like some glorified prison to protect me from the big bad that you and your team of spineless pussies are to scared of then yeah I'm sure they're gonna help me out just great you dumbfuck." Adam spoke sarcastically as he took out a cigarette and lit it

"Besides what will happen if you do have me serve detention with either of them or anyone that isn't Professor Snape well I won't be held accountable for giving their classroom a new paint job and I can already imagine how well that'll go over with the Daily Prophet that teachers are getting murdered in your school. With the best part being that you can't do anything about it since it'd ruin the reputation of your precious school and not only that but since you need me here for your plans then you can't get rid of me either otherwise I wouldn't have to be stuck here at all." Adam spoke with a victorious grin evident by how Dumbledore knew he was right

"Please understand that we're trying to keep you safe from Voldemort who is by no means a laughing matter, as he's a threat that you should take seriously for he's done many evil and horrible things." Dumbledore warned Adam who laughed at him

"Oh the old man is scared of the big bad wizard, oh cry me river to someone who cares because once I get the chance I'm gonna make sure that dumped with the pump until his blood is all over the streets and then beat him until his skull caves in." Adam answered back with no bloodlust in his tone only of an inevitable certainty

"Harry that does sound quite extreme and don't you think that he could instead have a chance at redemption instead of having to be killed as surely you could find it in your heart to do so?" Dumbledore questioned hoping that he could sway Adam to try and redeem the dark lord to the side of light

"Last I checked I don't really have a heart but what I do have is the will and undeniable drive to completely obliterate not just Voldemort, but his followers and everyone else that opposes me." Adam told the headmaster with a malevolent grin on his expression

"That's going too far as sure enough you could find it in yourself to at least try and forgive them as I'm sure that you could see that deep down they're good people." Dumbledore spoke as Adam continued to laugh at him

"Wow you obviously forgot of how I tortured that one Death Eater to near death and granted one part of that was for info the other part to it was for kicks as I love killing and torture because it makes me feel like everyday is fucking Christmas." Adam spoke before rising up from his seat and walking out leaving Dumbledore there with his thoughts on how to get Adam over to his side

"It looks like I'll have to start putting plans into action to have him turn to the side of Light as I can't afford to have another Voldemort on the rise." Dumbledore muttered as he noticed something in his drawers to which had been given to him by the Potters for safekeeping

 _"And it seems as though I've just found one and all it shall require is having to talk with the Weasley matriarch which should prove no problem at all."_ Dumbledore thought with a wide smile as all he now needed to do is just put the plan into action and soon enough Adam would be on his side in no time

 _ **So then with Adam's first official day at Hogwarts out of the way and Dumbledore planning to try and turn Adam over towards the supposed light side find all of what will happen in the next new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles**_

* * *

 _ **And cut everything off as don't worry I'm not dead or anything as I had been busy with Finals which are now over as well as trying to get a new job however, rest assured that I haven't quit whatsoever just that life got to me is all anyways let's get down to what's gone on shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Adam in potions class which was to show that for one his teacher-student relationship in that he will practically be the only teacher that can have Adam's respect and also the fact that Adam is willingly to stand up for him when his brother or rather anyone else tries to start crap with him as a way of saying he has his back when he needs it. Also I wanted to show that while Adam won't be a spellcaster who can do all these impressive feats with a wand that his talents will go elsewhere such as his being a potions prodigy who can go well and beyond what's expected not to mention to give Snape more depth than the grouchy professor he's always portrayed at.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Adam making Umbridge look like a fool in her classroom which I found hilarious to write to where it practically just wrote itself because I felt that in canon Umbridge should've gotten more of a smackdown than what Harry did in canon. Not to mention that it isn't that hard to make her into a fool considering that much of what Adam said was true and applies to real life with politics therefore all it took was pointing out how Fudge was denying everything and poking holes in Umbridge rather paper thin logic with the one thing some characters in canon lack being that of logic.**_

 _ **Following that we've got some more of Pansy, Draco and Adam just palling around which is something I love writing since it gives more depth to the Slytherin triumvirate as friends considering that I want to continue develop them as the antithesis to the Gryffindor golden trio. Not to mention you had to admit that the whole scene where Draco ruined the moment between Pansy and Adam with that Aguamenti charm was hilarious.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Dumbledore trying to give Adam detentions with Umbridge and Lily as well as him trying and failing to have him see his way of thinking both of which failed for varied reasons. The former being that Adam could simply kill them off and pin it on one of the Death Eater children throughout Hogwarts which would have the domino effect of having Hogwarts closed down and ruining Dumbledore's name. And since Dumbledore is keeping Adam around and needing him for his greater good to make sure that he doesn't become another Voldemort then he's going to have him stay in Hogwarts to which Adam knows and will capitalize on.**_

 _ **The latter of the two failed considering that Adam knows that he's a homicidal sociopath with a prominent disregard for human life not to mention that he holds a grudge against Dumbledore for sending him to the Dursley's and having him fasttrack himself to what he is now means that he doesn't trust him worth a damn.**_

 _ **Besides all that please remember to favorite, follow, review, share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for giving it the well welcomed amounts of support it's received despite my inactivity and hope you guys continue it and please leave reviews since they help out with me knowing what you guys think of the story so far. Also please check out my good friend Pravus666's 2 new stories being that of a Rosario Vampire gamer story and a Percy Jackson and Black Lagoon story that has a daughter of Artemis as the main heroine**_

 _ **And continue to vote for the Scarlet Spider story since man a lot of you want Harley Quinn to gain the Toxin symbiote therefore those of you who want Poison Ivy and Red Hood to gain it I'd get to voting.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos who's using the powers of Chaos to have a good day and hope you have one as well as next chapter follows Adam going throughout Hogwarts to find the Ravenclaw Diadem to gain it's power among other things so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by the Unguided**_

 _ **Random End Song: Hooker with a Penis by Tool**_


	9. Chapter 9: I found a Diadem

**(Chapter 9: I found a Diadem)**

It had been a few days since Adam's verbal smackdown of Umbridge and his having reduced Lily Potter to tears in her own classroom which had soon spread throughout the rumor mill of Hogwarts. With the former having been reduced to an embarrassment since now no one would take her seriously since they saw her as nothing more than a shitty teacher that rather cared about the Ministry more than them.

Yet now there were two things going on between the Potter twins that were Adam and Bradley as with Adam he was searching for the horcrux that was in the building since he knew that with every Horcrux absorbed that his power would grow and if there was one thing he coveted the most it was power. Meanwhile Bradley was becoming more and more suspicious of Dumbledore as everything was doing in terms of his homicidal twin as he knew that Dumbledore had been planning something in regards to try and get Adam to play for the side of his "greater good" and had soon found out what it was and knew he had to get it to his brother.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts Library, September 16th 2015, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Adam was in the library having "appropriated" books on Horcruxes and on how to physically affect ghosts since he knew both would be key on getting what he wanted from Ravenclaw's Diadem.

"Hey Adam you mind if I talk with you?" Bradley asked his brother taking a seat in front of his brother

"Sure what do you want." Adam wondered as to what his twin wanted to talk to him about

"Well I know how Dumbledore has been trying to get you to go all light side and let's face we both know that won't happen since you're you." Bradley said knowing full well that nothing anyone did would change his brother from being the homicidal maniac he currently is

"Fair point but what does any of this have to do with me?" Adam asked wondering what it was

"Too be honest you're not gonna like it." Bradley admitted to Adam who put down the book he was reading

"How bad is it that we're talking?" Adam asked wondering how bad this would piss him off

"Well I saw this in Dumbledore's drawers and took it to see what it was and well it's better if you read it for yourself." Bradley spoke as out of his robes he pulled out a small scroll like document that he passed towards Adam who unfurled it

"Just when you finish reading it just don't go destroying the library in a fit of rage will ya since I'd rather you not get detention." Bradley spoke as he took cover just in case his brother decided to telekinetically implode something

Adam soon read over the contents of what he found out was a marriage contract and the more he read over it and what it entailed the more livid and hate filled he became towards his parents as just when he thought he couldn't want to snap someone's neck anymore than at this moment than he did so now. As he soon put down the marriage contract as his mind began to figure out all sorts of new ways he could torment the Potters for this.

"Those bastards." Adam cursed at how he was in a betrothal contract to Ginny Weasley

"Yeah and as it had turned out from what you just read they made this a few months before you were sent to our now deceased aunt and uncle since they thought that things would've worked out better since it would mean joining together the two most well known Noble Houses together." Bradley spoke since that was the most commonality between marriages in the British part of the wizarding world

"Well at least that explains why that one ginger was bothering me all summer." Adam spoke vaguely remembering Ginny pestering him and the thought of crushing her heart and making it look like a fatal heart attack had crossed his mind once or twice

"Wow I thought you'd have destroyed something by now since this would be something that would piss you off." Bradley spoke surprised that Adam didn't destroy something within his vicinity

"Oh don't get it twisted my dear twin I'm completely livid that I have to be in an arranged marriage with that ginger for I've no doubt that this has Dumbledore written all over it. Especially since what better way for me to be roped into his precious light side and greater good nonsense than for me to be shacked up with one of the major families that repeatedly kiss wrinkled and bony ass." Adam spoke as he was internally furious that he'd been forced into marrying some since he refused to be tied down to anyone

"So then what's the next move of yours Adam since even for me him pulling the whole you being tricked into an arranged marriage just so he can manipulate you onto his whole greater good scheme is just a complete and utter low blow to do?" Bradley asked since he wanted to know what Adam's next course of strategy was with this as he found that this was a new sort of low for Dumbledore

"Well one thing for sure is that I will be talking to some of my new friends in Slytherin to see if I can weasel my way out of this since I'm not getting forced into marrying anyone that I don't want. Since I will find a way out of this for damn sure because I've been making my own decisions for myself since I was seven and I'm not gonna let some senile old man tell me what to do." Adam spoke as he'd more than likely go to Draco who out of everyone in Slytherin knew the most about wizarding law

"This does have me to ask one really valid question out of you Bradley." Adam spoke making Bradley wonder what Adam was going on about

"What would that be exactly Adam as what is it you have to say?" Bradley asked his twin

"Why warn me about this, because why go to this trouble for me at all? As I thought with you being Dumbledore's golden whipping boy and the supposed Chosen One to defeat Voldemort that everyone's prattling on about that you'd be doing everything to serve his agenda therefore why go against him." Adam wondered wanting to know as to why Bradley of all people would go against Dumbledore as this

"The reason why I did this is not just because we're family that should have each others back as it's more than simply a family bond. As it's the fact that I also agree with you in the fact that Dumbledore needs to be taken down because as far as I'm concerned the man is a flight risk and a danger to my livelihood and that's something I can't allow." Bradley spoke breathing out a sigh of relief at having told someone this as he took off his emerald colored wire rimmed glasses

"Because ever since that man has been involved in my life to have me be groomed to fight Voldemort it's been nothing but stress to have to live up too being the Chosen One everyone's depending on as hell my hair has been graying since I was in the goddamn Triwizard Tournament. Something I'm sure that old bastard put me in as one of his God forsaken trials as me being in it has his name written all over it as it sucked to all hell I couldn't prove it was him." Bradley informed Adam of some of his reasoning to fight Dumbledore revealing that on the sides of his hair they'd grayed making him seem 8 years older

As contrary to popular belief Bradley wasn't the biggest fan of Dumbledore in fact actively despising him from day 1 of him getting to Hogwarts since he'd been putting him through all these trials of grooming him to be the Chosen One in that stupid prophecy. From the Sorcerer's Stone incident with Quirrell, to the Chamber of Secrets, to even the Triwizard Tournament and his fight with a resurrected Voldemort all because Dumbledore wanted him as a sacrificial lamb for his agenda.

Therefore Bradley wanted the man to be taken down knowing that he would soon make him a martyr to die for his cause of the Greater Good and therefore needed to be taken out of the equation whether he was stripped of his power or killed it didn't matter since Bradley had too much to live for.

"Wow didn't think you and I would find common ground on anything but it seems we both share a common hatred for Dumbledore." Adam spoke with a smirk as he was glad that Bradley shared his hatred of the headmaster

"Agreed since I didn't sign up to be a sacrificial lamb of a martyr for his cause especially because I have my own future and I'm not going to let him ruin it with his plans for the greater good since like you even said no one has any idea to what it is and yet people still worship him. Which is why I'd actually like to help you in taking him down because he's too much of a liability to not just me but the wizarding world as a whole since who knows what he'll do in a moment of senility." Bradley offered as he knew that deep down Dumbledore was too much of a flight risk to continue being in power since it meant he could damage his chances of living a normal life as one could for a wizard

"Huh never thought that you'd want to work with me on anything but of course if you do choose to work with me I want to know what can you offer me since I'm looking for people that can help me out and contribute?" Adam spoke unknowingly referencing Hydra

"Well over the years while I've been at Hogwarts I've been making sure to abuse my being the Boy who Lived status which has allowed me to actually make a decently put together spy network of students within Hogwarts that comprise of a small few from both my house, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws." Bradley answered back since to make sure that he'd have an upperhand against any of the junior death eaters made sure to build up a spy network he'd been working on since halfway of his 3rd year

"That pretty impressive to the fact that you have a spy network of yours as no doubt that's going to prove useful in making sure Dumbledore's cradle of power here at the school is neutralized." Adam spoke seeing as how with the addition of his brothers' spy network he'd have a way to destroy Dumbledore's power base at Hogwarts

"Oh I've got some ideas on how we can take him down a few pegs over the school year and to be honest would like to workshop them with you since think of our taking Dumbledore down to gain a better future and happy ending for ourselves as sibling bonding." Bradley spoke as he placed his glasses back on with a gleam on them that spoke of calculating intelligence that belonged more to a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor

"I can agree to that since it would mean that now you and me have a reason to hang out together as I guess this does mean that you get your wish of us finally getting that sibling bonding you always wanted." Adam spoke with a wide grin across his face as he and Bradley shook hands with one another

"Indeed it does brother, indeed it does." Bradley spoke with a grin matching his own as this would not only start the beginning of a great brotherhood between them but also a great partnership as well

* * *

 **(Slytherin Common Room, 1 day later, September 17th 2015, 4:32 Pm)**

It was the next day as Pansy was off with some of the Hydra members to handle their more illegal dealings while Draco was with Adam on how to figure out how to get out of the marriage contract he was in with the only female Weasley child.

"So any luck on how to try and legally get myself out of it without me having to resort to murdering Weasley's sister?" Adam asked wondering if he could assassinate Ginny and then dump her body in the Forbidden Forest

"Unless you want to be charged for murder then I would advise against you killing her off not to mention the legal clusterfuck it'd bring in a courtroom alone would get you sentenced to Azkaban and ruin any momentum of you going against Dumbledore. Therefore any means of getting rid of her permanently are out of the question especially since if you did that and got caught you'd need a fantastic team of lawyers." Draco informed Adam of the consequences of him trying to kill off Ginny in order to escape to marriage contract

"Because here's the thing Adam if it were simply a muggleborn or a some punk ass half blood then I'd give you the green light to do so since not only wouldn't there be enough money for a court case to even happen but then there is the fact that they'd be going against you and that crime syndicate you're in making it a win win situation. However, since we're dealing with a daughter to one of the most noble wizarding houses in Britain especially one that's backed by the Potters and Dumbledore himself the chances of you getting away with it would be slim to none." Draco told Adam knowing that it'd be a suicide mission for any lawyer to represent Adam should he try and assassinate Ginny Weasley over this and be caught

"Well damn it that just fucking sucks considering that I've really been looking for an opportunity to at least assassinate one person here at this damn school. So then if murder is out of the option then what's the quickest and most effective way of getting me out of this that would be legal?" Adam asked wondering what could be done to get him out of this whole situation in a legal manner

"Lucky for you I've found just such a way." Draco spoke as this got Adam's attention

"Bitching so how do we do this?" Adam asked with his full attention on the matter

"Well I found that in a law made to prevent witches from being married to abusive spouses the court case of Samantha Harris vs the Black family of 1824 when one of the Black's was guilty of severe domestic abuse, 1st degree rape, sodomy to both Mrs. Harris as well as her sister. Therefore this case caused for the fact that if a party on either side could prove that the result of going through with a marriage contract would result in a hostile environment for said witch or wizard involved then the contract will be nullified." Draco spoke having read up on wizard court cases across the globe and found this court case particularly useful to them

"That's great and all to know but how are we gonna prove that I'm no good for her since granted I have caused hell for her and a good portion of Weasley's but she's a complete fangirl so it's gonna have to take a lot to make sure this gets nullified." Adam brought up since despite having raised hell Ginny thought that it was all just a bad boy act and that she could change him

"Simple all we have to do is just slip something my ancestors made to inspire fear in their enemies." Draco told him as he reached into his pocket and brought a large potion vial that the liquid that had the consistency of orange juice was a mix of sapphire and dark ruby

"What the hell is that anyways?" Adam wondered as Draco smirked

"Simple it's something that my great great great grandparents invented that's called the Little Nightmare." Draco spoke holding the vial up with a sinister smirk on his face

"I've never heard of this Little Nightmare but it feels like I should." Adam spoke having never heard of this type of potion before

"Well that's because it was made illegal a decade and a half after World War 2 due to more harmful after effects of the target having severe insomnia and minor to moderate hallucinations." Draco answered as to the reasons the Little Nightmare was banned for it being too inhumane

"Alright well I don't really give a shit about what happens to her so long as I can get out of this arranged marriage." Adam spoke uncaring of what happened to her

"Good and when she agrees to have the marriage nullified we'll use the antidote that wipes out all traces of the Little Nightmare out of her system as though it were never there to begin with which will make it even better. Especially since even the Little Nightmare itself will mask itself as amping up what's already been there which is what made it so feared as how could you tell the difference between a potion and what you fear and hate just coming out since it just already boosts what's there in your own head." Draco spoke explaining the basic mechanics of the Little Nightmare that it would simply take any existing hate and or fear and take and warp it to the nth degree

"So then I assume that all I'd have to do is just slip this into her pumpkin juice?" Adam asked with a smug grin

"Yep that's all it takes and best part is is that it's undetectable by magic since my ancestors worked on it extensively to make it damn hard to make it traceable since only someone like Professor Snape or a very high level medi-witch could detect it but by the time anyone does it'll already be too late." Draco spoke handing the potion vial off to Adam

"Thanks Draco I appreciate the help." Adam thanked Draco who smiled at the appreciation

"It's no problem after all it's what friends are for, but with all that being said I'm gonna go back to reading since if you get into anymore trouble like this then you're gonna need a good lawyer and hopefully I can cut it as such." Draco told Adam as he went back to studying both muggle and wizard law books

"Alright well I'll see you later since I've got some Defense Against the Dark Arts homework to do." Adam spoke as thoughts of victory snaked their way into their head

"Well Dumbledore let's see how you like it when a hydra decides to spread its venom to one of your precious little lions as this ought to teach him what happens when someone decides to fuck with me." Adam said to himself with a grin as he'd take great pleasure in watch the youngest Weasley slowly drive herself insane

* * *

 **(2 days later, 9:45 Pm, Room of Hidden Things, September 19th 2015)**

Adam was soon within what was called the Room of Hidden Things as he had gained this information from Helena Ravenclaw who was reluctant at first although with some coercion and some threatening to exorcise her out of the castle did she comply. As now armed with a Saiga-12 semi auto shotgun with a silencer attached he ventured off into said room in order to absorb the soul fragment and gain it's power something that he wanted as after all who didn't want to have a free power up.

"Alright now then if I were a diadem where would I hide?" Adam wondered as he looked throughout the room for the diadem

"Come on it's got be here somewhere I just know it." Adam muttered before feeling his scar pulsate as he walked to the left

 _"Well then at least I know that my scar is living Horcrux detector."_ Adam thought grinning as he soon let his scar lead the way to the fragment

With that in mind he let his scar lead him towards the Diadem with the closer he got to it the more it pulsated as soon angry red veins became focused around it before his wandering throughout soon paid off as he soon found what he was looking for.

"Found ya and now time to get my power up." Adam spoke having found the diadem which looked like an intricately made diadem of pure silver inlaid with small sapphires before a large one the size of a baby's fist rested at the top

"Now then you're power belongs to me." Adam spoke as he touched at the diadem

Only for a burst of dark magic to blow him backwards as he got up to see that all the metallic objects in the room were magnetizing to the diadem as the dark magic's began to transfigure and warp any object in the way until Adam saw what was before him. That being a 15 foot raven made of metal and wood with razor sharp talons, a massive wingspan and pitch black eyes as in the center of it glowing a bright azure was the Diadem of Ravenclaw chained in it's chest like a makeshift heart

 _"Well fuck me sideways."_ Adam thought as he had to dodge it's beak trying to impale him

With that in mind he soon shot the construct of dark magic in the face taking out the upper right portion of its face off yet Adam saw that it's face regenerated to be a face of concentrated dark magic in the shape of snake.

"Well shit." Adam cursed as the beastial construct shot out a large bolt of dark magic that exploded like a small grenade

With that in mind he had soon had to jump into the air after the construct of dark magic shot out another powerful bolt of dark magic at him as he fired a short burst of shotgun slugs that hit it it's back exposing more of the dark magic within it's body that turned itself into a solidified shape of a serpent. However, he soon found himself practically bitchslapped into the ground courtesy of the construct's metal wing striking him hard in the shoulder that it dislocated with an audible pop.

"Gonna feel that in the morning." Adam groaned as he forcibly shoved his left shoulder back into place

"Now then as for you is that all you got?" Adam asked as the construct as it opened it's mouth to fire out more dark magic

However, Adam made a gripping motion with his hand and soon the construct of metal and wood was being lifted off the ground as it's metallic and wooden neck was slowly being crushing it's neck as Adam then proceeded to yank it's metallic neck off of it's body along with half its face. Revealing it's true face made up of dark magic that looked like a black mamba that was made of azure and pitch black colored dark magic as it hissed venomously at Adam before he flung across the room.

However, the beastial construct that looked like a snake headed raven soon regained its bearings and swooped after Adam who began running away the horcrux powered construct tried to tear him to ribbons with it's talons. Yet Adam soon got a telekinetic grip on it's legs and with a great yank felt the resisting metal begin to give way to his ironclad grip before with what sounded like sheet metal grinding over gravel as both its legs were ripped and crushed from it's body as a serpentine tail slithered it's way out in place of it's legs and ruined lower body.

"I so gotta take a picture of this and send it to mom for when we play Dungeons and Dragons later since this things would make one hell of a boss monster." Adam said to himself as he took out his camera phone to take a picture

"Now then just stay right there so I can take the stinkin picture and…..perfect." Adam spoke to himself as he took the picture of it

"Time to send it and then I'll get back to getting my free power up." Adam spoke sending the picture of the construct along with a text message to his true mom about if they could put in their D&D sessions

"Now then back to our daily scheduled program." Adam thought as he aimed his shotgun at the core of the construct which housed the Diadem he sought after

With that he shot at the constructs' chest as he shot around the diadem so not as to damage it as soon enough he'd emptied enough slugs into its body that it was left wide open as he left the creature who was firing rapid fire bolts of dark magic at him come closer and closer as he erected a telekinetic barrier. Once the creature had gotten within an arm's length he soon latched onto one of the jagged edges of it's chest cavity and soon was making his way towards the Diadem that pulsed like some kind of warped and twisted heart.

"You're fucking mine now then come to me you little bastard." Adam spoke wrapping his free arm in a telekinetic shell before he reached into the construct's chest cavity made of dark magic

As he soon grasped at the diadem and began to absorb the soul fragment into himself as the construct screeched as it was soon began to dissipate as the feeling of jagged shards of ice rushing their way through his veins as he continued to absorb the soul fragment and its power into himself. With the construct continuing to thrash and fly about the room as the source of it's life was steadily being drained away before soon enough he managed to drain the soul fragment and power sustaining it all into himself.

With him crashing to the ground and tumbling like a bowling ball before landing with the diadem in hand as well as him feeling a substantial increase in power as he had a wide grin on his face at having accomplished what he'd set out to do but noticed something that caught his attention.

 _"This just makes things interesting."_ Adam thought as he saw in his hand floating a block of ice beginning to form in his hand as it began to sharpen

"As looks like I get ice powers and oh man do I got some ideas come winter time." Adam spoke imagining a giant ice statue of himself in front of Hogwarts doing the Superman pose

"Not to mention this will make getting rid of bodies a lot easier."Adam said thinking of freezing that know it all bitch Granger in a block of ice and dumping her in the Thames River

"Now then looks like I'm gonna have some training to do as once I get all these other Horcruxes absorbed then soon enough Voldemort and that goat fucker Dumbledore's heads will be mounted on my wall. As looks like this will be a good school year for me after all as just you wait old man as I'm so gonna skewer you limb from fucking limb like a giant shish kebab." Adam spoke as the block of ice was a two foot long spear as wide as his fist that he had impale a wall in front of him as he imagined it to be James Potter's face

* * *

 **(3 and a half days later, Slytherin Common Room, 3:45 Pm, September 23rd 2015)**

It was 3 and a half days later after Adam had received his ice powers and so far things in these past 4 days had been going great for him from his consistently getting good grades within his classes, to his having used his ice powers to make Dumbledore slip and fall in the hallways and cause his back to lock up on him. Then came the crowning achievement that was having managed to slip the Little Nightmare into Ginny Weasley's pumpkin juice the day prior as now it was only a matter of time before she went completely bonkers.

"Man this has just been one good week for me in general as I got some new powers and so far we've just been destroying Gryffindor with house points since our only real competition is Ravenclaw." Adam spoke with a wide grin on his face at how well things were going for him during his first month of school

"Agreed as nothing is more satisfying then watching you upstage Granger in class as I swear I didn't think her face could match her house colors." Pansy chuckled at how red faced the bushy haired Gryffindor gotten so embarrassed at how Adam has been constantly upstaging her in classes

"Oh yeah as you never before would I have thought that making someone look like a complete idiot in front of their peers would've given me as much joy as it does now." Adam replied having taken great joy in embarrassing Hermione

"Agreed since I haven't laughed like that in a long while." Pansy spoke with a wide smile on her face

"And to top if off Draco and I put something in that Weasley girls' drink and now she's gonna be going all kinds of crazy which means within a few months I'll be scot free from being in that marriage contract Dumble-dipshit is no doubt gonna try and use to get me go all goody two shoes." Adam told Pansy as he was gonna love watching Ginny drive herself insane

"So then she's gonna be completely bonkers meaning that she's gonna be having night terrors, hallucinations and the whole nine yards of you?" Pansy asked wondering what was gonna happen to the youngest Weasley

"Yep pretty much gonna be here equivalent to Freddy Krueger to her until she decides to want out of this arranged marriage." Adam spoke as the thought of the potion told her with a sinister chuckle at that thought

"That sounds just hilarious and oh does this mean that while she's freaking out that I can screw with her by any chance since I've got so many good ideas?" Pansy questioned wondering if she could mess with her while she was being driven crazy by the Little Nightmare

"Go on right ahead since it'd mean I'd get out of the marriage contract with her even faster." Adam responded as Pansy cheered at the opportunity

"Oh man am I gonna love doing this as it's good thing I'm a prefect since some of what I'm gonna do involves me using my prefect privileges and oh man the possibilities." Pansy spoke with a evil and almost maniacal sounding giggle

 _"Oh my God I think I'm in love with her right now."_ Adam thought to himself since he and Pansy were more and more alike the more he spent time with her

"Anyways Pansy I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team next week since it'll give me a chance to show just how superior I am to people. That and the fact that it'll get Hydra out in the open more and that means I can abuse my being on the Quidditch team to get us more clients which equals out to us getting more money" Adam informed Pansy of his plans to join the Quidditch team

"Sweet so what position are you gonna try out for?" Pansy asked wondering what position he'd be trying out for

"I'm gonna be a Beater since I get to throw shit at people that and there are no rules about me sneaking brass knuckles and putting them under my gloves to make sure the opposing team has a bit of an accident when they get a little too close to me." Adam told Pansy since it'd make since for him to try out for the position due to his considerable amount of physical strength would make him perfect for it

"That sounds just wonderful for you considering that you already love beating up people which is why I'm all for you going for the position so knock em dead for me when you get it." Pansy encouraged Adam who grinned at the thought of having an excuse to beat the hell out of people in a legalized sport

"Don't worry I will you can count on that for sure." Adam spoke as the thought of smashing in a Gryffindor's face with his Beater's bat made him all giddy inside

"Besides that can I get a look at that notebook?" Pansy asked hoping that she'd be able to get a look at the notebook

"No Pansy you aren't as I've told you this once before and I'll tell it to you again you aren't looking at my notebook until it's finished and that's that." Adam told her besides it's not like she could get into if she could since it had a number lock on it

"I will get into that notebook one way or another Adam and you can't stop me." Pansy spoke with a determined smirk on her face

"Do you really think that?" Adam asked as the Slytherin ice queen had that smirk still on her face

"Yes I do because nothing will will stop me from finding out all of what's gonna be in that notebook." Pansy declared adamant in finding out all the new curses and hexes Adam has been making

"Really well maybe this will change your tune." Adam spoke as he proceeded to give her a telekinetic wedgie

However, as he continued to give the wedgie he didn't expect for Pansy's cheeks to slowly flush red considering that her underwear was now riding up into her crotch and against her clitoris and nether regions making the wedgie begin to turn her on.

"Of all days I had to wear my good panties it was today." Pansy thought as she began to get turned on by the wedgie that continued to dig into her crotch

"So then are you gonna give up on trying to read my notebook?" Adam asked as he still was giving Pansy a wedgie

"Never I'll find out what's in that notebook and nothing you do will stop me." Pansy spoke trying to fight the growing arousal in her pants

"Really because I can do this all day if I have too until you admit that you won't go into my notebook." Adam stated as he yanked harder on her panties making her more aroused

"I'll get into it alright…. and there ain't a damn thing you can do...to stop me." Pansy spoke as Adam was making her wedgie now repeatedly grind into her crotch

"Really then so why are you getting turned on by my giving you a wedgie?" Adam questioned as he saw the look on Pansy's face of her trying to fight her getting turned on

 _"Damn it all to hell."_ Pansy thought gritting her teeth at the fact that Adam was toying with her

"So then you either promise to stay out of my notebook or I can continue to give you blue balls until you say you will." Adam told her with a smug grin on his face at the fact that he was inadvertently sexually torturing Pansy

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Pansy spoke but got her answer as she let out a moan as her panties were getting wetter by the moment not to mention she felt heat start to build

"You really don't want to do this with me besides I know the one embarrassing thing that'll turn you on the most and I'll do it if you keep trying to get in my notebook." Adam told Pansy who's eyes widened

"How in the hell did you find out about that?!" Pansy asked trying to keep her composure while wondering how Adam found out her secret

As hardly anyone knew that a kink that Pansy had was that she loved it when someone would spank her as she found someone just bending her over and spanking her ass red to be something so much of a turn on that the thought of it would get her motor going quickly.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, so then what's it gonna be?" Adam asked as he yanked on her panties enough for her cheeks to turn a strawberry red

 _"God if you're listening then please get me out of this situation and I won't torment any of the first years for a month."_ Pansy prayed hoping that the man upstairs with get her out of the situation

"Well I'm waiting for an answer?" Adam asked since either way Pansy was gonna promise to not go into his notebook

"Um what the hell are you two doing." Draco asked entering the common room

"Nothing." Both Adam and Pansy said simultaneously as Adam stopped his wedgie

"Yeah I'll be taking that with a grain of salt and I just came by to tell Adam that Quidditch tryouts are next Friday." Draco informed the two of them before he smelled the air

"What the hell smells like strawberries fields and a pound of sulfur?" Draco asked unknowing of the fact that Pansy had almost came in her pants

"Nothing and anyways I have to go to my room to change." Pansy spoke running out of the common room due to her nearly damp panties and the arousal starting to run down her leg

"So then do I even want to know what happened between you guys since it looked like Pansy was trying to jump you again?" Draco asked wondering what had transpired between the two of them while he was gone

"I'll tell you about it later Draco as it's a bit of a long story." Adam told the Malfoy heir

"Alright anyways you ready for tryouts since you're a shoe in for the Beater position?" Draco asked knowing that Adam would be perfect for the position especially since the last few Beaters haven't been as good as they should've been resulting in a few losses

"Of course I am since hitting people with blunt objects and possibly getting the chances to give someone a black eye without repercussion of course I'll be joining as sign me up for that anyday of the week." Adam spoke excited to play as a Beater for Slytherin since it'd allow for him to be violent to the other students legally

"Especially since it means I get to end the Gryffindor winning streak and possibly embarrass my twin brother all at the same time, so really this is a win win for me." Adam spoke with a grin since he'd get to have his cake and eat it too

"Agreed and it's gonna be fucking great when we shit stomp Gryffindor in about a little over a month." Draco spoke as he couldn't wait to rub it in their faces that Slytherin beat them

"You bet as I swear everything is gonna be looking up for us from here on out." Adam spoke grinning at how he was gonna dominate here at Hogwarts

"Of course it will as you're in the best house in Hogwarts not to mention the fact that by the end of next year we'll be all but owning this school." Draco spoke with a smirk at how he Adam and Pansy would soon be ruling the school

"You're damn right we will and it'll be glorious." Adam spoke as nothing would get in the way of them making Hogwarts their personal playground

 _ **So the with plans in action to nullify the marriage contract between Adam and Ginny and Adam gaining a new power it seems as though really nothing can stop him in his first month at Hogwarts so then find out what more will happen in the next chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles**_

 _ **And cut things there as that concludes this chapter and so far it's seeming like things are looking up for everyone despite having hit a minor snag in the road however, besides all that let's get to the breakdown shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Bradley notifying Adam of the marriage contract between him and Ginny as well him telling Adam that he not only distrusts Dumbledore but wants him out of the equation and also sue me for doing the whole marriage contract written up when they were kids trope but for the story it works. Besides as to why I'm having Bradley side with Adam in wanting Dumbledore out of power and telling him of the marriage contract it's because unlike every other story where Harry's O.C brother is a complacent puppet to Dumbledore I want to change it. Because I feel that Bradley would want Dumbledore out of the way and out of power since he knows that he's being set up to be used as a sacrificial lamb since he's been through all of the events that canon Harry has and therefore like Adam to a lesser extent wants Dumbledore out of the equation.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Draco and Adam enacting their plan to get Adam out of the marriage contract which allowed me to let Draco have his shining moment by knowing his way around wizard law and his enacting of giving Ginny the Little Nightmare potion to drive her nuts enough that she'll want out of the marriage. Because I want Draco to be more than what we see in canon and actually have traits of a Slytherin that being using his cunning to manipulate the law to suit his needs via the court case he mentioned and him using his family's potion to get what he wants that being Adam from being in the hands of Dumbledore since that in itself could ruin Hydra.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the scene where Adam has to get Ravenclaw's Diadem which I found to be pretty good to write out since it showed that Adam hasn't dulled in his skills since his capture and to add a feature of his scar as a Horcrux detector. Also to clarify Adam will not be gaining a new power everytime he absorbs a Horcrux since the chances of him receiving a new power will be randomized throughout the story with him receiving newer ones at certain points in the story to prevent him from getting too O.P btw hope you liked the defense system I set up for the diadem**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the scene between Pansy and Adam just hanging out together since I wanted to make their relationship different than what you see between the usual pairings that are between Harry or rather Adam and the girl he's paired up with. Since what is unique about the relationship between them is that they're both morally screwed up sociopaths in Adam's case and psychopaths in the case of Pansy that are for the moment just lusting after each other until it develops into love albeit it being a twisted and dark love.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible as thanks for all the support and reviews you've given the story since it's vastly appreciated and continue to do so since I really want this to continue being a great Harry Potter story and the support and reviews inspire me to do so.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys bigger and better chapters as next chapter will be of Adam trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided**_

 _ **Random End Song: Hats off to the Bull by Chevelle**_


	10. Chapter 10: Tryouts

**(Chapter 10: Tryouts)**

A little over a week as Quidditch tryouts were coming up meaning that he'd get a chance to prove how good he was on the Quidditch field and soon enough beat Bradley at one of the things in Hogwarts he was good as it. With the prospect of beating his twin who was the equivalent to a high school football quarterback at his own game made him feel just all kinds of wonderful inside that he'd be able to deliver to him a crushing defeat.

Speaking of his brother he'd lent him control of his spy network which had been quite expansive throughout the school which allowed him to find some really great stuff to blackmail some of the 6th and 7th year students with throughout the houses along with some of the teachers. As he thanked his brother for doing this for him considering that he had some silver bullets he could use to manipulate some of the student body with.

* * *

 **(Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts, October 2nd 2015, 3:45 Pm)**

It was now the day of Quidditch tryouts as Adam was waiting excitedly since he was the first one up and ready to prove just how good he was as he picked up the Firebolt that Draco had brought for the whole team.

"Alright let's see what you got Belladonna but just so you know I'm the team's best keeper." Miles Bletchley a fellow Slytherin told Adam as he took his place

"Oh trust me you haven't even seen what I can do." Adam spoke as he hefted up the bludger

"Please like you can get a bludger past me as I know you think you're the best and all but I suggest you stay in your lane." Miles spoke before a bludger that was aided by Adam's telekinesis slammed into his face and through the goal knocking out a few of his teeth

"What were you saying about me staying in my lane because I'm pretty sure that I'm better than you." Adam retorted cheekily as he used his telekinesis to levitate the 3 remaining bludgers and the one that struck Miles with that floated behind him in a circular formation

"Lucky shot as I wasn't ready is all." Miles responded as Adam had a bludger in front of him starting to spin rapidly

"Well then I hope you're ready because these next one's coming in hot." Adam told the Slytherin keeper as the bludger came at him at rapid speeds due to Adam swinging it as hard as he could with his beater's bat

The result was the first one that had been spinning so hard and was coming so fast that it took on a slightly conical shape as it impacted Miles hard enough that when he tried to catch it he felt the leather on his glove be grinded away as his hand was bent back with a sickening crack as it continued to go through the goal post. As the two that followed it had struck him hard enough that it caused him to fold over like a sack of flour and the 3rd knocked him the face hard enough that he was hanging onto his broom with his good arm as 3 out of the 4 bludgers had made it through the goal post as Adam still had a wide grin on his face.

"So then you want to give up and admit that I'm better than you because let's face I'm pretty sure that I've proven it?" Adam asked in a smug tone of voice as the Slytherin keeper struggled to get back onto his broom

"Like I'll ever admit that." Miles shot back as he got back onto his broom

"Fine have it your way then just so you know you asked for it." Adam told the keeper as he hit the bludger square in his nutsack

 _"Guess that proves I'm good enough beater."_ Adam thought as he just swung the beaters into goalpost before steering the broom downwards

"So then I guess I'm a shoe in for being a beater aren't I?" Adam asked sure of himself of getting the position

"Well we still have other applicants however, I'm sure that you'll get it since we need beaters like that." Blaise the team captain said knowing that they need a beater that wasn't afraid to get a little violent in Quidditch matches

"So in other words I'm getting the position." Adam surmised thinking that his being a beater was safely secured

"I wouldn't get a big head about it as we've got about 14 more to go so it's anyone's game to be a beater besides you'll still have to deal with me since there are two beaters to a team." Blaise responded since he was the other beater on the Slytherin team

"Yeah whatever as I'll just be waiting when for when I get what's mine." Adam responded as he went to take a seat on the bleachers

With that it would be a little over 2 hours before all of the beaters had tried out with them either not being able to keep up with Adam's natural talent or Adam using telekinesis to subtly sabotage them into sucking majorly. With soon enough Blaise accompanied by a grinning Malfoy walked up to him as Adam had no doubt in his mind that he got the position of Beater on the Slytherin quidditch team since he could manipulate and control a lot more people in Hogwarts to doing what he wanted once he was on the team.

"So then I'm on the team aren't I?" Adam questioned with a self satisfactory smirk on his face

"What do you think Belladonna? After all compared to you all of the applicants sucked pure shit therefore welcome to the team as practices start in two weeks." Blaise told Adam as he threw him his Slytherin quidditch robes

"I told you I'd fucking make the team Draco since after all I'm literally better than everyone that tried out." Adam said to the Malfoy heir

"I never doubted you for a second at all Adam even if you are a cocky bastard." Draco replied congratulating his friend for making the team

"Just wait Draco because within our first game we're gonna crush Gryffindor and prove that Slytherin is back on top where it belongs." Adam spoke was practically giddy with anticipation as soon the snake would crush those boastful and proud lions into submission

"Agreed as I'm getting tired of those Gryffindors thinking that their shit don't stink because they've won for the past 4 years as soon their winning streak like that Weasley girls' mind is soon to be broken." Draco spoke as finally Slytherin house would shut those braggarts in Gryffindor the hell up

"Oh most definitely speaking of which I managed to have some of that Firewhiskey you wizards are so keen on loving delivered here for when I'd get the Beater position." Adam spoke having managed to get a case full of the stuff into Hogwarts for when he'd get his spot on the Quidditch team

"How'd you manage that at all?" Draco asked wondering how Adam managed to sneak liquor into Hogwarts

"Simple after Pansy told me of why we were having Filch as a client something of which made me vomit when I found out why we have him as such. I reminded the fugly dipshit that he continues to look the other way on whatever we want and or need and we keep supplying him for what he's doing with Mrs. Norris and doesn't rat him out to the other professors for being a sick fuck." Adam explained to Draco who involuntarily shuddered as to why Filch needed them

"Don't remind me of that but at least he's useful for something as now we can really celebrate." Draco told Adam as the telekinetic smiled

"Yeah finally I get to celebrate with my two friends over something pretty cool." Adam spoke as finally he had reason to celebrate

"Let's just hope that Pansy isn't an lightweight." Draco said hoping that wasn't the case for Pansy

"Come on Draco what's the worst that could happen?" Adam asked wondering what's the big deal of Pansy got a little bit drunk

"This is gonna be a great but long night ain't it." Draco sighed hoping that things didn't get too out of hand

* * *

 **(Slytherin Common Room, 4 and a half hours later, 10:14 Pm)**

It would be 14 minutes after 10 as the triumvirate that ran Hydra was in the common room celebrating Adam's getting onto the Quidditch team and was now enjoying drinks with Pansy and Draco in the common room.

"I'll say it once again cheers to Adam getting on our Quidditch team." Draco spoke as all 3 clinked their firewhiskey bottles in commemoration of Adam getting onto the team

"I'll drink to that." Adam spoke as he took a big gulp of firewhiskey

"Man that's some good stuff." Adam spoke as he guessed he owed Proffessor Snape those 10 sickles since damn was this some good stuff

"I told you that stuff is potent Adam, but nope you didn't want to listen since you fancy yourself such a big shot." Draco snidely remarked at having effectively told him so

"Haha very funny dipshit." Adam responded as he took another drink of Firewhiskey

"Hey knock it off alright as after all this is Adam's big day after all since he made it on our fucking quidditch team." Pansy spoke up as she let out a loud belch

"Oh hush up Pansy you're just defending him because you want to jump him and have your way with him." Draco snarkily retorted as a minor blush appeared on Pansy's face

"No I don't Draco." Pansy responded with her cheeks having flushed red from both drinking 4 bottles of Firewhiskey and her blush

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it as I swear you too should just bone each other and get it over with." Draco shot back as both Pansy and Adam looked like deer caught in the headlights at that comment

"Woah, woah, woah can we back this train the fuck up for a moment since at the moment we're all just friends and I'd rather not mess that up by ploughing Pansy and having it screw things up." Adam interjected as he didn't want to have his fucking Pansy mess things up between the 3 of them

"Well then why don't you and Pansy just get it out of your system already as jeez the sexual tension with you two is getting fucking weird." Draco spoke as he finished his 3rd bottle and was now on his 4th

"Relax as there isn't any sexual tension between Pansy and I besides Draco have you met us we're just two crazy people that like to fuck with each other is all." Adam responded diffusing the situation as Draco rolled his eyes

"Whatever just stop at least acting like you two are gonna fuck or make out at least in front of me since it's a mindfuck to deal with." Draco requested as he'd rather not have to deal with the antics of the two acting like they were about to get it on as he'd had to interrupt such things and it was getting pretty damned irritating

"Don't worry Draco it'll be fine besides let's bring it back to how with Adam here we'll finally be racking up wins in the Quidditch house tournament and knock those stupid Gryffindors down a peg." Pansy said as she couldn't wait to see those Gryffindors be smacked down a couple pegs

"Oh believe me I'll enjoy it the most since I'll not only get the satisfaction of taking down those prideful lions off of being on top of the social food chain. It'll also give me the satisfaction and great pleasure of having the Potters know that I'm better than their son in every conceivable way possible as man will it be a good day when our team decimates the Gryffindors." Adam spoke since he wouldn't deny the fact that having his parents realize even further that they fucked up incredibly by crushing the Gryffindor team was an added bonus

"I'll drink to that." Pansy spoke as all three took a big gulp

"Because I'll tell you one thing Draco together you and I are gonna have Slytherin curbstomp every Quidditch team here at the school that's something I'll guarantee for sure." Adam spoke sure of the fact that together he and Draco would be able to curbstomp the house Quidditch teams with impunity

"That's something I'll agree too most definitely because I have no doubt we'll be able to just exactly that." Draco said knowing that they'd without a doubt be able to take down every house that opposed them in a Quidditch match

"One other thing is that I gotta get my foster mom to sign off on the paperwork for me to go to Hogsmeade in a couple weeks as I about almost forgot about that." Adam remembered having emailed her the paperwork and forgot to have her send it back off to him

"Well too be fair you've been busy what with schoolwork and helping run a crime ring so cut yourself some slack." Pansy said as with all they've done so far Adam should cut himself some slack since they've got a lot on their plate

"Fair enough point as I don't want to be stuck in this stupid place all the time since that means Dumbledore is gonna try and do more of his power plays to get me onto his Greater Good. And I am not gonna be nobody's fuckboy whatsoever which is why as soon as possible I'm turning in my form to go to Hogsmeade." Adam told the two of them as he didn't want anything to do with Dumbledore whatsoever in Hogwarts

As the sooner he got his paperwork to go to Hogsmeade signed off the better because he knew that Dumbledore being the scheming and manipulative goat that he was would take advantage of the fact that Adam couldn't go to Hogsmeade. With the elderly wizard taking advantage of that and try to do his best to control and convert him to his greater good and make him into one of his sacrificial lambs in his crusade against Voldemort.

"Don't worry Adam as if he does try to pull something to keep you here despite you signing off on the paperwork to go to Hogsmeade then he'll be in some legal trouble. Since he can't keep you here against your own will if you signed off on it as it's still a legally binding document that allows you to go to Hogsmeade like the rest of us and can't hold you here as, he isn't your legal or magical guardian." Draco told him as without just cause or him being a legal or magical guardian Dumbledore couldn't hold Adam captive at Hogwarts if he signed away on the paperwork to go to Hogsmeade

"Exactly Adam therefore all that you need to do is just chill out and relax as we're here too celebrate a good thing aren't we so let's do just that." Pansy said to the two of them as she started chugging more firewhiskey

"You know what Pansy you're most certainly right as this is a good day for me and I'm not gonna worry over anything to ruin it." Adam spoke as he drank some more firewhiskey

"Now that's what I like too here." Pansy responded as she continued to drink despite hiccupping a few times as her face was flushed a bright red from the alcohol

* * *

 **(The next day, 3:45 Pm, Slytherin Common Room, October 3rd 2015)**

It was the day after Adam celebrated with Pansy and Draco with both having hangovers since Pansy went overboard with the firewhiskey due to it being her first time drinking something so potent and Draco because of the fact that he had to wake up early to go over finances for Hydra. Which left Adam to do one thing and that was go on his laptop and find more on dark magic and sorcery so that he could gain inspiration for making new curses and hexes for Pansy and Draco to use.

 _"What the hell?"_ Adam thought as he had a incoming Skype call pop up all of the sudden

"Well what's the harm in answering it." Adam spoke to himself as he accepted the Skype call

And was surprised to see Cristina in a crimson sports bra and black sweatpants hanging upside down from a pullup bar doing crunches as the last he saw of her she was wheelchair bound and now she was doing crunches like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh hey Adam how ya been." Cristina spoke as she continued doing crunches from her pullup bar

"I'm doing just great but my question is how in the fuck are you doing crunches when you should be I don't know still in a fucking wheelchair!" Adam nearly exclaimed as to how she was out of her wheelchair and continuing to do crunches

"Well apparently I heal really fast with the doctor saying that I'll be off my crutches by the 15th so suffice to say I'm feeling pretty dandy." Cristina told Adam as she soon got off her pullup bar and walked towards the computer with a noticeable wobble in her step

"So then mind telling me how things have been going at that wizard school you're at?" Cristina questioned Adam as she sat down

"Well I did manage to make some friends with one of them being a girl therefore you worrying in thinking that I would turn into some homicidal faggot can be put to rest for the most part." Adam replied since at least her and his true mother wouldn't worry that he was gonna be gay

"Oh really and what's her name?" Cristina asked interested as to who this girl was

"Her name is Pansy actually and she's really everything I could ask for in a girl." Adam spoke as Pansy if he ever wanted to be in a relationship with someone and not that ginger Weasley Dumbledore tried to set him up with then Pansy would most definitely be it

"So basically a sociopath with a disregard for human life in general and with a high sex drive to match your own." Cristina answered back since that was what could be considered Adam's ideal girl

"Pretty much so yes." Adam replied simply

"Then if you don't mind why the hell aren't you dating this girl? Since to me it sounds like you've struck gold with this one so what's stopping you from asking her out because is it you just being a giant shy pussy about it." Cristina asked as to what was preventing him from asking out this girl

"It's barely been about a month since I've known her and I'd like to at least know her more before I make that jump to try and ask her out. Because in case you haven't noticed Cristina I'm a giant ball of crazy that can destroy buildings which is why I don't want to ask her out and get rejected by the only female friend I have in this place." Adam told his redheaded friend since he wanted to get to know Pansy more before going the extra step of asking her out

"Fair enough point there Adam as I'd rather you not get rejected and go on a rampage which gets you into trouble that we'll be hard pressed to get you out of." Cristina spoke understanding where he was coming from in all of this

"Agreed." Adam responded knowing that if he went on a heartbreak induced rampage it would ruin all of his plans for Hydra and he couldn't afford that in the slightest

"Besides that I'm actually doing well in my classes and I'm even the star student in one of them." Adam told her of how he was the prodigal student in Potions

"Really you a teacher's pet in something and here I thought that I'd never see the day that you'd be good at anything that wasn't revolving around murder or Dungeons and Dragons." Cristina said with a slight chuckle considering that Adam's informal education was spotty at best however, when it came to killing or playing Dungeons and Dragons then that was something he was fucking amazing at

"Neither would I but apparently I'm really good at making potions apparently which is just the same as helping you make explosives and napalm apparently. Albeit with more weird stuff to use as ingredients but nevertheless I'm still pretty good at it." Adam responded never really thinking that he'd be a star student at anything

"Well I salute you in being an A+ student at something." Cristina spoke congratulating him in being a star student in Snape's potions class

"Thanks Cristina and then there is the fact that I managed to start my own little crime ring with the two new friends that I've made." Adam told her as he saw no harm in telling her about Hydra

"Really? And how's that working out for you." Cristina asked wondering how Adam's crime ring was going

"We're actually doing pretty well as by the end of the school year and if I comeback here once again then we'll have taken over the school with every student and professor here under our control." Adam informed as that was their end goal for when the school year was over

"Wow that's some ambitious stuff you're trying to pull of there Adam you sure you aren't in over your head with all that since it's whole other ballgame from being just a hitman and enforcer?" Cristina asked wondering if Adam could handle himself with what he had planned

"You kidding me? I'm doing fantastic considering that I'll become the kingpin of this place and not a single person will be able to stop me before it's all too late." Adam answered back as Hydra was one of his best and entertaining endeavors he ever undertook and was proud of himself for succeeding thus far

"Well good luck with you and remember not to get fucking caught." Cristina advised him since running a crime ring in a wizard school wasn't gonna be an easy task

"Trust me I've got some of the teachers wrapped around my finger so suffice to say I'm in the clear." Adam spoke confident in the fact that he could handle himself just fine

"Looks like everything's looking up just fine for you then." Cristina spoke considering that things were going rather well for Adam

"It sure is and by the way how're things going on your end?" Adam asked Cristina wondering how things were going back home

"They're going pretty well as from what I've heard with the boss we've finally made some headway in Wales." Cristina told him having informed them of their progress in infiltrating the Welsh criminal underground

"That's fucking awesome it sucks that I'm not apart of the action though." Adam responded envious that he wasn't there with his friends causing mayhem and helping the Blood Eagles gain further territory

"Don't worry once your back with us in the summer then you can help us clear out these Welsh bastards and help us take over all of Wales like we did here." Cristina spoke as soon they would wreak all kinds of havoc on the Welsh criminal underground once Adam was back with them

"Trust me I can't wait for that day either." Adam responded as even though he started a little bit over a month ago he couldn't wait to go back to being a gangster and criminal

"Besides that Pamela and your brothers really miss you." Cristina told him as Adam felt his heart swell and warm over that

"As things have been a bit difficult to manage that's for sure since Layne is starting his freshman year of highschool and has decided to run for school president since after all he wants to take after his big brother. And John just keeps pestering me about how his big brother Adam is doing all the time and writes you letters all the time I'll tell you that much as we all miss you back home here." Cristina told him some of what's gone on back home

"Wait a minute John's been sending me letters?" Adam asked considering he hadn't been getting letters from any of his true family or Max and Cristina as of late

"Yeah we've all been sending you letters asking you about how you've been doing. Is something wrong Adam?" Cristina revealed as internally Adam was seething

"Oh I'm fine I just realizing some things recently." Adam responded as he was gonna have a word with Dumbledore later on

"Ok and another thing is that come sometime around Halloween or the first week in November I'm gonna be leading our first assault on these Death Eater fucks." Cristina told him proudly as finally she'd get to kill some wizard Nazi's

"Lucky you as I'm stuck here with their bratty children you lucky fucker." Adam said envious of how she'd get to do a raid on a Death Eater house

"You just said that as I'm drinking a bottle of sour apple pucker." Cristina responded as she drink out of the bottle

"Hey that rhymes." Adam brought up as the two chuckled

"You see it's times like this I miss you and Max." Adam sighed in memory of hanging out with his two best friends on the human side of things

"Hey we miss you too man as we need our fucking badass wizard for Dungeons and Dragons and all." Cristina said as she drank some more

"Too be fair you guys would've died without me considering I'm a lucky son of a bitch if I do say so myself." Adam responded as he knew that he had the luck of the Devil when it came to dice rolls in Dungeons and Dragons

"Yeah no shit sherlock as how you manage to abuse getting critical hits and rolling 6's I'll never fucking know." Cristina spoke wondering how in the fuck was it that Adam was able to consistently roll so good during roleplays

"Like I said I'm one lucky son of a bitch." Adam responded with a wide and smug grin on his face

"Whatever also Pamela wanted to tell me to tell you that if she finds who your real mom is then she's gonna beat the shit out of her." Cristina informed since Adam's foster mom made it clear that if she saw Lily face to face that she would beat her into a pulp

"Sure just as long as I get to record it and then put that shit on YouTube." Adam answered back as he wanted to have it up on video of his true mother beating the shit out of Lily

"Only you would think to put something like that on the internet." Cristina deadpanned knowing she should've seen coming that he'd do something like this

"Come on Cristina you should've seen something like this coming from a mile away after all I'm a 100% certified sociopath after all and the suffering of others amuses me." Adam responded since his sociopathic ways made compelled him to exploit the suffering of others as best he could and what better way to do so than to have his birth mother getting her ass kicked for all to see

"Fair enough point after all just keep kicking ass is all I can say since I'll help hold down the fort while you're gone since someone has to make sure your brothers do right while you're gone." Cristina encouraged as she wanted her surrogate brother to keep on being awesome

"Thanks and also try not to burn down my shit while I'm stuck here because I'm coming back after all." Adam told his pyromaniac of friend since he didn't want his stuff to wind up in flames

"I only promise try since well….this is me we're talking about and my track record of burning stuff is extremely high after all." Cristina responded considering that her pyromania tended to get out of hand a good majority of the time

"Duly noted and anyways can you tell my mom to get that Hogsmeade paperwork back to me so I won't be stuck here all the time." Adam told Cristina as she nodded

"Don't worry I will and anyways I gotta go since my last physical therapy session in about 20 minutes so I gotta cut this short sadly enough." Cristina told Adam since she'd have to drive to her last appointment soon enough

"Alright I understand and anyways it was nice talking with you Cristina and can't wait to see all you guys again." Adam said as Cristina grinned and gave him a peace sign

"Same to you anyways goodbye." Cristina said as she waved goodbye before cutting off the connection

"Now then the other thing I have to do is talk with that old goat fucker since apparently he thinks that it's real fucking cute to screw with me." Adam seethed as his powers spike causing his glass of water to explode into a spiky mass of ice

 _"As nobody tries to fuck with me and get away with it."_ Adam thought malevolently

* * *

 **(2 days later, Headmaster's Office, October 5th 2015, 3:45 Pm)**

It was two days later as a still quite enraged Adam was going towards the Headmaster's office considering that he was still quite pissed that Dumbledore had been withholding letters from his true family. As he had a Sig Sauer P226 strapped to his side since he felt that situation called for him to make an example of why you don't really piss Adam Belladonna of all people off as he continued to storm towards it.

With him soon using his telekinetic powers to force the gargoyle statue as he continued to walk up the staircase until he forced the door open as he glared daggers at Dumbledore as to say he was angry was a gross underestimation of how he felt at the moment.

"Tell me something do you think I'm an idiot?" Adam questioned as he saw Dumbledore, James and Lily in the room

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry my boy." Dumbledore spoke innocently as Adam pulled his gun on the headmaster

"Don't you bullshit me as I know you've been keeping letters from me as you didn't think I'd find out about you trying to further sever me away from my real family." Adam said with a malevolent sneer as he walked over with his gun pointed at the headmaster

"Albus we should tell him as this was bound to happen sooner or later." Lily spoke knowing that sooner or later this was going to happen as she'd rather this have happened later

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked as he was getting further angered by the moment

"We had decided it was best that since those people you were stuck with had been such a bad influence on you when you were growing up that we withheld their letters from you." James explained unrepentant in the decision

"You did what you four eyed bastard?" Adam questioned wanting to make sure he heard right

"You had heard me young man your mother and I did this as we didn't want you to be further influenced by those criminals that you had to be raised by. Therefore we decided to cut off contact with those thugs so that you could better see who your real family is." James explained the reasoning that made Adam's blood boil

"What even give you the right to do that at all." Adam growled out angrily at the gall that they had

"Harry understand that what were doing is for the best we don't want you to go down the dark path and having those people be near you and contacting you. As you have to understand we did it for your own good so you wouldn't become like He who mustn't be named." Lily added as she didn't want those bastards to make her eldest into a worse Voldemort

"In case you morons haven't noticed nothing you've done has been in my best interest for years as all you've done is just be selfish cunts that care more about what they want instead of their children." Adam spoke as he turned his gun on the Potters

"You see here we did what was necessary because we care damn it as we're doing what is best for you regardless of what you think." James shot back refusing to back down as Adam looked him dead on in the eyes

"Of course you wouldn't care what I think because if you or your red haired whore of a wife cared about what I thought at all then I wouldn't have been at the Dursley's being beaten senseless and being only thought of as a worthless maggot." Adam retorted venomously his finger itching to pull the trigger

"Adam we did what we had to at the time we didn't know; if we had we would've done something as soon as possible and we've apologized as much as we can." Lily spoke up trying to defend herself as Adam just bore into them

"You can apologize till you're blue in the face for all I care and it means nothing to me at all because the moment you listened to that old goat and betrayed me to the Dursley's you forfeited your parental rights." Adam spat venom and hate pungent in his voice as he continued

"As hell I made it specifically clear that I wanted nothing to do with either of you in my life when I did that interview with Rita Skeeter but what do you go and do. You once again try to think you know better and that you can act like you can have a say in my life at all and control me into being your ideal son but here's the kicker. Harry James Potter died with the Dursley's and on the streets of Britain and in his place came Adam Russell Belladonna and you two are never going to be my parents because to simply put it you no longer exist in my life as such." Adam told them heatedly as the moment they gave him up like discarded garbage was the day they ceased to exist to him as his parents

"You're going to listen here young man no matter what you think we are going to be your parents even if you don't want as such because we will be in you're bloody lives whether you like it or not. Because we deserve to be in it regardless of if you disavow us as your parents as we refuse to be treated like this when we are doing what is best for you." James retorted as Adam's grip on his gun never wavered for a moment

"It's just like Professor Snape says you are a prideful dickhead because if you would put aside your pride and arrogance you'd see that for once in your life you've lost at something. But you can't at all because you have to win at everything you do that you can't even take the idea of losing as it must perpetually drive you insane to know that you are in every way possible a failure as a man and a parent." Adam responded cooly as Adam's face grew red with anger

"How dare you say that to your father young man as I don't know where you get off on that but your father is not a failure as a man at all as he and I have done all that we could to try and be good parents." Lily responded coming to her husband's defense

"This coming from the woman who's such a shit parent that she abandons her own son for years and then just up and decides to pick him back up like a long forgotten toy. Then I should be giving you a rousing applause for being the classic example of an abhorrent mother who thinks it's just downright hilarious and fun to abandon her children." Adam spoke as Lily was silenced by the harsh response from her son

"However, I digress as now what's going to happen is I'm going to get my letters all 3 of you have been withholding from me and let me receive future ones without interference. Or else something bad is going to happen that you will all come to regret. Adam demanded from them as he was not going to negotiate with them at all on this

"Adam I think you're being a bit too hasty on this as try to see where your parents are coming from on this as they're only trying to protect you from the less than savory elements that have influenced you is all." Dumbledore spoke trying to persuade Adam to see reasoning

"Maybe I need to give you guys an ultimatum of why you should give me what I want." Adam told them as he raised his gun to James

Faster than the Potter patriarch could react to raise his wand for a Protego four shots were fired into him 3 hitting minor blood vessels in his body while another nicked his aorta as he fired another into his thigh grazing his femoral artery as he fell to the ground a bloody mess as blood began to form around him.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted in fright as blood trickled out of James's mouth

"Now then here's what's going to happen you will comply with giving me all the letters withheld from me as well as ceasing interference with the ones my true family and my friends write to me." Adam said as he raised his gun towards James's neck

"Because if you don't then I'll empty my clip into neck and you'll be down to only my brother to carry on the Potter name so then what's it going to be yes or no as you only have the next 90 seconds to decide." Adam told Dumbledore with a sinister smirk on his face since he had full control over the situation

 _"Damn it everytime I get closer to getting him to be on the Greater Good it backfires on me everytime."_ Dumbledore thought before reaching into his desk and tossing onto the floor a small stack of letters

"There are the letters you've wanted and do not fret as I will have all future letters to you be received as they should've been." Dumbledore spoke trying to placate the homicidal man in front of him

"Oh and by the way you better make sure no charges are pressed against me or I won't be responsible for what happens in the future." Adam spoke picking up the letters and pocketing them

"With that being said you should probably get him to that St. Mungo's place before he bleeds out as it would be a shame if he died and remember not to press charges. Because there's no place where I won't find you and make your life absolute hell you understand me there Lily." Adam said to his birth mother who looked at him with wide and horrified eyes

"Y-Yes I understand." Lily spoke as she apparated her and her husband to St. Mungo's to get his wounds healed

"Now then Dumbledore do you really think that you can control me into being apart of your greater good so easily?" Adam asked wondering if Dumbledore thought that he could still have a chance at getting Adam onto his side

"You must see reason as you must be apart of the light if we're to prevail against Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke as he had to have Adam onto his side so that his plans for the Greater Good can be fully realized

"And like I told you I don't need you and your pathetic light that is moreso sputtering and waiting to go out than shining as brightly as you think it is because as I've stated I'm gonna kill Voldemort myself." Adam replied as he knew that it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore's precious light went out

"Please be reasonable as you don't need to kill him at all as I'm sure given enough time he can be redeemed and turned over towards the side of good he just needs to given a chance." Dumbledore said thinking that somewhere deep down Tom Riddle could be redeemed towards the side of good and light

"That's funny that you think that he can be converted into being a good guy again because something like that will never ever happen and I know exactly why that is." Adam spoke as he had a mad grin across his face that looked almost serpentine in nature

"Because Voldemort and I we're alike him and I as both of us are sociopathic monsters that seek to dominate the world around us until we're the king of it all and kill and torture all those who oppose us. Which is why he will never be able to be turned over to your precious light because at our core we are evil and have grown beyond the ability to ever be good whatsoever because our malevolent will to dominate and subjugate the world around us into our own making and our lust for power will never stop. Because at the end of the day we can not be redeemed for our darkness is too strong and powerful and our will and ambitions so potent that if anything interferes at all we will crush therefore give up on Voldemort." Adam declared to Dumbledore with almost fervent passion in his voice

As no matter how much Adam wanted to deny that he was different than Voldemort, that he wasn't in someway shape or form alike to him he just couldn't and had to acknowledge it. Because both of them were sociopathic monster that have killed, maimed and tortured people and had gotten kicks out of it the difference between them was how they became what they currently were and the magnitude and their motivations for being as such.

"I must disagree with you on this as things aren't as black and white as you say they are as even monsters have some hope of being reformed if you just give them time." Dumbledore responded as Adam shook his head in disagreement

"You just don't get it do you and I don't think you ever will because once you become monsters like him and I have there is no going back and there is only going further and further down the rabbit hole." Adam told Dumbledore as he knew that he could never be good or apart of the light as he was too much of a bloodthirsty monster to do so

"Anyways I have homework to complete and must be going however, I know that you're trying to play me in some elaborate chess game of yours. But just so you know at the end of it I'm the one will have the final checkmate as my victory will see you with your whole world crumbling to dust and ash around you and once you've finally lost everything and are at your lowest point then you may have my permission to die." Adam told the wizened headmaster as he walked out of his office

"So then you seek to defeat the chestmaster do you, but you fail to realize that I've played this game far longer than you and I've yet to show all of the cards in my hand." Dumbledore uttered to himself as Adam may have won this battle but he had far from won the war

 _ **So then with Adam having officially made it onto the Slytherin team we see that the Potters had tried to be involved in Adam's life when they have no place in it and in doing so have furthered the rift between them. So then find out what happens next time in the upcoming chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles**_

* * *

 _ **And cut things there as this ends the 10th chapter to the story so congratulations to me for getting the story thus far and hoped you enjoyed what happened so with that being said let's get down what's gone on shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Adam getting onto the Quidditch team as their Beater something of which I thought would be good for him to tryout as considering that for one it allows him to be as violent as he can in a legal manner. Also the fact that I wanted to try something different than the cookie cutter Harry or rather Adam trying out for being Seeker since let's be real that has been done to death so many times that it's grown stale.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Draco, Adam and Pansy celebrating Adam's making it onto the Quidditch team which I found pretty fun to write out since it was hilarious writing the two getting drunk together on firewhiskey. Since it allowed me to humanize them and show that they're more than just teenage wizards who come from some pretty messed up and shady backgrounds that run a crime ring but teenagers that still try to enjoy life as best they can albeit it getting fucked up in some regards.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the Skype chat that shows that Cristina has made a speedy recovery and there conversing with each other too have seen how things have gone on both sides so to speak. Which to me felt really nice to write out considering that it allowed me to show that despite being a sociopath has a heart that's buried way down deep.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got quite confrontation with Adam busting James's, Lily's, and Dumbledore's balls about keeping letters from him that were from his true family and those in the Blood Eagles which to me was bound to happen as part of Dumbledore's plans to manipulate him and the Potter's attempt to try and influence him into being apart of their family. Which had failed considering that Adam and rightfully so found it despicable that they'd do that since it further shows their short-sightedness in selfishly wanting Adam back into their family and that every attempt they make at doing it only makes it worse.**_

 _ **Also on a side note hope you liked the mini conversation that Dumbledore and Adam had as I wanted to paint the picture to further show that not only will Adam never be apart of the Light side of things. But to show that Adam acknowledges the fact that he and Voldemort are alike as both are sociopaths and homicidal monsters trying to dominate the world around them into conforming and controlling it into what they want.**_

 _ **That being said please favorite, follow, review and share the story as much as possible as I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and please continue to leave reviews since they let me know what you like about the story thus far. Also thanks for the support you've shown in the story as I highly appreciate it.**_

 _ **As this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of chaos to bring you bigger and better content as next chapter will be upon Adam and the gang going to Hogsmeade so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by the Unguided**_

 _ **Random End Song: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin**_


	11. Chapter 11:A pretty good weekend

**(Chapter 11: A pretty good Weekend)**

A number of weeks have gone by for Adam and so far he was doing quite well since he was excelling in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms then again these subjects were relatively easy to him and was tied for the top of his class in these subjects with Malfoy and Bradley. For he loved to absolutely rub it in the face of the bushy haired prefect herself Hermione Granger whose face reddened in anger at the fact that someone who showed no respect for the rules and who'd have his headphones in listening to Whitechapel and Coheed and Cambria was beating her outright.

However, one thing was for certain in the fact that his relationship with Bradley oddly enough had improved quite a bit due to the fact that well Bradley wasn't as much of a Gryffindor golden boy as everyone would have it. Since his cunning, intelligence and dark humor as well as ambition made him more of a Ravenclaw or dare Adam even say a Slytherin in some regards as he even invited him to play Thursday night Dungeons and Dragons sessions with himself, Pansy, Draco and someone who Bradley had been sweet on by the name of Cho Chang.

* * *

 **(November 4th 2015, Slytherin Common Room, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as our trio of as so far they've been killing it what with them making it top marks in some of their classes with Pansy and Adam being the best there was in Charms while Draco and Adam were slaying it in Quidditch practices considering that Adam's heavier build worked wonders as a shield for when Draco could go in for the snitch then it was a given that the two would be a great combo. So suffice to say things were looking up extraordinarily well for our screwed trio of Slytherins who were slowly, but surely going to dominate Hogwarts and take it over as there own and nothing would stop them after all out of everyone in the damned castle of Hogwarts who could do so since it was like a virus inescapable in their reach.

"I'm telling you guys that; we're just killing it right now!" Adam said quite cheerily having been a in a consistently good mood lately

"As seriously we've be crushing it in classes and its all worth the effort to rub in Granger's buck toothed face." Adam spoke as one of the good things so far was that he got to constantly one up Hermione with his superior grades

"Yeah I'll agree with you Adam since its about time someone knocked that bushy haired wench down a dozen pegs which is why I'm glad its you." Draco said since he found Hermione's anger at the fact that she was no longer top dog in the academic field to be very amusing and often had to suppress a snicker in class

"Since seriously she makes it way too easy for me too embarrass her. Because I don't know why she's moody all the time about this stuff as seriously it's so fucking easy that with a pretty good chunk of it I can bullshit my way through." Adam said as this stuff they taught to him came pretty much 2nd nature to him

"Yeah and they told us that 5th year was supposed to be hard; the older students who said that when we were 3rd and 4th years must of been supremely stupid then. Especially since this is nothing but child's play to us." Pansy brought up in agreement since they were just destroying all opposition in their way right now

"Yep as I've been telling you guys that things for Slytherin and more so us just in general are gonna be smooth sailing from here on out." Adam spoke with smugness in his voice as he felt pretty good about himself

"Well I never doubted you for a second Adam." Pansy spoke as she sat herself on Adam's lap

"Hey you two no making out with each other since we've still got 1st and 2nd years that are trying to sleep." Draco said to the two as to him the two were practically made for each other and how or why they weren't together was beyond him

"Oh come Draco you know Pansy and I aren't dating, so come off it already." Adam spoke not getting why Draco thought that between himself and Pansy

"I'm sorry but, the fact of the matter is that you two act so much damn alike that you might as well be." Draco replied feeling as though Pansy and Adam practically should be dating at this point as how they haven't fucked already was beyond him

"Hey I can't help if Adam and I get along so well besides all that does is just make us really good friends is all." Pansy spoke as she got more comfortable on Adam evident by her unknowingly snuggling up closer to him

"And yet you wonder why I keep using Aguamenti charms on you you horny bitch." Draco responded considering that it was a mildly known fact that Pansy had a high sex drive

"Hey I'm not that bad." Pansy defended as Draco rolled her eyes

"Yeah says the woman that everytime she's alone with Adam I catch you practically dry humping him like your in heat or something." Draco retorted as Pansy had the decency to look abashed

"Cut it out you two as we've got more pressing matters to attend to like our profits with Hydra, as how's that coming along Draco?" Adam questioned wondering how the profits for their syndicate were working out

"Well with our profits and paying off everyone that's under us their fair share we collectively make after last month a total of 630 galleons and 850 sickles for each one of us." Draco spoke doing the calculations for everyone as he had to admit that Hydra was quite lucrative so to speak

"By Merlin's beard that's a lot of money." Pansy spoke in disbelief of how much money they made

"And just think guys that this is just the beginning and that by the the end of the year will be making in the thousands of this and rolling deep in nothing but money." Adam told them knowing that this was only a small taste to come

"Not to mention all of the power and influence we're getting since Hufflepuff is already under our thumb. As you gotta love how loyal they'll be to you if you promise them money and power, as after that they're pretty easy to manipulate into doing whatever you want." Draco said with a smirk at not believing how easy the Hufflepuff's were to control

"Agreed as how are we coming along on getting the Ravenclaws?" Adam questioned on how they were coming with getting them to their side and control

"So far so good although those like Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst and that Roger Davies guy that's been hitting on Cho Chang recently." Pansy informed them

"Alright put some fear into the Patil girl's heart as maybe go after her twin sister and that oughta get her to roll over. That Roger Davies guy if he doesn't cooperate then kill him after all we already know how to make it look like his suicide and the fact that I've committed his handwriting to memory well enough to forge a suicide note" Adam instructed as to what to do with them

 _"Besides I can't really have anything get in the way Bradley getting with that Chang girl he's sweet so I guess he can consider this a favor from his twin brother."_ Adam thought to himself since he knew from past conversations on how much Bradley liked Cho and he decided that he help that along by eliminating the competition

"And what about Brocklehurst you want her dead as well?" Draco asked wondering if Adam wanted her dead as well

"Sure why not after all she's orphan who has 5 brothers and sisters so I'm sure in a family like that they won't really miss their worthless daughter. So go ahead and kill the worthless bitch since if she won't go with the flow then kill her worthless ass." Adam responded in a callous manner

"Wow you really are leaving no loose ends aren't you." Draco spoke considering that with Adam it was either join, have the fear of God put into and risk possible torture and social suicide or death

"One thing I learned is that if you leave one loose end then everything comes unraveled. And I am not going to let that happen to Hydra therefore by any means necessary do we keep this shit going." Adam spoke considering that if someone decided to get in the way of his goals for Hydra he'd make sure they'd pay one way or the other

"So guys besides that in mind any other things you want cover?" Pansy questioned as she used Wingardium Leviosa to get them all bottles of Coca-Cola that had been sent to Adam

"Well as you all know Bradley has been actually getting along well with us." Adam brought up that fact

"Yeah as who knew that behind that golden boy image he's made in Gryffindor; that he's actually a pretty likeable guy." Draco spoke never thinking that he'd in these recent weeks get along so well with his arch-nemesis in school

"Yeah and as it turns out all it took was convincing us to play that Dungeons and Dragons game you like and before we knew it we're actually liking him." Pansy spoke as even she had to admit that beneath that Lion was a cunning eagle of a Ravenclaw

"Well I was thinking and hear me out you guys that maybe we could have him join our inner circle and let him in on Hydra." Adam suggested to his two friends

Because in having reconnected with Bradley he's found that his twin brother and himself weren't as different and diametrically opposed as he once thought with him proving to be quite cunning, intelligent and charismatic. With the two having actually hung out together and able to bond in their relationship as brothers with the one thing they had in common was their mutual distaste and hate for Dumbledore and his manipulations and overall wanting to destroy him.

"Um Adam are you sure about this as don't get me wrong he's been proving himself to be quite a standup guy and all but, can we really trust him to be involved. Considering that for all we know he may still be a mole for Dumbledore?" Pansy questioned wondering if that was a good idea

"As much as I hate and never thought I'd say this I agree with Pansy…..oh god that felt wrong to say." Draco spoke before biting back the vomit that wanted to rise from his stomach

"Being that as it may smartass you know I'm right and are you really sure that you want to do this because this is a monumentally huge risk that you'd be taking?" Pansy asked Adam wanting to know if he was really sure about doing this

"...Look I've been giving this a lot of thought and believe me I've considered the pros and cons to having him join us something of which I thank having insomnia for, because it allows me to think on these types of things for extended periods of time. But I know and willing to take a big enough leap of faith that he can be trusted to join Hydra and make our triumvirate a powerful quartet that'll help us reign supreme." Adam spoke having thought this over constantly something fierce and decided to take that leap of faith in Bradley

"Well Adam; Hydra was yours and has been your brainchild from the start so ultimately its up to you who you let in and we trust that you know you're making the right call on this." Draco said knowing that at the end of the day it was his call to make

"Pansy do you have any objections?" Adam questioned the girl snuggled up to him who was drinking her soda

"As long as you know what you're doing then I don't care since I know your making the right choice." Pansy responded knowing that so long as Adam knew what he was doing she really didn't give a fuck

"Ok then sounds like a plan to have him join." Adam spoke cheerily

"Good then it's settled and just think with him at our side we can start getting those meddlesome Gryffindor's under our thrall." Adam spoke with a wide smirk

"Good point so then to Hydra." Draco spoke raising his bottle

"Too Hydra." All 3 of them spoke clinking their bottles together in unison

* * *

 **(2 days later ,November 6th 2015, 2:25 Pm, Hogsmeade Village)**

It was soon the 1st weekend to where students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the weekend instead of being cooped up in Hogwarts all weekend long with Adam having to admit that said village had quite a bit of charm to it as he spent a sizable chunk of his time in said village with Pansy and Draco. Afterwards he soon found his twin brother with a quite annoyed look on his face considering that he was having to be near Granger and her insufferable rule abiding self it wasn't that hard to guess why; therefore using his new cryokinetic powers he caused a roof's worth of snow to fall on both Ron and Hermione allowing for Bradley to get away and hang out with his sociopathic twin brother.

"I gotta say Adam thank you a ton for getting me away from Hermione as you have no idea how insufferable she's been." Bradley thanked his twin for doing so

"It's no problem after all I saw how much an annoying bitch she was being so I thought I'd intervene." Adam responded as they continued to walk through the village without a care in the world

"Trust me she's been going on and on about how its unfair how you keep showing her up in class when all she does is have her head in those books she reveres as law and her friend. Because how much you want to bet that she has a bookmark shaped dildo that she fucks herself with moaning Percy Weasley stashed somewhere?" Bradley spoke with a cheeky grin at the end as Adam nearly threw up at that imagery

"Why do you say things make me want to violently projectile vomit?" Adam asked as the thought and imagery of that made his stomach rumble angrily

"Oh come you've tortured and murdered scores of people; surely you could handle that imagery, because you've certainly seen worse than what I just said." Bradley responded thinking that something like that really wouldn't bother him considering he was a mass murdering sociopath

"That maybe true however, there are somethings that should just be left to the imagination and nothing else and Granger doing that is purely disgusting." Adam spoke as never before did he think something would disgust him until now

"Fair enough I suppose." Bradley replied being equally if not moreso repulsed by it

"Also there's something I've been meaning to ask you?" Adam questioned

"Sure what is it." Bradley responded

"Ever since I met you and everytime I see you, you where that strange glove on your left arm why exactly is that?" Adam asked making notice of a opera length jet black leather glove with multiple clasps on it that looked like clockwork gears that had bone white lines connecting them

"Oh this old thing its just been something I've always worn since last year, for let's just say that it keeps something that makes the whole perception of my being not just Dumbledore's golden boy. But also that of being the Boy-Who-Lived that fights on the side of light and good shatter like cheap glass on a windowpane." Bradley told him since to put it simply the pressure of having to fight what equated to magical Hitler has had him do somethings that suffice to say would put him squarely in the dark wizard category

"Oh really the golden Gryffindor has a dark side; that's something I never thought that I'd hear." Adam said in quite a bit of surprise in his voice at hearing that

"So do you mind if I take a look to see what's under that glove that could shatter your whole goody two shoes image?" Adam asked now eying the glove with curiosity

"When we get to Hogwarts I'll show to you and Pansy and Draco since I think it's something that the 3 of you can handle just be warned that it's gonna get weird when I do." Bradley told him since this was something he hadn't even told his parents about and for good reason as well

"Alright I can wait until then." Adam responded knowing that his curiosity could wait until then

"Good because the longer I'm away from Ron and Hermione the better. As I rather prefer the company of you, Pansy and oddly enough Draco if that makes any sense." Bradley said never before thinking he'd hear those words come out of his mouth

"Hey the same can be said for you when we first met that I never thought I'd grow to like being in your company, but things change and in our case for the better." Adam spoke sharing the same train of thought

"Yeah as I guess things are looking up for both of us after all." Adam said as they rounded a corner

"That they are….shit!" Bradley spoke as he yanked Adam to the side and whipped out his wand

"What is it Bradley?" Adam questioned as to why his brother was suddenly on edge

"Look out the corner and you'll know why." Bradley told him as Adam shrugged

With that he saw that there were a 14 Death Eaters all recruiting people to their aide and more than likely giving them instructions as Adam having prepared for this took out a AK-47 as he saw a total of 2 dozen with some of them being branded with fresh Death Marks.

"Ok now I see why you'd be on edge." Adam spoke putting the clip in

"Yep so then there's only one thing left to do and its up your alley." Bradley spoke as Adam smirked

"Oh I'm already on it." Adam spoke as he powered up a telekinetic shockwave

With that in mind Adam released a powerful shockwave of pure force that caused a good number of Death Eater's to raise Protego spells powered to their utmost maximum as those who weren't so lucky were thrown aside with either broken and snapped necks or broken bones as they stumbled to get up. For Adam at the moment was soon laying down suppressive fire however, not one to outdone Bradley wielding his wand now in his left hand fire out a spell as jet black ribbons of negative energy whipped towards one of the Death Eater initiates wrapping around his body as his flesh began to wither and die.

"Ok that's pretty freaking cool." Adam spoke as the corpse struck by Bradley's spell soon began to rise as it's withered and decayed flesh began to creak slowly as its eyes were ink black emerald

"Oh trust me you haven't seen nothing yet." Bradley spoke as he gave an order and the newly made zombie began to charge after it's target

"What the hell the Potter boy is actually using that kind of magic." A Death Eater spoke having to fend off the newly made zombie that was trying to bite down on his flesh

"I know we have to tell the Dark Lord of this immediately." Another Death Eater spoke before finding himself having his brains blown out courtesy of Adam

"Not on your chance buddy." Adam spoke as he continued to rain bullet fire on 3 more Death Eaters

"Besides you won't be telling anyone anything once we're through." Adam spoke he released telekinetic pulse that knocked the mask off of a particular Death Eater

"Ok I didn't see that one coming." Adam said as he had the assault rifle trained on the unmasked Death Eater

"Holy shit its Draco's dad!" Bradley spoke seeing the pale faced and platinum blonde haired Death Eater

"Don't just stand there get them! And otherwise everyone else go to the portkey now and get out of here immediately. For the Dark Lord shall not tolerate lollygagging." Lucius ordered as 5 Death Eaters ran while others

"Let's see you all take this!" Bradley called out as he whipped his want as a jet of emerald and raven black dark energy shot one of the Death Eaters in the chest causing all of the moisture and vitality within his body to train as the mask and parts of the robe were worn away and turned to ash

"Damn it there goes Goyle, as who would've thought Potter's son knew how to do necromancy." Lucius cursed as the firefight continued as the twins were keeping up the pressure

"And will someone take care of that damned zombie!" Lucius shouted as the zombified death eater had overcome its target and was now munching on its flesh

"I'm on it!" Crabbe Sr. exclaimed firing a Reductor spell that obliterated its skull

"Get your areses moving now recruits the dark lord…." Crabbe Sr. spoke before a telekinetic grip slammed him into a brick wall

"Huh I thought I killed your son a few months ago." Adam spoke as he began to telekinetically strangle the Death Eater

"Then again all of you Death Eaters look the same and your idiot son was no different." Adam said before twisting the head all the way around

"Hey Adam could use your help about now!" Bradley yelled out releasing a Bombarda Maxima spell that caused an explosion to have 4 death eaters half being recruits to go down to their asses with burn marks and concussions

"On it." Adam responded as he put up a telekinetic shield to block a small salvo killing curses

With that the fight between the twins and the group of Death Eaters continued onwards fiercely as Adam was playing defense in laying down suppressive fire and making telekinetic shields to protect himself and Bradley from all manners of dark curses. Meanwhile Bradley was going at it like crazy surprising the Death Eaters at his use of spells namely his necromantic and powerful curses evident by him using slashing curses that looked as though they were hit by invisible swords and spells of blight that drained their moisture and vitality.

With this sword and shield tactic and the surprise of Dumbledore's golden boy using such powerful curses and necromantic magic caused caused the Death Eaters ranks to think bit by bit as in-between their making a retreat with what recruits and those that could get away to report this to Voldemort things weren't looking good for them.

"Where do you think your going?" Adam questioned as he caused spikes of ice to form impaling two Death Eaters that were caught in the Bradley's bone splitter curse

"None of you are leaving here alive do you understand, as all of this ends now." Bradley growled as he cast another blight spell that caused another Death Eater's corpse to wither as it was drained moisture and vitality

"That damned brat how did he learn these spells." Lucius thought as he had to evade getting caught as another swarm of jet black ribbons of negative energy rocketed forth catching the remaining 2 of the remaining 12 as they were having to fight off another zombie

"As who would've thought that James's boy would be practicing magic like this." Lucius said under his breath as he was nearly tackled to the ground by a zombified Death Eater before using a Reductor curse to blow its head off

"Everyone move!" A Death Eater spoke before he was hit by Bradley with an entrail expelling curse and the result was what it looked like as hi

"Nice shot there Bradley." Adam spoke as he continued to shoot down Death Eater recruits reducing the number to 7 as he killed two more with head shots

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet." Bradley spoke as he suddenly gripped his head as he dropped to a knee at being hit with a Cruciatus Curse

"Bradley!" Adam yelled as he saw a Death Eater maintaining the curse as his nose and mouth began to bleed from the pain he was under

"Oh let's see how you like it." Adam spoke as a surge of brotherly protectiveness rushed through him

"Shit Selwyn!" Lucius exclaimed as suddenly Selwyn's body began to rapidly expand and contract until exploding into slush like chunks

"You alright there Bradley?" Adam asked as he went to touch Bradley who straightened his glasses

"I'm fine I just…." Bradley spoke before Adam was soon despite having his telekinetic shields up caught by a Confringo curse that sundered his jacket and caused blood to show across his ruined chest

"That ought to put that Belladonna brat out of commission." Lucius spoke as he suddenly felt fear as he stared at Bradley's eyes that were soon voids of pitch with small lime green dots in them that seethed with rage

"You want to be shown dark power well I'll show all of you and your Death Eater friends and Voldemort what real dark magic looks like." Bradley seethed as his wand glowed with jet black and dark emerald magic as suddenly as though drawing on death itself the air began to grow cold and stagnant as though choking on living disease

Before Bradley soon whipped his wand out fiercely and with that a thin miasma the same color began to flow out of it as Lucius was the lucky one to evade part of it as those caught in it didn't even have time to scream until their bodies began to dry up and wilt as every last bit of moisture was sucked out of their bodies. As even the grass and snow began to turn black and gray as all within range wilted and died meanwhile Lucius despite having gotten out of the most of it was not unscathed as his mask turned to ash his right arm wilted to a severely dried up and emaciated version of itself as well as his left upper chest and abdominals and thigh as black portions of his body began to necrotize.

"How...was that…?" Bradley questioned as out of the 8 death eaters that were caught in Bradley's spell the remaining except Lucius were reduced to necrotized withered corpses

"This won't be the last you see of us Potter as sooner or later you and your brother will fall to the Dark Lord." Lucius spoke before disapparating in a large amount of pain from the spell he was caught in

"Oh...god...that...was a lot." Bradley breathed out as his left arm began to throb fiercely in pain

"Adam you alright?" Bradley asked as Adam with pain began to rise

"Yeah..I'm fine granted I haven't had broken and cracked ribs before, but I'll live." Adam responded as he was helped up by his twin

"So um what the hell was that you used?" Adam questioned as they walked out before Bradley used a fire spell to incinerate the corpses and evidence

"That well that's part of the reason why I have this glove on me at all times." Bradley responded as they walked out of the luckily vacant alleyway

"Makes sense and you do know that you're gonna tell me what's the deal with all that right?" Adam questioned as Bradley nodded

"Of course as I think that you, Pansy and Draco are the only ones I can trust with this sort of information. However, let's find Professor Snape and tell him of what happened here because you need help and healing." Bradley told Adam who smirked before spitting up blood and saliva

"Says the person who got hit by a Crucio." Adam joked despite his incredibly pained ribs

"Whatever and remember leave out the whole my using what you saw, since I don't want my parents, Dumbledore and all of Gryffindor breathing down my neck about this." Bradley said as he and Adam headed towards where Snape would be

"Don't worry I got you covered." Adam spoke as they trudged their way towards Snape

* * *

 **(The next day, Slytherin Common Room, November 7th 2015, 9:45 Pm)**

It was soon the next day as Bradley, Adam, Pansy and Draco were in the Slytherin Common Room after all it was kept very much a secret after Snape having been filled in on Adam and Bradley destroying Death Eaters of what had happened as Adam was soon enough healed although with incredibly sore ribs, after all if Dumbledore found out no one would hear the end of it something even Snape wanted to avoid. For now Bradley was sitting in the Snake Den with the triumvirate that composed Hydra ready and about to reveal his biggest secret something that he's been keeping for nearly 2 years, but knew that in his heart that despite taking a huge risk he could trust them.

"Alright so I'm pretty sure that Adam told you of what happened yesterday?" Bradley asked

"Of course considering how you Adam single-handedly fought off the Death Eaters and my father I'm pretty impressed that you guys managed as well as you did." Draco spoke quite impressed by the two

"Well he didn't tell you how I did it and well what I have behind this glove will explain everything." Bradley told them cryptically

"What exactly are you going on about Potter?" Pansy asked wondering what this was all leading too

"Perhaps its better if i just get straight to the point." Bradley spoke as with his wand he traced across it in a pattern that showed a emerald triquetra

With that the triquetra soon spun thrice before the clockwork shaped gears spun counterclockwise the same amount before all sounding off with simultaneous clicks; then once that happened Bradley then proceeded to peel off the glove to reveal what was underneath. That being that from the lower bicep to his fingertips was covered in gaunt pale obsidian color flesh that had pulsing lime green veins underneath ,as the skin look tight across it like a corpse as his hand looked almost skeletal yet still held enough semblance to look like flesh although keeping in touch with his hand still mimics the semblance of a gaunt and slightly decaying corpse.

"Holy shit is that what I think it is?" Draco questioned as he and Pansy having come from wizarding families knew what this meant

"You've got it correctly Draco the Gryffindor golden boy is a damned necromancer and a pretty good one at that." Bradley said as now that the glove had come off he radiated an aura of cold and undeath

"I don't see what's so bad about being a necromancer; if anything I think that's freaking cool." Adam spoke not seeing what the big deal about necromancy was

"While I'm glad you think that; the majority of the Wizarding World or at least in Britain share an extremely different opinion. In fact it's something strictly labeled as a forbidden art of dark magic considering it's less than savory applications as what you saw with those Death Eaters I killed." Bradley responded since necromancy was an expressly forbidden part of dark magic and many practices banned or kept in secrecy

"The question how in the name of all that's Slytherin did you even start being a Necromancer or better yet when since I never would've thought that you of all people would be one. Considering that you're not only supposed to be Dumbledore's golden boy, but the fact that your parents are in his pocket as well as being with the Weasleys. Then with all of that in mind you should be as pure and good as Granger is a know it all bookworm?" Pansy questioned wondering how Bradley's path to necromancy began

"That's easy really it began on the spring break of our 3rd year really since what with everyone telling me that I have to be the one to defeat Voldemort and with Death Eaters popping out of the woodwork like crazy. And the fact that I wasn't being given anything to permanently kill them since Dumbledore has this whole stupid no killing policy in thinking everyone can be redeemed I began looking for other ways." Bradley told them as what frustrated the Potter heir the most was Dumbledore's stupid policy was doing more harm than good and it seemed like the old man didn't even care since it was all for is greater good

"And where did you find the other ways that lead to ya know?" Adam asked

"That's a bit harder to answer as it didn't take long for me being in Potter Manor to realize a part of our libraries ones that my Dad and his father and his father before him never bothered to and for some reason had walled off. And that's when I discovered what would not only begin to start me on my path to necromancy, but also a Potter family secret that's been kept under wraps for centuries." Bradley explained before continuing onwards

"As it turns out the Potters weren't always on the side of good as a free history lesson it turns out that we weren't just great battle-mages and conjurers and sorcerers. Oh no as it turns out we have a touch of darkness in us since some Potters went to become famed necromancers and alchemists who used insidious magics even some becoming infamous Lich's. After all there's a reason we're one of the richest families in Britain and all of the Wizarding World since through the power of undeath and alchemical knowledge we've done what Voldemort fails to do and cheat it." Bradley revealed as a almost malevolent smirk crossed his face

"Alright well how come nobody knows about the family's dirty little secret, since you think somebody here in the damn country would know about it?" Pansy questioned wondering how nobody knew about this

"Because that's thanks to my great-grandfather and my dad's father Charlus for shunning our family heritage as necromancers and powerful alchemists. Thinking that we didn't need to embrace such tainted things and that we didn't need to be so dark; which is why we were so subsequently rebranded as a purely light family during the late 1800's and up till now." Bradley spat in thinking they were utter fools for such shunning such power

Because to Bradley if they continued to use that side to their family then maybe people like Voldemort and Grindelwald would've never risen to power and be obliterated where they stood before causing so much havoc. But no everyone had to turn to that pitiful light that Dumbledore preaches about, but where did it get them nothing but, people dead and gone and leaving many children as bastard orphans which is why in secret he embraced this part of his family heritage.

"Huh that explains why when came back you started looking different and why you started smelling like corpse. As I thought it was just you being around that Weasley woman her cooking I didn't think it would be this." Draco spoke having remembered that at the tailend of their 3rd year Bradley started to look like his current state

"All side effect of being a necromancer I'm afraid considering that to cover the smell up so that Ron and Hermione don't suspect anything is amiss I have to use daily Notice-me-Not charms and cologne to mask it. Because the stronger I get with it the more potent it becomes along with other things." Bradley informed them

"Is that why you're arm looks all messed up?" Adam questioned as all attention was drawn to his arm as he chuckled somberly

"Yes I'm afraid as from what I've studied and researched continued and prolong use of necromancy does this to you since when you start using the powers of undeath you start looking the part. And I've been using it for 2 years strong now and at this point what's happening to me is irreversible. Which is why I wear this glove so that no one sees it." Bradley spoke having read countless texts and books upon and resigned himself to knowing that it was irreversible

"Alright Potter now that we know you've been studying necromancy for the past two years in your family's ancestral manor/castle. There's still one thing we don't know." Draco said to the necromancer before him

"And what would that be?" Bradley asked wondering where this was leading to

"Why exactly would you choose to do all of this because no one just up and decides to be a necromancer, so all 3 of us need to know why do this?" Draco asked as Bradley sighed

"You wouldn't understand considering that who would ever expect for the Boy-Who-Lived to ever have personal problems." Bradley spoke with each word carry a pressure and weight behind them that sound like it was coming from a man 3 decades older than a teenager

"Look Bradley you can at least tell me right? As we may have gotten off on the wrong foot what with me being forcibly ripped away my real family. But that doesn't change the fact that as I've gotten to know you more that I've began to consider you as my actual twin brother." Adam began as he put a hand on his shoulder

"Therefore I think that if we really are brothers and twins at that then you can tell me and moreso all 3 of us people who are becoming your friends why you chose to do this." Adam said looking his twin brother dead in the the face as he let a long sigh escape him

"I suppose that your right Adam its just that I've had to keep this secret for so long considering that if I told anyone I'd be scorned and outcasted with everyone believing that I suddenly turned dark and gone evil. When they fail to realize that I'm doing all of this to protect them and the wizarding world." Bradley spoke with it taking a small bit before he could compose himself

"Potter look we get that your under a lot of stress but…" Pansy began before Bradley just looked at her with a dead and nearly hollow look on his face

"No Parkinson you don't get how much stress I'm under in fact no one understands it. Because do you think its fun being the Boy-Who-Live and the golden Gryffindor. I'll tell you this first hand it is absolutely horrible." Bradley told them as he stood up to full height

"Because I have no one in this with everyone pushing me since I was a little boy to fight something I'm absolutely terrified to do. Since I'm absolutely petrified inside to have to fight Voldemort since I know that you may not be scared Adam but unlike you I'm not as brave as you or any Gryffindor for that matter. The only I even went into that thrice blasted house is because everyone expects it of me just like everyone expects me to fight Voldemort and do you know what it's done to me?" Bradley began before rubbing his hair and dispelling the chams he's kept around his face revealing dark grey hair with patches of black in them and heavy bags on his weathered face that seemed to age 6 years

"Because of everyone expecting me to be this paragon of good to kill our version of the Boogeyman my hair is graying prematurely, I have to put silencing charms on my bedroom at night so that when I wake up screaming myself hoarse from the night terrors that I don't wake up anyone. On top of that I can't even think straight with everyone constantly pressuring me to save the world from people who are monsters in human skin and we can't even kill them because of a doddering old man. To where I cry myself to sleep at the fact that no matter what I do the lives of everyone in Britain and by extension Europe itself is on my hands and that everyday I make orphaned bastards of children and widows because I can't stop it. Everyday I have to wake up because so stressed out that I have to take a potion in-between meals so I don't vomit it all back up from how stressed out I am from having to carry so much stress that I just want to die." Bradley raved feverently with so much bitterness and sorrow in his voice that it was gut wrenching

"But most all I am so very afraid….I'm scared and I'm afraid of the fact that I am going to die and I don't want to because there's still so much that I want to do… but because of Dumbledore and Voldemort I can't. As I have gone so far deep in this that I've considered becoming a Lich because everyone depends on me so much and..never asked me how I felt that they won't care if I become part of the walking dead. After all so long as there golden boy for a Gryffindor defeats the big bad Voldemort then no one cares what happens to me and that is the worst...kind of feeling imaginable." Bradley spoke as at this point he was openly shedding tears that streamed down his otherwise semi pale and cold skin

"Wait a minute I thought you've gone to Lily and James. Since I thought with how much they gush over you that would've told them that you look damn well ready to commit suicide. As hell despite me not initially liking you from the beginning you could've tried to come to me and I would've listened to you. Because I maybe a mass murdering sociopath but, even I recognize someone who's being quite literally stressed out to near death." Adam spoke up considering that he's seen it in the Blood Eagles with his comrades that the stress simply got to them which was why a considerable amount retired and went into therapy

"You just don't get it I can't tell them because, they're so far up Dumbledore's ass that it wouldn't matter and probably think I was going mad and send me off to 's and I will not be sent there when I'm not insane. And besides Gryffindor's are all supposed to be brave and courageous and not show any fear from what my father told me so its not like I could go to them. Since it'd probably sound ludicrous that out of all the generations of Gryffindor that I'm probably the only cowardly lion of the bunch." Bradley said since it wasn't like he could exactly tell his parents all of this and them not send him to 's to be in the looney bin

"And hell I can't tell Ron or Hermione since they'd probably blather on about how I'm the Chosen One this and the Boy-Who-Lived that and more over tell Dumbledore or a teacher who would give me circle jerking diatribe after diatribe about teenage rebellion and hormones and everything else. And then I'd have to hear it from him about this is unbecoming and I need to stay focused on the greater good and the bigger picture." Bradley added further before collapsing in a armchair

"So you see I literally have no one and nothing to count on. And all I can do is just drown in my own despair and fear of what everyone expects and counts on me to do as their supposed savior until either Voldemort kills me. Or the stress and pressure finally does me in as either way I have the feeling that I won't make it through this alive unless you consider becoming a Lich alive." Bradley finished as tears unwillingly flowed from him

"Well guess what you are gonna make it through this alive and Voldemort is gonna die all the same." Adam spoke as Bradley looked at him with all hope drained from his being

"And how do you know, because in case you haven't noticed I virtually have no one to count on?" Bradley asked as a comforting hand was put on his shoulder

"Because we may have been separated but, understand that we're reconnecting as brothers and as such I'm going to help you get through this since you and me are both in this together." Adam said as put both hands on Bradley shoulders and looked him dead in the face

"Besides you can count on people, since you can count Draco and Pansy as well and I'm sure that in time that Chang girl you've been sweet on will come around all the same." Adam spoke with a rarely genuine amount of concern for someone's well being

"He's got a point Potter as we may have started out as enemies, but I'd like to think that we can finish things as allies and possible friends After all who would've ever thought that the two of us could become friends, but here we are now and my actually warming up to you as a pretty good guy to be around and do homework with." Draco said extending an olive branch of friendship towards his once nemesis

"I've never really cared for you initially, but ever since this year and since Adam came you've shown yourself to be a pretty decent guy that I can get along with. So I'm a bit happy to say that I'm friends with you." Pansy said as she had to admit that Bradley was underneath his golden boy persona a pretty nice guy

"So you see you were never alone. As all you really were was with the wrong crowd, but now you're with the right one and the thing about us is that we take care of our own." Adam told him as Bradley still shedding tears hugged his brother

"Ok I'll allow it but, only because you look like you could need one." Adam spoke considering that he wasn't much for hugs but considering Bradley's circumstances he could use one

"Thank you Adam I appreciate that and thank you all for listening to what I have to say; it means alot to me." Bradley thanked them

"It's no problem Potter or rather...Bradley since you're one of us now." Pansy spoke as she used her wand to have some butterbeers come to them

"And that reminds me actually take this." Adam said to him as he handed Bradley a card with a number and address on it

"What's this for?" Bradley asked as Adam began to drink out of his butterbeer

"That is the name of a therapist and counselor I know for that crime syndicate I'm in as she's a decent guy that'll listen to you when you need to be listened to. Since everyone needs help and think of this as me giving you some" Adam told Bradley who let a faint smile cross his face

"Thank you Adam." Bradley thanked in great appreciation

"It's no problem now drink up as you're among real friends now." Adam told him as he handed him a butterbeer

"With pleasure." Bradley said as he did just that

 _"Maybe just maybe I can make it through all of this nonsense between Dumbledore and Voldemort alive."_ Bradley thought as for the first time in years since starting Hogwarts he felt something he hadn't felt for awhile and mainly pretended to have in front of people and that was hope

* * *

 **(2 days later, November 9th 2015, 6:30 Pm, Malfoy Manor)**

It was soon time for Voldemort to be reported on what happened when Lucius and the Death Eaters sent with him were out in Hogsmeade for recruitment as he knew that the Malfoy patriarch was being healed after having gone through quite extensive and potent necrosis and having the bodily fluids in his body forcibly sucked away from him leaving him disfigured. However, the terror of magical Britain still required answers on to how a simple recruitment mission went so awry and he wouldn't be denied such answers.

"So Lucius seeing as how you're the only able bodied person from the recruitment mission I sent you Goyle, Crabbe, Selwyn and Rookwood on why you and out of the 2 dozen I expected to have return only 10 made it back and all of them quite wounded. As I expect the truth out of you as I can either have it from you painless way or the one that has you turned into one of the experiments I've been pondering on testing the choice is yours?" Voldemort ordered from the disfigured man before him

"We were surprise attacked by Adam Belladonna and Bradley Potter my lord." Lucius spoke his once rich and smooth tenor voice now reduced to a warped and gravelly baritone

"While I would expect for young Adam to have killed my men with him having been a trained killer for years on end. I find it hard to believe that my nemesis and Dumbledore's golden child would have a penchant for killing especially since that old goat shoves that non killing tripe down everyone's throat when he can." Voldemort spoke skeptic about the Potter heir having killed his men

"I not only saw it with my own eyes my lord as he did so with using many dark curses and even having used necromantic spells. With him using such a high level necromantic spell that it caused my current state my lord which confirms that he's not all he appears to be." Lucius spoke trying to keep his eyes level as Voldemort's piercing ruby eyes stared him down

"If you'd like my lord to show that this is not a lie perhaps I can show you a memory of the incident to prove what I witnessed." Lucius spoke as Voldemort nodded and the Malfoy heir proceeded to let his master read his mind and watch the entirety of the incident unfold

"Interesting as who would've thought that my supposed enemy would follow in the dark arts and become a potent and budding necromancer. As this proves to be quite an interesting development." Voldemort said with a now piqued interest in Bradley

"Does this mean you are still angry my lord?" Lucius asked meekly already preparing for the punishment

"While I'm quite irritated to have my forces be once again diminished. It doesn't outweigh the fact that a new development such far exceeds any anger I have after all no one would've expected to have fought a necromancer in young Potter." Voldemort spoke as while he was still angry the fact that Dumbledore's champion wasn't as pure and golden as thought was a victory all on its own

"Which is why no punishment shall be administered after all how could any of you foreseen such a surprise. Since necromancers are a rarity nowadays and the fact that you survived an encounter with young Potter who from what he's done with Adam's assistance proves he's actually more than a credible threat than I realized." Voldemort added finding this new development to prove that Bradley would be more challenging than what he realized

"Thank you for not punishing me my lord it is most appreciated." Lucius spoke as he began to rise from his kneeled position

"You're welcome Lucius, but don't think this means you can be lax if anything this proves we need play it safe considering twice now we've been caught guard. And that means twice we've lost manpower than can be used to hastening our goals therefore with this defeat have our men start training themselves more. Because I refuse to be caught off guard again; considering that such a simple recruitment shouldn't have turned into a massacre therefore our recruits are to be trained doubly quickly as I want them battle ready for a plan of mine I want to put to action." Voldemort told him as his deep ruby colored eyes were deep in forethought

"I will get right to that immediately and not to speak out of turn my lord but, although you are very powerful I would be weary against those two, since together they proved to be quite bothersome adversaries." Lucius advised to the pale faced snake man before him

"Yes and so it seems which means I'll have to start doing something that I thought I wouldn't need to, but now has proven time to do so." Voldemort spoke as Lucius felt in the dark about this

"What exactly do you mean?" Lucius questioned

"I mean that after our coming operation I plan on re-absorbing some of my horcruxes. After all that memory proves that I can't afford to be as careless and arrogant as I once was during the last war. Since the game now proves that I can't just brute force my way into supremacy and that playing it through subversion and tact is the way to go which is why I'll be making a few trips this spring." Voldemort told the Malfoy patriarch with seriousness etched into his face

For Voldemort ever since his resurrection and the introduction of Adam into things had proved that he couldn't just go around using mass terror and pandemonium like he did all those years ago, as that had caused his downfall and 1st death. Now he knew that no chances could be taken which is why if he wanted to win this he had to take no chances whatsoever and that meant that despite him having his horcruxes hidden away that he couldn't afford anything to happen which is why he was going to make sure that unlike last time he was at his A-game.

"Will you require our assistance in gathering them my lord?" Lucius asked wondering if his or any of the others could yield their assistance

"No that will not be necessary after all what you and everyone else are doing in ruining Dumbledore's name and dragging it through the mud. For I want all efforts in removing Dumbledore from power to continue running as smoothly as possible." Voldemort told him since he wanted that old fool out of power quickly so that he could crush him all the faster

"Well my lord if it pleases you to hear that with all the recent suicides at Hogwarts the Board of Education that they're thinking of having Dumbledore replaced due to incompetence. As this maybe as good an opportunity as needed to remove him from Hogwarts." Lucius informed as with Adam having been eliminating those who resisted joining Hydra the supposed suicides were calling Dumbledore's competency as headmaster into question

"Good to know Lucius as this is most valued information and see to it that this happens. For the faster that man is out of that castle then the faster we ramp up our plans. As how goes are efforts to remove him from being Supreme Mugwump?" Voldemort replied wanting to know how fast they were coming with removing him from positions of power

"It is an arduous task my lord as please understand that he still holds considerable sway and influence and although its declining thanks to what Adam has started it is still most difficult to oust him from power." Lucius explained to him as despite Dumbledore's old age he still had a death grip in the political realm

"While I'd like for things to proceed faster than what they are now progress is progress and I am content with that however, do what must be done to hasten it after all we still have those in the Daily Prophet at our disposal. So why not dig up some dirt on the old fool after all there has to be something in his past or in those that side with him that will take him down a few pegs." Voldemort instructed of him considering that while the dark lord wished for their progress to go faster he knew that he had to be patient and wait

"I will give the orders out immediately as don't worry soon Dumbledore will be without power and will rise to our rightful place of power." Lucius swore as Voldemort let a snake like smile cross his face

"Good now all that's left to do is prepare and ready our forces for Operation Blackguard as come this new year this operation will allow those trapped in that thrice damned Azkaban to return to our ranks. Especially dear Bellatrix." Voldemort spoke as with Operation Blackguard things would go accordingly and allow for the Death Eater forces to be at ever closer to optimal strength

"For I think that I should make an example of my return to power being all the more real and when that happens allow for you to use the Daily Prophet to our advantage. After all nothing would ruin Dumbledore's precious Order of the Phoenix than having them been too incompetent and weak to have stopped our impending siege there." Voldemort spoke as his smile widened at the thought

As he could see it now his having reduced Azkaban and all those there except for his loyal followers into nothing but part of a mountain of rubble and corpses and the best part is that he could manipulate the masses with the Daily Prophet. For it was how those impudent muggles put that the pen was mightier than the sword and how right they were since with the Daily Prophet he was gonna use it every moment he could to make Dumbledore look like the senile old fool he was and the best part was young Adam had helped him make this possible as maybe the young boy could possibly be worth recruiting.

"As I can see it now Lucius us taking our ways to a whole new world order after all I did realize something and it was all thanks to Adam that I realized it." Voldemort spoke as he rose to his full height

"What is it?" Lucius asked as Voldemort began to walk towards him

"That he was right after all I've been thinking too small with how we do things and going about it all wrong." Voldemort said as he looked out the window

"As tell me Lucius what do you see when you look outside?" Voldemort asked the Malfoy patriarch

"I don't know just miles upon miles of land." Lucius answered as honestly and truthfully as possible

"Well what I see is that during my first attempt at power I was woefully and laughably idiotic. Because I was thinking too small to just simply conquer Britain oh no as those muggle leaders he mentioned had done what I should've been doing from the start. Playing it smart and not only that expanding and adapting my influence to fit the world as it is now." Voldemort said with his smile growing into an almost insidious grin

"Because you see it is thanks to Adam and the moments that I can peer into his mind that I realize why should I merely stop at Britain. Especially when all of Europe is mine for the taking to start my new regime after all why go for gold when you can go for platinum. As I should thank you dear Adam for thanks to you I've realized that I can take my Death Eaters and my regime to heights I had once thought impossible." Voldemort continued his eyes gleaming at the prospect of future conquest

"My lord know that once we've conquered Britain that we are behind you to spread our influence beyond." Lucius spoke with a respectful bow

"Excellent now then leave me as I want all of our men ready for Operation Blackguard come January am I clear?" Voldemort asked as Lucius nodded quickly before leaving his master

"Just you wait my lovely Bellatrix as soon we will be reunited and finish what we started." Voldemort said as he looked into the star strewn guy

"And once that his done we shall soon look for our long lost daughter we were forced to abandon so long ago and once that happens we shall make her into a fine heir to rule over what I've started. Yes she will do well in making our conquests beyond Britain all the more easy." Voldemort added as his serpentine smile was still on his face

 **So then with Bradley soon joining the ranks of Hydra and having revealed through combat that he's a necromancer and that the Potters aren't as light as they appear to be we also see that Voldemort's interests now extend to Bradley and not only that but conquering Europe as well and the question is will he succeed or fail. Well you'll be finding all of this out soon enough in the next new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles.**

* * *

 ** _Well for those who thought the story was dead think again because I'm still committed to it completely it just took awhile for me to figure out how I was gonna play all this out. That being said I hoped you enjoy what happened as holy shit did a lot go down and with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got the whole trio of Pansy, Adam and Draco just palling around a bit and also the fact that Bradley will be joining Hydra something I did because I want to expand on their friendship which is the antithesis of the Golden trio. But also to show that Bradley has earned enough trust to be welcomed into the ranks of Hydra that and the fact that it shows Adam being able to put his best foot forwards and take a leap of faith in Bradley as they've recently been connecting as brothers._**

 ** _Following that we have the fight between Adam and Bradley vs the Death Eaters and holy shit did things get intense considering I bet not many of you expected for me to pull what I did with Bradley as I told you guys some curveballs were gonna be thrown your way and trust me there will be more to come._**

 ** _Next up we've got the whole reveal and confirmation that Bradley is a necromancer and his reasoning why as I wanted to do what few authors here do and give the Potter family tree a bit of a dark family secret so to speak as think about for as old as they say they are there's and with all the types of magic that are out there it was bound to happen. Also I hope you guys like what I did in revealing not only the fact that Bradley is a necromancer but also the reasoning as to why considering that I wanted to do something that not many authors on the site do when they have a sibling to Harry or rather Adam._**

 ** _That being the fact that they never really show how the stress of being the Boy-Who-Lived and Golden boy affects them and I wanted to show that he's under a lot of pressure since when you're expected too and constantly told that you have to save the world from magical Hitler or otherwise thousands if not millions of innocent people are going to die then it tends to affect you heavily. And as such has driven Bradley to be an internally jacked up person who was driven to such means that he considered becoming a Lich because of the fact that like all people he doesn't want to die. Not to mention the fact that he had no one to talk to because when you look at it he couldn't either way and like most teenagers felt trapped and alone something that will be explored more often._**

 ** _Lastly we've got another Voldemort scene that shows his plans and the fact that I'm continuing to have this be a smarter and more efficient Voldemort who knows that despite his losses that patience is key and that he must adapt to an ever changing game considering that instead of punishing Lucius like he could've he acknowledges the fact that they were caught off guard by an unknown. I also got to show that Voldemort since he still retains his mental links like in canon has had access to Adam's thoughts to which extent is unknown, but thanks to him we now have a more logical Voldemort not only powering up by reabsorbing horcruxes but also him planning to expand beyond Britain and into the rest of Europe._**

 ** _So then with that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share and thank you guys for your continued support as it's been most appreciated thus far and hope you continue to do so since you guys are what help drive this story into what can become a popular and well known one. And please continue to review the story since it does help let me know you guys like it and who knows I might get ideas for future chapters from you guys so please leave reviews when you can and have a nice day._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to deliver bigger and better chapters to you guys and next chapter is the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided_**

 ** _Random End Song: Witch Doctor by Hopsin_**


	12. Chapter 12: Lions and Serpents

**(Chapter 12: Lions vs Serpents)**

It was soon the middle of November as the tensions were high for everyone considering that coming up was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin which was the nonstop talk on Hogwarts; considering that Gryffindor had been undefeated for 5 years straight. But considering the addition of Adam in their ranks the Slytherin Quidditch team was quite happy with their chances, in being able to dethrone the Inter-house Quidditch champions and not to mention have all the bragging rights of doing so.

On the flipside of things for Team Hydra things were going quite well all things considered since they were so far coming out on top with them practically starting to dominate Hogwarts in its entirety, with their influence spreading to all of the houses with the only difficult ones to get completely under their fold were Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but they were patient and would simply wait it out for them to turn over. So while that was happening Adam had actually started a miniature D&D campaign with Pansy, Bradley and Draco following the Tomb of Annihilation which was pretty fun with Draco being a Pact of the Fiend Warlock, Pansy a Berserker Barbarian and Bradley as a Tempest Cleric, so far the trio were having a blast in the campaign to which made it exciting for Adam that they had fun in one of his favorite pastimes.

* * *

 **(Slytherin Common Room, 8:52 Pm, November 20th 2015)**

It was 8 minutes till 9 as our quartet was currently at the table as during their adventure Adam had now pitted them against an undead T-rex they were now fighting against as Adam was laughing his butt off as they tried to fight against it.

"Alright up in the initiative order is Bradley as what would you like to do against the zombie T-rex that's currently looking at you like hot juicy steak?" Adam asked as he moved the figurine he had mailed to him towards the one of Bradley's

"Well let's see quick question is it rainy or cloudy where were at?" Bradley questioned

"Considering how last session Draco blew up a group of survivors in their airship; then I'd say yes you can definitely see that their are clouds out." Adam informed him of that fact as Draco rolled his eyes

"Hey I told them that either they give me half their gold and some items or shit would get ugly and it did, besides its not my fault their stuff was flammable and they couldn't do shit against a few undead gorillas." Draco responded in his defense

"Yeah however, it didn't mean you had to incinerate everyone with a damn wall of fire spell ya jerk." Adam responded with a light chuckle

"Whatever at least I got my kickass ring that gives me resistance to slashing damage, as well as 345 gold." Draco responded since at least he got something out of it

"Anyways now that I know that I'm using call lightning." Bradley responded as he began to roll up 4 10 sided dice

"And that would be 29 points of lightning damage." Bradley stated proudly

"Ok then you watch as the clouds darken to a pitch black and with the sound similar to cannon fire a bolt of divine lightning shoots straight down and punches a hole straight through the neck of the zombie T-rex. With the writhing corpses in it's mouth having been fried although the ones further down its throat were spared some of it you did damage it pretty well, but its still standing." Adam told him

"Well that's all I'm gonna do for now." Bradley responded

"Alright and that brings us up to Pansy who's up next in the order, as what're you gonna do?" Adam told her as she cracked her knuckles

"First things first I'm gonna just say fuck it and go into a frenzied rage and all 3 reckless attacks." Pansy said as Adam grinned at that

"You do know that even if that works, it'll get advantage on you." Adam told her as she began rolling up her dice

"I know but if I get a nat 20 then when we go out on Hogsmeade you pay for half stuff." Pansy told him as she rolled them up

"If you roll 2 consecutively then I'll pay for all of it." Adam spoke until a Glasgow grin came across her face

"So about you paying for all of what I get again?" Pansy retorted as on their were 2 nat 20's and a 19

"Son of a bitch." Adam cursed

"Well looks like your wallet like that T-rex is gonna be hurting like hell." Bradley spoke patting Adam on the back at the fact that he was gonna pay for that

"Alright let's see for the 1st attack that's 19 the 2nd one is gonna be 24 and last one is 11 and since I played as half-orc I roll up the additional damage for another 10 all together." Pansy said with a proud smirk on her face as Adam did the numbers for it

"Holy shit that's 60 damage, as I knew you'd pick that combo…..alright anyways you completely fuck up the T-rex like a badass. As you jump up in slow motion and for a moment there's silence until you combat and with 3 swing of your greataxe you disembowel the T-rex nipples to nuts with its guts nearly spilling out. As although you managed to nearly take the fucker out you just watch as its attention drifts towards you with an I'm gonna fuck you up look." Adam spoke as a wide grin crossed his face

"Especially since its the T-rex's turn and oh boy is it pissed at you as it stomps its ways towards you and is gonna go for a bite attack." Adam spoke as he rolled up the dice

"As my reaction I'm using Hold Person on the T-rex's face to stop it." Draco spoke as Adam looked at him with narrowed eyes

"Roll me an Arcana check since if you roll high enough then I'll allow it." Adam told the Malfoy heir who rolled it up

"That would be a 21." Draco responded

"And with that as the T-rex goes in for a chomp with its corpse filled maw suddenly a hellish glow of bright royal violet surrounds the beasts skull. For no matter how hard it tries to chomp down it fails to do so." Adam spoke cursing the hold person spell and Malfoy's high roll

"You 2 better make this count since this won't hold for long." Draco told them since the spell was going to only last so long against the undead corpse

"Alright I'm gonna use Call Lightning one more time and hope for the best." Bradley responded as he rolled up the damage dice

"Holy shit max damage." Bradley spoke as on all of the damage dice were 10's

"Well this is gonna hurt like a lot, as I would feel sorry for you Adam but you did just try to have a T-rex use me as a chew toy." Pansy added as she knew that this was gonna blow big time for him

"Whatever now then. Soon enough silence falls before the sky briefly darkens to a jet black as the loud booms of thunder like a young dragons roar fall over the area as ozone permeates the air like Weasley's morning breath. A bright almost blinding flash of light befalls the area and with a great Krakoom you see having blowin off the upper left portion of it's skull and a large chunk of its neck was the bolt of divine lightning. For the creature is looking pretty damned hurt right about now." Adam spoke as Bradley did a fist pump

"Score one for the storms!" Bradley cheered to himself

"Alright Pansy it's all up to you." Adam told her as she rolled up her dice

"Here's goes nothing reckless, great weapon master attacks don't fail me now." Pansy spoke as she hoped for the best and closed her eyes as she rolled up all 3 dice

"Of all the bullshit I've seen you've got to be kidding me." Draco said as he saw that Pansy rolled 3 straight nat 20's

"So seeing as how with those rolls and at the amount of damage you'd do; how do want to do this considering that with the additional rolls that's about 82 points damage you've just dealt." Adam spoke considering that this monster he had made for them was obliterated

"Well I get a running start and I jump up and with all 3 swings of my greataxe I cut the thing in half." Pansy said as it was the most badass thing she could think to do

"Alright here it goes." Adam spoke as he cracked his neck

"Emboldened by your half-orc fury you rush up and with the 1st swing you cleave through part of it's ribcage causing a spray of tainted crimson and dark greenish black blood to spray out. Yet it's not enough so you go in for another one that severed its spine and then with the final one and you do it with all of your might. You come busting through the otherside landing and tumbling to the ground, for a moment there's a silence 1,2 then 3 seconds before with slick soundlike wet meat being torn apart the bisected undead T-rex falls apart." Adam added as Pansy's character obliterated the monster as with that the T-rex was done and out

"So then once you guys I presume find shelter after slaying the zombie T-rex that's where we'll end this session as great job guys. Especially Pansy considering how you got a fuck ton of luck on you." Adam congratulated everyone especially for Pansy who during this session rolled the most nat 20's

"I can't help it if I'm just that awesome." Pansy responded with a wide smile on her face that luck was on her side

"Still thanks to Pansy you guys are gonna be able to finish this out to the last leg of the adventure." Adam told them as they cheered

"Alright Pansy!" Bradley cheered as he high fived her

"Wow Potter I never thought I'd see you in good spirits near us, much less enjoying playing game as well in our company." Draco said as he never thought that the golden boy would ever have fun around them

"Well its just that you guys allow me to be who I really am as a person. Something that I can't really do when I'm in my own house where I have to pretend to be Dumbledore's golden chosen one to end Voldemort." Bradley replied in earnest to them

Because to him being with the Slytherin's and working in Hydra as well as mainly getting to better know Adam had worked wonders for him, since in the first time in a long time he was beginning to experience and feel real happiness. For it was being around these guys that had helped him to shake off the confident facade he's had to put on for so long, as well as begin to relieve some of the stress brought on by all what being the Boy Who Lived incurred upon him.

"Because trust me I need time with you guys, since being in my own house has become for a lack of a better term insufferable." Bradley spoke finding his own house to be a giant headache

"Well with people like Weasley and Granger it isn't too hard to see why you got some of those greys in your hair." Pansy noted since even by her standards the pair were a complete nuisance to be around

"Yeah well Hermione has really been getting on my last nerves lately." Bradley said since he and Hermione had been coming to blows more often

"What has she been doing now?" Draco questioned the salt and pepper haired necromancer

"She's been going on and on about how house elves are oppressed and should be set free and given better wages and all this other nonsense, as she goes on about doing this thing where she thinks it'll be what that guy Martin Luther King did for the blacks in America. Because she's getting out of hand, since I caught her leaving and making clothes for house elves to find so they can free themselves." Bradley spoke since apparently Hermione had gotten it in her head that the house eves needed to have wages and sick pay

"That's stupid of her since what the hell would House Elves even do with money since from what I've seen they're content with what they do here. Also I'm just gonna throw this out there but has she even talked to any of the house elves about this, before she decides to become a revolutionary for the house elves?" Draco further questioned wondering if Hermione even asked the House Elves if what she was doing was what they even wanted

"What do you think; after all this her were talking about. Since no matter what everything has to be her way since she always thinks she knows what's best and practically knows it all. So really what do any of you expect." Bradley responded since concerning Hermione she was hard pressed on the issue considering how as always she thought she knew it all

"Well guys I think that besides Granger being a know it all bitch; that we can worry about her later since this Friday we've got the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Adam reminded them with smirk

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that and remember Adam, may the best man win." Bradley responded

"Yeah and that best man is gonna be." Adam answered back as thoughts of victory came to the forefront

* * *

 **(1 week later, November 27th 2015, Quidditch Field, 10:50 Am)**

It was morning time as the long awaited Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin as both sides looked at each other ready to prove that both would win over the other.

"Adam remember don't even hold back against these guys; just no broken bones." Draco told him as he cracked his neck

"Don't worry Draco I know when to show restraint. Just remember the plan for when you go for the snitch." Adam told him as he hopped on to his broom

"I've got it covered and let's just hope it doesn't hurt Bradley to bad." Draco spoke as the two flew off and up into the air

That in mind the match began as both sides flew into the air as the match started with Adam getting to work on playing as a Beater, something of which he took to doing with brutal efficiency with him using his telekinetic powers to great effect. With him using it to throw the Bludger with bone cracking force to stun and stagger or have everyone on the Gryffindor side, minus Bradley to nearly fall off their brooms while doing so allowing for the Slytherins to gain a surprising lead of 90 to 20 so far.

"And it looks like Gryffindor is off to a rocky start with Slytherin beating the tar out of them, since everything that can go wrong for the reigning champions is." Lee Jordan commented as everyone winced as Ron took a nasty gut shot courtesy of a smiling Adam

"Evident by how Ronald Weasley has taken another Bludger." Lee spoke as Ron looked like he was ready to vomit

"You holding up alright Ron?" Bradley questioned

"I'm doing alright mat…" Ron replied before the repeated shots to his stomach caused him to throw up

"Yeah you ain't doing so well, as you sure you don't want to go back on the bench. Since I can't have you vomiting on me?" Because if you are gonna be like this then get of the field." Bradley wondered since if Ron was gonna be a vomiting mess then he should get out while he could

"I said I'll be alright." Ron spoke before he had to duck as a Bludger sped towards him

"You should've sat out while you had the chance Weasel, because now it won't be my fault if you happen to wind up with a concussion." Adam spoke cheekily as he spun the Bludger like a basketball

 _"Got to try real hard and not laugh at the fact that Ron's face looks like a giant strawberry right now, as why does him being a angry ginger look so damn hilarious."_ Bradley thought trying to keep his composure as Ron's face rapidly reddened

That in mind the Quidditch game continued onwards with the Gryffindor team trying to go against them with them managing to score some, yet with Adam running interference with his telekinesis they were hard pressed to do so. Since one thing that Adam did have to give the Quidditch practices was that it allowed him to focus on precision and subtle manipulation with his power, evident by him using them for misdirection in screwing with the opposing team and allowing his own to score more easily.

For the audience was going crazy at this with the Slytherin house in a uproar of cheers at the fact that their house was actually going to beat the Gryffindor's for a change as they were cheering on their house with everything. Conversely the Gryffindor's were booing and hissing at the fact that they were having their asses handed to them on a silver platter, for while their team was managing to score every now and again it wasn't enough to even get close to evening the score between them it still wasn't enough to even the odds.

With the Slytherin team feeling good about themselves considering that it was the last quarter of the match as it was Slytherin's with 195 and Gryffindor's with 80; as the only way victory was going to be assured was with the golden Snitch which had been brought out and was now buzzing around.

"Draco I've got a plan for you to get the snitch." Adam told him as they flew towards it

"What do you got in mind?" Draco asked as Adam whispered it in his ear

"That's a pretty risky move and are you sure that it'll work?" Draco asked as they continued to fly as they were neck and neck with Bradley

"Don't worry I've got it all under control; just follow my lead and give me the signal when your ready for me do it." Adam answered back as the Malfoy heir nodded as they raced off

With that in mind Adam began to veer off towards the right while Draco kept a close enough distance on Bradley; for both Seekers were neck and neck as they tried to reach the Snitch with them shoving at each other in order to reach the speedy walnut sized orb of gold. For Adam was still using his telekinetic powers to cause mishaps amongst the Gryffindor team; while he still kept his eyes for Draco's signal as the seekers raced throughout the sky as red and green blurs.

"Alright Adam here goes nothing." Draco muttered as he raised his right hand and gave Adam the Devil horns

 _"Let's fucking go."_ Adam thought with a smirk as he raced off towards Bradley

"What the hell do you got planned with Adam there Draco?" Bradley questioned as both had their hands outstretched

"Just so you know this isn't anything personal its just business alright, because I ain't gonna lose for another damn year again." Draco responded since this wasn't at all in the slightest personal towards Bradley

"Alright Adam do it!" Draco exclaimed

"Sorry Bradley I'll try to make this hurt as less possible." Adam spoke as he raised his hands

With that he let out a point blank telekinetic pulse that sent Bradley off of his broom that sent him face first into one of the stadium walls, before he continued his descent while Draco proceeded to catch the golden Snitch. While that was being done Adam had zoomed down and caught Bradley by his non broken arm although he did feel pain at the fact that it was his more necrotic energy filled one, as while he didn't show it hurt like a mother.

"Well looks like we lost." Bradley spoke as Adam hoisted him onto his broom

"Yeah well what can I say having telekinesis is awesome, so its no fault of your own that you lost. Its just that I had the one ability that allows me to awesome crowd control." Adam replied as he saw Bradley's arm sag to the side

"By the way let's get you the nurse's office since, you ain't looking to hot." Adam added as he saw Bradley's broken nose and black eye that was swollen along with his broken arm

"You think you fucknut, as next time you do shit like that ease up alright. Because man does it hurt." Bradley spoke spitting out teeth

"Fair enough but anyways let's settle this later once your all healed up." Adam spoke as he flew Bradley back to the Madam Pomfrey's office

* * *

 **(The next day later, November 28th 2015, Madam Pomfrey's office, 12:00 Noon)**

It was the next day afterwards as Bradley was lying in a bed with a cast on his broken arm that had been dislocated as well as his 2 cracked his ribs and cracked jaw to match, for luckily his path to necromancy had allowed him to sustain such injuries with the necrotic energy acting as one part painkiller and one part stitches.

"Hey there Bradley how ya been holding up?" Adam asked his twin who was propped up in the bed

"Well aside from my arm being busted and my ribcage being all messed up, I'll be fine. By the way did you bring my books like I asked?" Bradley asked as Adam nodded and handed him 3 leather bound books with locks on them

"As I can't tell you how thankful I am that you bought these down here for me, because I just need a few more months and then lichdom will be mine." Bradley spoke as soon enough he wouldn't have to worry about his own mortality any longer should worse come to worse

"So ya really are dead set on becoming a Lich then?" Adam asked his twin who nodded

"Of course Adam. Because the more I realize it the more I know that in order to get through this and survive both Dumbledore and Voldemort that I'm going to have to become a Lich." Bradley answered back with an unshakable resolution to him

Because Bradley knew full well that if he was going to make it to adulthood and live his life to his own accordance without interference from either side, knew that the only surefire way to do so was become a Lich with him having made great strides in doing so to the point of beginning to work on his own phylactery. For the young necromancer knew that with the threat of Voldemort trying to kill him and Dumbledore manipulating him into a martyr for his own Greater good, that his salvation and way to defend against it was through necromancy and the power of undeath.

"Well then good luck to you still, since how's that whole phylactery thing coming along? Because I know you told me that's something you need so you can become one." Adam wondered on how that whole ordeal was going

"It's going rather well considering that with all the people we get rid of in Hydra, I have a steady supply of souls going in order to help create it, because its a real good thing that we've got people who are bastards and orphans. Since people like that who won't be missed are just what I need." Bradley replied since the thing was that it was a good thing they used bastards and orphans since they were the type that was perfect to use for his phylactery

"Well its also a good thing we've got people who can forge suicide notes, since that really helps." Adam spoke since luckily they had people on hand for that stuff so no suspicions would arise

"At least I'll be able to have my phylactery fully powered come this spring. Because soon those Death Eaters won't know what hit them." Bradley said knowing full well of the fact that once he obtained Lich status then no one could touch him

"Well hey remember we'll be doing that together, since we go hand in hand in this all the way." Adam reminded him of the fact that they were in this together

"Of course as Voldemort and Dumbledore may think that they're at the top for now. But soon enough we'll overshadow them and do things our way in the way it was meant to from the start." Bradley answered back since together they'd crush the leaders of their petty factions and do things their way

"Yeah that's gonna be the day when we rule this place and this world." Adam spoke seeing it now with Hydra as the ruling force

"But there's one thing that I've been wondering about lately these past few weeks." Adam said as Bradley looked back up at him

"Sure what is it?" Bradley asked

"How exactly did you get on track towards being a necromancer, since with James and Lily being asshats and Dumbledore breathing down your neck? I assume you wouldn't be able to have the time to get as involved in this stuff as you are now." Adam wondered as to how he was able to become one what with everyone expecting him to be the Gryffindor golden boy he made out to be

"Fun thing about that really is that apparently you and I also share something in common that's allowed us to get us ahead in life, but would be a detriment to others." Bradley told him as he used his good hand to point to the bags he had under his eyes that matched Adam's

"Let me guess you got insomnia to." Adam spoke as Bradley nodded

"Correct you are as there's a reason why I'm as good with the spells I've got and able to maintain the good grades I've got. Its because I don't really sleep all too much after all, which is why like what you did with yours I turned mine into my greatest strength to get stronger." Bradley informed him since a fun fact was that on their mother's side insomnia ran in the family

"Therefore I used my insomnia to sneak into the forbidden section of the Potter family archives to study necromancy, since Mom and Dad can only stay awake so long. Which meant the moment they were asleep I read my little heart out on everything I could find about it, since to make sure they wouldn't suspect anything I made some potions to keep going throughout the day. Therefore everytime I got the chance when they weren't looking I read and read on necromancy." Bradley explained to him on how he got so good with necromancy

Because one thing about Bradley like his twin was that he managed to turn something horrible into something great; in his case his insomnia and desperation to not die a death he doesn't want as a martyr into his studies into becoming a necromancer and future Lich

"Alright I'll give you that but how'd you make sure they wouldn't know; because last I checked necrotic energy always leaves a trail?" Adam asked knowing that something like necrotic energy always left a trail

"Easy I managed to find a spell that allows me to mask dark magics as light ones, after all how do you think Voldemort managed to get his hands into everything while Dumbledore remained unaware. Its because like a snake he slithered his way through camouflaging his true intention of those that followed him, something I adopted in order to make sure no one got in my way." Bradley responded after all it was one of the way in which Voldemort was able to implant his spies into the ranks of the Ministry to corrupt it from within

"Huh I gotta admit that's pretty smart of you and for all this time Dumbledore an those kittens for lions in Gryffindor haven't got a clue of what your really about?" Adam asked wondering if any of the Gryffindors knew of Bradley's darker activities

"Not at all, since that's the beauty of Gryffindors that I just love to take advantage of Adam." Bradley began as he sat himself up

"Its that for all their bravery and courage they lack logic and the ability to think with reason instead of feeling and heart. So because of that and their constant rushing into things because they have to be the hero and wanting to prove their bravery and courageousness that they'll never see the bigger picture, yet more importantly its why they'll always be the ones that wind up as cannon fodder. While people like you and me who can think things through and see the bigger picture of things, we'll be the ones that survive it all and come out as kings." Bradley added since that was always the downfall of the Gryffindor's for their bravery and boldness would always blind them simply thinking in the short term and hardly ever the long term

"Wow as I guess my initial assumptions about you being some golden lion that was obedient to Dumbledore was all wrong from the start. Because instead I see in you someone's that should've been a Ravenclaw or hell a Slytherin; since ambition and intellect like yours is far beyond what those foolhardy kittens are worth." Adam spoke with a wide smile that had some small hints of pride in them in that Bradley was someone who he could happily have on his side

"That's the thing about us Adam is that you and I were wolves among sheep, or rather king cobras amongst foolhardy and cocky lions. To which were closing in and suffocating these lions that think themselves kings of their domain; when in reality were just waiting for them let their guard down. Since the moment they do Adam we'll inject our venom into their veins and they'll die like maggots, while we continue to evolve and become Hydras that will never truly die and continue to live on no matter what." Bradley spoke as both brothers had smiles on their faces

"Well Bradley I think that when all of this is over; that you and I are gonna need to take a vacation somewhere. Ya know somewhere; where its just us living it up like kings." Adam spoke as he got up from his seat

"How about Florence since I hear that place is spectacular?" Bradley asked his twin who smiled at that

"Sure that sounds wonderful Bradley, but anyways I got to go. So I'll see you around later on and heal up as I need you at your best." Adam spoke as Bradley nodded as he opened up a book to study more on necromancy and more importantly how to create thralls to serve him in his future efforts as a Lich

* * *

 **(6 days later, Slytherin Common Room, 7:53 Pm, December 5th 2015)**

It was several minutes till 8 at night as Adam was with Pansy in the common room going with some butterbeers in hand with them still living it up after the victory over Gryffindor; while Draco was doing finances for the end of the month to make sure Hydra was all in line for the following month.

"I still gotta hand it to you Adam, since you and Draco pulled off the impossible." Pansy spoke as everyone in Slytherin was still in joyous moods over Gryffindor's defeat

"Like I said when the year started that, Slytherin was gonna go nowhere but up and I make damn well sure to deliver on my word." Adam responded since if there's one thing that could be said about him is that he never went back on his word

"And I never doubted you for a second." Pansy replied as both began downing there Butterbeers

"Did I ever give you a reason not to doubt me?" Adam asked the prefect beside him

"You never did and look where were at now because of you." Pansy spoke as she put her head beside him

"As we're the most powerful group in Hogwarts, as hell by the time term is over we'll practically own Hogwarts. So you've got nothing but my thanks in allowing me to have all the power and moreover do whatever my heart desires." Pansy continued as to her Adam had made her immensely happy

"Well its no skin off my back; after all I'm just doing what I've practically have been since I was a little kid. Because instead of learning how to ride a bike, I was learning how to shoot an AK-47 by the time I was 11." Adam responded since doing what he did with Hydra was really just 2nd nature to him

"Still there's one thing I gotta say about running Hydra with you guys, is that its been the best few months I've had in a long time. Since I never thought I'd enjoy running something like this over being an enforcer, but here we are now and I'm lovin' every bit of it." Adam added with a broad smile on his face

Since in all his years as an enforcer for the Blood Eagles the young telekinetic never thought he'd enjoy running things on his own, for he always would be at heart a guy who likes having his boots to the ground and getting his hands dirty more than anything. Yet here he was running his budding crime syndicate alongside others, who'd over time had become his good friends and would soon help him take things to the next level in his own criminal empire.

"Well Adam the fun doesn't have to end with just Hydra ya know." Pansy spoke with a flirtatious tone of voice

"Where are you going with this Pansy?" Adam asked as he finished his bottle of butterbeer

"Do I have to spell it out for you." Pansy spoke as she got on top of him

"What I'm saying is why don't you and I hook up and become official." Pansy suggested with a wide smile on her face

"You sure about that since we've just been screwing around all year? So what made you want to become a thing with me exactly; because last I checked I'm no Joe Manganiello." Adam questioned for while he was confident in his abilities to get someone he didn't know what made Pansy attracted to him

"Isn't it obvious Adam, because we're practically perfect for each other. Since we're both ambitious, we both crave power, we're both sociopaths and most all we like to get our hands dirty. Which is why I assumed that it would only be a matter of time before we got together and became an item; after all everyone in Slytherin already thinks were together." Pansy answered him since she wasn't gonna deny the fact that she felt a strong attraction towards him that was only bolstered by the fact that they shared the same personality traits

"You've got it in one there, since it doesn't help that we spend so much time together as well." Adam said noting of the rumors of how people assumed they were together already

"Besides what would make it even more fun; is the fact that it'd piss off your cunt parents. Because I know it would really light something under them to know you were dating someone from the snake pit, instead of one of those stupid lions." Pansy told him knowing that for the most part the Potters didn't care at all for anyone in Slytherin

"You know what that right there just turned me on 45% more right about now." Adam answered back considering that if there was a favored pastime of his it was pissing off James and Lily to no end

"Well I can keep turning you on if you'll have me, so what do you say Adam. You want to make things finally official and stop denying what we've already got with each other. Because I can promise you that if you say yes." Pansy spoke as she got close to his ear

"That I'll damn well rock your world and show you a good time better than any of these bitches can. Since we both know that I've got you better than any girl in Slytherin could, so what do you say Adam you ready for this dirty little snake to put her venom in you?" Pansy asked in a lustful voice that actually for the 1st time since he's known her that he's felt goosebumps go down himself

"You know what screw it, as let's get this show on the road already. After all if there's anyone who knows me well enough for me to want to go into some kind of jacked up love that we can call a relationship. So damn it I'm in." Adam replied as you know what he wasn't gonna deny it anymore after all in this day and age where anything could happen he wanted to do everything with no regrets

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Pansy asked as with her being the more aggressive of the two pulled him into a kiss that caught him off guard

That in mind Pansy engaged Adam in a heated make out that had the two near dry humping each other which considering their lust based relationship so far made sense, as their hands were all over each other as by the time they stopped after hearing clapping Adam was in a black Whitechapel t-shirt and Pansy in a teal colored bra that did well to show off a sinful amount of cleavage.

"So you two finally got together. As it took you guys long enough, since any longer and I'm pretty sure that eventually all it would take is a weak love potion, with it being only a few minutes in and you'd be fucking each other." Draco commented having just got done with the finances for Hydra when he walked in on the two

"How much did you see?" Adam questioned the pale blonde

"Enough." Draco answered back

"Regardless of that nice to see you two establish yourselves as a couple, which brings me to question when are you guys gonna go out on a date. So that way all these incessant rumors and gossip will be put to rest already; for I'm tired of hearing about when you guys should've just gotten on about a few weeks ago." Draco spoke since in his mind the two were made for each other

"You wanna go out the next time its a Hogsmeade weekend?" Adam asked her as she hopped off of him and began to put back on her shirt

"Sounds like a date then." Pansy spoke with a smirk as she went off elsewhere

"So then how does it feel to now be dating Pansy?" Draco asked as he sat beside Adam

"It feels great to know I'm with someone who gets me and can handle how jacked up I am, although there's one thing in mind Draco." Adam replied getting Draco's attention

"And what's that Adam?" Draco wondered

"I've got no idea what the hell I'm doing right about now." Adam replied making Draco pinch the bridge of his nose

"Of course you don't, but then again neither of us really do when it comes to things like this. So the only thing I can tell you is that do what you do best Adam and improvise." Draco advised since one of the things that Adam was great at was coming up with ideas on the fly

"Thanks Draco since that's really the only thing I know how to do, now that I'm in a relationship right now." Adam responded since the only thing he knew how to do was one of the few things he was great at

"Well you'll definitely need the good luck, so I wish you the best my friend." Draco told Adam as both uncorked a bottle of butterbeer

"Thanks because it feels like I'll damn well need it." Adam replied as both downed their drinks in the winter night

 **So with Adam having helped Slytherin win their Quidditch match against Gryffindor and his gaining insight to the origins on how Bradley became a necromancer; we now find things heating up as Pansy and Adam are now in a relationship. Now find out how all of this shall play out in the new chapters of Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles.**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys I'm back as sorry it took so long since a combined amount of personal stuff along with writer's block and the fact that I'm involved in a current D &D campaign has halted the process of the story, so I apologize. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Team Hydra playing some D &D which I thought would be good fun for everyone since it further shows them bonding together as friends, something that's always nice to show.**_

 _ **Also we've got the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin to which was the hardest part of writing, since I've never written a Quidditch match before so to the authors who've done so before I give you major props and hope you guys liked how it turned out.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Adam and Bradley together as we find out how he became a necromancer under the nose of his parents and Dumbledore, as well as seeing more of the darker traits to his personality. Something I loved writing out because it allowed me to further show that Bradley is beyond the golden boy image that's portrayed by everyone, for underneath it is a cold, cunning and almost sinister young an on his way to Lichdom**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Adam and Pansy becoming a thing, something that to me was just waiting to happen and I decided to just go with it because it felt right at the moment to make them an item not to mention the fact that their personalities just line up too well together for me not to**_

 _ **So then with that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share and thank you guys for your continued support as it's been most appreciated thus far and hope you continue to do so since you guys are what help drive this story into what can become a popular and well known one. And please continue to review the story since it does help let me know you guys like it and who knows I might get ideas for future chapters from you guys so please leave reviews when you can and have a nice day.**_

 _ **With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys great content to read as next chapter is of Pansy and Adam going on their 1st date so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Year 5 Theme Song: Enraged by The Unguided**_

 _ **Random End Song: Seasons by Sevendust**_


End file.
